Samurai X e a Garota de Outra Era!
by negai no hime
Summary: fanfic da historia real do anime com mais uma nova personagem: Lina, uma garota dos tempos atuais que vai parar no meio da era meiji, com kenshin e sua turma e.. terá uma certa relaçao com sanosuke! divirtam-se! E REVIEEEEEEEWA!
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin

(essa fanfic é baseada na historia real do anime. com um detalhe: Lina,uma nova personagem surgida dos tempos atuais, tambem participa dessa aventura)

Os * são para que os leitores se localizem nos epsodios

1-**The Legendary Samurai and the Girl from Another Era**

*no final do 1º epsódio, após Kenshin ter derrotado o falso Battousai, Kaoru bate nele. Eles saem do dojo*

Lina chega em seu quarto, se joga na cama. Aquela vida era realmente um saco. A garota achava tudo cansativo e sem graça. Não sabia fazer nada especial, não tinha um grande amor, não tinha motivos para seguir em frente. Ela suspira:

-Ai, daria tudo para ir pra outro mundo.

Nesse hora ela escuta seus pais discutindo. Sua mãe bate na posta, que estava trancada, gritando pra que ela abrisse. Lina tampa seus ouvidos com o travesseiro. Ainda conseguia ouvir. Entra então dentro do seu armário e se fecha la. Estava tudo extremamante escuro, mas com uma calma plena. Só ela, encolhida, esconde seu rosto entre as pernas e diz aos prantos:

-Eu nao quero mais essa vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Algo estranho acontece. Lina sente uma tontura que nunca tinha sentido antes. Tudo parecia estar girando apesar da escuridao. Ela, ofegante, sente que alguma coisa estava errada. Não ouvia mais as batidas. Olhou para o canto e viu um pequeno objeto cintilante. Pegou e observou que era um colar com um pingente em formato de meia lua de cristal. Deixe ele lá caído. Resolve abrir a porta e ver o que tinha acontecido. Ela abre devagarinho e fica pálida:

Agora o que via não era mais seu quarto. Via uma sala enorme e escura, uma espécie de dojo, com muitos homens caídos no chão. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, no que era antes seu quarto, e agora estava transformado em um local com vários mortos. Quando finalmente consegue mexer as pernas, ela anda por entre aquelas pessoas e vê que eles vestiam quimonos, e possuíam armas da era feudal. A garota, que estava mais curiosa que com medo, se depara com um arco e flecha jogado e pega-os. O arco tinha tamanho médio, de madeira resistente, e as flechas tinham pontas afiadas. Acreditando ser tudo um sonho, Lina encosta na flecha e seu dedo sangra. Ela sente dor. Uma dor muito real pra ser mentira.

Mas ela nem teve tempo de raciocinar sobre isso pois de repente sente uma mão agarrando seu pé. Em segundos ela pula pra trás, da um enorme grito e sai correndo para o outro lado do dojo. Kenshin, que estava sendo tratado pelo médico, junto com Kaoru e as crianças, ouve um barulho, faz um olhar sério, e voltando a sorrir, diz:

-Preciso voltar ao dojo, vou verificar se a policia já os levou. - E sai

Lina estava encurralada. O homem não estava morto, mas inconsciente, se levantou cambaleante e estava indo em direção a ela:

-ora ora, seria você a garotinha que meu mestre tentava matar? Seu herói não ta mais aqui pra te salvar ne! E que roupas estranhas hein.

Ele se aproximava de Lina, ameaçador, com a espada na mão. Numa tentativa de desespero, tentou atirar uma flecha, mas como nunca tinha mexido nisso antes, a flecha simplesmente caiu a 2 passos a frente dela. O homem riu e se aproximou mais. Lina fechou os olhos: estava perdida.

De repente, a porta do dojo se abre. Ela abre os olhos e vê: um samurai, baixinho e ruivo, com uma cicatriz em x, fala:

-Algum problema?

O homem, instantaneamente, voa em direção a Lina, que fecha os olhos gritando, escuta um baque, e quando vê, aquele homem estava caído no chão e o samurai baixinho ao lado dele empunhando sua espada. Lina nunca sentiu tanto medo em sua vida. Estava paralisada, com o coração disparado. Estava aterrorizada com o que aquele homem tinha feito, e mais ainda com o olhar dele, que mudou rapidamente ao olhar pra ela de forma gentil. Lina não sabia para onde fugir. Aquele homem a tinha defendido, mas parecia ser mais pergoso que o bando inteiro. Ele se aproxima dela.

- Voce está bem? Como entrou aqui?

Lina nem responde, no pânico, sai correndo para o armário de onde tinha saído e entra la. Se fosse um sonho, ela queria sair, e foi o unico jeito que encontrou de realizar isso. Fechou o armário. de volta a escuridao. Tentou controlar sua respiração. seu coração estava descompassado. Sentiu de novo tudo rodar.

Enquanto isso, o tal samurai estava ser reação. Abriu o armário e levou um susto e disse: -oro?

Não tinha ninguém. Ficou confuso. Olhou bem e viu o colar com o pingente de cristal. Pegou e levou consigo. Enquanto isso, escutou a polícia chegar e levar todos aqueles homens. Não contou nada a Kaoru sobre a estranha garota.


	2. Chapter 2

2-** Lina's second appearance and the Bratty Samurai**

Lina abre o armário de novo. estava em seu quarto! Ela fica extremamente confusa. Como isso podia ter acontecido? Se foi um sonho, foi um bem real. Ela sente uma dor no dedo. Olha para ele; estava sangrando. O mesmo dedo que ela tinha cortado com a ponta da flecha. E o colar..não estava mais com ela. Lina então tem certeza de que seu maior desejo foi realizado. Ela realmente foi para outro mundo. A garota esqueceu todo medo que tinha passado lá e agora literalmente pulava de alegria: - q legal! viu no relógio que o tempo não passou. -hmm isso será ótimo pra mim colocar meus estudos em dia!- pensou , assim que olhou para sua escrivaninha e viu aquele tanto de livros que precisavam ser lidos, já que teria provas a semana toda. Voltaria lá outro dia, apenas para estudar. as aventuras ficariam para depois, já que teria ainda muito tempo.

Kenshin e Kaoru estão sentados tomando chá no dojo, a noite. Ha um silencio desconcertante entre eles. Kaoru não sabe o que dizer e Kenshin apenas tomava. Seu chá acaba e Kaoru, extremamente tímida, oferece mais um pouco e se aproxima dele para colocar. Nesse momento, a porta do armário de repente se abre, com um baque enorme. Os dois olham paralisados para la, enquanto o chá ja estava transbordando e caía pra fora da xicara. De dentro do armário, sai uma garotinha vestindo uma macacão azul, uma blusa branca por baixo, tenis, e os cabelos um pouco maiores que os ombros, pretos, semi-amarrados por uma fita azul atrás. Ela arregala os olhos quando olha aquela cena, e quando se depara com Kenshin grita apontando o dedo para ele:

-ahhhhhh o samurai malvado que me atacou, quer dizer me salvou onteeeeeeem. q medoooooo.- Ela entra de novo no armário, mas esquece de fechar a porta, e bate contra ele dizendo; - quero voltar quero voltar.

Kaoru, um pouco recuperada do susto, pega a menina pela gola e diz:

-espera ai mocinha o que você pensa que esta fazendo? como você entra assim no meu dojo sem permissão, se esconde no meu armário e faz essas coisa loucas e ainda usa essa roupa esquisita?

Lina, ao ouvir a citação de sua roupa, pára com seu ataque de histerismo, mas diz bem nervosa

-eu que uso roupa esquisita? e você que esta totalmente fora de moda? saiba que quimonos só são usados em festivais agora viu. e que casinha mais esquisita você vive no meio do mato ou o que? nem lâmpada tem aqui que horror. Ei, espera ai- disse Lina, que começou a raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo- em que ano estamos?

- você xinga toda minha casa e depois faz uma pergunta dessas?- kaoru diz gritando. Estamos na Era Meiji, como você pode ser tão desinformada hein e que negocio de lâmpada é esse que você falou e como trata meu hospede desse jeito sua..

-Era meiji - pensava Lina, que deixou de escutar tudo que kaoru tinha falado depois disso e ficou totalmente aerea. Depois de um tempo, interrompendo Kaoru falou:

-sim sim entendi tudo! eu sei que você não vai acreditar mas eu tenho como provar. Olha só; eu vim do futuro. Do ano de 2004 mais precisamente. Não ha mais era meiji e nem essas roupas e o Japão é uma grande potencia. Essa era tem alguma relação com esse armário, ele me liga ate meu mundo, não sei como. Olha só vejam meu relógio digital,é um invento do futuro vejam vejam

-Mas mas como isso é possível?-disse kaoru perpelexa- aahhh isso é mentira você só veio aqui roubar o dojo acha que eu vou cair numa historinha dessas

-é verdade sim e se você não acredita pode ver que eu vou entrar nesse armário e sumir ta, mas antes me explica o que esse assassino ta fazendo aquiiiii

Kenshin , que só observava tudo, e que percebeu que as duas estavam a aponto de explodir, se manifestou

-Olha senhorita eu não sou um assassino. nem matei aqueles homens, apenas tentei salvá-la. E kaoru eu não sou muito de acreditar nessas coisas mas eu vi que ela sumiu dentro no armário quando nos encontramos. Bom , meu nome é kenshin, muito prazer

-O que? –diz kaoru esquecendo de Lina e apontando nervosa pra kenshin- você já conhecia essa louca e nem me avisou? –e balança o samurai pela gola

Lina diz com toda calma: -bem, eu sou vim aqui mesmo ver se dava certo, agora que ja sei vou voltar pro meu mundo e trazer alguns livros pra cá. estou indo agora mas eu volto hein. E também gostei de conhecer você senhorita Kaoru - disse sorrindo; entrou no armário e fechou a porta

Kaoru rapidamente foi ate la e abriu a porta:-espere nem te cumprimentei direito e não entendi direito...- mas a garota tinha sumido.

*epsódio 2, surge Yahiko*


	3. Chapter 3

3-**The Swordsman in Sorrow. The Man That Cuts the Past.**

Lina, depois de uma passadinha em seu mundo, volta para o dojo Kamiya. Dessa vez, porem, a garota levava consigo uma pilha enorme de livros, que cobriam ate sua cabeça. No dojo, Kaoru tentava ensinar Yahiko:

Kaoru: Feche seus olhos. É o primeiro passo para o estilo Kamiya Kasshin..

Yahiko faz caretas pra Kaoru, e de repente, a porta do armário se abre:

Lina: oi gente. hoje eu vim aqui para estudar. olha você tem um aluno.. –diz Lina desviando o rosto da pilha pra ver

Yahiko: Ah de onde ela apareceu? –diz meio assustado- q menina esquisita olha as roupas dela hahahahaha

Yahiko sai correndo e bate na pilha de livros que Lina segurava, e tudo vai pro chão.

Lina: ora seu.. – diz Lina vermelha de raiva

Kaoru sai correndo atrás dele

Kaoru: espere!

Lina, da porta, grita esbravejando

Lina: pirralho volta aqui se tiver coragem! – Lina se volta pra trás e vê aqueles milhares de livros jogados no chão, e desanimada, volta pra arrumá-los. Enquanto isso kaoru corre atrás de Yahiko

Yahiko: já estou cansado do estilo Kamiya kashin

Nesse meio tempo, Yahiko pede a Kenshin que ensine sua técnica, mas ele nega. Kenshin e Kaoru conversam sobre o passado dele, enquanto ele tinha ido comprar tofu. Policiais batem na porta do dojo. Eles estavam atras de Kenshin. Kaoru, caída no chão, manda yahiko procura-lo antes que os policiais o achassem. Lina, que estava estudando, se irrita:

Lina: Ahhhh quanto barulho! – Lina sai para fora do dojo e vê Kaoru caída e os policiais indo embora. Vai ate kaoru e a ajuda a levantar

Lina: você esta bem? O que está acontecendo?

Kaoru: estão atrás do kenshin, não sei porque – diz kaoru desolada, mas logo se irrita com Lina

Kaoru: ei o que você esta fazendo aqui? Já parou com historia louca de vir de outro mundo?

Lina: eu so tava lendo um pouco no dojo, e não é uma historia é verdade, e vou continuar vindo aqui sempre – diz cruzando os braços

Mas Kaoru a ignora, olha ao longe, pois esta preocupada com kenshin.

Os 3 policiais encontram kenshin e depois amedrontam as pessoas na cidade. Quando estão prestes a matar yahiko, kenshin aparece.

Lina e kaoru estavam no dojo com outros policiais, sem poder sair. Um policial aparece dizendo que kenshin foi encontrado. Kaoru sai correndo e os policiais a perseguem. Lina, aproveitando a distração, vai ate o armário, pega o arco e flecha que tinha ficado la, e sai correndo também.

Os policiais chegam ao local e ficam impressionados com o poder do samurai, que tinha lutado contra varios policiais sem mata-los. Lina e karou observam. Quando kenshin derrota o ultimo policial, há confusão. Kaoru puxa kenshin para fora do tumulto, e Lina vai trás

Lina: não me deixem aquiiiii

Os policiais cercam os quatro. Ate que uma voz diz

-Esperem

Aparece Yamagata, um poderoso membro do governo.

Yamagata: Himura, finalmente nos encontramos.

Kenshin: você deixou o bigode crescer, Yamagata san

Lina (em choque): o..o..ministro Yamagata..dos meus livros de historia..em pessoa..aqui na minha frente..- A garota, sem pensar duas vezes, interrompe a conversa dele e com uma papelzinho na mao e uma caneta diz emocionada:

Lina: me da um autografo! alguem tao importante aqui perto de mim ai que honra conhece-lo ministro. assine aqui por favor. obaa. -e saiu pulando de alegria. Yamagata achou o comportamento da menina muito estranho, mas fez o que ela queria para se livrar dela.

Policiail: vocês dois tenham mais respeito

Yamagata repreende o policial, dizendo quem foi Kenshin. Lina nem prestou atenção (estava imaginando que ninguem em seu mundo acreditaria em uma reliquia daquela). Kaoru e yahiko comentam quem é ele

Kaoru: .. os policiais que ocupam a mais alta posição do Japão!

Lina (aérea): siiiiim, e eu tenho um autografoooo

Kaoru e yahiko olham para ela de soslaio, achando muito esquisito. Kenshin e o ministro conversam por um tempo.

Kenshin: mesmo que seja somente com as pessoas que estão ao meu alcance, eu posso protege-las com minha espada.

Enquanto voltavam ao dojo, Yahiko decide que será aluno do estilo Kamiya para proteger as e kaoru começam a discutir, e Lina que ficou com a frase de kenshin na cabeça, pensava:

Lina: ele tem a sakabatou..Kaoru sua shinai. yahiko ta aprendendo..ai todos sabem lutar menos eu..e eu tambem nem levo muito jeito para lutar com espada..(toca o arco que estava pendurado nas suas costas e nas flechas na cintura). ja sei! vou começar a treinar arco e flecha quando minhas provas acabarem. afinal não quero ser um estorvo pra eles, ja que todos sabem se proteger sozinho eu tambem vou conseguir! ( e entra também na discussão)

Lina: ei Yahiko você ainda vai me pagar pelos livros que derrubou!

Yahiko: o que? A menina esquisita de mais tarde? outra feiosa?

Kaoru: o que você quer dizer com outra?

Lina: aaaah molequeeee


	4. Chapter 4

4-**One Word: Evil. The Fighter Sanosuke Appears.**

No dojo Kamyia, Kenshin, Kaoru e Yahiko observavam na porta, cada qual com uma ''gota'' na cabeça, Lina estudando.

Lina: ahhh eu nao entendo issso -e soca a parede- eu tenho q aprender eu tenho q aprender- e levanta- aiiii nao da -e puxa seus cabelos- vamos la Lina com calma - e senta de novo- ai desisto -e cai sobre os livros.

Kaoru sai de la e começa malabarismos com batatas. Yahiko e ela discutem. Kenshin diz que vai preparar o almoço.

Lina sai de sua ''concentração'' ao escutar essa palavra e aparece

Lina: oba ja é hora do almoço, cade?

Kaoru pergunta qual o cardápio, e não gostam muito. Eles decidem almoçar fora e Kaoru, para ter dinheiro, procura um quadro pintado do seu avo para vende-lo

Yahiko: o que ela ta fazendo?

Lina: deve se a fome..

Yahiko: voce bateu a cabeça é?

Kaoru: olhem isso meu avo que pintou! vou vender a q gente usa o dinheiro pra comer

Yahiko e Lina em coro: Kaoru voce é a melhor!

No restaurante, enquanto comiam, ouvem discussões de uma mesa ao lado. Tae tenta acalmar os animos, mas é empurrada. Sanosuke aparece, desafia os homens para uma luta. Eles vão assistir. Lina levou seu pratinho e continuava comendo. Depois do incidente todos observam esse novo personagem, e principalmente o simbolo escrito em suas costas.

Kaoru: que tipo de pessoa será ele? Não posso dizer se bom ou mau

Lina: apenas um exibido e impertinente

Kenshin: é uma pessoa interessante

Tae: ele..saiu sem pagar a conta

Zanza é contratado para acabar com o battousai

A noite..no dojo. Lina tentando estudar, kaoru com um livro dela e yahiko olhando, kenshin tomando cha...

Kenshin: temos um visitante

Kenshin sai para fora e encontra Sanosuke. os dois trocam palavras e começam a lutar. Lina nao estava conseguindo se concentra por causa do barulho que os dois provocaram. A garota, de tão nervosa que estava por nao estar entendendo nada, estava ultra sensivel aos barulhos externos. Lina fecha com raiva o livro e vai em direçao a origem do barulho. No meio da batalha entre Kenshin e Sano, ela grita da porta

Lina: Parem de fazer barulhoooo

Ambos ficam estupefatos com essa interrupção. Lina se aproxima do Sano, passa pela sua Zanbatou que estava em direção a kenshin (sano nem se mexe por estar sem reçao), e sem se importar com as conseqüências e com a força do rapaz, aponta o dedo pra ele e fala nervosa e gritando

Lina: ei voce que nao paga contas quem voce pensa que é pra ficar me atrapalhando assim nos meus estudos. Eu tenho prova amanha sabia? tenho milhoes de livros pra ler milhoes de coisas pra aprender e nao posso me concentrar com todo esse barulho que voce ta fazendo! se quiser lutar com kenshin, (nossa q espada gigante) faça isso em silencio viu! - e se voltando para kenshin - E nao pensa que voce tambem nao tem culpa trate de lutar sem me atrapalhar!

Kenshin: desculpe Lina nao foi a nossa intenção.

Ayame e Suzume aparecem. Lina vai ate as meninas para manda-las pra dentro, ainda irritada. Zanza decide deixar para outro dia sua luta. Enquanto ele parte, todos o observam, e Lina não tira os olhos dele, imaginando quem deveria ser. Sano, por sua vez, pensava tanto em destruir kenshin, quanto na menina que o interrompera.


	5. Chapter 5

5-**Sakabatou vs. Zanbatou. At the Battle's End!**

No dojo Kamiya, enquanto todos estão preocupados coma luta entre Zanza e Kenshin , Lina continua seus estudos. Eles começam a discutir sobre os Sekihotai e o motivo do odio de Sanosuke. Lina enquanto isso, tinha desistido dos livros e resolvido se dedicar mais ao arco e flecha. Ela vai para o patio do dojo e treina por algum tempo seus primeiros tiros. 1 em cada 10 atingiam o alvo, que era uma arvore. Mas a garota era persistente, arrancava as flechas da árvore, (que estavam com ponta cega pois ela tinha lixado para que não machucasse ninguem) e recomeçava.

Kenshin parte para lutar contra Sanosuke. Ayame e Suzume avisam a Kaoru e Yahiko que tambem partem para ver a luta. Lina que estava sentada treinando próximo a eles vê a movimentação e grita

Lina: Ah nao de novo vao sem mim! Esperem aiii - e sai correndo atras deles, sem perceber com o arco e flecha na mão

A luta estava violenta. Os 3 ficaram parados so vidrados com o que viam. Sanosuke tinha uma habilidade incrivel com a zanbatou, e Kenshin nao deixava por menos. Com certeza essa luta terminaria mal..

Kenshin da inúmeros golpes em Sanosuke, e Lina se sente extremamente aflita ao ver Sano cair, mas não consegue dizer nada. se lembra do que aprendeu sobre os Sekihotai e como foram traídos, e fica comovida com Sano.

Gohei, o homem que tinha contratado Sano, nao se controla e atira uma bala em Kenshin. Ele se protege com a espada. Sano tambem o atinge com a zanbatou quando ele pega os 3. Gohei mesmo caído aponta a arma de novo para Kenshin. Só que dessa vez, antes que ele atirasse, Lina que ja estava cheia desse homem dispara uma flecha em suas mãos, fazendo ele derrubar a arma.

Nao deu nem tempo da garota comemorar o seu tiro certeiro (o que certamente faria em outra ocasião) pois a luta logo tomou toda sua atenção. Sano conta a historia do sekihotai. Kenshin lutava agora de verdade. Ele corta a zanbatou e dá varios golpes em Sano, mas este ainda está de pé. A cada golpe novo que Kenshin dava, Lina sentia seu coração apertar. Nao conseguia piscar os olhos nem se mexer. Desejava que tudo aquilo acabasse, que Kenshin deixasse o cara em paz. Mas ele resistia.

Sano ainda está de pé, mas prestes a cair. Kenshin vai dar outro golpe para evitar que ele se levantasse de novo. Ele ergue a espada. Nesse momento, Lina sente-se extremamente aflita e grita com todas suas forças:

Lina: CHEGA.

Lina se aproxima de Sano, e da um soco em seu rosto, dizendo nervosa:

Lina: Voce não acha que esta lutando contra a pessoa errada?

Sano: Como você pode defender um monarquista?

Sano critica os monarquistas. Kaoru se intromete, dizendo

Kaoru: Não é verdade! Kenshin é um rurouni que protege as pessoas.

Sano percebe quem Battousai tinha se tornado. Cai no chão, e Lina vai ajuda-lo.

No outro dia, os 4 comentam como Zanza era forte, e Lina estava pensativa imaginando se ele iria se recuperar. Na porta do Akabeko, Sano aparece cheio de ataduras. Ele cumprimenta Kenshin.

Sano: ah isso nao foi nada eu ja estive pior

Lina: Olha nao é que ele ta vivo mesmo? -diz tocando insistentemente o rapaz com o dedo

Sano: ei parem com isso, machuca viu!

Lina se afasta. Sano vai embora dizendo que agora ele era simplesmente Sanosuke Sagara, e não um matador de aluguel

Kenshin: é parece que eu tenho mais um amigo esquisito

Lina: como assim mais um?

Kaoru: o que voce quis dizer com estranho?

Yahiko: é o unico estranho aqui é voce

Lina: na verdade sao todos esquisitos menos eu. sou a unica normal do grupo

Kaoru: ah mas que ousadia vc é a pior de todas nem desse mundo é

Yahiko: o que como assim nao é desse mundo?

Lina: por isso mesmo eu sou a mais normal

Yahiko: o que? me explica

Kaoru: ai Yahiko depois eu falo. Voce que ta no tempo errado e ainda..

(interrompe) Tae: Sanosuke! Ele nao pagou de novo


	6. Chapter 6

6- **Visitor From the Darkness... The Kurogasa Appears.**

Enquanto Kaoru esta preparando o almoço, Lina chega, voltando de seu mundo, cabisbaixa e caladinha

Kaoru: e então Lina diga como foi la nas suas provas

(silencio)

Kaoru: Lina?

A garota subitamente, diz levantando os braços em comemoração

Lina: Fui muito bem! Agora eu nem preciso mais me preocupar pois eu ja passei de ano..ah se nao fosse o tempo que eu passei aqui eu estaria perdida..

Sanosuke chega e Kaoru oferece comida pra ele. Pergunta o que ele achou e:

Sano: ta horrivel

Lina: voce é muito folgado vem aqui na hora do almoço so pra comer de graça e ainda reclama da comida.

Sano: ah mocinha e voce tambem so come de favor aqui, voce nao pode falar nada

Lina: mas pelo menos eu engulo tudo sem reclamar, por mais horrivel que esteja, e olha que a Kaoru ja cozinhou pior que hoje e eu nem disse nada.

Kenshin entra na discussao. Kaoru que segurava a raiva de forma heroica, nao aguentou mais e começou a lançar legumes em Sano que usou Kenshin como escudo.

Kaoru: Lina voce tambem nao escapa

Lina: o que? ahhhhh mas eu nao fiz nadaaaaa

Lina sai correndo e na porta do dojo e dá de cara com outro visitante inesperado:um policial

Numa conversa com Kenshin, ele diz que um assassino chamado Kurogasa estava matando membros do antigo Ishin Shishi e pede que battousai ajude a policia. Ele aceita.

Ele e Sano partem entao para a batalha na casa de um oficial do governo e enfrentam o assassino.

Na manha seguinte, Lina esta treinando com seu arco e flecha. Com um alvo pintado numa arvore proxima, a garota tentava acerta-lo mas nao conseguia. Sano aparece e ri dela

Sano: voce nunca vai conseguir atingir nenhum alvo atirando desse jeito

Lina: ah nao enche voce acha que eu ja nasci sabendo mexer nisso é? -diz nervosa e prepara outra flecha para atirar

Nesse instante Sanosuke se aproxima dela e fica tras. Segura o mesmo arco e flecha que Lina estava segurando, como se estivesse a envolvendo em seus braços. Ajeita a posição dasmãos de Lina no arco e a posiçao de seu cotovelo. Chegou seu rosto bem pertinho do da garota, para mirar no mesmo nivel que ela. Lina conseguia sentir a respiração de Sano bem pertnho de si. Seu coração disparava..

Sano: é assim que se segura o arco e depois.. - atira a flecha

A flecha atinge exatamante o centro do alvo. Sano se afasta dela

Sano: viu como se faz? Daquele jeito voce nunca ia conseguir. hahaha ve se melhora agora

Lina: isso foi golpe de sorte ta. E pode ir embora que eu sei muito bem fazer tudo sozinha. Vaiiiiii

E começa a apontar o arco para ele, atirando de verdade para que o rapaz saisse logo.

Quando ele se foi, Lina deu um suspiro. Ainda estava abalada com o que tinha acontecido. como estava muito aplicada em aprender a usar alguma arma e queria de todo jeito ser boa nisso pensou que o que tinha sentido foi uma grande besteira e voltou a treinar.

Sano encontra Kaoru dormindo. A acorda e diz que Kenshin foi enfrentar seu inimigo. Ela fica preocupada, achando que Kenshin voltara a ser o hitokiri e vai atras dele. Sano tenta impedir. Kaoru porem nao da ouvidos a ele e vai atras

Sano: nao da pra separar egoismo de amor. aiiiiiii o q voce pensa que ta fazendo?

Lina tinha aparecido e batido na cabeça do rapaz com uma flecha

Lina: ate parece que voce entende alguma coisa de amor..

Yahiko: ei parem de brigar e vamos atras dela

Kaoru, depois de encontra Kenshin, é sequestrada


	7. Chapter 7

7-**Fight to the Death Under the Moon...  
Protect the Ones You Love!**

Sano, Yahiko e Lina recebem uma carta de Kenshin, dizendo que eles deviam chamar a policia caso Kenshin nao voltasse. Yahiko e Sano começam a discutir, pois Yahiko queria ir e Sano o impedia. Lina simplesmente passa por eles e vai andando

Sano: ei onde voce pensa que ta indo?

Lina: nao interessa. E nem tente me impedir - diz gritando, se vira rapidamente e continua

Yahiko: ela deve ta indo ver o Kenshin e eu vo atras!

Sano: voce esqueceu sua espada pirralho

Yahiko: nao me chama assim

E os 3 vao ate o local da batalha

Kenhsin por sua vez enfrentava Jin'e. No final, ele vence e enquanto ele e Kaoru estavam voltando..

Yahiko e Sano discutiam de novo. Um achava que tinha visto pegadas de Kenshin, o outro retrucava..

Lina: voces sao idiotas mesmo tao perdidos e nem dão o braço a torcer. Eu que devia ter liderado ate aqui..

Nesse momento yahiko e sano cairam numa poça de lama

Lina: hahahahahhahaha olha so o estado de voces que bestas hahahahaha. Ei qq voce pensa q ta fazendooooo?

Yahiko tinha jogado uma bola de lama em Lina

Yahiko: para de ficar rindo da nossa cara voce que é a besta aqui

Yahiko e Sano tinham agora se juntado para atacar a moça.

Lina: paraaaaaa

A menina pega umas pedras de verdade e agora taca neles. os dois saem correndo

Sano: ei pedras de verdade isso nao vale

Lina: seus idiotas nao poderam fugir de mim.- e saiu atras deles

Kenshin e Kaoru encontraram yahiko e Sano no caminho. Trocaram algumas palavras e de repente estavam sendo atacados.

Lina: voces nao escapaaaaaam

So que devido a 'excelente' mira da garota, o mais atingido foi Kenshin

Os 3 voltaram ao dojo na mais perfeita paz. Lina ainda estava nervosa pois sua roupa estava toda suja de lama (mas as pedras ja tinham acabado).Kenshin e Kaoru andavam a frente. Kaoru olha seu lenço, estava todo sujo de sangue. Ela culpa Kenshin por isso e sai correndo atras dele. Sano e Yahiko correm atras imaginando o que estaria acontecendo.

Lina: voltem aqui eu ainda nao me vinguei direito

E sai correndo atras..


	8. Chapter 8

8-**A New Battle! The Mysterious and Beautiful Woman Who Jumped in Suddenly.**

Na cidade,Kenshin, Sano e alguns amigos faziam apostas com dados. Enquanto Kenshin tomava calmamente seu chá, Sano perdia. Sano brigava com kenshin por ter perdido, quando de repente deixando todos surpresos,aparece Lina

Lina: aham! achei voces!aposto que estao fazendo alguma coisa proibida

Sano: mas..mas..qq essa garota ta fazendo aqui? Kenshin, explique

Kenshin: oro? eu nao sei eu..

Lina: eu vim por conta propria achei muito suspeito voces dois sairem sozinhos sem avisar pra ninguem e vim atras. Mas imaginava que voces estariam em outro lugar..Bem..que dadinhos sao esses?

Lina senta-se junto com eles e um amigo de Sano explica pra ele como funciona o jogo. Enquanto Lina ficava entretida em aprender Sano gritava

Sano: Aqui nao é lugar pra mulheres ta me escutando.é bom voce ir embora agora mesmo ou

Sano para de falar de repente. Lina tinha falado os números do dadinho para testar se aprendeu e tinha acertado. Ela tentou outras vezes seguidas e acertou todas, deixando os homens pasmos com sua sorte. Os amigos de Sano a louvavam enquanto ele se mordia de raiva, pois ate aquela hora nao tinha ganhado nada.

Amigo: Sano voce tem que aprender a jogar como ela

Sano: argh. A proposito, onde esta Yoita? Eu devo algum dinheiro para ele e nao o vejo faz tempo

Os amigos dao a noticia de que Yoita morreu por causa de opio. Sano fica abalado, de um jeito que Lina nunca tinha o visto.

Aparece entao outra mulher que se prosta aos pés de Kenshin pedindo ajuda. Homens surgem para captura-la e começam a um deles olha para Lina, que estava de pe impressionada com a cena, Sano entra em sua frente e desconta toda sua furia nos homens.

De volta ao dojo, agora com a mulher, Megumi, entre eles. Depois de Megumi se insinuar pra kenshin, e kaoru ficar extremamente irritada, Sano comenta de forma irônica

Sano: Ela é uma mulher honesta e ingenua. Não mentiria na nossa cara.

Sano sente um baque na cabeça. Lina o golpeara com seu arco, e emburrada, cruzou os braços dizendo

Lina: humpf, nem conhece e fica defendendo.

Mais tarde Megumi tem uma conversa em particular com Kenshin. Kaoru fica na porta espiando, e Lina a pega no pulo

Lina: que feio ein Kaoru, isso nao é coisa que uma mestre faça

Kaoru: ah mas..é que..bem é..

Lina: nao se preocupe eu ja entendi. tambem nao fui com a cara dela..- diz e se junta a Kaoru para espiar junto

Mas agora chega Sano e pega as duas:

Lina e Kaoru: mas..mas..mas..mas..

Sano: Kenshin nao fará nada, provavelmente

Kaoru: é esse provavelmente que me preocupa

Lina: sem contar que essa mulher é muito suspeita (pose de pensadora)

Kaoru: e muito bonita (cara de choro)

Lina: e muito elegante

Kaoru: e o Kenshin ta sozinho com ela

Lina: Kaoru nao se preocupe eu nao vou deixar que esse tipo de mulherzinha tire ele de voce

Kaoru: ah Lina obrigado eu sabia podia contar com voce

(momento emocionante entre as duas, que se abraçam)

Sano (perplexo): mulheres..

Kenshin abre a porta e pergunta se esta tudo bem, e as duas voltam a agir normalmente

Aparece entao Hyottoko, que viria pegar Megumi. Ele tem habilidade de lançar fogo. Sano decide enfrenta-lo, corre contra as chamas e o atinge. Megumi se impressiona com a força deles. Lina vai em direçao a Sano, que tinha varias queimaduras.

Lina: voce é idiota mesmo ta querendo se matar ou o que ein?

Sano: nao enche garota

Kaoru: Lina nao seja tao rude com ele. Sano voce ta bem?

Lina: humpf

Outro membro do grupo chega para recuperar Megumi. ele lança um dardo nela mas Yahiko vai em sua frente e é atingido com veneno. Ele é levado para um quarto onde Megumi trata dele e manda cada um buscar uma coisa. Nisso, Sano descobre que ela carregava opio.


	9. Chapter 9

9-**The Ultimate Stealth Army... The Dreaded Oniwa Banshu!**

Na manhã seguinte, Megumi tinha cozinhado para todos. Lina come exageradamente, disputando com Yahiko. Quando pergunta onde está Sano, Lina fica pensativa, pois tinha achado ele muito estranho nos ultimos tempos. Mas logo suas preocupações somem quando todos começam a comer. Depois de yahiko e kaoru brigarem, ela ve que Yahiko ia pegar o ultimo ohagi. E os dois de boca cheia tentam roubar o onagi do outro.

Sano volta e mostra pra Megumi o ópio que tinha encontrado. Kaoru, Kenshin e Lina vêem. Megumi conta sua historia para todos. Kaoru se comove com ela, mas Sano, ao contrario:

Sano: eu nao vou fazer nada por essa mulher e suas drogas, meu amigo ainda ta morto

Ele sai irritado do recinto e Lina vai atras achando que por estar muito nervoso poderia fazer alguma besteira. Ela o encontra batendo numa arvore

Lina: Sanosuke como voce pode sair de la desse jeito. Voce sabe muito bem que nao foi culpa dela

Ele da um soco forte na arvore e diz de uma maneira bem rude

Sano: claro que foi culpa dela. Foi essa maldita que produziu o opio foi ela que MATOU O MEU AMIGO.

Lina que tinha ficado assustada com a raiva que Sano colocava nas palavras, logo se recuperou e disse, mal se importando se a raiva dele a atingiria

Lina: ate parece que voce nunca fez nada de errado na vida

Logo depois de dizer isso, ela saiu. Mal podia imaginar o efeito dessas ultimas palavras.

Sano entao volta para o dojo, segue Megumi e escuta ela sendo ameaçada. Ele vai para a porta da mansão de Kanryu

Enquanto isso no dojo Lina estava preocupada com sua ausência. Megumi tinha deixado uma nota para eles dizendo que iria embora. Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko e Lina, cada qual com sua arma, vao atras encontram Sano no portão de entrada da mansão. Lina pensava o porque dele esta la atras de Megumi. E logo decidem invadir a mansão, animados.


	10. Chapter 10

10-**Aoshi... The Man So Scary as to Seem Almost Beautiful.**

Estava decidido, iriam atacar a mansão de Kanryu e resgatar Megumi. Todos entram no patio da mansão.

Kenshin: vamos entrar pela porta da frente – e avançava sobre os guardas

Sano: Lina, fique do meu lado é perigoso pra você.. – mas Lina já tinha passado na frente dele e atirava de forma impressionante e certeira

Cada um lutava a seu modo contra os homens que impediam a entrada. Lina, munida de seu arco e muitas flechas, atirava com uma rapidez incrivel. Percebia-se claramente o seu avanço, fruto de dias inteiros de treinos. Quase nunca ela errava o alvo, mirava sempre as pernas ou costas dos guardas, de modo que caissem com o impacto. Como as flechas tinham ponta cega, eles ou desmaiavam ou só caiam.

Sano lança Yahiko literalmente para tirar os guardas do caminho. Kanryu surge na sacada. Lina enquanto isso, anda entre os corpos caidos e recupera algumas flechas. Antes que pegasse todas, a porta da casa se abrira.

Finalmente conseguem entrar no interior da mansão. Hannya aparece para destruir Kenshin. Enquanto isso, Megumi era mantida presa num quarto.

Kenshin consegue vencer e ele e Sano seguem adiante. Kaoru,e Yahiko ficam para tras para lutar com um bando de capangas que atrapalhariam Kenshin. Lina, depois que a luta com Hannya terminou, tinha voltado a entrada para recuperar o resto das flechas (ela so tinha aquelas e tinha dado muito trabalho lixar as pontas)

Quando Lina volta, ve Yahiko e Kaoru lutando com os capangas. Ela, um pouco distante, atira nos que atacavam em grupo Kaoru ou Yahiko, que apesar de se movimentarem muito como shinais, nunca eram acertados pelas flechas. Os capangas percebem a presença da menina e a subestimam

Capangas: é so outra pirralha atras dela

Lina: pi..pi..piralha? ahhhh seus idiotas vão ver só - dito isso a garota começou a atirar freneticamente (e cheia de raiva), só que agora no ponto 'sensivel' desses homens. Nenhum conseguiu se aproximar dela, pois com uma flechada ja caíam de dor

Yahiko: como assim outra pirralha? - depois dessa frase ele redobrou o animo e lutou mais

Terminada essa parte dos capangas, os 3 foram ate onde Kenshin estava. Chegando la percebem que Sano tinha sido atingido por Aoshi. Uma nova luta começaria..


	11. Chapter 11

11-**Farewell the Ultimate Men. The Clash of Light and Darkness.**

Começa uma luta entre Aoshi e Kenshin . Todos assistem, impressionados com o poder dos dois. Kenshin cai uma vez..Yahiko se intromete..Aoshi quer provar que é o mais forte a todo custo. Kenshin acha um jeito de vencer, atacando Aoshi de um modo que o fez cuspir sangue.

Os Oniwa Banshu entram na sala. Hannya explica a Kenshin e aos outros a historia do grupo e os motivos de Aoshi.O okashira pede que Kenshin o mate, mas ele nega, dizendo que nao importa se Aoshi for atras dele depois.

De repente, a porta é aberta e Kanryu entra com uma metralhadora Gatling. Lina gaguejava

Lina: uma..uma..gatling..

Ele começa a atirar. Sano rapidamente carrega Lina e começa a correr. Todos correm. A primeira vitima foi Hannya. Os membros do Oniwa Banshu vai caindo um por um, para desespero silencioso de Aoshi. Lina segurava as lagrimas. Doía seu coraçao ver aqueles homens honrados a sua causa serem mortos tao covardemente. Pior ainda era o estado de Aoshi.

Hannya vai em direção a arma para dar abertura a Kenshin. O rurouni consegue atacar Kanryu, e a matança felizmente acaba. Todos partem em direção ao quarto de Megumi, exceto Lina. A garota ficou parada no mesmo local, olhando para a terrivel cena e para Aoshi. Estava extremamente compadecida de sua situação. Queria ajudar, mas nao sabia como. Ela se aproxima dele, que estava de joelhos e sem forças. Pega as kodachis que estavam caídas e delicadamente as entrega. Aoshi impassivel, nao se move. Lina deixa as espadas la perto e vai se juntar aos outros.

No quarto de Megumi, quando entraram , ela tentava se matar. Sanosuke imediatamente a impede. Lina nesses momentos pensa no futuro de Aoshi e na sua tristeza.

Kenshin e Sano convencem a moça a ter uma nova vida, dessa vez sem prejudicar os outros..

Megumi vira vizinha de dojo Kamiya, e agora é medica. E Aoshi..tinha sumido.


	12. Chapter 12

12- **The Birth of a Junior Samurai! First Disciple, Yahiko's Battle.**

Yahiko treinava sozinho em um campo. Tsubame passa por la, e, depois de um acidente, Yahiko rasga seu chinelo e ela conserta. Porem, esquece de agradecer.

No Akabeko, todos estão reunidos para comer

Lina: Sanosuke esse pedaço era meu! -diz nervosa e rouba outra comida do prato dele

Sano: sua gulosa nao vai roubando comida do prato dos outros não, que falta de educação. E aquele pedaço nem era seu por acaso tava escrito tava?

Lina: era meu sim eu tava de olho nele. voce não tinha o direito de pegar.

Sano: e voce não tem o direito de pegar comida de prato alheio

Lina: aqui se faz aqui se paga - e roubou outra comida do prato de Sano

Sano: sua insuportavel gulosa

Lina: seu idiota comilão.

Os dois trocam olhares de odio, enquanto Kaoru tenta os acalmar pois estavam falando muito alto e chamando a atençao dos clientes. Aparece entao a garotinha, Tsubame, e Yahiko fica encabulado. Ela sai para buscar agua e Yahiko vai atras. La, Tsubame é ameaçada por homens maus e Yahiko luta contra eles. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano e Lina observam de longe.

Yahiko enfrenta os homens maus em um duelo. Enquanto isso, Kaoru estava com Tsubame. Kenshin e Sano estavam em cima de um bandidos avistam os dois e saem correndo.

Sano: eu sabia que você viria

Nesse momento escutam um barulho e olham pra trás. Lina tentava desajeitadamente subir o telhado, mas pisa em falso e esta prestes a cair, quando Sano segura fortemente seu pulso e a ajuda a subir.

Sano: o que eu você veio fazer aqui? – cochinha

Lina: ah eu não perderia isso por nada

O chefe do bando ataca Yahiko, que vence, olha para o telhado e descobre tudo. Kenshin tenta disfarçar fazendo um barulho de um passaro. Mas Lina aparece do telhado e da um tchauzinho

Lina: Yahiko voce lutou muito bem. O que a força do amor nao faz com as pessoas (cara de sonhadora)

Yahiko: aaahhh ate voce tava ai? de que força de amor vc ta falando não tem nada a ver (encabulado e com raiva)

Eles descem do telhado e se juntam. Yahiko conversa timidamente com Tsubame, que agradece por ja estar salva. E no fim

Yahiko: Nao me chamem de chaaaaaaaan!

Lina: q gracinha!


	13. Chapter 13

13- **Toramaru's Dosukoi journey and an ununsual way to get money**

Lina: ai que droga eu quase nao tenho mais flecha. Gastei tudo na mansão Kanryu e nem deu pra pegar elas de volta..E agora o que eu faço pra conseguir mais?

Ela entra dentro do dojo, vai para a cozinha, se aproxima delicadamente de Kaoru e fala com a voz mais suave do mundo.

Lina: Kaoru voce não imagina o que aconteceu. Minhas flechas acabaram e eu nem posso treinar mais. Será que voce.. assim.. por acaso.. nao poderia me emprestar algum dinheirinho?

Kaoru: Kenshin vem logo a gente tem que fazer compras. Yahiko se apressa tambem voce tem que ajudar a carregar as coisas

Lina: Kaoru. To falando com voce. - Kaoru olha para Lina - Me empresta dinheiro?

Kaoru: (gritando) Eu tenho que alimentar um monte de gente aqui e voce ainda me pede dinheiro? to contando as moedinhas pra ver se da pra fazer compra hoje. voces acham que comem pouco é. eu tenho que sustentar todos e ainda dar esmola? Ora onde ja se viu. Kenshin vem logo!

Lina ficou la paralisada so olhando Kaoru sair. Nem teve tempo de se defender. E nao tinha ideia do que fazer pra conseguir novas flechas.

Nas ruas da cidade, Kenshin, Kaoru e Yahiko, voltando das compras, se metem em uma confusao com um bando de lutadores de sumo. Eles encontram com Toramaru, um lutador sem o minino de auto-confiança, e o levam ao dojo para que treinasse. Nesse momento, Lina estava em seu mundo, pois tinha tido uma ideia para arranjar dinheiro facil.

No outro dia, enquanto Toromaru treinava, Lina aparece com uma mochila lotada de coisas. Ela passa por eles discretamente e sai do dojo.

No meio de uma rua movimentada, pessoas começam a se aglomerar. Quem chegasse mais perto conseguiria ouvir uma voz feminina falando bem alto e varios objetos estranhos postos a venda:

-Lindas maravilhas vindas diretamente do Ocidente!venham ver! venham ver! Observem este objeto e seu poder magico de mostrar numeros. essa é a melhor maravilha inventada. Os numeros vao mudando como num passe de magica a cada minuto olhem! E esses talheres vejam só. Vindo diretamente das mais pomposas cortes ocidentais. descubram um novo modo de comer, uma outra cultura com esses lindos talheresbanhados em prata. E o que me dizem desse poderoso bastao colorido que faz as mulheres ficaram mais encantadoras. Venham venham ha muita coisa mais! Apreciem de perto, toquem e comprem!

Sano que andava por la fica curioso com a movimentação e se aproxima. Fica espantado ao ver que a garota que gritava era Lina. Empurrando todos a frente, ele chega mais perto e diz

Sano: garota o que voce ta fazendo ein? E que coisas malucas sao essas?

Lina: ah oi Sano. to trabalhando nao ta vendo? nem vo perder meu tempo te oferencendo porque sei que voce ta duro sempre. gostou desse senhora? sao so algumas moedinhas!

Sano: cada coisa..Ei Lina mas onde voce conseguiu esses objetos?

Lina: sao de meu mundo. Coisas do futuro! (diz sorrindo)

Sano: ãnnn? como assim do futuro?

Lina: ai seu idiota esqueceu que eu vim do futuro?

Sano: que historia é essa trate de me explicar

Lina: voce tem cerebro de minhoca mesmo ein. Ah sim este está em promoçao veja so meu senhor e ainda tenho este aqui que é o grande simbolo da modernidade..

As pessoas se aglomeravam ainda mais e Sano foi ficando pra tras. Nao adiantaria tambem pedir explicações pois Lina estava extremamente entretida com suas vendas. Ele entao vai para o dojo, e vê que os lutadores de sumo rondavam la. Entra e conta pra kenshin. Chega Tae, que pergunta onde esta Toramaru, e Kenshin diz que ele esta treinando sumo com kaoru no templo.

Sano: Kenshin, há outra coisa me incomodando. Hoje Lina estava na praça vendendo coisas estranhas, e disse que era do futuro.

Kenshin: ah sim!acho que ela não esta mentindo não. Vamos no templo que te explico no caminho.

Yahiko, Sano e Kenshin vao entao ao templo. Quando se encontram, veem que Toramaru estava com problemas. Depois de ajudar o lutador, ele resolve se virar sozinho e enfrenta seus inimigos. Tudo acaba bem

Dias depois, no dojo Kamiya, todos imaginam como Toramaru estaria. Sano ainda remoía a ideia de que Lina tinha vindo do futuro. Apesar das explicações de Kenshin e de todos confirmarem, ele ainda tinha suas duvidas. Lina por sua vez, treinava alegremente com suas novas flechas conseguidas com o dinheiro das vendas de objetos trazidos de sua propria casa, e Sano a observava. Toramaru entao aparece, trazendo dois grandes barris de arroz e os entrega a Kenshin. O rurouni quase desmaia com o peso. Sano ajuda o samurai e diz

Sano: Ele é o melhor quando esta com a espada. Mas cai como um homem comum quando se torna um.

E como é verdade!


	14. Chapter 14

14-** The Awakening of Love. Challenge - Doctor Megumi**

Devido a ausencia de doutor Genzai, Megumi ficou encarregada de cuidar de sua clinica. Kaoru, Lina e Yahiko, com a intenção de ajuda-la se dirigem para la

Megumi: O que voce ta fazendo Kaoru?- diz ao ver que Kaoru enfaixava um paciente, mas de um modo um tanto quanto exagerado.

Megumi: Lina voce poderia me trazer uns..LINA O QUE É ISSO?

A cena que se via era de Lina com os punhos fechados batendo nas costas de um senhor, que quase chorava de dor.

Lina: eu to fazendo uma massagem nesse senhor ele reclamou que tava com dor nas costas. Ja se sente melhor?

Megumi: (se aproxima do senhor) tome esse remedio que a dor passa. E voce Lina tome cuidado ao tratar dos meus pacientes!

Lina: Sim! E ai quem será o próximo? - pergunta para o aglomerado de doentes que estavam na porta. Eles, com uma cara de susto, dão um passo para trás.

De repente aparece um amigo de Sano, cheio de feridas e com uma bala em seu corpo. Megumi o leva para uma cama e da tudo de si para tratar o homem. Passa o dia costurando seus cortes, sob os olhares de admiração de seus amigos do dojo. De madrugada, quando ainda estava operando, Kaoru Yahiko e Lina adormecem. Sano, ao terminar a operação, vai embora.

A fama de Megumi devido sua operação bem sucedida no homem se espalhou. O consultório estava cheio. Na porta, Sano ouvia um rapaz falar que ela era fantástica e muito bonita. Ele fica pensativo, com o olhar vago, mas logo seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um bando de doentes que saiam correndo do consultório. De dentro ouvia-se Lina gritar

Lina: ei esperem eu ainda não tratei voces!

Aparece então uma menina chamada Kaede, que estava muito doente. Megumi prescreve recomendações aos pais dela. Depois, andando na rua, ela e Yahiko se deparam com um homem que dizia ter dor de estomago. Megumi se recusa a trata-lo e vai embora, para a decepção de todos. Surge um homem, Raiko,que dizia fazer milagres e com um elixir cura o doente. Todos se voltam contra Megumi..

A menina Kaede é levada por Raiko para ser tratada. Megumi e Yahiko vão atrás, pois o homem era um farsante. Sanosuke sai do Akabeko e Lina, que passava pelo local, o segue a distancia sem ser vista. Sano foi ate onde os homens farsantes estavam, e luta com os homens de la. Lina, escondida atras de uma arvore, percebe como Sano lutava com vontade contra aqueles caras. Olha discretamnte para Megumi e pensa

Lina: tudo isso...por ela?

Lina vê os bandidos se aproximarem da casa onde estavam todos com um canhao de madeira. Ela se movimenta para ir ajudar, mas sente uma mão em seu ombro. Era Kenshin, que faz um gesto para que fique la em silencio, e vai lutar.

Um dos bandidos diz

-O que pode fazer um rurouni contra isso? - E mostra o canhao.

Todos se amedrontam, gritam o nome de Kenshin, mas ele continua na sua calma.

- Fogo!

De repente, a boca do canhao é atravessada na lateral por três flechas de metal, impedindo assim que a bala saísse. Lina aparece, com o rosto sério, e parece que Kenshin esperava isso. Ele rapidamente vai ate o canhao e o corta em dois

Kenshin: Essa sakabatou impiedosamente pode cortar qualquer coisa não viva.

Kenshin luta contra os homens e elimina todos. Megumi trata dos homens feridos por Kenshin e Sano. O farsante confessa a todos que mentiu e a reputaçao de Megumi.

Lina enquanto isso lutava com todas as suas forças pra tirar as flechas do canhao, da metade cortada que estava caída no chão.

Lina: ahh essas são novinhas e com ponta de metal, não posso perde-las

Ve que Sano entrou na sala onde Megumi tratava dos homens e vai para a porta espiar o que estavam falando. Megumi diz que era obrigação dela como medica tratar de todos igualmente e depois que fala, Lina ve que Sano agora olhava para ela de um modo diferente. Megumi vê que Sano estava com um machucado e ele se vira e vai embora quando ela pensa em trata-lo. Lina se enche de tristeza, senta no chao, em frente as flechas, mas nem se lembrava delas. Sano passa por ela, olha sem mover a cabeça, Lina tambem olha do mesmo jeito. ele continua caminhando, deixando-a la, cabisbaixa.

No outro dia, a noite, Kenshin, Lina, Kaoru e Yahiko jantavam no dojo. Megumi ainda estava na clinica. Lina pega uns bolinhos, coloca-os num saco e diz que vai leva-los a doutora. Lina admirava a dedicação com que Megumi tratava seus apacientes e tinha um pouquinho de pena por ela ter que trabalhar tanto. No fundo, até que gostava dela.

Chegando la, ve que a porta do consultório estava fechada. Ela vai ate uma janelinha dos fundos, para ver se Megumi ainda estava la e se estivesse, chama-la. Da janela ela ve Megumi dormindo sentada em uma cadeira. Provavelmente ainda estava trabalhando e pegou no sono. tinha outra pessoa la: era Sanosuke. Lina diz baixinho

Lina: o que o Sanosuke estaria fazendo aqui numa hora dessas?

Ele pega um cobertor que estava jogado e coloca delicadamente sobre Megumi, para protege-la do frio. Olha ternamente para a medica e depois disso, sai

Lina deixara cair o saco com biscoitos no chão. nao se movia, nao piscava,seu olhar estava fixado na cena. Pronuncia gaguejando as palavras

Lina: ele..ele..gosta..dela

Sentiu seus olhos umidecerem. esfregou eles. Quando tirou suas maos do rosto, percebia-se claramente a mudança de sua face. Enrugava levemente as sombrancelhas, num sinal de raiva de si mesma. Com os passos firmes, saiu andando sem destino pela ruas escuras,e falava sozinha e alto, num tom de inconformismo.

Lina: e dai que ele estava la a essa hora. o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Eu nao me importo o minimo com o que esse estupido do Sano faz e alias porque eu deveria?

Ela andava sem ver pra onde ia. Com o tom de voz mais suave agora, diz

Lina: mas..porque ele se preocupou tanto?

Ela abaixa a cabeça e para de andar. De repente, ouve uma voz de homem falando com ela, num tom de sarcasmo

-Vejam só..uma garotinha sozinha no meio da noite..Que perigo nao acham rapazes?

Lina levanta a cabeça. Ve na sua frente um bando de 7 homens, mal vestidos, carregando armas e com um risinho maligno no rosto. Qualquer menina numa situaçao dessa sairia correndo. mas ela nao conseguia pensar em nada a nao ser na cena que tinha visto e que a remoia por dentro. Estava prestes a chorar quando abaixara a cabeça e quando a levantou, nao conseguiu mais segurar

Lina: (chorando) porque ele tinha que ter ido la porque?

Ela cai de joelhos, esconde seu rosto com as maos e continua a falar em tom choroso

Lina: Porque ele se preocupou tanto com ela? Comigo ele é tao implicante aposto que nunca se preocuparia assim.. - ela olha para os bandidos e fala pra eles, como se fossem amigos intimos dela - Voces nao acham que eu tenho razao?. Eu vi eu vi aqueles olhares eu viiiiiiii

Os bandidos estavam pasmos. eles iam atacar a garota, estavam acostumados a assustar as pessoas, e de repente essa menina começa a chorar e se lamentar com eles. Um dos bandidos, emocionado por ser tratado como gente,chega perto dela e diz

-Acalme-se menina. Venha com a gente

Lina segue o bandido, silenciosa, sem nem se dar conta do que fazia.

Agora ela está num dojo, o esconderijo do bando. Tomava cha e tinha todos reunidos a sua volta, menos 1, que era o chefe e ficou de cara feia esperando em um canto. Eles tinham escutado a historia da garota, que soluçava sem parar. O jeito que ela contou os deixou comovidos e alguns tinham ate contado sua historia pessoal.A conversa ia ao longo da noite..

Lina: tudo começou quando eu disse um negocio pra ele e ele foi salvar ela. Agora eles ficam se encontrando a noite..

-Voce nao acha que ta exagerando? Ele só cobriu a garota, deve ter ido la por qualquer coisa e ficou com dó. Voce tambem se tivesse no lugar dele faria isso

Lina: hmm..é mesmo..isso..nao foi nada de mais..nao significa nada..

-Eu tambem ja sofri muito por ciumes eu te entendo

Lina que agora tinha se dado conta das besteiras que pensou e de como tinha sido infantil, fica com uma expressão de raiva, o oposto daquela que ela tinha entrado nesse local e quando escuta o que um outro homem disse sobre ciumes, bate a xicara de cha na mesa e se levanta gritando com raiva, para surpresa dos bandidos

Lina: QUEM AQUI TA COM CIUMES? Porque eu ia ter ciumes de alguem tao rude, grosso, insensivel, implicante, chato, guloso, violento. -se senta de novo e volta a tomar o cha, pensativa.E continua: - voces nao sabem o que estao falando..

O homem que estava de cara feia se aproxima e fala

-Voce é que nao sabe onde se meteu esta sozinha junto com um grupo de bandidos sabia? ou será que nao se deu conta do que pode te acontecer?

-pow chefinho deixa ela em paz a menina ta sofrendo

Lina olhava para o cha, nao tinha nem escutado. Se vira para ele e faz um estranho pedido

Lina: me sequestra?

Todos, inclusive o chefe, ficam abobados com semelhante pedido. E mudos

Lina: nao que eu esteja com ciumes, é logico que nao, afinal eu nem gosto dele mas..eu queria ver o que ele faria caso eu fosse sequestrada. Por favor vai escrevam uma carta de resgate para Sanosuke Sagara.

O chefe esfregava as maos de contentamento. Foi se aproximando de Lina com um olhar malicioso e ela sem nem notar o perigo que corria continuou

Lina: ou melhor escrevam para Zanza

O chefe parou. Todos começaram a tremer discretamente. Um deles falou

-Zan..zan..zanza? O poderoso Zanza do submundo? O que tem um simbolo mal nas costas?

Lina: sim esse mesmo. Aí voces escrevem pra ele e..

-VAI EMBORA DAQUI. -gritou o chefe que estava branco de medo. A menção desse nome provocou verdadeiro desespero no grupo, só de imaginarem que estavam com uma refem que era amiga do homem que carregava a Zanbatou, e que poderiam ate enfrenta-lo, os deixava em panico.

O chefe gritou insistentemente para que ela fosse embora e Lina pela primeira vez assustada se levantou e saiu. Na porta se despediu dos outros seis

Lina : obrigado pelo cha! tem certeza que eu nao posso ser sua refem?

-melhor nao a gente nao quer confusao com esse homem nao

Ela saiu entao acenando enquanto eles falavam

-Boa sorte com seu romance -Lina fecha a cara

-Ele ainda vai te dar valor -Lina pára e fecha os punhos: raiva

-Sejam felizes! - se vira comum olhar de odio mortal e grita:

Lina: EU JA DISSE QUE NAO GOSTO DELEEE!

Mas era inutil pois ja tinham entrado. O sol nascia nesse momento. Lina para e os observa. Sua mente finalmente se clareia..ela olha pra tras de novo, dura como se fosse pedra e diz gaguejando e com o olhar comprimido

Lina: eu..eu..pass..ssei..a noite com ban..di..dos.

Ela chacoalha a cabeça: tudo bem..passou - pensa. E continua andando. Chega ao dojo quando o sol ja tinha nascido. Na entrada se encontra com Sanosuke

Sano: ei por onde voce estava andando tao cedo ein?

Lina para na frente dele. Sano fica se reaçao, olhando para ela. De repente, ela grita

Lina: FOI TUDO CULPA SUAAAAAAA -e lhe da um soco no peito.

Continua andando. Sano provavelmente nao sentiu nenhuma dor, mas o ato foi tao estranho que ele ficou se fala por um minuto. Quando recuperou, grita com ela

Sano: Porque voce fez isso?

Lina olha pra tras e sorri

Lina: Por nada.

Se vira e entra no dojo, deixando Sano mais confuso ainda


	15. Chapter 15

15**- The Operation Starts, The Terrorist Group Jinpuu Tai**

Mais um dia normal no dojo Kamiya. Yahiko e Kaoru discutiam sobre um grupo chamado Jinpuu Tai, que matavam homens de negócio do Japao. Chega a hora do almoço e quando todos, incluindo Megumi, estao reunidos. Chega subitamente Lina

Lina: OIEEEEEEEEE. Oba ja é hora de comer! - ela se senta e ataca as batatinhas

Kaoru: Lina isso é modo de chegar na casa de alguem? E por que voce ficou tanto tempo fora?

Lina (com a boca cheia): ah sim olhem isso.

Ela foi ate o armario e tirou de la uma espada de esgrima.

Lina: eu tive que ficar mais tempo no meu mundo porque estavam precisando de gente pra lutar na competição de esgrima pelo meu colegio. Entao eu me inscrevi! E implorei essa espada pro meu professor pra mim treinar um pouquinho aqui.

Nesse momento chega um homem querendo falar com Sanosuke. Ele procurava um medico, pois seu aluno estava com dor de estomago. Megumi resolve cuidar do menino, e da ordens para todos ajudarem de algum modo

Megumi: sai dai e vem aqui me ajudar Sanosuke

Sano: Não tente me dar ordens raposa

Lina: Custa voce ir la e ajudar ela? Todo mundo ta fazendo algo de util sabia?

Sano: deixa de ser intrometida eu nao tava falando com voce

Os dois se olham com raiva quando alguem diz

-Por favor nao briguem agora

Yahiko: Eles nao estao brigando, só importunando um ao outro

Lina: faça o que voce quiser, não esperaria outra coisa. - ela volta pra dentro com ar de superior deixando Sano furioso.

Sano: grrrrr, que menina insuportavel

Enquanto cuidam da criança, Sano explica que esse homem é Sasaki, um amigo, e que ensina crianças a ler e escrever.

A tarde, enquanto todos limpavam o dojo, Sanosuke ficava sentado. Megumi o pede pra ajudar

Yahiko: deixa ele, se ele ajudasse na limpeza aqui viraria um aguaceiro.

Sano: Cale-se. Alias, onde esta Lina que também devia ta limpando

Yahiko: ela sempre some nessas horas, o que é ate bom pois ela é tão desastrada que so atrapalha.

De repente uma flecha aparece no meio do salão, e uma voz diz

Lina: eu ouvi isso Yahiko! (Lina estava na sala ao lado, silenciosa lixando mais algumas flechas e tirando a ponta de outras). Todos riem.

Aparece então dr. Gensai. Sano imagina que os alunos de Sasaki podem estar em perigo e vai atrás deles. Luta contra os homens que ameaçavam Sasaki. Kenshin também aparece, mas a luta é interrompida.


	16. Chapter 16

16- **The Hidden Sword Technique and an Unexpected Fencing Fight**

Kenshin sai do dojo e segue Toma, lider dos Jinpuu Tai e eles vão ate uma floresta.

No dojo, Yahiko treinava kendo e Lina, esquecendo um pouco de seu arco e flecha, treinava esgrima ao lado de Yahiko. Sanosuke e Sasaki entram. Sasaki olha para Lina e estranha sua espada:

Sasaki: que técnica e espada são aquelas daquela moça. Nunca vi parecido

Sano: ah, ela é esquisita mesmo, ignore.

Lina olha com desprezo, o esnoba, e volta a treinar

Sano: Kenshin esta por ai?

Eles percebem que kenshin não estava la.

A luta entra Kenshin e Toma é interrompida quando outros membros chegam e falam algo com o líder, que parte. Todos chegam ate Kenshin, e se reúnem na casa de Sasaki pra discutir como agir.

A noite, alguns membros do Jinpuu Tai chegam ao dojo prontos para atacar. Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano e Sasaki lutam com eles. Lina se move pra pegar o arco mas toca o nada e se lembra que não estava com ele, tinha deixado dentro da casa. Resolve voltar pra pega-lo. No caminho, porem, um membro do Jinpuu, que parecia ser o lider daquele grupo que atacava o dojo, entra em sua frente, impedindo sua passagem. Lina observa que ele levava alem da espada japonesa uma de esgrima. E suas feições eram de um estrangeiro. Ele diz de maneira grossa

-Uma pessoa desonrada levando essa bela espada de esgrima. Uma mulher nao merece carrega-la.

Lina se lembra que estava com a espada de esgrima em sua cintura, e fica indignada com o que ouve

Lina: o que? Aposto que eu mereço muito mais levar ela que voce e se quiser eu te provo!

-Prova é? Otimo. La fora.

O homem saiu andando para fora do dojo e Lina foi atras. Agora começava a ficar preocupada. Sem querer tinha chamado ele para um duelo. Ela tinha pouquissima experiencia com esgrima, tinha lutado apenas poucos dias em seu mundo e o pior: sua espada nao tinha corte. A situação era pessima, enquanto seguia o homem ela pensava que nao tinha a minina possibilidade de ganhar. Quando ia atravessar a porta para fora, todos os membros do Jinpuu Tai ja tinham sido exterminados e Sano, percebendo o que ela ia fazer disse

Sano: Lina deixa esse patife comigo

A garota ouvindo isso e percebendo que todos ja tinham feito sua parte sentiu seu medo se tranformar em determinação e revidou

Lina: eu vou duelar com ele e nao quero ninguem se metendo.

Ela disse isso com tanta energia que eles resolveram confiar na garota. Foram ate o local de combate. Porem, se algo desse errado, eles estavam decididos a ajuda-la.

-Corajosa..mas diria que na verdade é boba. -disse o homem que ja estava me posição de combate- a proposito, sou Wallace e fui treinado por anos na Inglaterra. E tambem sou um dos mais habilidosos do Jinpuu.

Lina: grande coisa

A luta começa. Wallace atacava Lina sem parar. Ela só conseguia se defender. Estava nervosa, com os movimentos vacilantes e sempre recuava. Ouvia-se claramente o barulho das espadas se chocando, era tudo muito rapido, o homem ja tinha dado varios golpes e Lina sempre se defendia e andava para tras. Até que em um momento, o homem golpeia Lina na perna. A espada passa de raspão, mas deixa um corte..Os dois param e se afastam. Wallace ri e Lina segura mais firme sua espada. Todos olhavam a luta atentamente. Era claro que Lina estava em desvantagem desde o começo mas agora ainda mais. Sano tem o impeto de ir ate la, mas Sasaki poe o braço na frente dele, o impedindo de seguir.

De novo nas posições. dessa vez, é Lina quem avança em direção ao homem. Ela consegue atacar e se defender ao mesmo tempo, mas nunca atingia Wallace. Agora, segurava a espada firmemente e seus movimentos eram precisos e energicos. Ate que Wallace da um golpe com tamanha força que a espada de Lina se parte em duas.

A garota fica palida e imovel. Sano tenta mais uma vez ir ate la mas Sasaki o interrompe de novo, mandando-o esperar. Enquanto Wallace ria, Lina continuava olhando para a espada partida, totalmente em choque

Wallace: eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, hahaha assim nem teve graça. vamos acabar logo com isso. vem logo mocinha que tenho mais o que fazer. Vamos venha logo.

Ele se posiciona. Lina continua olhando para a espada e fala gaguejando

Lina: Vo..vo..ce quebrou a espada..do..do..meu professor

Todos achando que a garota estava tremendo pelo medo, pois agora ela nao teria chance. Mas suas atitudes seguintes mostrariam que nao era bem assim. Ela levanta seus olhos para Wallace. Um olhar de extremo odio, que fez o homem vacilar por um momento. Ela sai correndo em direçao a ele, empunhando a meia espada e o ataca gritando com ele ao mesmo tempo, com uma voz que demonstrava raiva

-Voce tem ideia do tanto que eu tive que implorar pro meu professor me emprestar essa espada? Voce tem noção do preço de uma espada dessas? eu vou ter que comprar outra agora que seja identica pra ele nao descobrir o que aconteceu. Vo ter que usar todas as minhas economias pra comprar isso. Vo ter que deixar de comprar meus mangás e roupas pra essa maldita espada

Cada palavra dita era um novo golpe de Lina. Agora quem recuava era Wallace. Ela dizia com a mesma energia com que lutava. Os baques das espadas cada vez mais fortes. Wallace estava impressionado com a furia da menina, tanto que agora era ele que recuava. os membros do dojo Kamiya boquiabertos coma transformação de Lina. Com mais furia que antes ela diz gritando

-E tudo culpa suaaaaaaa

Nesse momento Lina aproveitou uma brecha e enfiou a metade de sua espada no lado direito do abdomen de Wallace. Ele largou e caiu a seus pés

Os membros do dojo se aproximaram. O cabelo de Lina cobria sua face e ela tinha ficado imovel de novo. Kaoru chega perto dela um pouco receosa e a chama. Lina olha com cara de choro e fala

Lina: e agora a espada quebrou eu vo ter que usar meu dinheirinho pra comprar outra.-chorando- buaa que desgraça o que eu faço eu nao tenho tudo isso buaaaa.

Ela de súbito para de falar. Olha para o homem caido no chao com e espada enfiada nele. da um pulo pra tras e indicando-o com o dedo fala num tom de desespero

Lina: eu..eu..eu...eu ma..te..te..i. e..le? AAAHHHHHHH naoo eu sou uma assassina que horrivel eu matei um homem eu matei homem buaaaaaaa- ela volta a chorar, totalmente histerica, dando voltas e voltas corpo, falando sem parar de modo que ninguem tinha chance de dizer algo pra ela

Kaoru: Err..Lina..Lina..LINA. -ela para e escuta - ele nao morreu nao ainda ta respirando. e a espada nem atravessou muito olha só.

Lina se aproxima do corpo, ainda com cara de choro. E da outro pulo repentinamente

Lina: sim é mesmo. Ufa que alivio. Mas..mas..a minha espada

Ja ia recomeçar a chorar quando avista a espada de Wallace caida no chao, ao mesmo tempo que ele acordava. Ela olha para a espada, olha pra ele, pra espada, pra ele e correndo pega a espada do homem e diz

Lina: eu ganhei e como retribuição a todas as grosserias que voce disse e em homenagem a minha vitoria vou ficar com isso.

Dito isso ela coloca a nova espada em sua cintura, toda satisfeita. Kaoru, Yahiko, Sasaki e Sano ficaram sem reação com a atitude inesperada da garota, cada um estava com uma enorme gota na cabeça. Sasaki ri dizendo

Sasaki: e pensar que ela ganhou nao por ter uma boa tecnica, mas por estar preocupada com o tanto que ia gastar.

Sano: ela é simplesmente maluca. mas confesso que no fim ate que lutou bem. falando nisso vamos indo procurar Kenshin.

Sano e Sasaki se juntam a Kenshin e enfrentam as forças do Jinpuu Tai. Kenshin vence Toma.


	17. Chapter 17

17- **Blast to You Dream. The Adventure of Marimo, the Flying Bullet**

Em um dia comum e ensolarado, Kenshin, Kaoru, Lina, Ayame e Suzume visitam Sumidagawa. La, decidem ir numa casa dos horrores

Yahiko: isso é coisa de criança

Kaoru: e voce ainda é uma

Yahiko: o que?

Kenshin: vamos indo vamos. Lina voce nao vem com a gente?- disse para a garota mas ela nao estava la, e sim na fila de uma barraquinha para comprar bebidas

Kaoru: Lina voce esta ai sabe que me deu uma vontade enorme de tomar sake. Acho que vou com ela la hehehehe.- da uma risadinha e vai em direção a Lina

Yahiko: voce ta é com medo e ta tentando fugir

Kaoru se vira bruscamente para Yahiko e fala gritando

Kaoru: quem é que ta com medo aqui ein? E voce tambem vem com a gente - se virou de novo e puxou Lina pelo braço - onde ja se viu comprar bebidas na frente de crianças

Lina: ah nao ja tava chegando minha vez. Kaoru me soltaaa - disse enquanto Kaoru segurava sua mão e a arrastava literamente ate a tal casa dos horrores

La dentro, Kaoru era a que mais se assustava. Lina se mostrava insensivel diante das aparições, ja que nem as via, pois caminhava olhando o chão e com cara de tedio. Kaoru na sua 'empolgação ' acabou batendo em um dos monstros

Lina: Kaoru como voce pode ser tão medrosa era só uma fantasia!

Assim que acaba de falar e se vira monstro terrivel aparece bem na frente de Lina. A garota da um enorme grito e um soco na cara do monstro que cai no chão. Fica respirando ofegante, mas ainda palida. Não menos que Kaoru que estava atras dela. Isso sob os olhares incredulos dos rapazes. Logo fecha a cara e fazendo pose, diz

Lina: eu achei que fosse um ladrão- e sai andando para fora da casa (ainda com pose)

Ao sair da casa dos horrores, eles reparam em uma fila grande para entrar em um circo. Eles entram e, na arquibancada, enquanto Kaoru e Kenshin comentavam sobre a atração desse circo, uma garota-bala, Lina diz morosamente olhando para cima

Lina: devia ter ficado na barraquinha de bebidas..

A garota-bala, chamada Marimo finalmente se apresenta deixando todos impressionados.

Alguns homens chegam e ameaçam o dono daquele circo. Botam fogo la, mas Yahiko consegue ajudar. No dojo, todos jantavam

Sano: então você esta caidinho por ela ein, não precisa esconder

Lina: e a Tsubame? Você já esqueceu dela?

Yahiko: não é nada disso que vocês estão falando!

Yahiko sai e reencontra Marimo quando seu pai esta sendo atacado. Ele luta contra esses homens e leva o pai ate Megumi.

No outro dia, Yahiko estava trabalhando no circo. Sano, Lina, Kaoru e Kenhsin vao ate la incomoda-lo, e chega entao Marimo desesperada dizendo que a polvora tinha sido roubada. Ela parte com Yahiko para conseguir mais e Kaoru tem uma ideia para distrair a plateia enquanto eles nao voltavam. Antes de subir ao palco porem, Kaoru se sentia timida, mas a plateia começou a reclamar e Lina deu um chute nela que a fez ir ate o centro, entre Kenshin e Sano:

Lina: vai logo eu te dou cobertura!

Kaoru: senhoras e senhores! Obrigado por virem ao circo Ehisu! - antes que continuasse, Lina aparece no palco e a interrompe

Lina: e antes que voces vejam garota-bala, temos outras incríveis atrações para voces! Divirtam-se

Kaoru: nao rouba o meu espetaculo - disse pertinho de Lina e continuou- e agora..

Lina: voces verão o incrivel homem que anda sob uma bola gigante!- disse entrando na frente de kaoru

Kaoru: Humura Somesuke e Sagara Humetaro

Lina: de onde voce tirou esses nome ridiculos? - disse baixinho para kaoru

Kaoru: rudiculos nao, criativos

Aparece entao Kenhin tentando se equilibrar em cima de um bola gigante. Ele cai e a platéia queria mais, e eis que aparece Sanosuke preso numa tabua de madeira e Lina atirando dardos nele. Ela estava compenetrada tentando atirar os dardos enquanto Sano tinha uma cara de espanto quase tremendo.

Sano: Lina, você ta mesmo confiante nisso?

Lina: Sano fica quieto atirar dardos é o mesmo que flechas

Mas nao era bem assim, pois quando Lina atirava um dardo, era Sano que tinha que se desviar para nao ser atingido. A platéia reclamava mais e Kaoru tenta salvar a situação

Kaoru: e agora nossa atiradora terá mais um desafio: atirar de olhos vendados

Lina: sim olhos vendados que legal. me da isso aqui - pegou um pano que kaoru levava com o fim de venda-la e colocou-os sobre os olhos

Sano: ah Kaoru vc ta doida ela vai me assassinar- AHHHH

Lina tinha atirado um dardo e pegou de raspão em Sano. Ele consegue desgrudar a tabua onde estava pregado e sai correndo. Lina tira a venda e corre atras dele gritando

Lina: volta aqui meu show nao acabou.

E dao voltas pelo palco, mas Sano consegue escapar. Yahiko e Marimo ja estavam voltando, enquanto Lina e Kaoru tentavam distrair o publico dançando uma melodia de Kenshin. Logo depois assassinos entram no palco. Sano segura o pilar do circo quando ele é rompido. Kenshin luta com eles com seu guarda-chuva, e empurra um para Sano segurar. Lina lança um dardo que prende parte da roupa do homem ao pilar para que ele não fugisse, mas passa de raspão em Sano, que se esquiva, quase derrubando o pilar. Olha com raiva para Lina, que coloca suas mãos para trás escondendo os dardos e da um sorrisinho de inocência.

No fim, o chefe do bando foge e Marimo é lançada ate eles. Todos aplaudem entusiasmados, gritando o nome de Kenshin e Sano principalmente, algumas mulheres dizendo que eram lindos.

Yahiko: Sugoi!

Kenshin: fico envergonhado

Sano: Minha popularidade é outra coisa

Lina (dá uma cotovelada nele, ciumenta): Metido

A policia chega e prende os homens que ameaçavam aquele circo. Marimo convida seus amigos para participarem do circo

Marimo: a plateia adorou o show de voces, seria divertido se a gente pudesse fazer junto

Kaoru: sim seria maravilhoso!

Lina: é claro que isso nao teria sido nada se nao fosse a minha magnifica perfomance como apresentadora e atiradora. e ainda tenho minha equipe de assistencia..ja que eles nao fazem nada o dia todo mesmo

Kaoru: essa e a unica verdade que ela disse Sanosuke e Kenshin nao fazem nada durante o dia. a gente bem que poderia..EI NAO FUJAM

Lina: Sano volte aqui você é o alvo perfeito, vc viu que quase não errei!

Sano: ta doida! Vc quase me matou! – disse enquanto corriam

Kenshin: é muito arriscado

Kaoru/Lina: VOLTEM AQUI! BAKAAAAAAS


	18. Chapter 18

18-** Run! Yahiko, Bring te Sakabatou Back**

Yahiko tinha se tornado um tanto arrogante, depois de ter salvo Akabeko de um assalto. Um dia, ele é desafiado por Gohei e rouba a Sakabatou de kenshin para a luta.

Lina treinava com seu arco num bosque perto de uma ponte. Agora seu objetivo era atirar no alvo a uma longa distancia. Por isso ela precisava de espaço e de alvos distantes, e tinha conseguido isso naquele bosque, onde ela atirava nas arvores mais longes. Sanosuke, passando pelo ponte, avista a garota treinando. Resolve ir ate la

Sano: nao é que voce melhorou mesmo? e pensar que foi graças a mim..

Lina ja esgotara todas suas flechas e estava arrancando as que atirara na arvore. Arrancou as primeiras facilmente mas deixou algumas por ultimo pois eram as que ela nao tinha lixado a ponta (mas esqueceu e as usou) e por isso estavam mais presas a arvore. Quando ja ia tentar arrancar essas, ouve Sano e responde

Lina: eu aprenderia de todo jeito. nunca precisei de sua ajuda e tambem nunca vou precisar.

Puxa a flecha da arvore, do mesmo modo como fez com as outras, mas essa nao sai. Tenta de novo com mais força e fazendo careta mas nao consegue. Tenta com as duas maos, poe o pé na arvore como se estivesse a empurrando, tenta, tenta, tenta mas a flecha nem se move. Se afasta com os ombros caidos de cansaço e nisso Sano se aproxima. Ela o olha com raiva e ele chega perto da arvore, e usando apenas tres dedos arranca todas as flechas restantes com a maior facilidade. Lina olhava aquilo com profundo espanto. Ele entrega as flechas a Lina, que pega todas rapidamente e se volta para ele (que estava com cara de satisfeito) com olhar de raiva

Lina: estava tudo sob controle. humpf

Se vira e sai pisando forte e andando rapido. Sano fica parado onde está

Sano: que menina mais mal agradecida. - poe a mão no bolso e segue seu caminho.

Quando ja estava no dojo, Lina ve quando um dardo é lançado com uma mensagem e quase atinge Kaoru. Ela corre ate Kaoru

Lina: nossa que habilidade incrivel - diz com os olhos brilhando

Kaoru (gritando e nervosa): eu achando que voce veio perguntar se eu to bem e voce diz isso

Ela le o bilhete. Kaoru, Kenshin e Lina partem entao para encontrar Gohei e salvar Yahiko. Kenshin luta sem sua espada. Yahiko que estava mantido preso consegue fugir e entrega a Kenshin a sakabatou. Quando a luta termina, ele se desculpa com dois se abraçam. Lina apontando o dedo pra ele diz

Lina: so digo uma coisa, se voce roubar meu arco voce vai morrer entendeu?

Yahiko: ate parece que eu ia querer algo tao inutil como aquilo

Lina: O QUE? agora eu te pego menino arrogante

Kaoru segura Lina que estava quase pulando em cima de Yahiko e dava socos e chutes para se soltar. Todos riem.


	19. Chapter 19

19- **Raijuuta's Desire. Vision of a Forbidden Empire**

Todos do dojo, incluindo Megumi, Ayame e Suzume, vão ate Izu, na casa da irmã de doutor Genzai. Para chegar ate la, porem, deveriam atravessar um ponte, que balançava muito. Megumi e Sanosuke vão na frente, Kenshin da a mão para kaoru, e yahiko segue. Lina fica pra tras

Kenshin: Lina voce nao vem?

Lina: to indo

Enquanto todos atravessavam a ponte, Lina tinha ficado pra tras, agarrada ao inicio do corrimão, tremendo de medo. Colocou um pe na ponte mas assim que sentiu ela se mexer retirou rapidamente. Quando Kenshin a chamou, ela viu que iria ficar sozinha e pra tras.

Decide entao engolir ser medo e pisa na ponte, segurando firmemente a corda que servia de corrimão. Ela da um passo adiante e a ponte balança. Olha para baixo e ve aquele enorme precipicio. Lina engole seco, sai em disparada correndo pela ponte e pula literalmente nas costas de Sanosuke (que estava a frente dela a alguma distancia). Se agarra a ele como se fosse uma criança brincando de cavalinho. Ele se assusta com o ato mas antes que pudesse brigar com a menina, ela diz bem baixinho perto do ouvido dele

Lina: me leva

Sano faz uma expressão de enfado

Sano: ta bom, mas nao me enforque

Lina cede um pouco seus braços, que estavam presos firmemente ao pescoço dele e Sano segura suas pernas para que nao caisse.

Passada a ponte, Lina desce e eles se encontram com a irmã do doutor. Ela os leva a uma casa muito chique, cujo dono era um garotinho chamado Yutaro. Ele pede que Kenshin prove que pode ser seu instrutor. Yahiko entende isso como insulto e pula pra cima de Yutaro e Yahiko discutem. Kaoru reprime yahiko e conversa delicadamente com o menino. Um criado chega e diz a Yutaro que é hora do passeio a cavalo.

Lina: cavalos! - seus olhos brilham- Que legal posso montar tambem deixa deixa deixa

Yutaro olha estranho para ela, e manda todos irem embora.

Sano: mesmo se você não pedisse – diz de forma ironica

Lina continua com os olhos brilhando. Vai atrás de Yutaro

Lina: eu também queroooooooo. – mas o criado fecha a porta na cara dela, que cai

Sano: como ela pode se rebaixar tanto. Vamos embora

Mas Lina já tinha aberto a porta e ido atrás do menino.

Yahiko: esse cara é o pior. – e Kaoru diz que os dois se parecem, deixando ele bem irritado.

Os cavalos andavam tranquilamente. Lina ia distraida, olhando a paisagem em volta. Yutaro começa a acelerar com o cavalo e sai galopando na frente de Lina, e a provoca.

Yutaro: é so isso que você consegue? Nem teve graça te deixar participar

Lina (nervosa): aaaah molequeeee

Ela por sua vez bate no cavalo para que ele corresse tambem, nao poderia se perder de Yutaro ou nao saberia como voltar. Só que o cavalo dela ao inves de galopar começa a relinchar e tenta jogar a menina para fora da sela. Yutaro olha o que estava acontecendo, da um risinho e continua a correr. Lina olha com raiva para ele, bate com força os pes no cavalo e este galopa. Mas tinha perdido Yutaro de vista. Ela começa sua procura pelo menino, correndo por varios caminhos.

Enquanto isso Yutaro é atacado por um bando de ladrões. Lina o encontra rodeado de ladrões, e no momento que mirava suas flecha, aparece um homem chamado Raijuuta e o salta. Ela fica atras do mato, parada, sob o cavalo, observando atentamente a cena, pois achava tudo aquilo muito estranho.

Um criado chega correndo a propriedade de Yutaro, tinha recebido uma carta

-Temos um problema. O jovem mestre..

Sano: Lina!

Kenshin e todos partem rapidamente para encontra-los. Chegam ate onde Lina está, so observando.

Kaoru: Lina o que esta acontecendo?

Lina indica com o dedo. Kenshin se aproxima e impede que haja mais luta.

Yutaro chama Raijuuta para ser seu mestre. Este aceita e o entrega uma espada de verdade para treinar. Enquanto isso, todos vão para as fontes termais. As meninas vão para um lado, e Kaoru diz:

Kaoru: nem pensem em espiar a gente

Sano: se eu quisesse fazer isso acharia coisa melhor pra ver

Lina: O QUE? - levanta assim que ouve isso e de la joga um balde que atinge em cheio a cabeça de Sanosuke

Enquanto Megumi e Kaoru conversam, Lina, ao lado delas, pensava

Lina: hmm.. aquilo tudo parecia uma encenação..

Sano e Yahiko tentam espiar através da moita que os separava. Mas as 3 estavam de roupão. Sano vê Lina, que diferente das outras estava calada, com os cabelos soltos e molhados, penteando-os com as mãos. Ela olha para a moita e da da de cara com Sano, que fica vermelho por estar espionando.

Lina: ahn?

Mas antes que pudesse reagir, Kaoru estava jogando uma balde de água em direção aos dois

Kaoru: Tolos! Pensou que ficaríamos nuas com vocês aqui perto, hahahaha.

Os tres homens estavam dentro da fonte, esperando a roupa secar. Ao lado, as garotas ouviam a irmã do dr. Gensai comentar que o grupo do sensei de Yutaro estava usando ele, vendendo coisas da propriedade e comprando armas. Quando ela diz que fazem parte do estilo Shinko, Kenshin se levanta repentinamente e, se esquecendo que estava sem roupa, vai ate onde estão as meninas e diz:

Kenshin: Yutaro está correndo perigo. Nós temos que tirá-lo de perto do Raijuuta o mais rápido possível

Lina, que nem tinha percebido que Kenshin estava pelado, pois acompanhava o raciocínio dele com bastante atenção, diz

Lina: é verdade Kenshin. Aquele assalto e a aparição de Raijuuta foram muito estranhas, eu estava mesmo desconfiada que..

Lina percebe o estado de Kenshin. Olha um pouco pra baixo e fica tão vermelha quanto as outras garotas. Pára de falar de repente e Kenshin se dá conta também que estava nu. Kaoru lança baldes nele

Kaoru: Bakaaaaa

Raijuuta fazia planos de dominar a área. Kenshin vai ate onde Yutaro está e conversa com ele. Chega o grupo de Raijuuta, e lutam contra Kenshin. Yutaro, que estava escondido espionando a luta, é atingido por uma espada e cai nas águas.


	20. Chapter 20

20- **Shinko Ryu Revived! Show of Evil, Ultimate Killing Technique!**

Kenshin derrota os homens e pula na água e salvar Yutaro. volta com o menino nos braços e pede para Megumi cuidar dele.

Kenshin conta a todos os planos do grupo Shinko, e diz que vai impedi-los. Todos se reunem para comer, exceto Megumi, Suzumi e Ayame que foram colher ervas. Lina enche sua boca mais que todos, e come com tal gulodice que Kaoru é obrigada a cutuca-la com o cotovelo.

Yutaro chega ate eles e diz que vai continuar tendo aulas com Raijuuta. Kenshin pede pra ele esperar mais um pouco, mas o menino se nega. Yahiko entao o desafia para uma luta, e Yutaro perde. Kaoru ofecere pra ensinar seu estilo, e o menino aceita, começando um pesado treino.

Todos se divertem num picnic, exceto Lina, que tinha resolvido cavalgar de novo. Pega um cavalo que pertencia a irmã do doutor e sai sozinha para passear. Enquanto corre pela floresta, Lina percebe uma estranha movimentação de policiais pela área próxima a casa de Yutaro. Ela desce do cavalo e pede informações a um policial. Por sorte ela fala com Muraki, o chefe de policia de Tokyo. Ele explica que uma casa estava servindo de refugio para um bando de revoltosos.

Lina: mas..se for essa casa que eu to pensando..é a casa de Yutaro

Muraki: voce conhece o dono da casa?

Lina: sim, esta agora num picnic com Kenshin e os outros

Muraki: Himura esta aqui?preciso falar com ele imediatamente

Lina: é aquela direção- ela indica o caminho para o policial. - Pode usar meu cavalo. Vou ficar por aqui. –o policial hesitou – vamos, você tem que chegar ate eles rápido, tem que ir por um atalho que não entra carro

O policial aceita e encontra Yutaro, diz o que estava acontecendo. Depois pede que Kenshin o ajude. Enquanto conversam, Kaoru os interrompe:

Kaoru: kenshin, não conseguimos achar Yutaro em nenhum lugar

Kenshin: você disse pra ele o que tinha acontecido?

Muraki: não lhe contei tudo e..

Sano: Lina também não voltou, e vi o cavalo que ela pegou parado la fora

Muraki: ah eu a encontrei proxima a mansão e insistiu pra que eu viesse por caminho e...

Sano repentinamente agarra a gola do policial, muito nervoso, esbravejando

Sano: como voce pôde deixar ela sozinha la? – ele empurra Muraki no chão e sai correndo em direção a mansão, junto com os outros.

Yutaro volta para sua casa, e pega outro caminho para evitar os policias.

Lina, já que estava por la aguardando o policial voltar, decide descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Discretamente, se esgueirando pelo mato para fugir dos policiais armados que cercavam a casa, consegue chegar bem próximo. Sem que ninguem visse, ela entra pelos fundos, espiando a sala principal, mas logo se arrepende: os novos habitantes de la eram homens maus e muito bem armados. Dois desses homens estavam caminhando por onde ela estava e com certeza a veriam, mas a garota se esgueirou por tras de uma porta e ficou observando a movimentação.


	21. Chapter 21

21**- The Nightmare Falls Apart! Raijuuta's Dream**

Uma luta entre os homens de Raijuuta e os policiais começa.

Lina estava escondida atrás de uma porta. Quando os homens saíram para a luta, ela suspirou, aliviada, saiu daquela sala e andou na pontinha dos pés para alcançar a escada e subir para o andar de cima, onde teria uma visao mais segura do que estava acontecendo la fora, ja que sair era impossível, pois provavelmente seria atingida por uma bala.

Quando vai subir o segundo degrau da escada, Lina escuta vozes de homens entrando. Ela ficou branca de susto e rapidamente entrou em uma outra sala, a mais próxima que viu. Quando entrou la, os homens de repente pararam de falar. Olharam desconfiados um pro outro. Um deles decidiu ir pegar outra espada, pois era isso que fora fazer la dentro e o outro, que so acompanhava, caminhou em direção a sala de onde achava ter ouvido o barulho.

Entrou nela, com a espada na mão, pronto para atacar quem quer que fosse. De repente - PLOFT - o homem cai no chão inconsciente, atingido na cabeça por um busto de gesso, jogado por Lina que tinha se prevenido tirando a estatua do centro da sala e esperando atras da porta, com o coração quase saindo pela boca, o momento de atacar.

Depois disso, resolveu sair daquele lugar de qualquer jeito, pois se o outro companheiro achasse o corpo de seu amigo la, iria sobrar pra ela. Procurou entao a saida dos fundos por onde tinha entrado, que estava receosa de usar por achar que a luta acontecia la tambem. Escuta sons de tiro, e Kenshin gritando. Não agüenta sua curiosidade e vai ate uma janela para ver o que acontecia, mas logo se apressa para sair por onde tinha entrado. Felizmente, parece que não tinha sobrado ninguém na casa, e Lina rapidamente escapa e entra na mata de novo.

Kenshin manda todos pararem de se matar, pois ele desafiaria Raijuuta.

Sano: rápido, também temos que procurar Lina, Muraki disse que ela pode estar na floresta – e todos vão atrás de Kenshin

Yutaro vaga pela floresta e encontra um dos homens que o assaltou. Este fala que tudo foi armado. Raijuuta aparece, assim como Kenshin, Kaoru e Yahiko. Raijuuta da um enorme golpe que faz partir o solo.

Lina que caminhava perdida pela floresta escuta esse estrondo e lembra ser o mesmo de quando presenciou o assalto. Resolve seguir o barulho. Sano a procurava na floresta, gritando seu nome inúmeras vezes.

Yutaro tenta interromper a luta, e Raijuuta impiedosamente o atinge no braço. Kaoru o leva para ser tratado. Raijuuta começa a atacar Kenshin, desferindo vários golpes. Lina, devido a tantos estrondos, consegue chegar ao local da luta. Fica ao lado de Yahiko, olha com espanto o final do combate

Lina: inacreditável..

Yahiko: ele.. cortou o Izuna em dois

Já a noite, Yahiko e Lina contam para o policial o que aconteceu. Sano chega correndo, e fala nervoso

Sano: Linaaaa, onde voce estava estavam todos preocupados, como você pode sumir assim, você é uma inconseqüente

Lina: se voce ia me salvar podia ter ido mais rápido.

Sano: que?

Lina: vamos Yahiko, precisamos ver como está Yutaro

Sano (abismado e extremamente irritado): grrrr não devia ter perdido tempo procurando essa baka, que raiva. – e segue os dois, resmungando

Megumi da noticia de que Yutaro não poderá ser um espadachim, devido ao machucado de seu braço.

De volta ao dojo Kamiya, Kaoru recebe uma carta de Yutaro dizendo que ele iria para a Alemanha. Resolvem ir ao porto se despedir dele. Yahiko chama a atenção do menino, os dois brigam:

Yutaro: eu vou te cortar em pedaços quando eu voltar, assim como aqueles bandidos fizeram como busto do meu pai

Lina congela nesse momento. Sano percebe

Sano: você tem algo a ver com isso?

Todos olham para Lina, que encolhe, junta os dedinhos da mao, faz a cara mais inocente do mundo e assobia.

O navio parte, e o nome de Yutaro é pregado no dojo Kamiya.


	22. Chapter 22

22**- First Time! Crazy, Insane Steam Engine Train Trip**

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano e Lina chegam atrasados para pegar o trem

Sano: da um tempo eu não quero ir

Lina: Sanosuke deixa de ser mal agradecido, da um tempo voce!

Kaoru: isso mesmo todo mundo anda tão ocupado, achei que essa viagem seria divertida

Lina: pára de reclamar e aproveita olha que ela ainda pagou pra todo mundo

Kaoru: poderia pelo menos dizer obrigado – e briga com Sano

Todos param para observar um vagão que tinha sido reservado. Lina porem, ja entrara no trem e acenava para eles da janela

Lina: gente vem logo ou vão ficar pra tras

Todos sobem. Lina se senta ao lado de Sano e Yahiko e na frente deles Kenshin e Kaoru. Lina tinha sobre o colo sua mochila amarela, aparentemente lotada de coisas, e seu arco e flechas num canto. Kaoru estava super empolgada com a viagem, Sano temeroso e Lina procurava algo em sua mochila

Kaoru: quando chegar em Yokohama, eu quero comer uma coisa que chamam de chocolate

Lina encontra o que procurava. Uma barra enorme de chocolate ao leite. Ao ouvir Kaoru, ela olha para frente e mostra

Lina: voce quer dizer isso? isso vende aos montes no meu mundo eu to sempre comendo é realmente delicioso- diz e da uma mordida

Kaoru ficou pasmada com o que via. A ultima coisa que esperava era que o tal chocolate que ela tanto queria estivesse sempre tão proximo. Depois do choque, tenta roubar a barra de Lina e fala bem nervosa ao mesmo tempo

Kaoru: porque voce nunca avisou que tinha chocolates disponiveis? eu sempre fui doida pra experimentar um voce podia ter falado

Lina tentava de todo jeito proteger seu chocolate do ataque de Kaoru. A cena ja tinha se transformado num escandalo..

Lina: KAORU SE COMPORTE

Lina grita atraindo a atenção de alguns passageiros. Kaoru olha para os lados e volta a se sentar

Lina (de olhos fechados e dedo levantado): bom como eu ia dizendo voce nunca me disse que gostaria de comer chocolates portanto nunca me preocupei em trazer, se pelo menos..

Lina para de falar pois assim que abre os olhos ve que Kaoru estava com os olhos brilhando e chorosos olhando para a barra na mão da menina. Ela faz cara de pouco caso e entrega para Kaoru

Lina: toma pode ficar afinal voce pagou a viagem e merece. Ainda mais que eu tenho outros aqui.

Kaoru pega rapidamente a barra e come com gulodice. Quando Lina tira outros chocolates da mochila, Kaoru grita com ela

Kaoru: voce tinha muitos outros e tava amarrando esse! Sua egoista

Lina: Logico que eu tenho sempre que viajo levo coisas para comer. Voce quer mais quer quer? tome mais entao do jeito que voce ta gorda um pouco a mais nao vai fazer diferença ne

Lina joga uns bombons no colo de Kaoru e antes que ela respondesse Kenshin tenta apartar a briga

Kenshin: por favor voces duas as pessoas estão olhando - diz delicadamente.

Kaoru se senta e come com cara de emburrada. Lina faz o mesmo que ela. Depois de um tempo

Kaoru (sonhadora): tambem quero ver os vestidos do ocidente. E tirar fotos

Lina (resmungando baixinho): eu ja fiz tudo isso..

Kaoru: NAO OUSE FAZER COMENTARIOS

Yahiko: que estupido

Kaoru: o que voce chamou de estupido?

O trem iria partir. Lina continua em silencio comendo. Sanosuke estava entrando em panico. Quando trem da sinal definitivo de partida, ele se desespera de vez e tenta sair de la. Kaoru o convence (a seus modos) a ficar.

Sano: mas eu me nego a tirar fotos. elas roubam sua alma

Lina: aaaaf

Kaoru: voce realmente acredita nisso, Sano?

Lina: deixa ele é um supersticioso mesmo.

Sano: eu me pergunto, como uma coisa dessas pode se mover?

Lina: ai eu já disse é pela força do vapor

Sano: vapor é água! Você é baka? Como uma chaleira pode mover essa coisa?

Lina: baka é você quem disse que isso é uma chaleira? – e os dois se levantaram e discutiam alto

Kaoru: Lina, no futuro ha muitas dessas maquinas? Como é? – Lina se senta e começa a

Lina: sim ha muitas outras super modernas. Voce ia adorar Kaoru la tem trens que andam 100 vezes mais rapidos que esse aqui. E tambem ha maquinas que voam para o ceu como passaros e levam dentro passageiros, a gente chama de avião. E tambem ha umas que voam ate pro espaço

Lina dizia tudo com a maior empolgação e Kaoru ouvia surpresa e ao mesmo tempo maravilhada.

Kaoru: ah como eu queria ver todas essas coisas..

Sano: voces tao doidas! maquinas que voam no ceu como passaros? Impossivel, so pode ser coisa do mal.

Lina: Impossivel nada voce que é muito burro pra entender.

Sano: ah é? entao me explique senhorita espertinha como essa coisa de ferro anda sozinha?

Lina: Muito simples: o aquecimento da agua faz com que o vapor movimente a engrenagem, ou seja, ha basicamente a transformação de energia termica em força motriz - olha para Sano e ve que ele fazia uma cara de 'do que ela ta falando?' e desiste de explicar - Ai voce nunca vai entender eu desisto. Kaoru explica voce

Kaoru começa uma longa explicação mas no fim são os dois que acabam discutindo e Yahiko resolve passear pelo trem. No caminho, ele espia uma cabine e vê o verdadeiro condutor amarrado. Kaoru e Sano pedem pra kenshin resolver a briga, e ele sai de fininho. Lina continua comendo, e quando kenshin sai, ela enfia um bombom na boca de cada um

Lina: fiquem quietos e aproveitem a viagem – manda

Yahiko acusa o homem de farsante e este saca uma espada. Yahiko tenta se defender mas não consegue. Entra Kenshin, que manda yahiko avisar os outros, mas ele é pego e ameaçado com uma arma.

Em cima do trem, Kenshin e um homem luta, mas ele não pode usar sua espada ou Yahiko morreria. Kenshin cai no mar. Yahiko corre para chamar os outros.

Kaoru: eles estão demorando..

Sano: como eu disse, esse trem é maligno, eles descobriram

Lina (soca a cabeça dele): já ta ficando chato

Yahiko: o ke..ke..ken..shin

Sano (bate nele): se acalme

Yahio consegue falar. Os bandidos soltam um dos vagões, e voltam para pegar o dinheiro, mas percebem que o vagão não se soltara. Um deles sai e vê que Sanosuke segurava os dois vagões com uma corrente de aço, usando as duas mãos. O homem anda pela corrente com um punhal para atingi-lo, e quando já esta chegando perto, recebe uma flechada na mão que o faz largar o punhal. Lina fica junto de Sano

Sano: te disse pra ficar fora disso

Lina: ta brincando?

O homem parte para Lina, que com o arco atinge o ombro e a cabeça dele

Lina: achou que não ia te atingir de perto ne! Estilo kamiya kasshin adaptado

Do outro lado, o bandido chefe aponta uma arma para os dois, mas Yahiko e Kaoru aparecem e o impedem de atirar.

Piratas aparecem e param o navio. Os 4 não podem fazer nada, pois o bandido chefe ameaçava o dono do dinheiro com a arma. Kenshin aparece de cavalo e salta sobre os navios ate chegar ao trilho. Os bandidos no vagão se distraem, Kaoru, yahiko e Sano conseguem lutam com eles, enquanto Lina atira flechas nos que tentavam subir no trem.

Kenshin destrói a barreira que tinham feito pro trem não passar e a locomotiva volta a andar normalmente.

O trem chega a seu destino. Kenshin tinha recebido uma moeda de ouro por ter salvado todos.

Kenshin: vou deixar isso com Kaoru-dono pra resolver como gasta-lo

Kaoru: mas.. uma quantia grande assim..

Lina: Vamos comprar um arco novo pra mim! (diz olhando a moeda com os olhos brilhantes)

Yahiko: se voce não sabe como gastar eu pego (e tenta pegar de Kaoru, que desvia e tem uma idéia)

Kaoru: Não, parema os dois! Ja sei o que vou fazer! Que tal tirarmos uma fotografia juntos?

Sano sai de fininho

Lina: onde você pensa que ta indo?

Sano: não podemos, aquela coisa rouba nossas almas.

Lina: la vem você de novo! Saiba que eu já tirei muitas fotos e to aqui viva. Isso é um mito

Sano: não pode ser so um mito. Você perde anos de sua vida cada vez que tira uma foto. É maligno

Lina: (irritada. sem abrir os labios): Sanosuke.. (gritando) já chegaaaaa

Kenshin: ora ora..parem de discutir vocês dois..

Lina: vamos logo - e sai puxando Sano

Sano: não me puxe pelo rosto

Kenshin: calma vocês dois

Sano: eu não quero! Eu não quero

Lina: quieto

Yahiko: que bakas

Kaoru: vamos lá!

Sano: Eu nao to brincando. Nao faz isso, naoooooo!

Flash! E a foto finalmente sai. Eles se aglomeram em um canto para tirar a foto. Na frente Kaoru sentada e Yahiko. Atras Sanosuke com cara de assustado, Lina fazendo V com os dedos e sorrindo e a seu lado Kenshin.


	23. Chapter 23

23**- Betrayed by Sanosuke! Greetings of Fate.**

No Akabeko, Tae pede para Sano ir ate uma loja comprar um certo quadro para ela.

E nas ruas próximas de la, estava Lina vendendo seus artigos do ocidente, com sua mesma ladainha da outra vez. As pessoas já começavam a se aglomerar e ela ia tirando muitos objetos de sua mochila. Ate que ao longe avista um grupo de policiais rondando. Ela fica calada, e observa que eles estavam fiscalizando as lojas. Ela era uma vendedora ilegal, por isso assim que ve os policiais se aproximando mais, recolhe todas as coisas na sua mochila, se desculpa com os clientes, sai andando rápido para o lado oposto e entra numa esquina para se desviar deles. Lina continua andando, olhando para trás. Até que tromba em alguém

Lina: ah desculpe..Kenshin é você?

Kaoru: Lina o que esta fazendo aqui? E porque essa mochila tão grande ein

Lina (risinho falso para disfarçar): ah nada não hihihi.

Ela segue eles, olhando em volta pra ver sinal da policia. Eles param numa loja que vendia retratos, e encontram Sanosuke.

Kaoru: hmm o que você veio comprar uma foto de mulher bonita?

Kenshin: retratos eróticos?

Lina: o queeeeeee? (nervosa, pula pra cima do vendedor e agarra a gola dele): Voce não pode sair vendendo essas coisas assim, que falta de vergonha

Sano (observando): você realmente ficou maluca

Kenshin: hahahaha

Sano explica o que tinha ido comprar e pede dinheiro a Kaoru. Lina já estava distraída olhando fixamente. Sano tira o papel da frente dele e diz que aquele é Capitão Sagara, pede informações para o vendedor de onde esta quem pintou o quadro e vai atrás dessa pessoa.

Lina, cabisbaixa por não ter vendido praticamente nada, olha para o lado e vê aqueles mesmos policiais chegando.

Lina: Kaoru, Kenshin já vou ter que ir ta tchau – e sai correndo

Depois de correr umas quadras, Lina anda a passos lentos e começa a refletir:

Lina: as vendas desses artigos não tão muito bem..e há o perigo de eu ser pega, e também as coisas de casa não podem continuar sumindo assim..preciso arranjar outro jeito de ganhar dinheiro fácil e rapido senão não da pra comprar minhas flechas.

Dito isso ela escuta gritos do interior do restaurante. Um homem cantava vitória por haver ganhado do seu amigo no jogo de dados. Lina se lembra do dia em que Megumi surgiu, quando ela jogou com os amigos de Sano e teve muita sorte.

Lina: mas como eu vo jogar com uma bando de homem se eles não aceitam mulher..

Olha para frente e logo um risinho malicioso surge em sua cara. Na loja exatamante a sua frente, tinha pendurada uma capa de viajante, com capuz, que ia ate os pés, e numa cor meio marrom-amarelada. Lina juntou todas as moedinhas que tinha conseguido ate aquele momento e comprou. A noite seria lucrativa..

Sano se encontra com um velho amigo do grupo Sekihou Tai, Tsukioka Katsuhiro. Ele tenta convercer Sano a continuar a lutar contra o governo usando bombas.

No outro dia, Sano descobre através de um amigo que havia um homem dizendo que conseguiu dinheiro dos Sekihou Tai e estava apostando a leste da cidade. Sano vai ate esse local e se senta la para observar esse tal homem, de nome Shinzo. Numa outra roda de apostas, via-se vários homens mal-encarados e um coberto com uma capa de viagem e um capuz. Esse homem chama atenção de Sano por um momento, quando os outros daquela roda começam a gritar com ele

-Como é possível, você ganhou de novo?

-Isso não é justo todo meu dinheiro ta indo pra esse moleque

Sano percebeu que aquilo ia dar briga, mas não queria se meter. Ouviu alguém dizer o nome Shinzou na roda da frente, e saiu de la para espera-lo fora. Enquanto isso, na roda onde o encapuzado estava, a discussão efervescia

-exigimos que mostre seu rosto rapaz

-isso mesmo nem escutamos sua voz ainda

Desnecessário dizer que o rapaz encapuzado era Lina, que tinha se metido la e depois de ter ganhado quase todas as apostas e se via numa situação não muito boa. Resolve então terminar o jogo. Sem dizer nada, pega todo o dinheiro que por direito tinha ganho e se levanta. Os homens ficaram mais enfezados ainda, um deles, alto, forte e barbudo se levanta e se poe na frente dela e a empurra com as duas mãos

-devolve esse dinheiro ai

Lina bate na parede e algumas moedas caem. Se levanta olhando para baixo, o capuz tinha caído. Quando já esta de pe, ela encara todos, que ficam espantados ao ver que era uma mulher. Lina se aproveita desse momento, diz sorrindo: ate mais! e sai correndo em disparada para fora daquele lugar

Os homens extremamente enraivecidos saem correndo atrás dela. Lina segurava a bolsinha com dinheiro e corria o maximo que podia, mas estava assustada, pois os homens estavam quase a alcançando. A rua estava escura, ela não teria a mínima chance com todos eles. Esperava pelo pior. Ate que vê um vulto.

Lina(pensando): ja era to encurralada.

Se aproximando mais, Lina sorri e apressa o passo. Era Sanosuke, parado, com as mãos no bolso, observando o ocorrido. Antes que ele percebesse quem era a perseguida, Lina corre, se esconde atrás dele e mostrando seu rosto diz:

Lina: ele falou que vocês são um bando de maricas

Sano: QUE E QUE VOCE TA FALANDO?

Mas antes que pudesse dar mais explicações, os homens já iam para cima de Sano e num segundo estavam todos caídos. Lina contava suas moedinhas da bolsinha. Sano se aproxima dele e a olha ameaçadoramente

Sano: O que você estava fazendo nesse lugar, numa hora dessas, com esses homens e ainda com tanto dinheiro. Ei espera ai, essa sua roupa..VOCE ERA AQUELE ENCAPUZADO?

Lina: (risada sem graça) poxa como você descobriu hahaha que coisa não?

Sano vê que Shinzo estava saindo. Precisava segui-lo e não teria tempo de discutir com Lina.

Sano: Lina volta pro dojo agora tenho coisas a resolver.

Lina (gritando nervosa). Como pode me dizer isso? a essa hora da noite é muito perigoso pra uma garota ficar andando sozinha por ai

Sano(gritando): porque você nao pensou nisso antes de vir pra ca?

Mas ele não tinha tempo a perder. Foi logo em direção de Shinzo, com Lina atrás quietinha se preocupando apenas em terminar de contar o dinheiro.

Sano discute com Shinzo e o manda levar ao esconderijo do falso Sekihou Tai. Ele manda Lina não entrar. Ela sobe numa arvore próxima e fica escondida observando.

Sano entra e luta contra os homens. Lina observa impressionada sua força. Percebe uma movimentação no telhado próximo e vê que kenshin observava tudo também. Katsu aparece e joga bombas. So que uma atinge a arvore onde Lina estava e ela cai no chão. Os dois acham que venceram todos e Lina se levanta ao longe, gritando, toda suja.

Lina: olha direito onde você joga suas bombas ta querendo me matar também é?.

Katsu com os olhos arregalados para Lina, e Sano com indiferença

Sano: é so uma conhecida, ignore

Aparece outro membro do falso Sekihou Tai com uma arma. Lina se cala. Ele atira em Sano, mas Katsu vai a frente e recebe o tiro. Sano ataca esse homem. Katsu se levanta, e os dois riem da situação, enquanto Lina observa com uma gota na cabeça.

Ouve-se a sirene da policia. Sano e Katsu correm, com Lina atrás. Os dois param próximo a um rio para conversar e Lina, para não intrometer, fica longe deles, esperando a distancia, sem ouvir o que falavam. Katsu comenta do se plano de explodir o governo Meiji. Se despede, e vai andando.

Lina, que observava, se levanta e fica a postos.

Sano: espere. Não vou deixar um idiota como você fazer isso sozinho. Me chame quando for atacar. - e tambem parte, com as mãos no bolso, caminhando pensativo

Sano (pensando): meu novo amigo é importante pra mim. Mas se eu for escolher meu passado..

Lina: Sanoooo! – diz acenando e sai andando do lado dele, sorridente

Sano, sem nada dizer, olha para ela

Sano (pensando): será que vou ter que enterrar meu presente?


	24. Chapter 24

24- **Midnight Fight! Sanosuke versus Kenshin Again!**

Sano decide dar uma festa no dojo Kamiya. Ele da idéia da festa ser la. Lina, que estava treinando feliz e contente com suas novas flechas, chega e percebe o alvoroço.

Kaoru: então teremos a festa aqui

Lina: festa! É alguma ocasião especial, aniversario de alguém?

Kaoru: não, o Sanosuke que ta querendo festejar sem motivo mesmo. E olha que ele é que vai bancar

Lina: Sanosuke? Pagando uma festa? – e começa a gargalhar. Quando para, continua- Do jeito que ele é duro aposto que ta pegando esse dinheiro de forma ilegal não é? - e olha para ele com cara de quem estava suspeitando

Sano: claro que não e se ficar falando muito não te chamo pra festa

Lina: faça o que quiser mas ainda estou desconfiando – e faz cara de superior.

Sano nem liga, pede para Kaoru chamar Megumi e vai embora.

Kaoru: ele esta agindo estranho

Lina: hmm.. de fato.. muito estranho

Yahiko: ele so deve ta feliz que a bagunça com os Sekihotai foi resolvida

Kaoru: hmm é mesmo.. então hoje a noite vamos nos divertir

E todos comemoram, mas Kenshin fica pensativo.

É hora da festa! Lina experimenta cada variedade das comidas que tinham e toma vários goles de sake. Comia como se tivesse passado fome por vários dias, e sempre quando termina de mastigar algo diz escandalosamente:

Lina: mais sake! – e Kaoru a serve

Kaoru: Lina não acha que esta exagerando?

Lina: claro que não! e festa vamos ser felizes-diz sorrindo, com os braços para cima, gritando

Sano e Megumi começam a brigar. Ate que surge um comentário:

Yahiko: você combinam Sanosuke e Megumi

Lina escuta e corada pelo álcool (ou ciúmes?) pega firmemente a garrafa de sake e enche seu copo

Yahiko: vocês são um casal hahahaha

Lina começa a tossir, tinha se engasgado com o liquido. Megumi e Sano batem em yahiko.

Sano se vira para Lina a seu lado perguntando se ela ta bem. Ela se vira pro lado oposto, sem nada dizer, e toma sake direto da garrafa

Megumi e Kaoru disputam quem vai por sake para Kenshin.

Kaoru depois de um tempo começou a beber também, e Lina já estava alta, cambaleando e dizendo

Lina: aaaah quantas estrelinhas bonitas tem aqui... – e cai

Todos no dojo já estavam caídos, menos Sano. Ele se levanta, olha para todos mas fica um tempinho mais fixando Lina, que dormia encolhida em um canto com cara de anjo. Ele ajeita sua coberta, da um risinho e se encontra com Katsu, que o esperava na porta. Antes de partir, ele diz

Sano: sinto muito Lina, sinto muito pessoal, não espero que me entendam. Mas para mim o sekihoutai é realmente muito especial. Estou feliz em ter encontrado vocês, espero ve-los em outra vida.

Eles planejam atacar uma casa do governo. Kenshin vai ate o local luta com Sano para impedir de agirem. Kenshin quase acaba com Sano, e parte, deixando ele sob os cuidado de Katsu.

No outro dia, Katsu enterra suas bombas. Sano chega ao dojo, todo machucado

Yahiko: Sano, como você conseguiu ficar desse jeito

Lina: deve ter ficado bêbado e tropeçado varias vezes no chão. Realmente baka!

Sano: cala a boca! Você foi a bêbada mais chata que eu já vi

Lina: o que? Como você ousa dizer isso

E continuam a discutir, enquanto Kenshin e ele trocam olhares de amizade.

Os dois passeaiam pelas ruas, e param na barraca que vendia retratos, onde Sano ganha um pintura de seu mestre, o capitão Sagara.


	25. Chapter 25

25- **Scarlet Pirate! Tear Up Kenshin and Kaoru**

No dojo: Kenshin lava a roupa, Lina treina com o arco, Yahiko e Sano reclamam que estão famintos. Kaoru chama todos assim que termina de assar um unico peixe.

Yahiko: isso é tudo que temos hoje?

Kaoru: sim voces vão ter que dividir. Eu vou dar aulas em outro dojo agora

Lina: nossa que pobreza..eu vou ver que eu tenho na minha mochila de comida.

Yahiko e Sano discutem quem vai comer qual pedaço, mas o peixe cai no chão e um gato pega. Kaoru começa a brigar com eles enquanto. Lina observa a cena de longe com um pacote de biscoitos recheados mão, comendo sem que ninguem a notasse. Os 3 rapazes saem de fininho deixando Kaoru falando sozinha. Ela desconta em Lina

Kaoru: e voce o que ta fazendo parada ai?

Lina: eu ja tava indo treinar ate mais - fala rapidamente e deixa Kaoru sozinha tambem

Andando pelas ruas de Tokyo, os 3 rapazes se inscrevem para trabalhar de guardas em um navio, pois estavam oferecendo dinheiro para isso e assim poderiam ajudar Kaoru nas despesas. O navio poderia ser atacado por piratas conhecidos por Kairyu, o motivo de convocarem homens.

No navio, Yahiko passa mal. Uma mulher aparece la, tambem não muito bem do estomago, e quando se vira descobre-se que é Kaoru.

Kenshin: ka..ka..oru dono

Kaoru: kenshin!

De repente aparece uma garota correndo pelo navio. Era Lina e atras dela vinha um homem segurando uma capa e gritando para ela parar. Lina ve todos reunidos e se esconde atrás de Kenshin.

Lina: Kenshin ele ta querendo me jogar no mar

Kenshin: calma podemos resolver tudo conversando. Senhor por que esta perseguindo Lina?

O homem usava roupas simples, era gordo e tinha bigodes. Respondeu com o dedo apontado:

-Essa menina entrou no navio disfarçada de homem só pra pegar o dinheiro que estamos oferecendo.

Kaoru (olhando no canto do olho): Voce fez isso mesmo?

Lina (batendo os indicadores e olhando para cima): Err..bem..é..talvez..de um certo modo..quem sabe.. (nervosa): Mas foi culpa deles que não me deixaram participar da primeira vez quando eu me inscrevi sendo eu mesma

Kaoru: Mas Lina voce podia trabalhar na cozinha como eu e todas as mulheres

Lina: Voce acha que eu vou cansar minha beleza pra servir um bando de marmanjos folgados?

-Olha como fala com minha tripulação mocinha

Kenshin: calma, não vamos conseguir nada com brigas. Podemos chegar a um acordo. O senhor desiste de jogar Lina no mar e ela promete que vai descascar batatas.

Lina: O QUE?

Lina ficou boquiaberta, sem reação

-Tudo bem aceito.

Quando se recuperou do choque, deu varios socos em Kenshin, dizendo ao mesmo tempo

Lina: Voce piorou tudo! eu odeio descascar bataaaaatassss

E Yahiko passa mal de novo.

A noite, todos estavam ajudando kaoru e Lina a descascar batatas. Kaoru explica que estava la para ganhar dinheiro e não tinha contado com medo de que se preocupassem. Kenshin se comove

Kaoru: Kenshin você parou de trabalhar! Lina, para de resmungar! – diz para Lina que estava xingando baixinho e com a pior cara do mundo

Lina: que droga isso não é pra mim..

Kenshin: mas Kaoru isso é muito perigoso, os piratas podem atacar a qualquer momento

Entra um homem e fala com eles sobre quão violento eram os piratas. Começa a chover e todos se reúnem no convés para ver. O bando Kairyu aparece de surpresa e inicia um ataque ao navio. Eles estão em grande numero. Todos lutam e Lina tambem, atirando flechas certeiras nos que tentavam subir no navio.

Um pirata careca chega por tras dela e a enforca, colocando uma arma em forma de meia lua em seu pescoço. Sano ve a cena e grita por ela, mas aparecem tres piratas em sua frente e ele se ocupa deles. Lina então movimenta seu arco para tras com força, de modo que uma ponta dele atingisse a perna do pirata. Ele a solta e ela se prepara para atirar uma flecha nele. Consegue atirar uma em seu peito e esta preparando outra mas antes que conseguisse um outro pirata mais ao longe lança uma corrente com foice e seu arco se parte em dois. Lina olha assustada para aquilo, ve seu arco se partindo como se fosse em camera lenta. Suas mãos nem tinham soltado do arco e flecha quando o mesmo pirata que estava com uma flecha encravada em seu peito, quase desfalecendo, corre em direção a ela e se lança sobre a garota, fazendo com que os dois caiam em alto mar. Era o ultimo impulso do pirata para se vingar. Sano grita seu nome, acaba rapidamente com os que o atrapalhavam e sem pensar duas vezes pula nas aguas.

Lina, que tinha faltado a muitas aulas de natação em seu mundo e por isso era pessima nisso, tentava manter sua cabeça para fora mas o pirata que ela tinha atingido tentava afoga-la. Lina se debatia quando ele a forçava a entrar na agua. Ja estava ficando sem folego, quando ainda debaixo da agua, arranca a flecha do peito do pirata e o faz jorrar sangue. Este se enfraquece e ela consegue levantar sua cabeça. Estava sem forças, afundando, quando Sanosuke se aproxima nadando e a puxa do fundo. Faz ela se apoiar nele e a leva ate a superficie. Lina recobra a consciencia e quando chegam ao navio, ela tosse sem parar e mal consegue se manter de pé.

Shura aparece e luta com Sano. Ela derruba o rapaz e dois homens o encurralam, sob os gritos de Lina. Eles olham a garota, ainda caída no chão, com olhar sedento por sangue

Sano: A luta é aquii – e se levanta rapidamente atingindo os dois.

Kenshin, Kaoru e Yahiko lutavam também. Shura desafia Kenshin para uma luta. Os piratas porem deveriam ir embora pois a policia costeira estava chegando. Um pirata sequestra Kaoru, e Kenshin convence Shura a deixa-lo ir no lugar dela. Kenshin é levado pelos piratas, enquanto estes planejam sua execução.


	26. Chapter 26

26**- The Mysterious Nobility of the Female Pirate Shura.**

Os piratas aportam em sua ilha, levando Kenshin como prisioneiro e Shura diz que ela mesma irá executa-lo. Shura impede que os piratas matem Kenshin, manda todos embora. Pede pra kenshin duelar com ela, mas ele nega. Shura manda prende-lo e diz que o executará outro dia.

Numa hospedaria, Kaoru se culpava por Kenshin ter sido seqüestrado, e Sano comia normalmente. Lina arremessa um copo nele

Lina: como você pode estar tão despreocupado?

Sano: não podemos enfrentar uma guerra de estomago vazio. Quando nos descobrirmos onde estão, alugaremos um barco e iremos trás deles

Lina: é uma boa idéia Kaoru. O kenshin não é o tipo que morre facilmente, fique calma.

Yahiko entra de repente dizendo que os caras do Kairyu estavam carregando um barco. Decidem agir, e entram no barco dos piratas, liderados agora por Ginjo, que planejava matar Shura. Lá, Kaoru, Lina, Yahiko e Sano estavam escondidos atras das caixas. Kaoru ve um ratinho e tem vontade de gritar. Os piratas desconfiam da presença de intrusose vão ate la atacar. Yahiko aparece para distrai-los enquanto todos fogem e pulam no mar. Menos Lina, que por não saber nadar, tinha hesitado e nesse meio tempo um dos piratas a segurou pela alça do macacão.

Quando os tres estão na água, Sano pergunta onde está Lina. Kaoru responde que não sabe, pois achava que ela tinha pulado com eles. Sano e Yahiko mergulham para ver se ela afundou, e Kaoru diz que não lembra de ter visto ela pular tambem. Os tres ficam receosos..mas o navio que tinham abandonado ja estava longe..

Sano: temos que voltar para resgata-la. Eles com certeza a pegaram como refem

Kaoru: Não conseguiremos alcançar aquele barco nunca. Eles com certeza vão aportar na ilha. Quando chegarmos la procuraremos ela

Sano aceita a sugestão e os tres nadam até a costa.

O pirata que pegou Lina a leva ate Ginjo

-Essa garota estava com eles, com esse brinquedinho (diz mostrando o arco remendado e flechas que tinha tomado da garota) Talvez a gente possa conseguir algo com ela hehehe

-Amarre suas mãos. Levaremos ela ate a ilha.

O pirata enquanto falava com seu capitão prendia Lina pelo pescoço. Qualquer movimento que ela fizesse poderia ser estrangulada. Ginjo passou por ela e a olhando de cima a baixo disse para seus subordinados

-Ninguem toca nela. Eu serei o primeiro - e saiu

O pirata amarrou as mãos de Lina a frente com uma corda grossa, deixando um pequeno espaço entre as duas mãos, como se fosse uma algema. E falou para ela ameaçadoramente

-Se voce gritar eles atirarão em voce- e mostrou varios outros piratas carregando armas de fogo. Lina olhou para ele com profundo desprezo e foi deixada la.

Quando alcançaram a ilha, os companheiros de Shura a atacaram, mas ela foi salva por Kenshin e levada a uma caverna, onde contou sua história.

Lina tinha descido na ilha, ainda amarrada. Foi obrigada a caminhar com eles ate uma vila onde moravam. Os piratas faziam guarda a seu redor, sendo que nao havia nenhuma brecha por onde pudesse escapar. Lina olhava discretamente para os lados tentando achar alguma salvação, mas nao encontrava.

Chegando na vila, ela é levada a um deposito por um pirata, ele a empurra para entrar no local. Era uma sala não muito grande, com armas de todo tipo no chão e pregadas nas paredes. Cheirava mofo, as paredes eram de pedra e havia uma pequena e unica janela ao lado com grades, que permitia a passagem de luz, iluminando com pouca claridade aquela sala escura. A porta de estrada era larga e de madeira.

O pirata que a escoltava ficou sentado perto da porta, com os olhares atentos em Lina, que se sentou encostada na parede oposta. Ela olhava para os lados distraidamente. Não estava tão em panico quanto deveria pois sabia que uma hora iriam salva-la. De repente a porta se abre com violencia. Ginjo entra, com seu olhar de lascivia sobre Lina..


	27. Chapter 27

**27- Ferocious Fighting Island! Watch out Lina and Scarlet**

*Shura pede que Kenshin leve seus dois amigos para o medico, e corta a ponte que os separava. Disse que se vingaria de Ginjo*

Lina recua com a aproximação de Ginjo. Ele segura o queixo dela e o levanta, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos. A cara da menina expressava medo e desprezo.

- voce é bem melhor que Shura..Ficará contente em me servir

Lina cospe na cara dele. Ginjo a solta e limpa seu rosto. Diz com raiva

-Vai se arrepender disso. Tenho coisas a fazer agora mas quando eu voltar..

Ele sai e vai para a celebração que ocorria na vila. Lina estava enojada daquele homem. Depois que fecha a porta, Lina relaxa, mas ve que o pirata que a guardava não descansaria seus olhos dela. Aquele era um deposito de armas, mas as armas cortantes que ela poderia usar para cortar suas amarras estavam presas a parede. Ela não poderia levantar pois seria impedida pelo pirata, que alem de ter uma espada possuia dardos na cintura, e a atingiria facilmente.

Ginjo estava no centro da vila, logo em frente ao deposito, comemorando sua liderança. Ouvia-se a exaltação dos piratas la fora. o pirata que guardava Lina com certeza estava com vontade de participar da festa tambem. A garota então resolve se aproveitar da situação. Se levanta. O pirata segura sua espada. Lina caminha lenta e sensualmente ate ele, com um risinho na boca, diz suas primeiras palavras depois de ser capturada

Lina: porque voce não se diverte aqui também ein? Prometo que não conto nada a seu chefe

Disse isso olhando-o de maneira sensual. O pirata a olhou com cara de safado e se levantou, deixando sua espada de lado. Ficou a frente de Lina. Ela vagarosamente foi para tras dele e disse eu seu baixinho em seu ouvido

Lina: Vou te mostrar o que é diversão. Fique assim..isso..

Enquanto falava erquia seus braços e passava-os por cima do pirata, como se quisesse envolve-lo. Suas mãos ainda amarradas. Ela foi aproximando-as vagarosamente do rosto do pirata e depois de seu pescoço e então, assim que a corda que unia as duas mãos ficou proxima da traqueia do homem, ela levou suas mãos para tras com força e o estrangulou. Foi um ato rapido, Lina usou toda sua força naquele golpe, pois se o pirata demonstrasse resistencia ela estaria perdida. e foi tao inesperado que o pirata logo caiu a seus pés. Lina correndo cortou suas cordas com a espada dele.

Ela deveria sair daquele lugar o mais cedo possivel. O unico jeito seria pela porta. Abre um pouquinho, o suficiente para ter uma visão do que ocorria. Ela ve Ginjo lutando contra Shura, mas não percebe que Kenshin estava la. Seria impossivel sair por la, pois todos os piratas se reuniam ali e se saisse seria vista. Por isso a garota fecha rapidamente a porta, mas a abre de novo depois e põe apenas a mão para fora, para pegar uma garrafa de rum que estava la no chão, ao lado de um pirata bebado e desmaiado.

Lina: droga por la não da pra sair. Preciso de um plano..

Lina toma um gole e pensa sobre o que deveria fazer. Olhando pela sala para tentar ter alguma ideia, ela ve um arco maior que o seu pregado na parede. Era feito de uma madeira resistente e brilhante. Ela imediatamente o pega e junto com ele as flechas extremamente afiadas que o acompanhavam. Olha depois para a janela. O unico jeito de fugir era por ali. Olha de novo para as armas e pega um especie de facão. Sobe no corpo do pirata desmaido, se dirige ate a janela e começa a serra-la.

Enquanto isso, Shura tinha sido derrotada por um golpe baixo e Kenshin lutava contra Ginjo. Lina continuava serrando sem parar, ainda estava no primeiro ferro, e não tinha obtido resultados satisfatorios. Vendo que Ginjo perdera a luta, um pirata ameaça soltar uma bomba. Lina serrava. A bomba explode

De outro lado da ilha, Sano, Kaoru e Yahiko vêem a explosão. Sano se desespera, e todos correm em direção ao local

Sano: Linaaaa

Kaoru: Kenshin!

O deposito de armas fica em ruinas. Lina esta jogada no chão, cheia de pedras a sua volta. Ela levanta tossindo. Olha em volta: fumaça para todo lado, piratas caidos.

Lina: ai que que foi isso?

Ela se levanta com dificuldade e fica surpresa ao ver que o não restara uma parede de pé. Ela tateia o chão a procura de seu novo arco e o encontra. Depois pega as flechas. Alguns piratas caidos começam a dar sinal de vida. Lina pega a garrafa de rum que milagrosamente ainda estava inteira. Tinha que sair daquele lugar e vai andando com passos rapidos, com as flechas nas costas, um arco na mão e a garrafa na outra.

Lina ve que tudo a sua frente pegava fogo. As pessoas corriam desesperadas. Ela morre de medo de se queimar, mas não tinha escolha, toma um gole de rum e decide sair logo daquelas chamas. Estava difícil achar a saída, e quando parou para tentar pensar uma enorme tabua cai exatamente na sua frente, deixando a garota branca.

Lina: coragem Lina! – e toma outro gole . Nisso, olha para o lado e vê um cavalo todo assustado relinchando.

Kenshin levando Shura se encontra com os outro, que estavam se aproximando do local em chamas.

Kaoru: Kenshin! Você esta bem?

Kenshin: sim, mas Shura-dono esta ferida

Sano: e Lina? ela não estava com voces?

Kenshin: Não! Não a vi!

Nesse momento, ouvem um galope em direção a eles. Todos se põem a postos imaginando ser um inimigo do grupo. O vulto se aproxima, Kenshin deixa Shura no chão e poe a mao na sakabatou, mas logo relaxa quando ouvem um grito feminino.. e em minutos conseguem ver Lina, totalmente desajeitada na sela do cavalo, com as rédeas numa mao, a garrafa em outra, quase caindo, mal conseguindo controlar o animal. O cavalo passa por eles correndo e todos vão atrás da garota. Encontram ela caída no chão, e quando os vê rapidamente se coloca sentada.

Lina (voz de bêbada): ate que enfim achei voces - e toma mais um gole

Sano: onde voce esteve esse tempo todo?

Kaoru: voce tinha que ver a preocupação de Sanosuke ele correu a ilha de um lado a outro mas como é muito burro não só conseguiu achar a vila depois da explosão. E antes que pudéssemos chegar Kenshin nos encontra e você simplesmente aparece.

Lina olhava com extrema sonolencia de um para outro, sem dar a minima pro que falavam

Sano: mentira dela eu nem me preocupei muito. e o que é uma garrafa de rum ta fazendo na sua mão?

A garrafa ja estava pela metade. Sano arrancou a da mão de Lina

Sano: não me diga que voce tomou tudo isso

Sano levanta a garrafa e Lina, antes sonolenta, agora pulava para tentar alcança-la e gritava nervosamente com Sano:

Lina: me devolve eu que achei é minhaaa

Sano: voce não tem idade pra beber ainda mais uma bebida tão forte como essa

Lina: foi um momento de necessidade. me devolve agoraaaaa

Enquanto Lina esticava seus braços pra pegar a garrafa, Sano observa os pulsos da garota todo marcados, com sangue seco, devido ao tempo que ficou tentando escapar das cordas. Ele pensa

Sano: desculpa Lina por ter demorado.

Lina: ai me daaaa minha garrafaaaaa

Enquanto brigavam, Shura estava silenciosa, olhando a ilha em chamas.

Já em terra firme, Shura se despede de todos e parte velejando com seus amigos. Os 5 se despedem. Lina encosta sua cabeça no braço de Sano que estava ao seu lado, e a olha surpreendido. Fala com a voz mole

Lina: aaaaah eu to muito tonta

Sano: também com aquele tanto de bebida, sua inconseqüente, ei acorda! – e sacudia a garota

Mas ela estava em sono profundo já.


	28. Chapter 28 and 29

28**- Prelude to a New Threat. The Shadow of the Wolf is Drawing Near.**

Dr. Genzai chega ao dojo e convida todos para um grande almoço no Akabeko. Kaoru percebe que Kenshin andava pensativo, e ele explica para ela que tinha sonhado sobre sua época como Battousai.

Sano chega ao dojo Kamiya e não encontra ninguem la. A porta se abre e aparece um mercador vendendo remédios. Sano desconfia dele, que na verdade era Hajime Saitou, e os dois lutam. Saitou vence, deixando Sanosuke em um estado lastimável, alem de ter enfiado uma espada em seu ombro.

Quando voltam ao dojo, todos se espantam com o que tinha acontecido. Lina fica paralisada ao ver Sanosuke tão machucado como estava. Megumi rapidamente se prepara para tratar das feridas. Chega a noite, e ela ainda esta ao lado de Sano cuidando dele.

Kaoru: Megumi san, voce deve estar cansada. Deixe que eu fico ai agora

Megumi: Obrigada, mas eu vou ficar mais um pouco

Lina ouve isso da porta e sai. Tinha pensado em ficar la várias vezes, mas logo via que ele ja estava muito bem acompanhado.

Quando já era noite: Kaoru, Yahiko dormem, Megumi continua ao lado de Sano, e Lina vai para a cozinha pegar água. Quando já ia voltar escuta alguém batendo na porta. Era um garotinho que parecia desesperado e chamava por Megumi. Lina vai até ela

Lina: Megumi tem um menino querendo falar com voce. Acho melhor você ir parece importante.

Megumi vai até ele. O garoto diz que sua mãe estava prestes a dar a luz, e dr. Genzai tinha mandado ele chama-la pois o parto seria dificil. Megumi não queria deixar Sano, mas como médica não tinha escolha. Ela chama Lina, que estava proxima e diz

Megumi: Lina, vou ter que ir ao consultório, preciso que faça algo pra mim essa madrugada. Levante antes do sol nascer e passe essa pomada na ferida de Sanosuke. E cuide pra que a febre dele não aumente

Lina: tá. - disse pegando um pequeno estojinho redondo.

Megumi sai correndo para atender a moça. Lina vai até o quarto onde Sano estava e se senta perto, triste.

Lina: ai Sano.. porque você tem que fazer isso?

Ficou olhando o rapaz, trocando suas compressas pra que se recuperasse da febre. Passou o outro dia inteiro fazendo isso. Megumi, ao voltar, observou Lina e o paciente, e deixou que a garota ficasse cuidando dele, pois apesar de cansada ela não demonstrava e o tratava com muita atenção. Ao chegar a noite, a segunda que passava em claro, Lina deu uma leve cochilada, mas logo acordou com um barulho. Era Sano que tentava se levantar apesar do corte. Lina o ajudou, alegre por ele ter se recuperado. Ele estava extremamente fraco, mal conseguia se mexer. Estava nervoso e de péssimo humor por ter sido derrotado por Saitou. Lina abriu um enorme sorriso, apesar de cansada disfarçou, pegou a pomada para passar e disse

Lina: Bom dia Sano, vou..

Sano (interrompe): ta fazendo o que aqui? Seja la o que veio fazer vá embora. Nao pedi nada

Lina, revoltada com o que tinha escutado, revidou nervosa

Lina: Eu fico aqui acordada ate essa hora pra passar essa maldita pomada em voce e escuto isso. Ah me poupe. Eu bem que iria embora daqui mas vou fazer isso pela Megumi. Só porque descobre que é fraco trata os outros assim

Se ajoelhou atras dele para passar a pomada nas costas, já que o corte tinha atravessado seu corpo. Mas Sano tinha ficado abalado com sua ultima frase e descontou sua raiva na menina

Sano: não precisa dizer como eu sou ou não. Mas eu sou forte o suficiente pra não depender de voce por isso pode ir embora.

Lina para, abalada com a grosseria. Respira fundo, e antes de encostar seu dedo na pele dele..

Sano: JÁ DISSE PRA IR EMBORA! VAI

Lina não aguentou. Se levantou e jogou a pomada no colo de Sano, e se virou com raiva dizendo

Lina: faz sozinho então. – e saiu de la

29- **The Ultimate Fatal Rival! The Waylay of the Desperate Fangs**

Na manhã seguinte, Megumi abre a porta do quarto de Lina violentamente e diz extremamente irritada

Megumi: Sua idiota voce não presta pra nada mesmo. Quem mandou não seguir as instruções? Saiba que voce fez a ferida ficar pior. Eu como medica não permito que trate assim meus pacientes.

Lina que ficara calada so ouvindo, sentiu remorso assim que Megumi fechou a porta com força de novo, tanto que nem discutiu com ela. Pouco depois passou pelo quarto e viu Yahiko e Kaoru conversando preocupados com ele. Nem teve coragem de entrar e dizer que ele ja tinha até se levantado.

Já era de tarde quando Megumi sai do quarto para buscar comida a Sanosuke, que ja estava acordado. Lina para na frente dela e disse baixinho, olhando para o chão.

Lina: Megumi, deixa eu fazer isso de novo. - e olhando decidida para a médica - Por favor Megumi!

Megumi entra no quarto e deixa a bandeja com comida la. Depois sai e deixa Lina entrar. Sano nem toca na comida.

Lina apenas foi andando sem nada dizer e começou a passar a pomada na ferida, bem suavemente, sem nem olhar Sanosuke, que também desviava seu olhar dela. depois foi para as costas terminar de enfaixar. Assim que terminou, Lina simplesmente parou, encostou a testa nas costas de Sano, que ficou impressionado e imóvel com tal atitude. Sentiu uma lagrima, e Lina, quando percebeu que chorava, rapidamente levantou para sair de la, deixando a pomada cair. Se dirigiu a porta sem virar pra trás, e quando ia abrir ouviu Sano, com a voz quase imperceptível:

Sano: desculpe.. por tudo..

Ela parou por instantes, e sem se virar abriu a porta e saiu, sem nem notar Megumi que a olhava ainda de forma desconfiada. Megumi, ao notar o estado da garota, deu um leve sorrisso, e olhou da porta Sano, que estava sentado segurando a pomada que Lina deixara la caída.

Enquanto isso acontecia, Kenshin recebe uma carta e parte para duelar, mas enfrenta Akamatsu. Saitou entrara no dojo e falava com Kaoru e Yahiko, que perceberam que ele era a pessoa que atacara Sanosuke. Kenshin derrota o oponente, vai até o dojo e la e os dois começam uma terrivel batalha.


	29. Chapter 30 and 31

30- **Evil Monster of Revenge... Shishio Makoto's Plot!**

Durante a luta, as mentes de Kenshin e Saitou tinham voltado a época do Bakumatsu, e disputariam até a morte. Lina e Megumi chegam com Sanosuke apoiado nelas, e todos assistem a luta impressionados. No golpe final, alguém entra no dojo e os interrompe. Era Okubo Toshimichi, ex-Ishin Shishi e Secretário de Gabinete do Governo Meiji.

Saitou parte e Okubo pede um favor a Kenshin: que eliminasse Shishio. Os ânimos se alteram durante a conversa depois que Okubo diz que o governo perdoaria os crimes de Megumi caso Kenshin contribuisse. Megumi diz que preferia sua execução

Sano: é uma vergonha, vocês querem limpar a sujeira que fizeram no passado chantageando Kenshin para ajuda-los. É patético

Kawaji, um policial que estava la acompanhando Okubo grita com Sano:

Kawaji: Fique quieto! O governo Meiji esta em perigo

Lina (se levanta): Ele esta certo, não foram vocês mesmos que produziram isso? Foram vocês que criaram Shishio e tentaram elimina-lo para a própria segurança. Teriam feito isso com Kenshin também, teriam acabado com ele se tivessem oportunidade e agora

Sano: pro inferno o governo de voces, as pessoas estão melhores sem ele!

Kawaji: Essa é uma missão importante para nosso país

Lina: E o que é mais importante pra Kenshin não conta não? Não vamos deixar ele ser usado.

A discussão continua. Kaoru diz a Okubo que Kenshin não é mais o Hïtokiri:

Kaoru: nós não permitiremos que Kenshin va pra Kyoto! – todos concordam

Kawajo: Bakas! O destino da nação depende disso

Okubo: Pare Kawaji. Vou deixar você pensar cuidadosamente nisso, e voltarei em uma semana para saber a resposta.

E parte.

1 semana depois:

31- **Never Reaching Feelings... Kenshin's Departure**

Kaoru observava Kenshin lavando roupa, preocupada. Aquele era o dia que Okubo voltaria para ter sua resposta.

Lina e Yahiko vão ate a casa de Sano. Yahiko abre a porta

Yahiko: Sanosuke!

Sanosuke: não me amolem, tive uma péssima noite ontem jogando dados

Lina (batendo nele com almofadas): Acorde seu preguiçoso, você sabe que dia é hoje?

Yahiko conta, e ele levanta rapidamente.

Kenshin andava com Ayame e Suzume, que comentavam sobre os vagalumes. Kaoru, Lina, Sano, Yahiko e Megumi aparecem, tentando convencer Kenshin a não abandona-los. Megumi usa um metodo diferente: coloca uma coleira nele.

Megumi: estava esperando a oportunidade de presentea-lo com isso

Lina se aproxima e tocando a coleira diz

Lina: que legal.. deve ser super eficiente para controlar homens

Megumi e Lina se olham e trocam risadinhas. Enquanto Kenshin...

Kenshin: De qualquer jeito..tenho que ir

Indo ao encontro com Okubo, Kenshin descobre que ele foi assassinado e recebe um aviso de Soujiro. No dojo. Megumi chega com a noticia, e Kaoru le o jornal

Lina: quem esta por trás disso.. so pode ser ele..

Kenshin se reúne com Kawaji e Saito, e, depois de muito considerar, resolver ir.

Naquela noite Megumi vai atender uma emergencia junto com Ayame, Suzume e Sanosuke, que vai de guarda costas. Kaoru decide dar uma volta, yahiko a chama mas Lina poe a mão em seu ombro, e olha séria para kaoru que corria. Yahiko decide ir dormir, e Lina resolve sentar e esperar la mesmo.

Kenshin encontra Kaoru no caminho, a abraça e se despedem tristemente. Ele parte, Kaoru fica desolada. Lina a encontra caída, sem forças, se ajoelha no chão ao lado dela. Kaoru desmorona sobre Lina, chorando desconsolada.

Lina (pensando): Kenshin.. volte.. onegai


	30. Chapter 32

32- **Changing Tears to Courage! The Path Chosen by Kamiya Kaoru.**

Sem Kenshin, um silêncio mortal invadira o dojo. Kaoru, depressiva, não saía da cama e Sano, nervoso por Kenshin ter partido, desconta sua raiva no Akabeko e sai, deixando o restaurante destruido.

Yahiko e Lina chegam lá procurando Sano.

Yahiko: oi voces viram Sanosuke?

Tae: sim ele estava aqui e muito nervoso

Lina: por acaso foi ele que provocou esse estrago todo?- diz mal acreditando no que via

Tae: bem..foi sim mas é porque ele tava com muito ódio e

Lina (nervosa):aquele estúpido quem ele pensa que é? ah mas ele vai me escutar agora - e vai saindo do restaurante a passos firmes com os punhos fechados

Tae: espera calma - mas ela ja tinha ido - Não seu qual dos dois é pior..Yahiko, como está Kaoru?

O menino, depois de olhar com reprovação para Lina que ja estava longe, da noticias de Kaoru e logo após sai correndo para alcançar Lina.

No caminho, Lina pára de repente e se vira pra Yahiko, falando alto, descontando a raiva nele

Lina: e agora como a gente vai adivinhar em que casa ele tá?

Antes que continuasse, Sano saía de uma casa que estava logo a frente deles, a casa de Katsu.

Sano: Yahiko? Lina?

Yahiko: Como você pode ficar visitando seu amigo quando a gente tem uma problema real?. A Kaoru está cada dia pior eu não sei mais o que fazer

Lina entra na frente de Yahiko e apontando o dedo para Sano, diz nervosa

Lina: e que historia é essa de destruir o Akabeko só porque ta com raivinha. Você nem tem dinheiro pra pagar as contas e..-(fica pensativa por segundos e diz com mais calma)- ei é aqui que mora seu amigo das bombas não é? não me diga que..não me diga que voce veio pegar dinheiro com ele pra ir até Kyoto?

Essa informação chocou Yahiko, e Sano se mostrando indiferente, apenas andou passando reto por Lina. Esta se colocou na frente dele

Lina: Você não pode ir pra Kyoto

Sano apenas desviou e continuou. Lina diz mais alto, na verdade não queria que ele fosse mas so conseguia se expressar desse jeito

Lina: Você não pode ir não percebe que Kenshin não quis levar você porque iria atrapalhar ele?

Sano pára. Aquelas palavras tinham realmente atingido ele. Ele se vira para a garota,com muita raiva, e Lina o responde irritada e gritando, sem medir palavras..

Sano: o que voce ta dizendo?

Lina: Isso mesmo que ouviu. Só atrapalharia Kenshin la. Você pode não notar porque seu orgulho é muito grande mas comparado a Kenshin ou Shishio e a muitos outros espadachins você é fraco, Sanosuke, fraco. E acabaria sendo um estorvo pra ele, alguém pra ele ter que levar nas costas.

Cada palavra que Lina disse, alto e claramente, feriu Sano como uma punhalada. Ele não aguentava de raiva, se ela fosse um homem com certeza a teria feito em pedaços. Sua raiva era tamanha que para não bater na moça, dA um soco numa parede próxima, provocando um enorme buraco nela. Lina olha assustada para isso, assim como Yahiko, que estava sentado com cara de enfado depois que os dois começaram briga (mas logo se pos de pé ao ver que era sério).

Sano ainda estava com o punho cerrado sobre o buraco da parede, demonstrando raiva até em sua respiração, quando ouvem uma voz conhecida.

Saitou: Ela tem razão

Saitou tinha seguido eles e se aproximava

Saitou: A maneira mais basica de vencer o inimigo é procurar e focalizar o seu ponto fraco. Se você for para Kyoto Shishio irá sem dúvida te ter como alvo. Infelizmente Battousai não será capaz de te proteger na situação atual. É por isso que ele foi sozinho. Como essa garota disse, para ele você é uma fraqueza,

Lina e Yahiko estavam em silencio. Sano repetia as palavras ouvidas, digerindo-as. Saitou tenta mais uma vez faze-lo desistir da idéia, mas Sanosuke..

Sano: Saia do meu caminho Saitou! Ou eu terei que te tirar a força

Sano parte para cima de Saitou. Tenta atingi-lo várias vezes, mas ele sempre se desviava. Lina via a luta aflita. Saitou atinge Sano e o derruba no chão. Lina não agüenta ver isso, atira uma flecha mas Saitou simplesmente a segura com a mao, e pisa no ombro machucado de Sano.

Yahiko fica nervoso, e Saitou fala mais uma vez para todos ficarem quietos, pois Kyoto será uma luta de vida ou morte. Yahiko, Katsu e Lina se preparam para atacá-lo, mas Sano se levanta, e com dificuldade, diz

Sano: vocês, não se intrometam. Essa feridas nem são grande coisa. Dói muito mais saber que Kenshin me considera uma fraqueza. Eu vou para Kyoto, vou provar que posso ajuda-lo com meus punhos! Saia do meu caminho Saitou.

Saitou decide lutar contra Sano sem a espada. Yahiko grita pra não confiar nele, e Lina estava quase paralisada, temendo o que poderia acontecer e se sentindo culpada pelo que tinha dito a Sano.

Lina (pensa): Se Saitou ganhar.. talvez Sano desista de ir pra Kyoto e não corra risco de vida..

A luta começa. Sano luta de forma impressionante, mas também leva muitos golpes. Saitou interrompe, dizendo que se ele quisesse ir tudo bem.

Katsu fala para Sano entrar e tratar suas feridas, mas ele diz que vai partir.

Sano: Yahiko, leve Kaoru dono para onde Kenshin está. E você (se vira para Lina). Não adianta tentar te convencer a ficar, então parta junto com os dois e tome cuidado pra não se meter em perigo. Katsu, deixe umas bombas com ela

E sai andando, antes que Lina pudesse protestar.

No dojo, Tae e Tsubame vão visitar Kaoru. Yahiko e Lina correm para o dojo, e encontram Megumi no caminho, que se oferece para cuidar de la.

Megumi chega, é de certa forma rude com ela, mas deixa claro que estava chateada por Kenshin só ter se despedido de Kaoru. Depois da um ungüento para Yahiko entregar a Kenshin, que diz pra ela não chorar pois ele traria Kenshin de volta. Yahiko convence Kaoru a irem juntos a Kyoto.


	31. Chapter 33

33- **Time to Be the Strongest Warrior! Aoshi's New Battle!**

No mesmo dia que decidiram ir para Kyoto, Kaoru e Yahiko pegam um bote e partem. Todos vão para la pra se despedirem, exceto Lina. Quando já estão quase chegando ao navio

Kaoru: Porque será que Lina não veio se despedir

Yahiko se bate na testa, e diz com raiva de si mesmo

Yahiko: drogaaaa

Kaoru: o que foi

Lina: O Sano pediu que ela nos acompanhasse, e quando eu fui te ver ela não estava, e saímos tão rápido que me esqueci dela

Kaoru da um enorme soco no menino

Kaoru: aaargh seu incompetente, o que faremos agora, não podemos voltar o navio já esta partindo! Ate que por um lado é bom, ela pode ajudar Megumi a cuidar do dojo

Yahiko: você realmente não acha que isso vai acontecer ne

Sano também estava a caminho, derrubando árvores numa floresta onde estava perdido.

Megumi volta ao dojo e encontra a porta aberta. Como ela era a única a que tinha a chave acha isso estranho, e ao entrar encontra Aoshi, que pergunta onde está battousai. Ela se faz de ingênua, Aoshi a ameaça e chega Saitou, contando tudo.

Lina, que tinha andado pela cidade pra comprar novas flechas para a viagem, chega na porta do dojo e lá dá de cara com Aoshi, que decidira partir atrás de Kenshin. Os dois se encaram por segundos e Aoshi continua seu caminho, indiferente. Lina olha para trás, achando estranho a presença dele la e quando se vira novamente ve Saitou a dois passos dela. Se assusta. Ele passa por ela e diz

Saitou: seu amiguinho é mesmo teimoso.

E foi sem dizer mais nada. Lina entendeu que ela se referia a Sano e sua ida a Kyoto.

Lina: ai ai ai so tem gente esquisita aqui hoje. AHN?

Ela entra no dojo e encontra Megumi la dentro, sentada, e toma outro susto.

Lina: vocês querem me matar so pode. onde esta todo mundo?

Megumi: Kaoru e Yahiko acabaram de partir para Kyoto e me encarregaram de cuidar daqui.

Lina: todos foram sem mim?- disse arregalando os olhos, surpresa. Depois, teve um ataque de raiva, e falou nervosa, ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia ao quarto de Kaoru pra confirmar

Lina: não acredito que me deixaram aqui sozinha, bando de insensíveis, até a Kaoru..

Lina pegava outras flechas que estavam espalhadas no chão e as colocava juntas com movimentos enérgicos. Megumi tinha ido atras dela e a observava da porta.

Megumi: Kaoru estava muito abalada voce acha que teria tempo de lembrar de voce? E o que voce esta fazendo?

Lina: arrumando minhas coisas. Tambem vou pra Kyoto

Lina pega sua mochila amarela que estava jogada em um canto, vai para o dojo, entra no armario e fecha a porta. Megumi acha isso estranho e vai até lá. Ao abrir a porta não encontra nada e se surpreende. Abre então as outras portas do armário gritando por Lina, que depois de alguns minutos sai de repente de onde tinha entrado com a mochila totalmente abarrotada. Megumi fala passando de espantada para irritada, pois achava que era uma brincadeira

Megumi: não faça essas coisas de novo, odeiam que me façam de idiota

Lina: que? ah! o armário! Não é brincadeira não. Não posso te explicar agora estou com pressa - disse colocando a mochila no ombro e passando por Megumi, a passos rapidos, com sua mochila, arco e flechas nas costas.

Megumi se volta rapidamente para Lina e ha alguma distancia disse

Megumi: é impossivel ir agora o navio já saiu a 10 minutos

Lina para na porta do dojo. Vira para tras em camera lenta, com os labios cerrados de raiva e grita

Lina: PORQUE VOCE NÃO ME DISSE ANTES? - respira fundo e diz animadamente- Mas ha possibilidade do navio ter atrasado vou correndo ver se pego ele.

E foi correndo em direção ao porto, e nem ouviu Megumi dizendo que o navio ja tinha zarpado com Kaoru e Yahiko.

Lina chega ao porto, ofegante. Pára e olha em volta. Pergunta para um carregador de malas se o navio para Kyoto ja tinha partido. Ele diz que sim e indica com o dedo um navio que estava lá ao longe, quase sumindo no horizonte. Lina fica um momento imóvel, seu rosto demonstrando completa desolação, olhando o navio que se distanciava mais e mais, e quando se da conta de que era impossivel alcança-lo, cai sentada no chão e começa a se lamentar com voz de choro

Lina: eu não acredito não vou poder ir pra Kyoto. Que droga buaa.

Nisso escuta um vendedor ambulante anunciar:

- Mapas! Mapas das estradas do Japão! Mapas

Olha de rabo de olho para o vendedor, como se quisesse confirmar o que ouvia e se levanta num pulo, completamente até o vendedor, um senhor de idade e diz sorrindo e animada

Lina: Um mapa com a estrada que vai para Kyoto por favor

-Aqui está. Só tome cuidado quando for atravessar a encruzilhada. Lá há ladrões a espreita, por isso é melhor pegar um atalho pela floresta.

Ela agradece a informação, e resolve pegar um navio que zarpava para um cidade que a deixaria mais próxima de ir a pé.

Aoshi encontra Soushiro que o provoca para se juntar a Shishio. Na mata, Kenshin encontra Misao.


	32. Chapter 34

34- **Lina in trouble and Makimachi Misao's Deceptive Looks!**

*Kenshin e Misao continuam em sua relação 'amigavel'. O samurai obriga Misao a devolver o dinheiro que tinha roubado. Na volta, bandidos aparecem para se vingar de Misao e Kenshin a salva.*

Céu azul, sol brilhante. Lina caminha pela estrada, devagar, cansada, com os ombros caídos, carregando sua mochila abarrotada, arco, flecha, o mapa, em completo desânimo. Fala consigo mesma:

Lina: Não aguento mais andar. To caminhando desde manhã, não tinha dinheiro suficiente pra alugar um cavalo, gastei quase tudo com aquela hospedagem, to morrendo de sede e cansada. E nesse ritmo quando em chegar em Kyoto a batalha vai ter acabado. Não podia ser pior.

Ao longe a garota avista a tal encruzilhada que o vendedor tinha lhe falado. Ela pára de andar e olha atentamente para lá. Enxerga vultos

Lina: devem ser os ladrões que atacam andarilhos. Melhor fazer como o velho disse e ir pela mata.

Ela vira e entra na mata que tinha ali do lado, caminhando para dentro de modo que se distanciasse um pouco da estrada pra depois seguir em frente. Haviam árvores altas não muito espaçadas, e alguns arbustos no caminho. Depois de alguns minutos andando ela escuta o som de correnteza. O ânimo a invade e ela sai correndo em direção ao ruído. Encontra então um rio, ajoelha e se delicia com a água de la, aproveitando também para encher sua garrafinha.

Depois disso a garota se levanta e olha em volta. Ao ir para o rio, tinha se desviado do seu curso. Não sabia direito onde ficava a estrada, mas sem aceitar que estava perdida, resolve entrar de volta na mata e seguir por um caminho, que ela tinha certeza que era por onde tinha chegado.

*Kenshin continua seu caminho mas é perseguido por Misao, que descobriu que ele sabe algo sobre Aoshi. Ele tenta faze-la desistir de segui-lo várias vezes, mas ela insiste..*

Horas se passam e Lina continua andando pela mata. Se senta perto de uma árvore, se lamentando

Lina: Agora sim que não pode ser pior. Além de tudo, perdida..

Ela abre a mochila e pega algumas balas. Está sonolenta, sua cabeça está pendendo sob o tronco, seus olhos estão se fechando, quando

Lina: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -grita e se levanta num pulo. Tinha visto um bicho bem a seu lado, um louva deus que a encarou. Lina pega sua mochila rapidamente e, bem mais desperta e ainda com medo do bicho, deixa aquele lugar, com o arco a mão, resmungando baixinho - Maldição! Maldição! Maldição!

Depois de dar alguns passos, ela ouve vozes de vários homens. Ela pára de andar para escutar melhor, atenta a qualquer barulho. Consegue escutar o seguinte

-É por aqui, o grito veio daqui.

A voz ficava mais clara, significava que se aproximavam. Lina identifica vários passos, provavelmente eram vários homens. Ela se esconde atrás de alguns arbustos e espia: era um bando homens mal-encarados, forte, armados., um típico grupo de ladrões.

A menina se assusta. Eles estavam muito perto dela, não era seguro ficar ali. Ela então sai de mansinho de tras dos arbustos e anda devagar para que não a escutassem. Seu coração batia acelerado, os homens tinham parado de falar, o silencio era mortal. Já estava um pouco distante deles quando suspira de alivio e da mais um passo - CRAC- pisa num galho.

Silencio. Depois uma voz masculina gritando: -ACHEI

Lina sai correndo, em panico, sem olhar para tras. Escuta vários passos apressados atras dela. Se a pegasse estaria morta e dessa vez não tinha ninguem perto para salva-la. Depois de correr por um bom tempo e estar super cansada, ela encosta em um tronco grosso de uma arvore, de modo que ficasse escondida, e respira ofegante. Escuta de novo os passos. Os homens estavam lá, procurando ela. Não demoraria até que a achassem.

Depois de respirar fundo, a face de Lina se modifica. Uma rajada de determinação a invade, com o olhar de decisão, ela prepara seu arco, com 3 flechas, sai de tras da arvore e rapidamente atira. Atinge em cheio um homem. Chama a atenção dos outros, que voltam partem em direção a ela, com espadas e armas a punho. Lina sai correndo, preparando as flechas ao mesmo tempo.. Se esconde atras de outra árvore e atira, atingindo mais alguns. Corre de novo, prepara as flechas, vira para tras e atira.

Ainda haviam 4 de pé. Volta a correr, sem rumo, apenas para ganhar distancia e atirar. A distancia entre ela e os homens diminuia a cada momento que ela parava para atirar. Corre, corre, corre e pára de repente. Tinha chegado proxima a um declive acentuado. Os 4 homens se aproximam, nervosos, armas a frente. Um do lado do outro, e Lina sozinha entre eles e o barranco. Arco em uma mão. A outra mão, ela leva ate suas costas, onde estavam reunidas as flechas. Toca, então a ponta de uma..de duas..Era só isso que tinha. 2 flechas para 4 homens.

Lina engole em seco, enquanto os bandidos, rindo maliciosamente, dão mais passos a frente.

*Misao segue Kenshin em sua viagem*


	33. Chapter 35

35- **Occupied Village! And Lina in a Unexpected Meeting**

*Kenshin e Misao continuam andando em direção a Kyoto*

Encurralada. Era a palavra exata para descrever a situação de Lina. Os homens se aproximam, ela dá um passo para tras, olha para baixo, o declive era realmente acentuado. As flechas não eram suficientes.

Ela encara os bandidos. Sorri. Um sorriso estranho, misturado com uma cara de choro e medo. Dá tchau com a mão para eles, e num segundo joga seu arco para além do declive, se vira e da um passo a frente, para descer correndo o barranco.

Os bandidos se olham impressionados e chegam perto do barranco para ver o que tinha acontecido. Desistem de perseguir a garota e voltam para tras.

Lina, depois do segundo passo que deu para baixo, escorregou devido a inclinação e a terra e literalmente foi rolando barranco abaixo. Rolava meio encolhida, como um tatu-bolinha; o arco deslizava logo a seu lado e sua mochila descia com uma bola, a sua frente.

A garota cai com um enorme baque em terra plana, de cara pro chão. Fica estendida lá como morta por alguns minutos. Depois, vira sua cara para o lado, cospe algumas graminhas e diz, quase incompreensivelmente para se consolar

Lina: Sim, podia ser pior, muito pior.

Se levanta com enorme dificuldade, dizendo muitos ''ai''. Seu estado era deplorável: joelhos e cotovelos arranhados, roupa e corpo sujos de terra, o macacão meio rasgado, folhas grudadas para todo lado. Ela abana com as mãos sua roupa, tirando um pouco da terra.

Pega seu arco, as 2 flechas espalhadas, as coloca no tubo que levava sempre consigo para armazená-las, e sua mochila. Põe tudo as costas, exceto o arco que leva na mão, e volta a caminhar para garantir que não encontraria os bandidos de novo. Sem rumo, com dores, mais desanimada que nunca, olhando para o chão, ela anda e depois de alguns minutos olha para frente e ve que a mata terminava. A garota anda mais rapido, esperançosa, e chega a uma estrada.

Se senta a beira dela e tira seu mapa da mochila. Mas era impossível saber por ele que estrada era aquela, por isso ela joga o papel fora, fazendo cara de enfado. Tira a garrafinha com água e passa um pouco em seus machucados e no seu rosto. Fica alguns minutos lá, sentada e sozinha, sem forças para se por de pé.

Pouco tempo se passa quando ela escuta o som de cavalos. Ve um carro pequeno, lá ao longe. Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota se coloca no meio da estrada e acena, alegre e contente. O carro pára quase em cima dela. Lina vai animada até o motorista e diz

Lina: Oi. será que voce poderia.. Saitou! - viu ele no banco de passageiro.

Mais animada ainda, a garota abre a porta do carro e sem nenhuma cerimônia entra nele, para espanto do motorista.

Lina: finalmente tive um pouquinho de sorte!

Motorista: Senhorita queira se retirar, somos da polícia e estamos em missão.

Lina: mas estamos indo pro mesmo lugar. Não custa nada dar uma caroninha -diz simpaticamente e sorrindo, deduzindo que estavam indo a Kyoto.

Saitou: deixa ela. Prossiga - diz em tom de ordem. O motorista se cala e comanda os cavalos, enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte e Lina olhava distraída pra fora

Saitou: Não tem medo que eu te mate? Seus amigos não estão aqui pra te proteger, ninguém ficaria sabendo.

Lina: hmm.. (vira seu rosto para ele) não. (e volta a olhar a janela. Saitou pasma). (depois de um momento): você podia ter matado Sanosuke e não o fez, alias, acho que ate pegou leve com ele. Parecia que estava o incentivando a ficar forte e ir ajudar Kenshin. Portanto.. não tenho medo. E nem te odeio (e sorri, virando pra ele)

Saitou se impressiona com essas palavras, e desvia para olhar a janela.

A viagem continuava. Já era outra mannhã. Lina tinha cochilado no carro, mas agora estava desperta e cheia de energia. Balançava suas perninhas freneticamente, enquanto Saitou continuava calado, pensativo e sério, mas quebra o silencio subitamente, falando secamente.

Saitou: Espero que tenha consciência que esta indo em direção a morte

Lina: Ai que fome! - disse ao mesmo tempo que abria sua mochila e tirava um pacote de bolachas recheadas - Aceita?

Mais algumas horas se passam. Saitou manda o motorista virar a direita e eles entram por uma trilha estranha, bem no meio da floresta, saindo totalmente da direção da estrada. Lina olhava curiosa para aquilo. Saitou manda parar o carro e diz para Lina com o mesmo tom de ordem.

Saitou: você desce aqui

Lina: O que? Nesse lugar desolado? Mas aqui não é Kyoto. Não foi esse nosso combinado

Saitou: Nunca houve um combinado. A próxima vila está ocupada por homens de Shishio, e Kyoto é o centro do perigo.

Lina: hmm.. querendo me proteger é Saitou - disse com um risinho maroto - e todo mundo achando que você era o vilão

Saitou: Só quero me livrar de você o quanto antes então desça logo - disse em tom de seriedade.

Lina fechou a cara abruptamente ao ouvir isso. Mas logo começou a falar implorando

Lina: Mas Saitou eu vou para Kyoto de qualquer jeito se voce me deixar aqui vou ter que ir andando e vai ser muito mais perigoso. (fazendo cara de vitima) Ficarei vulnerável a bandidos maus e sanguinários, voce não permitiria isso né? -e olhou para ele como se pedisse por piedade.

O carro parte da vila, deixando um rastro de poeira no ar, e algumas moedinhas voam dele. E lá está Lina, em pé, vendo o carro partir, emburrada, pega as moedinhas.

Lina: VOCE É DETESTAVEL HAJIME SAN! RETIRO TUDO QUE DISSE, EU TE ODEEEEIO- gritou bem alto.

Lina: Humpf, pelo menos ele me deu um dinheirinho..- e se vira de frente para a rua principal da vila, que estava deserta.

Saitou: Rapido. Ate Shingetsu

*Kenshin e Misao chegam a uma vila fantasma, tomada por homens de Shishio, chamada Shingetsu, depois de encontrarem um menino chamado Eiji, cujo irmão foi morto. Saitou chega a essa vila, dizendo que recebeu informações de que Shishio andava por lá. Saitou e Kenshin partem em busca de Shishio, deixando Misao e Eiji para tras.*


	34. Chapter 36 37,38,39

**36- Improve your Technique! Shibawa, The Village of Great Archers.**

Lina, andando pela avenida principal do povoado, observa a sua volta tipicas e simples casas japonesas, mas estranhamente não havia uma alma viva por perto. Ela continua seguindo em frente, quando ve uma lojinha aberta. Entra. Pendurado na parede diversos arcos e flechas de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Atrás do balcão, havia uma senhora idosa, baixinha, de cabelos cinzas formando um coque, sentada, afiando as pontas de uma flecha. Lina se aproxima do balcão e pergunta

Lina: senhora? por favor gostaria de uma informação

Antes que terminasse de falar a porta que dava para o depósito da loja, localizada no fundo do local, abre abruptamente. Aparece um homem, jovem, de musculos definidos, de cabelos marrons até os ombros dispostos atras da orelha, uma faixa verde na testa abaixo de sua franja, olhos azuis e trajando uma especie de armadura no peito tambem verde. Afobado e suado, ele vira para a velha e fala em tom desesperado

-Precisamos de um substituto para a ultima prova, do tiro ao alvo. Nosso companheiro torceu o pé, e nenhum pode se inscrever em mais competições. O que faremos agora?

Nesse momento o rapaz percebe que havia uma garota na loja. Lina se espanta quando ele de repente para de falar e olha para ela calado e imovel. Observava principalmente o arco que a garota levava na mão. A velha que continuava lixando as flechas como se nada estivesse acontecendo, olha para Lina e fala

-Você sabe atirar menina?

Lina que estava encarando o tal homem se vira de repente para ele e diz meio sem graça

Lina: err..sim..um pouquinho..

O homem bate as mãos no balcão, fala para ela alto, em tom decisivo, implorando

-Por favor senhorita preencha a vaga de nosso companheiro, eu te peço

Lina chega a um enorme campo gramado. Observava tudo com atenção. Rodeando o campo, arquibancadas com todos os habitantes daquela vila. Numa parte do campo, vários alvos grandes e a uma considerável distancia deles, arqueiros se preparando para a competição. Lina foi levada até eles, era a unica mulher de la, e o rapaz que a acompanhava disse

Seto: creio que ainda não me apresentei. Meu nome é Seto, muito prazer

Lina: ah oi eu sou Lina. Me diz uma coisa que vila é essa?

Seto (impressionado): voce não sabe? mas se voce é arqueira veio aqui pra que?

Lina (sorrindo sem graça): uma longa historia, deixa pra la..

Seto: aqui é Shibawa. A vila dos guerreiros arqueiros. Todo ano realizamos competições para testar a habilidade de nossos homens. Mas não praticamos arqueria com a finalidade de guerra, apenas para manter a tradição e melhorar nosso espírito. Somos pacíficos e poucas pessoas sabem da existência desse povoado e por isso o governo atual nunca nos incomodou.

Lina ouvia atentamente, olhou a sua volta, para os alvos, e disse

Lina: mas o que exatamente eu vou ter que fazer?

-Competidores, se postem aos seus lugares - disse um interlocutor

Lina: aiii mas ja?- disse assustada

Seto: não se preocupe, só terá que atirar no centro do alvo. Desculpe pedir isso pra voce mas não tenho escolha, ir para uma prova sem competidor é como se declarássemos derrota. E não ha ninguém mais que possa participar. -sorrindo- Aqui estão flechas para voce usar, boa sorte

Seto disse tudo de uma maneira tão gentil que deixou Lina encantada e decidida a vencer.

Lina: vou fazer o melhor que puder - e sorriu

A prova era simples, quanto mais no centro do alvo a pessoa atirasse mais pontos teria. O problema era que o alvo ficava muito longe. Lina iria competir com homens que desde que nasceram treinavam arqueria, mas isso não a preocupava muito, pois ela tinha força de vontade.

A competição começa. O interlocutor dá sinal para preparar e atirar. Seto observa. A flecha de Lina atinge o alvo quase pra fora. No segundo tiro ela muda a mira e atinge quase no centro. Mais 3 tiros e os resultados são satisfatorios. A prova acaba e os juizes contam os pontos. Lina vai para o lado de Seto, apreensiva pelo resultado.

O juiz diz que o grupo de Seto. ou seja, Lina, obteve terceiro lugar. Lina se decepciona um pouco mas o rapaz pula de alegria e abraça a menina. Ela se espanta, ele logo a solta e diz com um enorme sorriso

Seto: Conseguimos! Com essa pontuação ficaremos no primeiro lugar geral!

Outros homens chegaram e começaram a comemorar com Seto. Lina finalmente se da conta do que aconteceu e fica contente tambem. Seto se volta para ela

Seto: tem onde passara noite?

Lina: não..mas tenho algumas moedinhas pra alugar um quarto de pensão.

Seto: nem pense nisso. voce ajudou minha equipe vencer. é minha obrigação te hospedar na casa de minha familia. Por favor de-me a honra de hospeda-la, não aceitarei uma recusa

Lina ficou sem graça, mas prontamente aceitou

Lina: tudo bem ja que insiste.

Acompanhando Seto, ela chegou a uma grande casa, que se destacava das outras. Entrou impressionada com a sofisticação do lugar. Só podia ser coisa de gente de posses.

Seto: Minha criada te levará a seu quarto. Espero que tenha uma boa noite

Lina: Obrigada - e seguiu a criada, uma jovem bonitinha, com sardas, que trabalhava silenciosamente.

Seu quarto era muito bem arrumadinho e muito chique. A criada indicou com o dedo o fim do corredor, uma portinha onde havia casa de banho. Lina imediatamente foi para lá. Ainda estava suja e arranhada por ter caido do barranco.

A casa de banho era bem aconchegante, com uma enorme piscina termal e pedras em volta. Um kimono foi colocado a disposição da garota, que aproveitou a ocasião para lavar sua roupa também. Vestiu o kimono, mas o usaria só enquanto sua roupa secasse. Depois disso, ela volta ao seu quarto, fecha a porta e exclama.

Lina: um quartinho de graça que maravilha! E que fome tambem..vo pegar uns biscoitinhos e..-

Ela para de repente. Olha em volta. Estava sem sua mochila. Vem a sua mente a cena quase apagada dela expulsa do carro de Saitou e deixando no banco sua mochila. Tinha esquecido ela la. O desespero tomou conta da garota, que começou a falar consigo mesma, com as mãos na cabeça, andando de um lado para outro.

Lina: e agora? e agora? e agora? e agora? Meus chocolates, meus biscoitos, minhas balas, meu sudoku! Preciso achar aquele carro, preciso ir direto para Kyoto. Vou fazer isso agora

Quando abriu a porta para sair do quarto, deu de cara coma criada trazendo uma bandeja com deliciosas comidas. Ela entrou, deixou a bandeja la e saiu, enquanto Lina continuava imovel na porta. Quando a criada fechou a porta, a garota foi correndo para a bandeja, com os olhos brilhantes e atacou a comida, deixando para outro dia sua ida a Kyoto.

Lina se encontra estendida na cama, meio descoberta, com comida espalhada pra todo lado. O sol bate bem na sua cara e ela acorda. Ve que seu macacão e blusa branca estão dobrados a seu lado. Ela veste, arruma seu cabelo despenteado com o espelho que tinha la e sai do quarto com seu arco, decidida a seguir destino. Não encontra ninguem na casa, e quando põe o pé na calçada 3 meninos passam correndo por ela e quase a derrubam, dizendo alegremente um para o outro

-vamos logo, os arqueiros ja começaram o treino

Ela olha enquanto se distanciavam. Iam em direção ao campo onde tinha sido a competição. Lina suspira, como se não tivesse outra escolha, e segue os meninos de longe. Chegando àquele campo, se impressiona com o que ve: muitos homens treinando arqueria.O campo era dividido em partes, onde eles treinavam mira, distancia, força do braço, rapidez, agilidade e outras coisas.

Ela fixa seu olhar em um homem mirando o céu. Quando Lina olha para cima, ve uma bola no ar que logo é atingida precisamente pela flecha desse homem. Lina acha aquilo fantástico, nunca tinha tentado atirar em algo em movimento no céu. Ainda está admirando o alvo, apesar da bola ja ter caído, quando ouve a voz de Seto

Seto: Voce acordou! Bom dia! Quer dar uma olhada no centro de treinamento?

Lina: Voces são realmente muito bons. Gostaria de aprender a atirar assim.

Seto (sorrindo): então Shibawa é o lugar certo. Venha comigo.

E os dois foram juntos andar pelo campo. Lina cada hora ficava mais impressionada com a habilidade dos arqueiros daquela vila, ate muito superior ao que tinha visto na competição, que era relativamente básica comparado ao que via agora. Chega numa parte onde havia um pilar não muito alto de madeira e girando em volta dele uma espécie de hélice, cujo objetivo era o arqueiro atirar precisamente na bola que ficava na ponta dessa hélice. Lina tentou atirar, mas errou quase todas as vezes. O instrutor se aproximou dela, disse algumas palavras, e a fez tentar de novo. Na segunda vez ela conseguiu, sorriu de contentação.

Os dias foram passando e ela continuava naquele povoado, acordava cedo e ia para o centro de treinamento e treinava duro. Treinava atirando no pilar, a distância, aprendia a calcular o angulo que devia fazer para ao atirar no ar a flecha cair a distancia desejada, aprendia a atirar em alvos no ar, e a atirar varias flechas de uma vez, cada qual acertando um alvo diferente. Tambem outras técnicas que nunca tinha imaginado,como pegar flechas no ar antes que a atingissem, a atirar de forma tão rápido que o inimigo não vê nada se aproximando, e a usar sua arma em combates próximos . No começo ela errava feio os alvos, ja quase atingiu um arqueiro que estava a distancia (quando foi pegar a flecha de volta teve que pedir mil desculpas), e quebrou uma janela de uma casa próxima (o que descobriu depois ao voltar do treinamento e ver uma mulher muito nervosa com um bastão na mao encarando ela). Nem sempre Seto a acompanhava, mas ela continuava se hospedando la, e para pagar as flechas que utilizada trabalhava nos momentos de folga na loja daquela senhora, que descobriu ser tia de Seto, ajudando a lixar as pontas ou vendendo, sempre sorrindo para os clientes. Num dia, enquanto estava limpando os objetos, viu um enorme arco de madeira brilhante, elegante e forte, quase o dobro de tamanho do seu arco atual, alcançando quase a altura da menina. A tia de Seto se aproximou

-é o tipo de arco especial, usado pra guerra, somente quem adquire grande habilidade consegue manejá-lo. Ele permite que a flecha se torne tão veloz que o inimigo não a veja, alem de outros golpes precisos, principalmente devido ao tamanho permite atirar varias flechas de uma vez.

Lina estava com os olhos brilhando. Queria ser capaz de usar um arco daquele, seria essencial para contribuir na batalha de Kyoto. Olha para a senhora com determinação

Lina: eu quero ser capaz de usar um arco desses! Vou me esforçar pra isso! (a tia sorri) Me demito! (a tia fecha a cara).

Lina agora estava dedicada a treinar, tinha abandonado a loja por isso. Acordava cedo e ficava ate de madrugada, treinando ate a exaustão. Apesar de Seto dizer que aquela era uma vila pacifica, o treinamento deles parecia de guerra, e Lina tinha a impressão de que não eram tão inocentes assim. Mas deixava essas impressões de lado, pois logo era tomada pela vontade de se tornar mais forte.

Era uma vida perfeita, a garota estava feliz e tinha esquecido que o tempo passava. Numa tarde, quando saía da casa para o treinamento, viu dois garotos brigando de mãos limpas na rua, e se lembrou de Sanosuke, precisamente das palavras de recomendação a ela. Ficou nostálgica, mas seu rosto logo mudou para imenso ódio quando lembrou

Lina: é.. e esqueceram de mim.. apesar de tudo

Aquela vida agradável não poderia durar para sempre. Ela tinha um objetivo. Olhou para o céu, viu um bando de pássaros voando ao longe. Pegou seu arco, diversas flechas, mirou neles. Era um alvo minúsculo, e múltiplo, em movimento. Abaixou o arco, sem confianças, mas logo sua determinação voltou.

Lina: não posso decepcioná-los

Em segundos, todos os pássaros caíam do céu, atingidos.

Lina: Estou preparada! – e olhou aqueles bichinhos a seus pés, e ficou histerica – ai provoquei um desastre ecológico, gomenasaaaai

Seto a observava, com olha sério.

Dito isso a garota entra no quarto decidida a abandonar a vila. Só levava seu arco e as novas flechas, algumas pontudas e outras bem lixadas, leves e ao mesmo tempo mortíferas, e mais outros tubos lotados para a reserva. Estava abrindo a porta quando apareceu Seto

Seto: ja está indo embora?

Lina(surpresa): bem..preciso seguir o caminho que comecei. Preciso encontrar meus amigos. Mas como voce descobriu?

Seto (sorrisso gentil de sempre): Alguns bolinhos sumiram da cozinha, imagino que seja esta sacola que você esta carregando

Lina (sem graça ao extremo): Hehe

Seto: um presente de nossa vila – e lhe entregou aquele arco que ela tinha visto na loja. Os olhos de Lina brilharam

Lina: mas..mas..

Seto: esta tudo bem. É só um presente, você já pode usá-lo.

Lina: muito obrigada, eu nem sei o que dizer. Mas.. eu acho que não sei o bastante ainda e..

Seto: é o suficiente considerando que não temos tempo a perder

Lina desconfiou dessas palavras. Será que Seto sabia onde ela ia, e por isso estava a ajudando? Mas porque então os guerreiros dele não ajudavam na batalha contra Shishio? Antes que pudesse ter mais duvidas, Seto rapidamente emendou sua fala

Seto: não se preocupe de ter que partir. Você chegou aqui como andarilha, mesmo sem me conhecer me ajudou, e pude perceber que tem uma enorme força de vontade. Nunca vi ninguém se esforçar tanto e evoluir tão rapidamente quanto você.

Lina estava comovida, rapidamente esqueceu aquele comentário:

Lina: eu.. eu agradeço imensamente vocês terem confiado em mim, e terem me recebido aqui tão bem. Essa vila.. é especial, as pessoas são tão gentis. E também por ela que eu tenho que partir.

Seto (da um riso de compreensão): Problemas de Estado ne.. bom.. (disse ao perceber que Lina ficara incomodada quando ele falou isso) Foi otimo te-la conosco nessa vila. Esse é nosso objetivo, treinar arqueiros de bem. Espero que volte algum dia

Lina (sorrindo): tambem espero. Me sinto bem mais confiante agora que melhorei minhas habilidades! Até logo. E se despeça de todos por mim!

Depois que ela bate a porta, a tia de Seto aparece

-Voce ouviu já? Um informante nos disse que houve confusão na vila de Shingetsu, temos que preparar nossos homens

Seto: você sabe que o grupos especiais já estão muito bem preparados tia, mas so agirão se for extremamente necessário, afinal nosso lema é a paz, não vamos nos meter nesses assuntos de Estado, a não ser que nos prejudique diretamente. De qualquer maneira, fizemos nossa parte – e olha em direção a porta pela qual Lina saiu.

Lina andava pela avenida, deserta, como quando tinha chegado la. Sentia uma enorme motivação, agora também tinha o desejo de proteger aquela ilha. Quando já estava a um passo da estrada, vira pra trás

Lina: talvez.. nunca mais seja possivel eu voltar aqui.. . Alem de não ser desse mundo, posso morrer em Kyoto. Não! Isso não vai acontecer!

Se lembra dos rostos de seus amigos, aparecendo como imagens em sua mente: Kenshin. Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Sanosuke. Isso da novo ânimo a ela. Sorri discretamente, levanta a cabeça e continua sua jornada a passos firmes e rapidos.

36**- After the end of the dynasty, First meeting of Kenshin and Shishio**.

*Kenshin derrota Senkaku. Saitou observa. Misao e Eiji aparecem. Kenshin desafio Saitou para a luta.*

37 - **Shock.. Sakaba-sword breaks! Soujiro the Ten Ken vs. Kenshin**.

*Kenshin e Soujirou se enfrentam, e a espada de Kenshin quebra. Termina em empate. Saitou parte com Eiji, e Kenshin e Misato rumam para Kyoto*

38- **Sanosuke, The Secret of Patience...Challenge the Hakai Priest, Anji.**

*Sanosuke, perdido na floresta, encontra Anji, e inicia seu treinamente na técnica Futae no Kiwami.*

39-**The Man Who Makes Sakabatou... Arai Shatku's Masterpiece!**

*Kenshin e Misao chegam a Kyoto, e Kenshin é levado ao Aoyia, uma especie de base para membros do Oniwa Banshu que serve como hospedaria. Kenshin vai em busca de uma espada nova e procura o filho do antigo artesão de sua Sakabatou. Aparece Chou, que seqüestra o filho desse artesão para pegar a ultima espada que seu pai tinha deixado. Kenshin é obrigado interveem.*


	35. Chapter 40 41,42 43

40-**Almost Getting. ****And Battle with Juppon Gatana Chou!**

*Kenshin enfrenta Chou e ganha uma nova Sakabatou*

Lina segue caminhando pela mata próxima a estrada que levava a Kyoto. Preferia ir por lá pois era mais fresco e o sol escaldante não a atingiria tanto. Levava uma pequena trouxinha feita de pano mesmo, com algumas comidinhas que comprou numa vila próxima com o dinheiro dado por Saitou. E uma garrafinha de sake na cintura, que continha apenas água.

A noite ja está chegando e ela resolve descansar. Entra um pouco mais dentro da mata, marcando bem onde ficava a estrada, para não acontecer como da outra vez. Ela encosta em uma árvore e fica sentada por um tempinho.

O céu se torna mais escuro. Lina esfrega os braços com as mãos, num sinal tipico de quem sente frio. Anda em volta e pega uns gravetos. Junta-os em um montinho e tenta fazer fogo esfregando um em outro. Só que ou os gravetos quebravam ou simplesmente nada acontecia. Lina fica impaciente, esfregava cada vez mais rapido

Lina: funcione! Atritos causam faísca porque nao quer dar certo?

No fim, depois de vária tentativas frustradas, num gesto de nervosismo, espalha todo o montinho e volta a se sentar emburrada.

O sono vinha, e ela decide se deitar. De má vontade, se deita na terra, de lado, pernas dobradas, mãos abaixo do rosto formando um travesseiro. Cai a noite e durante ela, só se via Lina dar vários tapas em si mesma e virar de um lado para outro, duas tentativas não muito eficientes de se livrar dos insetos que subiam em seu corpo.

De manhã a menina acorda e da de cara com uma formiga subindo em seu braço. Se levanta rapidamente e se sacode toda, resmungando.

Vai pegar comida, mas tudo estava lotado de formigas. Xinga ate não poder mais. Suspira desanimada, se levanta e volta a caminhar, ao lado da estrada. Avista ao longe uma carruagem de passagem. Tem a brilhante idéia de pedir carona novamente, e se aproxima com esta intenção.

Ao chegar perto porém, vê que o condutor esta armado, como um ninja, e com uma cara muito suspeita, e no banco de passageiros apenas caixas. Pensa que é um carregamento de armas, ou ópio, e acha melhor não se meter com isso. tem uma idéia melhor.. Atira flechas na roda oposta da carruagem, atravessando a roda que estava do seu lado, com incrivel habilidade, parando o carro. O condutor desce para ver o que acontecia, e enquanto esta distraído vendo, Lina correndo corta as rédeas de um dos cavalos e monta nele. O condutor mal tem tempo de agir, pois so tinha uma espada. Ele assovia

Lina galopa alguns minutos, feliz e satisfeita, quando o cavalo relincha e para de repente. A menina engole seco. A sua frente, vários ninjas de Shishio bloquavam sua passagem. Ela podia sentir o desejo de matar. Foi tudo muito rápido: os capangas correm em direção a Lina, ela pega o arco que tinha ganhado e atira flechas pra cima, chuta o cavalo pra galopar a frente, e quando o cavalo estava a quase 2 metros dos homens e Lina prestes a ser alvo fácil das espadas, inúmeras flechas caem como chuva derrubando e confundindo os homens, enquanto Lina os atravessa, intacta.

*Yahiko e Kaoru estão há 3 dias em Kyoto procurando Kenshin. Misao tromba com Yahiko. Pronuncia o nome de Kenshin e Kaoru escuta*

41-**A Hidden Technique of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Reunion with Master Hiko Seijuurou!**

*Kenshin chega até seu mestre e pede pra ele ensina-lo a técnica suprema do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. Misao leva Kaoru e Yahiko até a cabana de Seijuurou. Kenshin ve Kaoru. Seu treinamento começa. Kaoru conta a Misao o que aconteceu com Aoshi e os outros.*

42-**Alliance Agreed! The Day When Shishio and Aoshi Unite!**

*Misao se choca ao descobrir que os Oniwa Banshu que acompanhavam Aoshi foram mortos. O Aoyia é atacado por homens de Shishio. Aoshi e Okina se enfrentam, Okina é ferido por Aoshi. Misao chega a tempo de ver Aoshi saindo, e ele a trata com indiferença. Misao decide ser a nova Okashira dos Oniwabanshuu*

Lina chega a Kyoto. Deixa o cavalo livre, para não chamar muita atenção. Caminha pela cidade, animadíssima. Olha aquele tanto de gente, gente, gente, gente. E vai desanimando ..

Lina (pensa): ai como eu vou achar um conhecido nessa multidão.

Lina (pensa): Ah! Mas antes preciso achar o posto policial pra procurar aquele Saitou chato (¬¬).apesar que ele ter me deixado em Shibawa teve inúmeras vantagens (u_u). De qualquer maneira devo recuperar minha mochila! (o/). (suspira) nyaaa a quem eu estou enganando so to indo atras dele porque não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer (suspira, e prossegue)

43-**Between Life and Death! Succession Technique Mastered,  
AmaKakeru Ryuu no Hirameki.**

Hiko: então, vc foi capaz de encontrar o q estava perdendo? Um homem incompleto assim nunca poderá ganhar contra Shishio. Ele tambem não pode ganhar contra o retalhador que vive dentro do seu coração. Ate mesmo se fosse viver, vc viveria com agonia pelo resto de sua vida. vc seria atormentado, sendo devorado pela solidão e pela ira, e vc iria.. matar pessoas. Por causa disso, ao invés do ataque final, acabar com sua vida será meu ultimo trabalho como seu mestre. Está preparado pro seu destino, Kenshin?

Kenshin: Eu estou com medo de Hïko Seijurou? Ou da morte certa que vem com ele? Eu estou com medo da morte? O caos da revolução me tirou qqr desejo de viver. Mas.. pq eu temo a morte? (se lembrando: shinta.. sobreviva ate que vc possa escolher como viver sua própria vida..). Eu.. ainda..

Kenshin domina a técnica final do Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, derrotando seu próprio mestre. Antes de desfalecer, ele diz

Hïko: Sim.. é isso. Porque vc matou muitas pessoas, nem mesmo valoriza a propria vida. É isso que permite o retalhador escondido profundamente em seu coração assumir sua alma. Mesmo usando o poder de um retalhador que se sacrifica, para proteger os mais fracos ou aqueles que ama, é apenas um momento entre as mudanças continuas dos tempos. Fique vivo, Kenshin. Entao vc poderá usar o Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki como quiser, e nunca perdera novamente para o retalhador escondido em vc.


	36. Chapter 44

44- **Battle of Indignation, Gathering His Strongest, Juppon Gatana!**

Enquanto Kenshin cuida das feridas de Hiko, Saitou chega a prisão de Kyoto e lá encontra Sano, que estivera esperando por ele, sob a guarda de um policial.

Policial: Voce conhece ele?

Saitou: Não, de jeito nenhum. Deve ter me confundido com alguém. Mas vamos mantê-lo aqui por enquanto, ele parece um perturbador.

Sano: Hey! Espere!

A porta de entrada para aquele corredor se abre num estrondo, e Lina entra furiosa, com um policial atrás tentando impedi-la.

Lina: Você não vai me impedir de falar pessoalmente com seu chefe. – e movimenta o tubo de flechas que estava preso a sua cintura pra tras, golpeando o policial e o fazendo cair.

Saitou repara no novo arco da garota, posicionado nas suas costas, e na enorme sacola que ela levava também atrás, lotada de flechas. Lina vai decidida em direção, falando irritada

Lina: Tenho um assunto a tratar com você! Minha mochila ficou no seu carro e eu quero ela de volta.

Mas para de repente ao ver que Sano estava na cela ao lado

Lina (surpresa): Sanosuke?

Sano (paralisado, mas logo que se recupera): Argh, você não tinha nada que vim fazer aqui.

Lina (irritada): ei voce mesmo disse pra eu acompanhar o Yahiko e não me meter em perigo!

Sano: e cadê ele então? E kaoru?

Lina começa a falar em disparada, como se estivesse narrando

Lina: não sei. Eu vim sozinha.. peguei um navio mas descobri que carregavam ópio e me expulsaram, ai subi escondida numa carruagem mas acabei pegando no sono e caí na estrada, ai parei numa cidade pra jogar dadinhos mas me meti com uns caras do Yazuka e tive que sair, (Sano ficava pálido, Saitou muda sua face inexpressiva pra outra de abismado), depois fui caminhando pela estrada, mas daí tive que ir pela floresta pra fugir dos bandidos,.. depois fui perseguida ate uma declive e cai nele.. ai passei outros dias perdida na floresta.. Daí pedi carona pro primeiro carro que apareceu e por acaso era do Saitou, mas ele me abandonou numa vila, me ofereceram hospedagem grátis e eu aceitei. (Sano horrorizava. Saitou pensava: como ela ainda ta viva? ) E de lá vim a pé, ate que vi uma carruagem e ataquei pra pegar o cavalo emprestado.. mas eles de alguma forma ficaram irritados porque um bando de ninjas me atacou..

Silencio

...

Sano: QUE PARTE DE NÃO SE METER EM PERIGO VOCE NÃO ENTENDEEEEEEEEU

Lina se torna minúscula e se encolhe com o grito.

Saitou: humpf. Uma dupla de estupidos teimosos inconseqüentes

Sano/Lina: O QUEEEEEE

Sano(se direcionando a Saitou): Eu estou forte agora. Veja -diz com um sorriso de convencido, se preparando para socar as grades de sua cela

Mas Lina tinha se voltado rapidamente para Saitou, e os dois agiam como se Sano nem existisse

Saitou: Aqui esta a chave, mas não garanto que aquela sacola de tralhas ainda esteja la

Lina: aaaaah o que voce chamou de tralhas? - grita com os dentes cerrados e olhar ameaçador

Sano: IAAAAAAA – a grada da cela se pulveriza. Sano dera seu golpe Futae no Kiwami

Sano: Surpresos, huh?

Lina olhou com cara de extremo desinteresse. E disse sem a minina emoção na voz.

Lina: muito bom Sano

Imediatamente se voltou para Saitou, que ignorara Sano, e apontou o indicador para o peito dele, o tipico sinal de alguém que ameaça outra pessoa. Lina se colocava no mesmo nível de Saitou, sem se dar conta que ele poderia acabar com ela em um golpe. E disse em tom mais ameaçador ainda enquanto Sano gritava.

Sano: PAREM DE ME IGNORAR

Lina: Espero que ela esteja intacta ou o voce vai se ver comigo senhor Hajime. Até logo Sano

E saiu de cabeça erguida, ordenando ao policial que tinha derrubado antes.

Lina: me leve ate os carros agora

Saitou: Ela é sempre atrevida assim?

Sano: voce nem imagina o tanto. E não mude de assunto. Se voce acha que eu sou o mesmo imbecil de antes eu vou te deixar como essa maldita cela

Os dois trocam provocações, Sano queria continuar a luta começada em Tokyo mas Saitou nao tinha interesse nisso. Ele então abre a porta onde esta Chou, recentemente preso, e indaga quem atacou um dos batalhões da policia. Chou diz que foi apenas um homem de Shishio. Sano o provoca e os dois começam a trocar xingamentos. Saitou acende um cigarro. Depois de alguns golpes, Sano livra as mãos de Chou para a luta ser justa. Chou diz que odeia pessoas como ele e que podem continuar com as perguntas. Chou revela que Shishio atacará Kyoto.

Os membros do Juppon Gatana se reunem. Kenshin nega a ser sucessor de seu estilo e parte da cabana de Hiko, pedindo que ele proteja o Aoiya.

Lina verifica cada canto do carro e não acha sua mochila. Imagina a cena da carruagem em movimento e uma mochila amarela voando pra fora da janela

Lina: típico.. – e visualiza a cara sem expressão de Saitou

Nesse momento, Sanosuke chega ate ela

Sano: Parece que todos estão hospedados num lugar chamado Aoyia. Vá para lá que já os encontro – e se vira para partir, quando Lina o chama

Lina: Sanooo

Ele se vira. Lina fala hesitando

Lina: promete.. que vai se cuidar?

Sano sorri, mostra seu punho direito e diz orgulhoso

Sano: não tem como nada me acontecer com este punho aqui

Lina faz uma cara de descrença, o deixando extremamente irritado, e sai andando

Sano: que cara foi essa que voce fez?

Lina (sem se virar, fazendo gesto com a mão ): Nada, nada

Sano: voce também, me prometa

Lina pára. Vira seu rosto pra ele, e diz sorridente, fazendo um V com a mão

Lina: hai ! – e segue seu caminho

Horas depois, uma carruagem chega trazendo Kenshin. Saitou o aguardava.


	37. Chapter 45

45- **Blown Away! The Battleship Rengoku and the Attack at Kyoto**

Kenshin e Saitou discutem sobre os planos de Shishio e chegam a conclusão que alem de incendiar Kyoto, iria atacar pelo mar. Sano aparece e da um enorme soco em Kenshin, por ele ter deixado o amigo la. Os tres partem de carro rumo a Osaka, para impedir a catastrofe.

No Aoyia, Kaoru estendia roupa, quando escuta uma enorme pancada la fora. Sai correndo para ver o que tinha ocorrido, e na entrada vê Yahiko tonto caído no chão e Lina com pose de quem acabou de dar um soco

Kaoru: Lina?

Lina (vermelha): SUA TRAIDORA VOCE TAMBEM ME ESQUECEU EM TOKYOOO – e da um soco

Kaoru (segurando com a mao o soco de Lina e falando delicadamente): desculpa, é que tinha tanta coisa na minha cabeça que..

Yahiko (levantando): mentira é porque só o Kenshin tava na cabeça dela

Kaoru: ora seu. Voce é o mais culpado de todos

Misao: que gritaria é essa?

Yahiko: mais uma chata se juntou a nós

Lina:(segurando o kimono do garoto, irritada) repete se tiver coragem pirralho

Kaoru: ela é nossa amiga que também veio de Tokyo

Misao: ohh uma arqueira? - diz olhando admirada para Lina

Lina: uma ninja? -larga Yahiko, olhando tambem admirada para as roupas de Misao

Misao(pose de convencida, apontando para si): sem querer me gabar mas sou uma ninja magnífica

Lina (pose de convencida, apontando para si): e modestamente eu sou uma arqueira excepcional

Lina/Misao:(soltam risinhos juntas) hohohoho

Yahiko (cara de poucos amigos): elas vão se dar bem

Kaoru: (cara de poucos amigos) é..

Omasu, outra membro dos Oniwa, aparece. Misao volta a ficar 'normal' e pergunta a ela sobre metralhadoras, pois estava pretendendo usa-las para defender Kyoto.

Kaoru: Misao, o verdadeiro poder das pessoas não pode ser substituido pelo poder de coisas compradas com dinheiro. É isso que Kenshin acredita tambem

Lina (empolgada): sim! e nós temos esse verdadeiro poder, somos muitos melhores que essas armas

Misao: o verdadeiro poder..Entendi.. eu acreditarei na nossa própria força, e na dos meus amigos. Arigatou Kaoru san

Lina (olhar acusador): hmm, uma ninja magnifica deveria ter mais auto confiança,

Misao: ahhhh eu tenho muita auto confiança que ver quer? quer?

Misao dava seu ataque na frente de Lina, que estava de braços cruzados ignorando a garota, quando os outros membros do Oniwa chegam avisando que tinham recebido uma carta de Kenshin, dizendo sobre o plano de Shishio.

Kaoru: o que você vai fazer. Misao chan?

Misao fica um minuto em silencio, e logo diz com intensa determinação

Misao: sua Okashira ordena, em nome dos Oniwabanshuu, que vamos impedir o inferno de Kyoto. Envie pombos imediatamente e informe os moradores. Todos, aprontem seu uniformes ninja. Essa é a hora, dos Oniwabanshuu defenderes esta cidade

Kaoru: Yahiko, Lina, nós os ajudaremos também

Yahiko/Lina: hai!

Lina: vou cravar uma flecha em cada comparsa de Shishio!

Yahiko: e pensar que iríamos lutar ao lado dos Oniwabanshuu depois da luta contar o Aoshi

Exatamente à meia noite, membros do Juppongatana percebem que Kyoto ainda não estava em chamas. Chega um ninja de Shishio e avisa que estão tendo dificuldades em executar o plano. Decidem então se intrometer e matar todos os policiais que atrapalhavam.

Na cidade, Kamatari e Hennya destroem vários policiais. Dois ninjas tentam por fogo numa casa, mas uma velhinha descobre e grita. Todos os moradores acordam e encurralam os homens.

Lina estava correndo pelas ruas em direção a outros focos de incendio. Encontrou um em dois quarteirões, mas felizmente ele ja estava sendo apagado pela policia. Viu correndo pelas ruas escuras um vulto, provavelmente era quem tinha posto o fogo, e atirou precisamente uma flecha afiada na perna dele. Se aproximou e viu que era realmente um homem de Shishio, estava caido no chão com a flecha até metade de sua perna . Ela puxou a flecha do homem, que gemeu de dor

Lina: não posso desperdiçar

E logo depois viu um batalhão passando pela rua principal em direção a tropas policiais. Lina esperou que todos passassem, saiu da ruela e disparou inúmeras flechas, que segundos depois desmancharam essas tropas deixando os policiais aliviados e dispostos a lutar com os que sobraram de pé. A garota sai então pela direção oposta procurando mais pessoas para ajudar. Não importava se tinham espadas, pois com as flechas e sua otima mira a garota atingia de longe, mas nunca em pontos vitais.

Misao estava em um telhado, observando, junto com seu grupo, e Kaoru e Yahiko na calçada, vendo pessoas comemorarem alguns focos apagados.

Misao: Pessoal, cada um a seu posto como planejado. Protejam os cidadãos e tenham cuidado. Kaoru, Yahiko! Venham comigo. Lina! Lina?

Aparece Usui atrás de Misao.

Usui: então.. uma menina como voce é o problema? – e aponta a lança pra ela

Kaoru e Yahiko gritam seu nome. Misao estava sem reação, seria atingida, mas nesse momento uma flecha vai em direção a ponta da lança. Lina estava na calçada, com mais flechas a postos. Usui se vira pra ela, com a flecha em suas mãos. Apesar da velocidade, ele tinha a segurado. Misao estava imóvel. Ele iria lançar sua arma em Lina, quando a ponta da lança é pulverizada. Era Anji, utilizando seu Kiwami no Futae. Lina fica pensativa quando ve aquele golpe.

Lina: ja vi isso antes..- e fixa seu olhar nele.

A carruagem que levava Kenshin, Saitou, e Sano chega ao porto de Osaka. Kenshin descobre qual é o navio de Shishio, e ele explode, revelando sua verdadeira e terrivel forma.


	38. Chapter 46

46-**Burning Rengoku! Shishio Makoto's Fortune.**

O canhão no navio de Shishio é acionado contra os invasores. Kenshin e Saitou conseguem desviar e entrar dentro do navio, enquanto Sano consegue atingir o Rengoku com uma bomba de Katsu, fazendo ele ficar inutilizável. Shishio desafia os três para irem até sua base no Monte Hiei.

De volta a Kyoto, eles descobrem que apenas alguns policiais foram mortos. Saitou deve preencher formulários e deixa Kenshin e Sano, que vão até o Aoiya. Chegando lá, são recebidos por Yahiko, que chama Kaoru, que timidamente recepciona Kenshin

Sano: Voce realmente trouxe Kaoru dono para cá

Yahiko: Foi uma promesa de homem, tive que mantê-la

Sano: Lina também veio (Yahiko paralisa, achando que Sano tinha descoberto o que tinha acontecido) Vocês se encontraram?

Yahiko (aliviado): Sim ela acabou se hospedando aqui. E até que teve sua utilidade ontem. Mas anda meio estranha..

Sano: humpf, não é novidade – e entra

Lina estava na sala, andava de uma lado a outro, muito pensativa, com a mão no queixo.

Lina (cochichando): onde eu vi um soco igual aquele? eu sei que vi..onde foi?

Lina: aiiii eu não consigo lembrar – diz quase arrancando os cabelos

Sano: então você sobreviveu também – provoca a garota,mas ele estranhamente não revida, pára, olha para ele de cima a baixo, como se o rapaz fosse um extraterrestre e estivesse o estudando. Sano se incomoda com isso.

Sano(confuso): porque ce ta me olhando assim?

Lina bate na sua cabeça, falando desanimada

Lina: deve ser imaginação minha.(depois de um tempo) SANOSUKE FOI VOCE! - disse de repente apontando para ele de uma forma bem escandalosa..

Sano: o que? eu o que? ce ta doida é?

Lina (pensando consigo mesma sem escutar ele): será que tem uma relação entre os dois?

Ela passa por Sano dizendo ''hmm..'' com a mão no queixo. Sano fica mais nervoso ainda por ter sido mais uma vez ignorado

Sano: pára de agir assim! ei eu to falando com voce!

Lina: hmm.. não vai golpear nada não? Preciso confirmar algo.

Sano: ahn?

Nisso, vêem Kenshin correndo para o quarto de Misao, seguido de Yahiko e Kaoru, e vão atrás.

Misao estava em seu quarto, em crise pelo que aconteceu com Usui na noite anterior. Dizia que era vergonhoso alguém ter entrado furtivamente atrás dela sem ter visto.

Kaoru: ela ta assim há algum tempo ja

Yahiko descreve quem era a pessoa. Sano diz que pode ser Usui, um dos mais fortes da Juppongatana

Sano: Estou surpreso que ela esteja viva

Kaoru: Bem, Lina atirou uma flecha nele mas não adiantou, só o fez mudar de alvo. e enquanto ele atingir a lança em Lina

Kaoru descreve como tudo ocorreu, a lança sendo pulverizada, Anji e Usui discutindo, Usui desistindo de assassinar as duas.

Sano logo percebe que se tratava de Anji. Fica transtornado, Lina olha pra ele, assustada com o olhar que via.

Sano (pensando): Anji.. os ideais daquele cara.. testarei com meus próprios punhos

Lina (pensando): então.. eles realmente.. se conhecem – e é tomada de receio – não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Ah Sano (e olha para ele, ainda perdido em pensamentos)

Kaoru e Yahiko contam para Kenshin sobre aparição de Aoshi. De repente, os membros do Oniwa entram correndo, e todos são arrastados pra o quarto de Okina, que tinha recobrado a consciência. Ele pede a Kenshin que mate Aoshi, pois ele tinha virado um demonio. Mas Kenshin se nega, dizendo que traria o Aoshi humano de volta. Misao começa a chorar sem querer.

Sano aparece dizendo que tem uma mensagem de Saitou, que eles deveriam partir para a base de Shishio no outro dia pela manhã. Lina o encara, preocupada.

Naquela noite, Kaoru se reune a Kenshin no telhado do Aoiya. Ela demonstra sua preocupação e entrega o remedio que Megumi mandou. Minutos depois, aparece Yahiko batendo com a shinai na cabeça de Kaoru, puxando ela pra um lado

Yahiko: Eu tenho observado você por um tempo. Voce esta de muito bom humor agora mas esta muito lenta. Se desculpe com Megumi depois mas.. porque voce não.. não.. o beija logo (diz timidamente)

Kaoru (nervosa); O que você esta dizendo? Se não ficar fora disso contarei pra Tsubame que você é um pervertido

Yahiko (nervoso): Tsubame não tem nada com isso

Do nada surge Lina, e dá um tapão nas costas de Kaoru enquanto diz

Lina: Esse moleque pela primeira vez tem razão. Vai la Kaoru tasca um beijão no Kenshin antes que seja tarde demais!

Yahiko: como assim primeira vez? Aaaaaa

Kenshin, que ouvia tudo, interrompe

Kenshin: Yahiko, eu confio em você pra cuidar de tudo aqui amanha

Yahiko: espera, eu serei deixado aqui?

Lina, pousa sua mão na cabeça de Yahiko, como se ele fosse um cachorrinho e de olhos fechados, diz com pose de adulta

Lina: Ele vai ficar aqui sim relaxa, Kenshin

Yahiko: tira suas mãos de mim

Sano aparece

Sano: vocês tratem de se proteger, se algo acontecer quem vai pagar minha conta no Akabeko.

Os três se viram com imenso ódio apontando o dedo pra ele

Yahiko/Kaoru/Lina: você!

Sano: bakas

Yahiko tenta convencer Kenshin a deixá-lo ir, dizendo que esta forte.

Kenshin: é por isso que quero que fique aqui Yahiko. Os homens de Shishio podem atacar aqui. Eu te quero no papel de defesa, você deve estar preparado pra uma situação assim

Misao aparece do nada, e como se estivessem falando com ela

Misao: Tudo bem! Eu protegerei o Aoiya e em troca, você traz Aoshi sama

Yahiko implica com ela e os dois trocam xingos. Lina, que mantinha sua pose de adulta, disse

Lina: briga de crianças.. que chato..

Yahiko/Misao: quem é criança aqui? – E Lina entra na disputa também

Os membros do Oniwa aparecem embaixo, todos reunidos apoiando Kenshin.

Chega de manhã. Todos reunidos. Saitou chega.

Saitou: Voces estão bem preparados certo. Vamos

Kenshin e Sano vão.

Kaoru: Kenshin. – ele se vira pra ela, sorridente – Todos voltaremos pra Tokyo juntos ne

Kenshin: sim, sem duvida – e sorri, assim como kaoru

Sano, que também tinha virado pra trás, encara Lina, que não conseguia disfarçar sua face de preocupação. Olha profundamente para a garota, que cora. Ele da uma piscada. Lina sente suas preocupações desvanecerem, e da um discreto sorriso.

Os três partem


	39. Chapter 47,48,49

47- **Crush! Futae No Kiwami. Pain of Sanosuke's Fist!**

*Hoji declara seu plano a Shishio, de mandar o Juppon Gatana exceto Soujirou, Usui, e Anji, para destriur o Aoiya. Shishio aceita a idéia.

Kenshin, Saitou e Sano chegam a base de Shishio, e são guiados por Yumi. A luta seria de um contra um, primeiro lutaria contra Anji. Sanosuke e ele se enfrentam.

Anji está em vantagem, pois dominava todos os aspectos do Futae no Kiwami. Anji da um enome golpe em Sanosuke, mas este, utilizando a técnica que Anji tinha feito antes, escapa do impacto e golpeia Anji. Inesperadamente, Anji se levanta, com uma aura demoníaca. Sano tinha atingido uma placa, e não seu corpo diretamente. *

48-**The Focus of His Guze, Anji's New Reflection**

*Anji se lembra do passado, de como iniciou o caminho da destruição. Os dois lutam intensamente. Num momento, Anji lança um Futae no Kiwami a distancia, lançando Sano no ar. Ele cai. *

Lina, que estava na varanda do Aoiya, fura seu dedo ao pegar uma flecha. Ela se assusta um pouco pois achava ser um sinal de que algo não estava bem. Olha para o céu, inicialmente murmurando:

Lina: Sano.. NÃO OUSE MORRER SEU IDIOTA- e grita, entortando a flecha.

*Sano se levanta. Seria o golpe final. Anji lança outro Futae a distancia, mas Sano salta ate ele. O punho dos dois se encontram, em grande impacto. Sano diz que as crianças que ele não pode salvar não gostariam de o ver assim. Anji tem uma visão com elas; fica incapaz de se mover.

Sanosuke diz que não poderá seguir kenshin, e deitado, fecha os olhos. Anji avisa que vão atacar o Aoiya, e diz que cuidará de Sano. Kenshin e Saitou partem para a próxima luta.*

**49-****A Wolf Sees the Shin Gan. Explosive Zero Gatotsu! Attack at Aoiya**

Sano acorda de seu desmaio, ainda muito fraco, e Anji diz a ele sobre o Aoyia.

Sano: Juppongatana está atacando o Aoiya?- e a imagem de Lina, antes da partida, aparece em sua mente.

Anji: Voce ainda pode alcançar Battousai se for agora. Va, por aquele lado!

Sano corre, mas para na porta, e diz

Sano: Eu tenho que lhe agradecer. Primeiro porque salvou alguém que eu estimo muito, e segundo, por me deixar lhe conhecer duas vezes. Agradeço aos deuses do destino, ou melhor, Buda

Anji: Pode haver um tempo em que teremos que cruzar nossos punhos novamente

Sano: sim, eu lutarei e ficarei mais forte até esse dia, e te derrotarei com meus punhos. He, ate mais.

Usui luta contra Saitou, enquanto Kenshin e Sano procuram o terceiro oponente. Saitou mata Usui.

No Aoiya, 150 soldados de Shishio cercavam o local e os membros da Juppon Gatana cercavam o local.

La dentro, todos reunidos, preparados para a batalha.

Kaoru: Pensem em proteger suas vidas acima de derrotar o inimigo

Misao: Claro! Eu não deixarei nenhum dos meus amigos morrer!

Yahiko e Lina olhavam a janela

Yahiko: deve ter 150 soldados aqui, cada um cuida de um tanto

Escutam uma voz de fora

Kamatari: ei garoto, não entenda errado, esses caras so são uma parede pra vocês não saírem daí. Voces estão enfrentando nós três. Agora saiam daí, levaremos suas cabeças ao Shishio sama.

Kaoru: o que faremos?

Okina: aceitaremos as condições deles

Misao: duvido que eles não vão atacar também, e o espaço é muito restrito

Lina estava calada, concentrada olhando a posição dos homens abaixo.

Okina divide o grupo: Yahiko e Kaoru pegariam o de mascara preta, Misao e Lina ficariam com a da foice, os outro quatro lutariam com o gordo.

Enquanto discutiam como se dividir, escuta-se um estrondo vindo da cidade. Ao olhar o que era, observam ao longe fumaça, como se algo estivesse desmoronando.

Kamatari: Apenas outro de nós fazendo seu trabalho

Lina (bate o punho): Eu sabia que este cerco não era só pra isso

Kaoru (indignada): o que? voces atacam a cidade enquanto nos prendem aqui?

Hennya: é tudo parte da guerra..

Lina ao escutar isso corre para dentro, sob olhares interrogativos de todos. Tinha um plano para sair daquele cerco e ver o que acontecia na cidade.

Yahiko: Lina volte aqui. Não fuja!

Kamatari: Ja abandonando a luta sem nem começar. Que patético.

Misao: eu vo trazer essa menina de volta a força

Okina: Deixem-na – diz de forma autoritária e todos se silenciam. ATACAR

E todos descem para o campo de batalha

Lina correra até a varanda que ficava nos fundos da casa. Todos estão a frente de seus respectivos oponentes. Lina chega próxima ao muro que cercava o Aoiya, lembra mentalmente a posição dos homens que os cercavam, visualiza os outros lutando no meio, se concentra por segundos, calcula o ângulo do arco, posiciona. Na sua cintura, 5 tubos de flechas pendurados.

Lina: 150 huh?

Com movimentos extremamente rápidos, pega diversas vezes um punhado de flechas, mira para cima do telhado e atira ao céu. Fecha os olhos

Lina: 3.. 2.. 1

Tinha que ser rápida agora. Corre rapidamente ate a sala, passa por Okina, que se mantinha impassível. Tudo aconteceu como num flash

Todos estavam entretidos com o começo da luta, ate que um dos soldados começa a gritar ao olhar pra cima. Todos olham também, interrompendo a luta. Vários pontos pretos no céu, em direção a eles. Em segundos, o desespero tomava conta deles, ao perceberem a primeira leva de flechas caindo. Começam a se desorganizar e correr pra se proteger de serem atingidos.

Sequencialmente, levas de flechas atingiam o local, caindo direta e precisamente nos homens que cercavam a casa. Eram muitas vindas de uma vez, causando pânico entre eles, e espanto nos que assistiam. Enquanto as flechas caiam Lina saía do Aoiya pela frente, pegando a lateral.

Yahiko (boquiaberto): su..goi

Kamatari e Hennya se irritam, e ameaçam atacar a garota, mas Misao, Kaoru e Yahiko se interpõe entre eles.

Kamatari: hahahaha. Não tem problema.. Ela vai morrer mesmo

Foi tudo tão rapido e bem calculado que Lina passava pelos soldados assim que todas as flechas caíram. Corria com uma flecha na mão, que usou para furar um ou outro que a atrapalhava.

Kamatari: soldados, mantenham a posição! Agora.. acabou a brincadeira – e passa a língua entre os labios

* Kenshin se dirige com Sano e Yumi a sala onde Soujirou espera. Ao passar pela biblioteca, Kenshin para abruptamente. Alguem esperava por ele, era Shinomori Aoshi*


	40. Chapter 50,51,52

50- **Time To Keep A Promise. Kenshin and Aoshi Battle Once Again!**

Luta entre Kenshin e Aoshi. Depois de uma árdua luta, Aoshi é tocado pelas palavras de Kenshin, e inicia-se novo duelo.

51- **Now Is The Time To Awaken. True and Perfect Solution**

Kenshin: Quando eu estava entre a vida e a morte eu usei toda a minha vontade pra sobreviver. Eu desenvolvi um poder diferente do sacrifício pessoal e dominei a ultima técnica. Essa vontade de viver é mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Esse foi o raio de luz que meu mestre arriscou sua vida pra me mostrar. Como hitokiri battousai, eu cometi tantos crimes que possivelmente não posso me arrepender. É por isso que eu secretamente acreditava que não importava quando eu morresse. Porem agora, mesmo se eu for punido ou repreendido, eu nunca perderei a vontade de viver. Aoshi, voce disse que tem jogado tudo fora. Qualquer um pode jogar tudo fora se desejar. É fácil. Com sua espada, vc ficou mais forte, alem dos limites. Mas mentalmente, vc ficou mais fraco. Como comandante deles vc deseja dar a prova de ser o mais forte, como uma flor para os quatro homens que tiveram uma morte horrível, isso eu entendo. Porem, com esse seu espírito fraco, dizer isso se torna uma desculpa pra vc desistir de continuar vivendo. Vc não ta fazendo nada por esse 4. Tudo o que vc esta fazendo é erguer sua espada cheia de maldade, e culpando esses 4 por isso.

Vc esta se escondendo na sombra de o que chama de o mais forte, fugindo da realidade, e perdendo sua própria força de vontade. Se vc desistir e permitir a si mesmo pensar assim, vc será esmagado pela culpa de ter deixado esses 4 morrerem. E não importa o que vc faça, eles nunca poderão descansar em paz. Vc ainda vai usar a prova de o mais forte como cobertura, pra fugir da realidade e correr pra sua morte? Traga seu espírito forte de volta, recupere o orgulho que vc perdeu! Seu tempo parou na mansão kanryuu, agora é hora de vc acordar!

Aoshi decide terminar a luta pela sua honra. Sano vê quando Yumi envia uma mensagem a Shishio e fala para Kenshin não usar sua técnica secreta. Kenshin é obrigado a usá-la e deixa Aoshi imobilizado. Yumi, Kenshin e Sano partem para encontrar o terceiro oponente.

No Aoiya: os quatro membros do Oniwa Banshu enfrentam Iwambou, e são atingidos por ele. Misao se preocupa.

Kamatari: esqueça os outros, vamos começar logo, cansei de ficar esperando

Kaoru: não caia nas provocações dela

Misao: eu sei. Pra ajudar os outros, e Kyoto, o mais cedo possível, preciso derrotar meu oponente

Yahiko: fique calma Misao. Lina já foi enfrentar o que quer que seja que está destruindo a cidade. E depois do que vi aqui estou confiante nela. Se concentre nessa mulher, pra usar essa foice enorme ela não pode ser normal.

Kamatari provoca, Yahiko, Kaoru e Misao, discutem, descobrem que a mulher da foice é na verdade homem. Yahiko diz que pode cuidar de Hennya sozinho e convence Kaoru a ajudar Misao. Henya mostra a Yahiko seu arsenal de bombas, e se lança no ar para atacá-lo.

Lina corre decidida pelas ruas de Kyoto,com seu arco firme a mão e levando inúmeras flechas. O sino da cidade toca. O posto policial estava em chamar, e ao lado dele, um gigante com um velho em seu ombro

- Vamos agora para o Aoiya.

52- **Arrows on the Hightens! Lina versus the Giant**

*Yahiko fica em desvantagem contra Hennya, pois era atacado do alto. Mas o menino reverte a situação e consegue derrotá-lo, pulando por cima dele. A luta de Misao e Kaoru começa. As duas juntas conseguem vencer Kamatari com um plano. Iwambou escapa. *

Lina anda pelas ruas da cidade tentando achar a origem do estrondo que tinha escutado no Aoiya. Depois de vagar por vários lugares ela pára, olha em volta: estava em um beco. Abaixa a cabeça, suspira:

Lina (-.-): aiiiii eu não sei mais pra que lado devo ir.. ãh? - interrompida pelo som de gritaria.

Lina sai do beco a chega a uma rua, onde ve muitas pessoas correndo em um sentido e corre contra o fluxo, em direção a causa de toda algazarra. Essas pessoas fugiam de algo muito assustador. Algumas mulheres levavam crianças no colo, homens levavam trouxas e outros, pegos de surpresa, nada carregavam.

De súbito, a garota pára. Sua face demonstrava completo espanto e pânico. Foi inevitável que seus olhos se arregalassem e seu queixo caísse. Sua cabeça teve que se levantar ao maximo para enquadrar em seu campo de visão a terrivel figura de um gigante ao longe, o causador da destruição da cidade.

As pessoas fugiam a seu redor, enquanto Lina continuava imóvel. Ouvia-se o som de outros desmoronamentos. Uma pessoa tromba em Lina com força. Isso a tira de seu êxtase, e ela decide agir. Segura firme seu arco e corre em direção ao inimigo. O gigante, chamado Fuji, membro do Juppon Gatana, além de ter mais de 3 metros, era musculoso, usava armadura protegendo todo seu corpo e uma máscara assustadora. Lina, mais próxima dele, se espanta com a força da criatura, que com um simples toque de mão arrancou por completo o telhado de uma casa. Lina estava a metros dele, ninguém mais a rodeava, a área fora evacuada.

Fuji estava se preparando para virar e andar por outra rua. Lina não podia deixar ele causar mais destruição.O lugar que ela estava agora tinha sido parcialmente destruído, haviam ainda muitas casas de pé, mas a maioria caindo aos pedaços.

A garota, determinada, mira varias flechas no gigante e atira. Fuji se volta para ela e anda em direção a menina. Lina prepara mais flechas e atira várias ao mesmo tempo. Mas estas, apesar de serem de ferro e estarem com a ponta afiada, simplesmente caiam da armadura do gigantes, sem fazer o menos arranhão.

Saizuchi: um inseto nos atrapalhando..

Lina decide atirar somente nos ombros e braço direito, únicas partes desprotegidas.

Lina: não posso ficar nervosa desperdiçando flechas assim, preciso mirar certo

Atira várias de uma vez. Podia ver que as flechas estavam pregadas no corpo dele. Mas o gigante continuava se aproximando, como se não tivesse sido atingido. Lina atira mais e mais.

Fuji está a alguns metros dela. Lina ergue a cabeça para ver o rosto do inimigo. Quando faz isso, ve que tinha um velho cabeçudo e baixinho no ombro do gigante.

Lina: o que um velho cabeçudo ta fazendo aí? -pergunta para si mesma

Ele encara a garota, mostra seu sorriso de dentes amarelados e fala depois de rir sarcasticamente

Saizuchi: você não é páreo para ele. Suas flechas são como picadas de abelha.

Fuji arranca facilmente todas as flechas que perfuraram seu corpo. Jogou-as aos pés de Lina, que abaixou seu arco e olhou espantada para as flechas caídas. Quase não tinha sangue nelas. E os furos no corpo do gigante eram quase imperceptiveis.

Lina: O corpo dele quase não foi perfurado..Minhas flechas nele..são como simples agulhas!

Antes que terminasse seu raciocínio, Lina se desvia de ser esmagada por uma pisada do gigante. Ela se abaixa e corre para o lado.O gigante fecha seu punho e o lança contra a garota, que dá um pulo se lançando para o lado e sai rolando. Quando se pos de pé, ficou chocada ao ver que o chão onde ele tinha batido formara um enorme buraco. Suando frio, aponta para o buraco e diz bem escandalosamente:

Lina: aiiiiii isso não é normal!

Ele tenta esmagá-la mais vezes. O velho em cima do gigante tinha um risinho bobo na cara, ao ver a garota pular de um lado a outro para se desviar. Muitas partes de casas foram destruídas com os ataques. Ele apesar de grande era muito ágil e não havia tempo suficiente para ela preparar o arco.

Lina: se eu atingi-lo daqui será inútil. Preciso de distancia pras flechas adquirirem velocidade e atacarem melhor.

Lina se desvia de outro soco

Lina: não posso ficar sem fazer nada!

E atira várias flechas de uma vez na perna de Fuji. O gigante, que estava abaixado depois de ter dado o soco no chão, se ergue imponente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. As flechas só perfuraram superficialmente a pele dele e caíram quando Fuji se levantou, devido a pouca distância que Lina tinha atirado e os musculos resistentes.

Lina (espantada, abaixa o arco): Seu corpo é tão resistente quanto a armadura..Ele é indestrutível..

Saizuchi: é o melhor que pode fazer? É por essas e outras que Shishio deve acabar com os fracos, eles só atrapalham o funcionamento das coisas.

Lina sente raiva ao ouvir isso e diz com os dentes cerrados

Lina: Enquanto eu conseguir me manter pé.. (grita:) VOU LUTAR CONTRA ESSA SUA TEORIA, VELHO CABEÇUDO

Saizuchi: velho cabeçudo? (grita:) Fuji acabe logo com ela, não podemos perder tempo

Lina passa correndo entre as pernas do gigante. Ele se abaixa e dá um soco por onde a garota passara, mas ela ja não estava mais lá. Quando o gigante vira para continuar seu ataque, Saizuchi é subitamente tomado pelo medo. Lina estava posicionada a alguns metros deles e mirava três flechas no velho, cheia de ódio.

Lina: um de cada vez, ne! – e atira

As flechas com certeza atingiriam juntas o velho e o derrubariam. Seria um a menos. E ele era um covarde, sua cara de susto quando se viu como alvo era uma prova. Mas a cara de contentação da menina rapidamente se transformou em desapontamento, e principalmente espanto. Sua flechas caíram a sua frente. Fuji tinha simplesmente colocou a palma de sua mao em frente, bloqueando todas.

O velho dá gargalhadas. Lina está em estado de choque. Sua mão que segurava o arco tremia. Estava com medo agora, muito medo. Mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras, disse

Lina: não..não pode ser..é impossivel derrotar ele..

Saizuchi: hahahahhaha. vou mandar ele esmagar apenas metade de voce, para que se sinta pior que no inferno. hahahahahaha

Lina: o que eu faço..o que eu faço agora..

Leva instintivamente sua mão para pegar uma flecha. Não tinha muitas disponíveis.

Lina (pensando): minha munição esta acabando, do jeito que estou fazendo so estou desperdiçando as flechas. Preciso achar um ponto vulnerável, mas.. esta armadura.. é o problema. Se pelo menos não tivesse, eu teria mais chances

Ela para. Olha para como a armadura estava presa a ele. O peitoral e a parte do abdômen estavam ligadas por varias argolas de metal, e a parte das costas também tinha isso. Lina tem uma idéia.

Lina vira em direção oposta e começa a correr. Pensa

Lina: preciso de uma altura favorável pra conseguir isso, do solo não vai dar. Se pelo menos ele abaixasse.. JÁ SEI!

E corre com todas suas forças. Mas Fuji, devido a seus enormes passos, já estava sobre ela.

Lina: AAAAAAAAH – grita ao ser lançada ao longe por um chute do gigante, batendo na parede de uma casa e estatelando no chão

Saizuchi: hahahaha que patético. Vamos, temos que terminar nosso trabalho no Aoiya. E se vira. Assim que da alguns passos.

Lina : eu disse.. (o velho vira a cabeça lentamente, assustado) eu disse que enquanto eu conseguir me manter pé.. (grita:) VOU LUTAR CONTRA ESSA SUA TEORIA, CABEÇUDO

VEM ME PEGAR ! (e atira uma flecha sem ponta na cabeça dela, que cai para frente, mas é segurado por Fuji)

Lina sai correndo pelo outro lado. Saizuchi estava irritadíssimo

Saizuch: atrás dela Fuji, não vou levar desaforo de um inseto como ela

Fuji se vira para ir atrás. O ato de se virar e começar a persegui-la, fez com que Lina ganhasse vantagem em distancia, devido ao tamanho e menor agilidade do gigante. Quando ele vai atrás, não encontra a garota.

Enquanto a procuravam, Lina entra numa casa semi destruída e rapidamente chega ao segundo andar. Conseguiu desviar de Fuji. Ele e o velho verificavam em todos os lugares algum sinal dela. Rapidamente, da janela de uma casa um pouco a frente onde Fuji se encontrava, Lina mira

Lina: já que uma só não resolve, que tal um montinho ein

E atira um punhado de flechas em direção ao pé de Fuji, com uma técnica aprendida em Shibawa, de modo que um punhado de flechas ficasse concentrada entre dois ossos do pé dele, furando sua pele grossa.

Fuji fica furioso. Saca sua arma num ato amedrontador. Começa a destruir todas as casas da redondeza, sem exceção. Lina desce rapidamente da casa que desmoronava. Aparece novamente na frente de Fuji. Ele continuava de pé, andando.

Saizuchi: acabe com ela logo, vai vai!

Lina: como eu previ, as flechas o estão incomodando, ele diminuiu o ritmo, só preciso esperar ele abaixar pra tirá-las.

Mas ele não fazia isso.

Lina: ele, realmente.. é resistente a dor. Não tem como meu plano dar certo desse jeito.

Lina chega num beco sem saída. Vai recuando, andando lentamente para trás. O desespero começa a tomar conta dela, enquanto Fuji dá seus enormes passos em sua direção. A garota não desviava seu olhar do gigante. E recua. Fuji ergue sua enorme espada contra ela. Parece que realmente o tinha irritado. O velho ria.

Lina: não! Ainda não posso desistir

Fuji bate a arma no chão onde ela estava, e Lina se joga dentro de uma casa que estava ao lado. O gigante arranca parte do telhado. Lina, dentro, cobre sua cabeça com as mãos para se proteger, enquanto muito pó caía sobre ela. Escuta novo barulho de desmoronamento. Fuji atingiu a casa mais uma vez. Lajes e pedras caem sobre Lina, que tosse continuamente no meio da fumaça.

Ela anda apressada para se esconder sobre algo, e de repente é interrompida pelo pé do gigante que pisara quase a sua frente, ha poucos passos de atingi-la. O pé ainda cheio de flechas. Lina, rapidamente, pega um enorme bloco de tijolos que tinham sido destruídos e com todas as suas forças bate nas flechas encravadas, fazendo-as penetrarem profundamente nos pés de Fuji. O gigante urra de dor.

Lina: é agora!

Lina sai correndo. Fuji devido a raiva e dor soca as paredes restantes da casa, deixando a pó. Enquanto se abaixa para tirar as flechas que o incomodavam

Saizuchi: não há tempo pra isso. Se levante e ataque, vamos!

Fuji ignora e se abaixa. Lina, a uma certa distancia, observa com o arco a postos. O gigante encosta suas mãos nas flechas. O velho se vira pra ela. Grita o nome do gigante. Mas..

Duas flechas atingem precisamente o centro das argolas da armadura. Uma nas costas, outras no peitoral. Fuji arranca as flechas do seu pé com ódio. Se levanta. Sua enorme armadura, cai.

O velho horroriza

Saizuchi: como como ela pode fazer isso! O corpo de Fuji é resistente mas se ela usar o mesmo golpe que usou no pé dele ele vai ficar com vários furos.

Lina sorri, com um olhar de extrema satisfação, da porta da casa onde estava.

Lina: agora é so eu atirar flechas em conjunto como fiz antes, em pontos estratégicos. A vitoria é minha!

Move sua mao para pegar um punhado de flechas. O tubo continha apenas uma.

Lina: não.. não é possível

Um imenso horror toma conta da garota. Ela entra na casa, encosta na porta, coma respiração ofegante, os olhos arregalados, em visível pânico. Só escuta depois um imenso urro e aquele local desmoronar.

Fuji vai embora mancando, sob as risadas do velho. No local onde estava a casa, somente pedras sobre pedras..e um arco ainda inteiro, largado onde era uma porta de entrada.

*A batalha do Aoiya terminara. Okina parabeniza e agradece todos

Kaoru: Temos que procurar Lina

Misao: é verdade. Falaram que tem outro membro da Juppongatana na cidade. Ela deve estar lutando contra ele, temos que ajudar

Escutam então um barulho. Algo se aproximava. Fuji chega, para o horror de todos.


	41. Chapter 53

53- **A Giant versus Superman! Saving Grace at the Edge of Despair**

No terreno onde fora o palco de batalha entre Lina e Fuji, completa destruição. Nada ficara inteiro. Uma pedra sai rolando de uma enorme pilha de destroços. E no meio daquilo, surge uma mão. Mais pedras saem rolando e a figura de uma menina surge, se esforçando para sair de lá. Suas pernas ainda estavam soterradas, mas ela logo aparece rastejando, arrancando forças do fundo de sua alma para se livrar dos destroços que a aprisionavam.

Lina: eu..não..pude fazer nada..eu..nao .. consegui.. - balbuciava repetidamente

Lina se arrasta até seu arco. Não tinha forças para se levantar. Estava suja, arranhada, ferida. Felizmente não quebrara nada, mas sentia que seu corpo inteiro estava esmagado. Respirava ofegante, os minutos que passou debaixo dos escombros quase a sufocaram.

Chegando ao arco, ela o deixa na vertical e se levanta usando-o como apoio. A menina andou curvada sobre ele, como se tivesse levando um enorme peso as suas costas, se esforçando para não cair. Tinha na outra mão uma única flecha, a única que restara. Aperta a flecha com extrema força

Lina: ainda.. ainda não acabou.

No Aoiya, Fuji aparece deixando todos horrorizados

Saizuchi: Nós dois o Exército da Destruiçao, iremos acabar com o restante das presas

Okina: restante?

Misao: será que ..

Kaoru: mataram a Lina?

Okina: então.. parece que é o fim

Saizuchi: isso, humanos normais devem saber quando se render, e encontrar seu fim de forma honrosa

Misao: Droga.. nos chegamos tão perto.. agora no fim, quando todos estão feridos e Aoshi voltará.. aparece um monstro desse?

Kaoru: Não vamos nos render! Eu prometi a Kenshin que todos voltaríamos pra Tokyo. Mas talvez.. não aconteça

Yahiko: Ainda não! (Yahiko se levanta, fraco, surpreendendo todos). Lina deve ter se esforçado para tentar derrotá-lo. E Kenshin esta se esforçando também pra derrotar Shishio. Logos eles vão voltar! Não vamos desistir assim facilmente! Até lá não podemos nos render! Eu lutarei, ate não me restar mais forças, e manterei minha promessa com kenshin.

Fuji ataca Yahiko com a espada. Nesse momento, aparece Hiko Seijuurou impedindo o golpe. Tira Yahiko do caminho. Diz para Fuji que o golpe de espada dele o revela como artista marcial, e portanto deveria recuperar seu orgulho e agir como um. Desafia ele para uma luta, dizendo que ele não teria chance. Fuji corta com os dentes a mascara, revelando seu rosto, e deixa o velho de lado. Os dois se preparam para o combate. Hiko impede seu ataque e dá o golpe Kuzu Ryu Sen. Fuji cai ao chão.

Okina: Fuji está satisfeito, apesar de derrotado.

Lina chega cambaleante, com vários ferimentos e suja. Kaoru corre até ela para ampará-la, e todos ficam felizes de ve-la

Kaoru: Lina!

Lina pára surpreendida ao ver o gigante no chão. Hiko se vira pra ela

Hiko: voce não devia ter tirado a armadura e deixado ele manco. Tirou grande parte da diversão

Todos encaram um e outro com olhares interrogativos. Lina, de tanto ódio, falava pausadamente

Lina: grrr eu acho que odeio ele

Hiko: yare yare, não sei se ele vai voltar vivo ou não, mas cumpri a promessa que fiz ao meu estúpido aprendiz. Apenas acreditem nele e esperem

Hïko parte. Todos estão satisfeitos e contentes

Okina: a batalha terminou

Misao: isso quer dizer que nos vencemos!

Yahiko: mantemos a promessa com Kenshin

Os dois comemoram. De repente param pra observar Lina, que estava cutucando o velho com sua flecha, caído abaixo do braço de Fuji

Lina: hmm.. onde será que eu posso furar voce.. aqui. Aqui. Talvez aqui. Não aqui será mais dolorido. Vejamos.. – enquanto o velho gritava pedindo perdão.

Kenshin pensa ter escutado a voz de Kaoru, e garante que tudo está bem por la. Houji comunica a Shishio que o Aoiya está salvo. Kenshin, Sano, and Yumi chegam a útilma sala, onde Soujirou espera..


	42. Chapter 54 a 60

54- **Hiten versus Shukuchi. Soujirou, God's Gift to Nature.**

*Início da luta entre Kenshi e Soujirou. Soujirou usa sua técnica Shukuchi para atacar Kenshin a uma incrível velocidade, a ponto de olhos humanos não poderem acompanhá-lo. As palavras finais de Senkaku vem a mente de Soujirou, e ele entra em conflito ao tentar entender a personalidade de Kenshin. Pela primeira vez o menino demonstra raiva. Num ataque, sua sandália quebra e os dois resolvem dar um intervalo na luta. Kenshin aproveita para cuidar de suas feridas.*

No Aoiya, Kaoru cuidava de todos que foram machucados na batalha, inclusive inimigos

Kamatari: Eu sou uma perdedora..Meus inimigos me ajudando..

Kaoru: não se preocupe, todos devem ter suas feridas tratadas.

Lina: e mais uma!(levanta uma flecha que tinha arrancado de um soldado e a limpa com um paninho) que ótimo, ja recuperei bastante!

Kaoru: LINA É PRA VOCE CUIDAR DOS FERIDOS E NÃO DAS SUAS FLECHAS

Lina: é isso que estou fazendo.

Kaoru: MAS NÃO PARECE

Lina: diga soldado eu não te tratei muito bem? diga, diga

Soldado: err.. ta doendo onde você puxou (tem a boca tampada por Lina)

Lina (sorrindo e disfarçando): viu! ele está se recuperando graças a mim!

Kaoru (cara de enfado): ela não tem jeito

Kamatari (triste): no fim, eu realmente não pude ser útil ao Shishio sama

Lina (chega de repente): Então você é homem. Nossa nem parece, eu nunca desconfiaria

Kamatari (olhos brilhando): você acha realmente que eu sou muito mais mulher? muito obrigado pelo elogio bela senhorita

Lina: bela senhorita? nunca pensei que minha beleza fosse reconhecida por alguém como voce (risinhos juntos com Kamatari, que estava de mãos dadas a ela, ambas encantadas)

todos: ¬¬''

...

Kaoru estava sentada, com o olhar perdido, preocupada com Kenshin. Lina se senta ao lado dela

Lina: Kaoru, não fique assim, o Kenshin é do tipo que cumpre promessa

Hïko (aparece): não há com que se preocupar, o Amakakeru Ryu no Hïrameki que eu ensinei é invencível. Se o corpo tiver em condições de dar o golpe, não tem a menor possibilidade de perder – diz tomando sake, e logo uma dos Oniwabanshuu chega pra completar seu copo, toda apaixonada

Lina (¬¬)(ainda ressentida com o comentário anterior): convencido

Kaoru (mais animada): entendi. Ficará tudo bem. Acredito nele

Misao (do telhado): mas claro que a duvida e a preocupação nunca vão embora.. eu sei como se sente quando penso no Aoshi sama

Lina: Misao, voce tem um gosto muito estranho

Misao (irritadíssima): NANIIIIIIII? Pelo menos meu Aoshi é melhor que um ex-lutador de aluguel

Lina (vermelha de vergonha e ódio): nada a ver voce colocar o Sanosuke nessa conversa

Misao: como não? eu vi a piscadinha que ele te deu!

Lina (explodindo de ódio): NÃO TEVE PISCADINHA NENHUMA!

Yahiko (passando pelo telhado ao lado de Misao): aff como vocês duas se apaixonam por caras assim?

Lina: QUEM AQUI TA APAIXONADA?

Misao (da um chute em Yahiko): não ouse falar assim de Aoshi samaaa

Okina (escutando tudo do telhado, com lagrimas nos olhos, fala de forma poética): cada um tem uma forma especial de amar Yahiko. Se há cem pessoas, há cem modos de amar. Nunca há uma forma absoluta de amor (termina olhando o céu, ainda com lagrimas escorrendo)

Misao (ainda batendo em Yahiko): voce percebeu o quão ridículo isso pareceu?

Lina (com gotas..): muito .. ridiculo

Kaoru (ainda pensativa): eu acredito em voce...realmente acredito.. kenshin

55- **Tragedy in the Storm. Soujirou's Past**

(55 a 60 : sinopse dos epsodios para acompanhamento da historia.)

Lembranças da infancia de Soujiro vem à tona. Seu triste passado é revelado, até seu encontro com Shishio. Yumi o alerta para terminar a luta. Ele ataca Kenshin com uma velocidade inacreditável. Kenshin consegue bloquear o ataque duas vezes. Soujirou estava cada vez mais confuso pelas atitudes de Battousai, e o culpa por não te-lo protegido quando ele precisava. Kenshin entende o problema do garoto. Soujirou entra em colapso

56-**Fight To The Limit! Shun Ten Satsu versus Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki**

Soujirou demonstra raiva pelo samurai e promete matá-lo. Os dois partem para o golpe final. Kenshin vence, e diz que Soujirou deve encontrar sua resposta na maneira de como viverá a partir daquele momento.

Quando Soujirou acorda, pede para Yumi levar uma mensagem a Shishio sobre o segredo do poderoso golpe de Kenshin, e depois disso decide partir para encontrar sua verdade. Shishio e Hoji vão até a arena da última batalha. Sano e Kenshin chegam

57- **Two Men Betting Their Lives on the End of the Dynasty.  
Shishio versus Kenshin, Final Battle!**

Yumi vai para o lado de Shishio e pede para ele não se esquecer do tempo. Kenshin e Shishio começam a lutar. Shishio mostra sua técnica de colocar fogo na lamina da espada.

Kenshin descobre que o combustível para o fogo da espada era óleo humano. Os ataques continuam. Kenshin comete o erro de dar o golpe que Shishio ja conhecia, e leva uma mordida no ombro.

58- **Will The Era Inherit Shishio? Kenshin's Most Critical Moment!**

Shishio cria uma parede de fogo ao redor de Kenshin e provoca uma explosão, que deixa o samurai desmaiado.

Haitou aparece e luta com todas as técnicas de Gatotsu, mas é derrotado.

Sano também parte para a luta, mas Shishio o golpeia.

59- **Luck Hasn't Run Out Yet! Warrior Spirit Revived Again**

Aoshi aparece e usa toda sua força para vencer Shishio, e este descobre que ele tentava ganhar tempo. Kenshin se levanta, seu espírito espadachim ressoando, e desperta todos.

Yumi se preocupa com o tempo da luta. Kenshin consegue acertar diversos golpes em Shishio. Mas ele ainda nao é derrotado.

O estágio final começa: Shishio prepara sua técnica secreta, assim como Kenshin.

60- **The One Who Permits Victory. Shishio versus Kenshin, Last Stage!**

Shishio consegue bloquear o Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, mas um vácuo é formado e impede Shishio de se defender do posterior ataque de Kenshin. Minutos depois ele está de pé, mas seu corpo tinha passado do limite. Yumi fica na frente dele, implorando para que Kenshin não o matasse. Shishio passa a espada por entre Yumi para atingir Kenshin.

Yumi morre. Shishio consegue se erguer e ataca Kenshin, que bloqueia. O corpo de Shishio atinge o limite e pega fogo. Hoji, conturbado com o resultado da luta, fecha as portas da arena e provoca uma explosão.


	43. Chapter 61

61- **Effect of a Poison. Lina! Wake Up to Life!**

(61 do anime: Remaining Juppon Gatana. Choice of Life! só o inicio está aqui, depois que Kenshin acorda será o 62 da fic)

Na saída da fortaleza de Shishio, Saitou fica para trás e todo grupo consegue escapar do local que ruía em chamas. Próximos de la observando a cena estavam Anji, Houji e Soujirou, que comentam seus planos para o futuro.

A noite, em frente ao Aoiya destruído, todos esperavam. Um policial chega e diz que tinha lugar no posto médico pra eles.

Misao: nós não iremos. Estamos esperando alguns amigos, por isso não podemos sair de nosso posto.

Lina estava preocupada e cabisbaixa, sentada ao lado de Misao

Lina(pensando): porque.. tanta demora

Yahiko: Kenshin.. certamente voltará – diz extremamente enfraquecido

Hiko: o garoto tem razão. apesar de estupido ele é aprendiz de Seijuro Hiko, não tem como morrer facilmente. O mesmo pode ser dito dos outros não é? – termina a frase olhando para Lina e Misao, e volta a tomar seu sake. Misao se anima, enquanto Lina, surpreendida por aquela frase, relembra o momento que Sano prometeu que cuidaria de si, mostrando seus punhos, e se sente mais confiante.

De repente, Hiko se levanta, olhando para a rua. Todos olham também. Kenshin, Sano, e Aoshi retornavam. Kenshin estava desacordado, carregado por Sano. Todos vão correndo saudá-los. Lina olha para Sano com grande alegria, sem nada dizer, e este retribui o mesmo olhar.

...

Devido ao estado lamentável de Kenshin, Kaoru chama Megumi, e ela chega a Kyoto o mais cedo possível, indo direto tratá-lo. Nesta manhã , Lina estava sentada a frente da hospedaria, trocando as ataduras da mão direita de Sano, silenciosa e concentrada, enquanto ele olhava as pessoas na rua

Sano: finalmente um pouco de paz

Lina continuava enfaixando, silenciosa. Inesperadamente

Lina: baka!

Sano se surpreende, olha pra ela, que o encarava com raiva. Se assusta mais.

Lina: voce não vai me contar como conseguiu destruir sua mão desse jeito?

Sano diz com certo descaso, voltando a olhar pra frente

Sano: não foi grande coisa não

Lina aperta os punhos sobre a perna, com a cabeça baixa, seu rosto escondido pelos cabelos, e fala com seriedade e pausadamente

Lina: como.. não foi grande coisa?

Sano olha para ela naquele estado, surpreendido, mas logo seu olhar se torna carinhoso, e ele volta a olhar pra frente, dizendo

Sano: realmente não há nada com que se preocupar – POW (leva um tapa na cara)

Lina de repente estava a frente dele, nervosa

Sano (levanta irritado): porque voce me bateu?

Lina (irritada): voce disse que ia se cuidar e olha o estado que chegou

Antes que Sano pudesse retrucar, um homem desconhecido pára na frente da hospedaria, olhando os dois. Se aproxima de Lina, retira o grande chapéu que usava cobrindo seu rosto, e sorri pra ela, de forma estranha

-Ah então voce esta ai. Gostaria de te agradecer

E move seu braço em direção ao ombro de Lina, como num sinal de reconhecimento

-Voce é a garota que disparou inúmeras flechas contra os comparsas de Shishio, e ajudou a acabar com o gigante Fuji ne.

Sano olha pra ela surpreendido, enquanto Lina meio tímida diz

Lina: hehe acho que sim

-Impressionante como uma mulher sozinha possa fazer isso. A não ser que tenha sido treinada em Shibawa

Lina: voce conhece la! (diz empolgada) realmente passei um tempo entre eles.

Sano (pensava): a vila dos arqueiros guerreiros? Nunca ninguém entra la. Como ela conseguiu? Não importa.. esse cara.. não parece estar com boas intenções - Sano olha para ele desconfiado

-eles se dizem uma vila pacifica mas é só na aparência, são uma incrível maquina de guerra, mas ficam reclusos e indiferentes ao que acontece no Japao. Mas parece que nessa batalha, eles te usaram

Lina (chocada): como voce pode dizer isso? Quem é voce?

-Eu já fui um arqueiro de Shibawa, mas meus ideais eram incompatíveis por isso fui expulso. Eles provavelmente queriam ajudar nesta batalha sem se envolver diretamente, por isso te treinaram e te usaram.

Lina (diz com convicção): não importa que tenham me usado, foi devido ao que aprendi la que pude ajudar na proteção de Kyoto

-realmente.. sem seus ataques muitas forças policiais poderiam ter sido esmagadas, e os soldados que cercavam Aoiya poderiam ter ajudado a Juppongatana a vencer.. (e sua voz ia se tornando cada vez mais raivosa, ate estourar) NÃO POSSO ACEITAR QUE AQUELA MALDITA VILA TENHA ATRAPALHADO O INFERNO DE KYOTO

Sano entrara na frente dela e socara o rapaz na costela com sua mão esquerda. Ele voa longe. Lina estava em estado pasma, mas logo se recupera

Lina: então voce era um dos soldados de Shishio! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com sua historia em Shibawa, e usarei meu arco sempre que for preciso defender as pessoas de homens como voce.

O homem se levanta com dificuldade, com a mãos onde levara o soco, e diz num tom ameaçador, encarando Lina e rindo

-não creio que usará mais –e sai correndo

Sano: seu verme – e se move para ir atrás dele, mas há apenas alguns passos dados, viu que dois policiais que estavam passando por la encurralaram o homem

-é um dos fugitivos de ontem a noite – disse um deles, e o levaram

Sano: a policia já vai se encarregar dele – e neste momento escuta Lina sussurrar, e percebe que tem algo errado.

Lina: droga

Sano vira seu rosto e corpo para ela. No momento em que olha a garota, Sano se assusta. Ela estava com o olhar vidrado a frente, para o vazio, com uma cara de panico, e a mão direita sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Na sua mente, a cena do homem colocando a mão em seu ombro, fingindo ser agradecimento. Lina arranca da clavícula uma agulha quase imperceptível, ainda sem mover sua face. E derruba a agulha no chão.

Tudo aconteceu repentinamente. Sano viu a agulha caindo. O olhar da menina estava paralisado, assim como seu corpo. Ele grita seu nome. Lina nada mais ouvia, e tudo a sua frente girava, girava, ate se tornar escuro. Sano corre em direção a ela. Lina desfalece. Ele chega a tempo de ampará-la.

Sano: LINAAAAAAAAAAAA

...

Lina estava desmaiada numa cama, com Megumi fazendo uma massagem cardíaca, e todos ao redor apreensivos.

Megumi: Os batimentos dela estão quase cessando. Rápido! Preciso que peguem toalhas e água. Kaoru fique aqui, vou ditar uma receita, consiga as ervas o mais rápido possível. Estamos correndo contra o tempo.- Yahiko e Misao saem

Megumi se vira para Sanosuke, que estava calado, franja cobrindo os olhos, os dentes cerrados, a raiva e desespero o envolvendo.

Megumi: Sanosuke, não é hora de ficar se remoendo. Pegue um frasco de pó verde que tem na minha mala. Ajudará o coração a manter seu ritmo.

Kaoru: Megumi, é algo muito sério?

Megumi: Temo que seja um poderoso tipo de veneno, o efeito é muito rápido e devastador, não sei se conseguirei – e escutam um baque.

Sano estava virado contra a parede, seu punho num buraco que ele próprio tinha feito, sangrando.

Sano: Voce é médica não é.. voce deve tratar e curar as pessoas não é mesmo? (e se vira pra ela, alterado, em tom de voz alto) Se você é médica de verdade faça algo que dê resultado!

Megumi (nervosa): Sou uma profissional Sanosuke e você não precisa me dizer o que fazer ou não. Nunca deixei um paciente morrer em minhas mãos sem antes fazer o possível para tentar de salvá-lo.

Kaoru: Sanosuke é melhor se acalmar, Megumi sabe o que está fazendo.

Sano se cala, deixa o vidro com Megumi e sai do quarto.

...

Sano estava na frente da casa, sentado, no local onde tudo ocorrera. Olhava pros seus punhos machucados, perdido em pensamentos

Sano: de que adiantou.. ficar mais forte.. se mesmo assim .. eu não pude protege-la com meus punhos.. do meu lado.. ela estava do meu lado..– e se prepara para dar um enorme soco no chão, quando é interrompido por Megumi, que fala em tom de seriedade

Megumi: não adianta ficar se punindo. Voce seria de melhor utilidade se ao invés de se culpar fosse ficar ao lado dela enquanto eu cuido de Kenshin

Sano se calara. Seu rosto estava escondido, mas percebia-se pela respiração que estava tomado de desespero e raiva.

Megumi: e como eu disse, fiz tudo que pude, a situação mais critica já passou, agora é cuidar da febre, e confiar nos medicamentos e na vontade dela de viver.

...

A noite chega. No quarto, Sano vigiava Lina à luz de uma única vela. Sentado ao lado dela, não desviava os olhar do rosto da menina, suave e sereno

Sano pega seu pulso e mede os batimentos de novo. Mas percebe algo diferente. A boca dela se abrira um pouco mais, e sua face parecia mais pesada. Seu peito arfava cada vez mais rápido. O ritmo de sua respiração ficava descompassado. Ela começa a respirar ofegante, como se o ar faltasse. Sanosuke se levanta, sem saber o que fazer.

Nesse instante chega Megumi, que percebe a situação. Faz outra massagem cardíaca, e coloca o pó verde na boca da menina. Ela volta a respirar tranquilamente.

Megumi: Pode ir agora eu cuidarei dela

Sano: Vou continuar aqui – diz séria e secamente, com o olhar fixo na garota

Megumi (dando os ombros): Faça como quiser, mas não hesite em me chamar se qualquer coisa acontecer. Vou preparar mais antídoto

Sano: Megumi

Megumi pára. Ele, sem olhar pra ela, pergunta com extrema seriedade

Sano: é muito grave?

Megumi não responde, e vai embora. Sano fica imóvel. Misao, que olhava da porta, diz

Misao: ela acreditou que voce voltaria vivo. Voce também tem que acreditar nela – e sai

Sano segura a mão de Lina, e diz, com certo sofrimento

Sano: voce também prometeu que ia se cuidar. Não ouse descumprir uma promessa

E segura com mais força a mao dela, enquanto uma lagrima escorre.

...

Uma semana se passou. Kaoru, Misao e Yahiko tomam café da manhã, sob um clima pesado e silencioso. Yahiko é o primeiro a quebrar esse silêncio.

Yahiko (com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a mão no queixo). Tenho que admitir as coisas fica bem sem graça sem ela.

Kaoru: é..mas isso será por pouco tempo, daqui a pouco ela volta pra disputar seus biscoitinhos, e discutir com Sanosuke. E Kenshin também, pra acalmar os dois

Misao: falar nisso, o Sanosuke ta realmente dedicado, não vi ele sair do quarto uma vez. Aposto que Aoshi sama faria exatamente o mesmo por mim – e seus olhos brilham

Kaoru e Yahiko pensam: não...

Kaoru: bom, vou voltar pro quarto de Kenshin, e levar algo pro Sanosuke comer – e sai

Yahiko: ah não entendo esses casais, brigam que nem gato e rato, mas não conseguem sair de perto do outro

Misao: hmmmm Yahiko desvendando os segredos do amor, será que voce já tem uma namorada tambeeeem

Yahiko (vermelho de vergonha) : o que? Claro que não! Já acabei vou treinar.

E sai deixando Misao aos risinhos.

Kaoru vai ao quarto de Lina e deixa bolinhos ao lado de Sano,que cochilava sentado próximo a cama da menina. Ele escuta o som do prato, e acorda

Sano: ah, Kaoru, é voce. Voce pode ficar aqui um pouco, faz muito tempo que to nesse quarto, preciso sair pra espairecer.

Kaoru sorri: pode ir sim, mas fique tranqüilo, a Megumi disse que não há mais riscos, é so esperar a recuperação

Sano: eu sei. (e sorri pra ela) Bem, já volto então

Depois de algumas horas, Kaoru sai para preparar o almoço. Sano ainda não tinha voltado.

...

Não havia ninguém no quarto de Lina, que parecia uma criança dormindo. Seus dedos começam a mexer. Na sua mente, passam cenas confusas do homem suspeito de Shibawa, a agulha envenenada, Sano gritando seu nome, ela desfalecendo.

Repentinamente ela abre os olhos. Fica um momento parada observando o teto. Se levanta devagarinho e fica sentada, boceja e tenta se por de pé.

Ao fazer isso porém cai no chão. Estava extremamente tonta. Tenta de novo e consegue. com cara de quem acabou de acordar vai andando a pequenos e vagarosos passos até a sala.

Chegando lá, com o cabelo desgrenhado e esfregando os olhos, fala com sonolencia, mas com extrema normalidade

Lina: Konnichiwa

Yahiko, Kaoru, Misao, Okina e os Oniwa, que estavam reunidos almoçando, ficam literalmente paralisados. Lina não percebe a situação, se aproxima da mesa, e os 3 pulam em sua frente:

Misao: LINAAAA VOCE ACORDOU!

Yahiko: até que enfim ein

Kaoru: que maravilhoso

Lina: ãh?

Yahiko: é tudo que pode falar depois de deixar todos tão preocupados? Francamente

Lina (mais confusa ainda): que?

Kaoru (cochichando para os dois): será que ela não lembra de nada?

Misao: é bem provável..

Kaoru: Lina você sabe o que aconteceu?

Lina : Claro que sei. Fui atingida por uma agulha envenenada e desmaiei..

Kaoru, Misao e Yahiko suspiram de alivio

Lina: ... ontem

Kaoru, Misao e Yahiko caem.

Yahiko: sua baka, já faz uma semana que voce ta desmaiada por causa desse veneno

Lina (incrédula): O QUE? - a garota põe a mão na cabeça pois se sentia nova onda de tontura.

Kaoru: Sim é verdade. Estava muito mal esse tempo todo, mas Megumi cuidou muito bem de você

Lina: uma.. semana.. AAAAAAAAI como eu pude perder uma semana de turismo em Kyoto por causa dissooo (e começa a chorar como criança)

Todos se enchem de gotas. Misao e Kaoru comentam

Misao (¬¬): ela tem umas preocupações estranhas

Kaoru (¬¬): muito

...

Depois do almoço, Kaoru diz

Kaoru: Agora precisa descansar volte para seu quarto

Lina (levanta rapidamente): Eu já estou super bem! – sente uma imensa tontura e cai sentada

Kaoru (¬¬):volte para seu quarto e não saia de lá até Megumi te dar alta - e vai empurrando Lina até seu quarto e fecha a porta. Encostada nela pelo lado de fora, suspira e grita com Lina que parecia estar querendo abri-la

Kaoru: E não deixarei você sair daí até que esteja totalmente bem

Lina estava sem forças para discutir e resolve deitar,emburrada.

Lina ficou um tempo deitada, mas não conseguia dormir. Mexia de um lado para outro e a toda hora olhava a porta, esperando que se abrisse.

Lina: O Sanosuke desalmado nem veio ver como eu estava. Aposto que não faria diferença se eu morresse. - e vira para o lado mais emburrada ainda.

Se põe sentada de repente e diz com bastante energia

Lina: Não vou ficar aqui parada depois de tanto tempo dormindo!

Vai até a porta e a abre devagarinho para ninguém escutar. Sai a passos leves do dojo, passando pelo quarto de Kenshin, onde Kaoru o observava. Milagrosamente não tinha ninguém no caminho, e ela pode sair normalmente.

Lina anda pelas ruas de Kyoto, sempre cheias de gente e movimento. Ainda sentia uma leve tontura, mas nada que incomodasse muito. Enquanto caminhava, avista Sano andando na direção oposta a sua. Os dois se olham por um breve instante, mas logo se perdem no meio da multidão. Sano fica paralisado no seu lugar, totalmente sem reação por não acreditar no que via. E Lina, achando que ele simplesmente estava indiferente, continuou andando. Sano se virou para vê-la, mas ela já tinha sumido.

Sano: (esfrega os olhos, cara de quem viu fantasma, quase gaguejando): Acho que era uma assombração..

Sano chega a hospedaria. Vai direto ao quarto de Lina, mas Megumi o interrompe

Megumi: esta na hora de trocar seus curativos

Sano: isso não é importante agora – mas ela o puxa e o faz sentar, com uma cara assustadora que o deixa sem reaçao

...

Lina: ele nem se importou, nem disse nada.. Sanosuke no bakaaaaaaaa - e bate numa barraca de frutas, assustando o vendedor. Sente entao uma imensa tontura devido a esse esforço repentino, e resolve voltar

Minutos depois, ela entra na sala e dá de cara com Sanosuke discutindo com Megumi enquanto ela o enfaixava.

Sano: Você está enrolando pra tirar de uma vez essas faixas, raposa

Megumi aperta a mão dele de pirraça e Sano solta um urro de dor, logo interrompido ao avistar Lina na porta de entrada.

Sano (assustado): De novo a assombração.!

Megumi: é ela mesma, idiota. Parece que acordou hoje a tarde e já saiu por ai sem minha permissão (Megumi dera muita ênfase nessas ultimas três palavras, olhando de forma amedrontadora para Lina, que se assustou)

Sano abre um enorme sorriso. Já ia falar algo, mas se cala quando vê que Lina nem olhou sua cara, foi direto para Megumi o ignorando completamente

Lina (se curva): Megumi gostaria de agradecê-la por tudo que fez por mim. Muito obrigado

Megumi: Não foi nada, apenas meu trabalho.

Lina: Mesmo assim.. Muito obrigado pela dedicação, não é todo mundo que se dispõe a ficar ao lado das pessoas quando elas precisam

Sano (interrompe, com cara fechada): To indo

Sano bate a porta com força, Lina faz cara de indiferente e Megumi, que via abismada a cena, olha com raiva para Lina, fica de pé e dá uma bronca na garota, que a primeiro momento nada entende.

Megumi: Como pode tratá-lo assim? Você devia ter o mínimo de consideração pelo que ele fez garota e deixar de ser tão mimada e estúpida.

Lina: Megumi, primeiro não admito que grite comigo assim, vim aqui te agradecer e você me responde com pancadas, Segundo do que voce ta falando? Ele mal me cumprimentou la fora quando viu que eu tinha melhorado; esse tipo de gente não merece consideração.

Megumi: Esse tipo de gente Lina ficou do seu lado todo esse tempo, sem sequer sair, se esquecendo ate de trocar os próprios curativos. Esse tipo de gente quase destruiu os punhos de raiva por ter deixado aquela agulha atingir voce. Finalmente ele resolve deixar o quarto pra respirar, e so porque voce o acorda e não o vê la, acha que foi desinteresse. Mesmo que ele não tivesse la, voce não tem o direito de exigir, voce não o merece!

Cada palavra era como uma facada na alma de Lina. Ela estava paralisada. Seu corpo tremia. Seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas. Megumi sai, e diz com a voz baixa

Megumi: espero que voce aprenda a ter um pouco de gratidão– e a deixa sozinha

Lina cai de joelhos. E chora

...

Já era noite. Lina estava em seu quarto, coberta nos lençóis, desanimada. Misao e Yahiko olhavam a porta

Misao: hmm ela esta bem diferente de a tarde, será que foi uma recaída?

Yahiko: pode ser, ela exagerou passeando por ai

Megumi ouve. Da um suspiro. Entra la

Megumi: voce poderia ir buscar água no poço? Pra compensar o tanto que tivemos que fazer isso por voce

Lina se levanta, vagarosa, e cabisbaixa, passa, murmurando

Lina: tanto faz..

Yahiko e Misao se assombram com a atitude, e Megumi entra no quarto de Kenshin.

Era uma noite escura,com o brilho das estrelas contrastando com o céu. Lina vai até o poço e posiciona o balde. O faz descer e ficar cheio de água. Puxa a corda, mas estava muito pesado. Consegue ir puxando vagarosamente, com grande esforço. Subitamente, a corda se torna leve e o balde sobe. Uma mão aparecera ajudando-a a puxar.

Lina se surpreende, e quando percebe de quem era a mão que a ajudava, sente uma enorme emoção. Solta as cordas, se vira rapidamente, e sem conseguir encarar Sanosuke, olhando para o chão, diz baixinho:

Lina: me des..cul..pe

Antes que terminasse de falar sente os braços de Sano a envolverem. A garota se espanta, mas logo se entrega. O envolve timidamente com seus braços também, aconchegando seu rosto nos ombros do rapaz, de olhos fechados.

Lina sorri. De olhos fechados, podia sentir as batidas do coração de Sano, seus braços fortes a envolvendo, se sentia protegida e amparada. Mas.. quando abre os olhos..

Atrás do tronco de uma árvore atras deles três cabecinhas os espionando, que se escondem ao perceberem que ela os notara. Lina se solta imediatamente de Sano (que fica extremamente confuso) e levantando seu punho grita vermelha de ódio e vergonha

Lina: Vocês não tem mais o que fazer não bando de desocupados! – e lança o balde de água em direção a eles

Sano (assustado): como ela .. conseguiu.. o balde.. que força

Kaoru: Calma Lina a gente não pretendia.. – sai da arvore, Misao a interrompe

Misao (empolgadíssima): aaaaaaai como eu queria que o Aoshi me abraçasse assim – e se auto abraça

Yahiko: foi muito chato eu esperava mais

Lina (explode): EU DEFINITIVAMENTE VOU ACABAR COM VOCES .. – tira seu tenis branco e começa a correr atrás deles - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Sano se divertia com a cena. O rapaz começa a rir gostosamente, mas logo é atingido na cabeça por um calçado que Lina jogara quando os três que fugiam tinham acabado de passar por ele (erro de alvo).

Sano se mantém em seu lugar, porém extremamente zonzo, com os olhos rodando. Lina tromba nele enquanto perseguia os 3, ele gira, mais tonto ainda.

Lina: Para de ficar só olhando e vem ajudar! VOCES ME PAGAM SEUS CURIOSOS!

E o corre-corre continua..


	44. Chapter 62

62- **Kyoto... Engraved Memory. Starting With Fulfilled Feelings.**

(e parte do 61)

1 mês depois do fim da batalha contra Shishio, chega o verão:

Todos se hospedavam no Shirobeko depois que o Aoiya foi destruido.

Sano: droga, não consigo usar hashi com a mão esquerda

Misao: Aoshi onde está voceee

Yahiko: para com isso sua bêbada

Okina cantava, os Oniwabanshu dançavam e tocavam

Lina (andando pela sala de um lado a outro): alguem viu onde coloquei meu arco? Sanosuke seu folgado me ajuda a procurar

Sano: que eu tenho a ver com sua cabeça de vento?

Lina: ja pensou em ter aulas de como ser gentil com uma bela e frágil garota? . Ah sim voce é muito burro nunca aprenderia.

Enquando isso, Kenshin se levantara

Kaoru: Kenshin, voce esta bem pra se levantar?

Kenshin: sim, minhas feridas já se curaram. Alem disso, com todos sendo barulhentos desse jeito, não posso ficar deitado.

Todos se alegram ao ver Kenshin de pé.

Okina: Kenshin, me acompanhe na canção

Sano (quebra os hashis): Tae preciso de mais hashi aqui.

Lina: vou olhar se deixei na cozinha

Tae: eu sou a irmã da Tae, Sae. Já falei um monte de vezes mas voce continua errando

Sano: não importa vocês duas tem a mesma cara. de qualquer modo, me de mais um hashi.

Lina (gritando da cozinha com a cabeça na porta): voce realmente precisa de aulas de gentileza Sanosuke e de memória também! (volta pra cozinha deixando Sano falando sozinho)

Sano: Deixa de ser intrometida. E memoria fraca é a sua, como voce pode perder um arco daquele tamanho? (quebra outro palito de raiva) grrrrrrrrr. Tae mais um!

Kenshin agradece Megumi. Misao se desesperava procurando Aoshi, e Okina diz que ele estava meditando num tempo. Ela não se conforma e continua reclamando.

Um visitante chega repentinamente ao restaurante. Desembainha sua espada. Sano escuta e abre a porta. Todos ficam de alerta

Cho: cara pensei que fosse fazer uma grande entrada e pegar vocês desprevenidos.

Sano: achei que voce tinha sido pego pela policia – Cho ri

Ele entra e se senta com Kenshin, sob os olhares de todos, e conta que agora era oficial da policia

Lina: que decadencia, aceitar estranhos com cabeça de vassoura

Sano: de onde voce surgiu?

Cho: Ah, voce é a aquela fez escandalo na prisão?

Lina: eu não fiz escandalo nenhum. e voce ao inves de ser policial devia varrer o chão

Sano: finalmente concordamos em algo

Cho: na verdade sou um espião do governo.

Kenshin: um acordo por baixo dos panos

Cho diz que aceitaria ate achar uma coisa melhor. A conversa continua com Cho contando o destino dos membros do Juppon Gatana. Depois que ele parte

Yahiko: Kenshin, nós ganhamos. Isso significa que estávamos corretos, ne?

Kenshin: pensando assim, quem ganha é quem esta certo, estaríamos pensando igual a Shishio. Nós lutamos pelo que acreditamos ser certo e derrotamos Shishio. Mas o próprio Shishio também estava tentando provar que ele estava certo. Ele agiu com fé dentro de suas próprias convicções. Nesse aspecto, ele não é diferente de nós. Se eu fosse explicar tudo, talvez a Era tenha escolhido o nosso lado. O que é correto será determinado pelas próximas gerações, depois que aprenderem nossa historia. Mas, a idéia de que o forte deve sobreviver as custas do fraco, esta errada. Definitivamente.

...

Kaoru anuncia a Misao e Okina que no dia seguinte voltariam para Tokyo. Misao tenta convencer a ficarem mais, e no fim Okina e Misao decidem dar uma festa.

Kaoru procura os outros, mas só Yahiko estava lá.

Yahiko: Kenshin, Sanosuke e Lina já foram

Kaoru: Foram? E saíram juntos?

Yahiko: Não, separados. Kenshin já tinha saído quando eu levantei, e Lina foi agora a pouco, disse que ia treinar com seu arco em alguma floresta. Eu também vou sair, vou para o Monte Hiei.

Megumi aparece e pede para conversar a sós com Kaoru.

Enquanto isso, Lina se abaixa atrás de vários barris de sake e espia por cima deles. Olhava Sanosuke, que caminhava pela rua já bem longe dela, sem ao menos desconfiar que estava sendo seguido.

Lina: Para onde será que ele ta indo..? aposto que vai arranjar briga..ou então..ir a um encontro..será? ahhh que cara mais safado! - e se levantou com cara de raiva, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que almoçavam num restaurante próximo.

Lina logo percebe a mancada que tinha dado, pois ele poderia perceber, e volta rapidamente a seu posto. Sanosuke entra numa floresta, deixando-a mais curiosa ainda. Ela se esconde numa arvore, se prepara para segui-lo mas.. o perde.

Yahiko chega ao monte Hiei e lá encontra Sanosuke. Divide seu lanche e os dois conversam.

Sob uma ponte, Megumi diz a Kaoru que Kenshin correria riscos se enfrentasse outras batalhas do tipo, podendo morrer.

Kenshin visita o túmulo de Tomoe. Seu mestre aparece

Começa a chover. Misao sai correndo pra levar um guarda chuva a Aoshi, e o espera no templo.

Lina se senta sob uma arvore, esperando a chuva passar.

Sano mostra a Yahiko onde Kenshin lutou.

Megumi, com esforço, diz para a Kaoru que ela é a única que pode impedi-lo de correr risco novamente, e que por isso devem ficar juntos, para que ele tenha uma forte vontade de viver. A chuva para, e as duas olham o belo arco iris que se formara no céu.

Lina, que estava treinando e acabara de atirar numa folha que tinha caído de uma arvore, para e olha também, maravilhada

Yahiko e Sano sobre um monte, continuam conversando

Sano: eu realmente tenho que ir alem disso

Yahiko: alem de Saito, em poder?

Sano: não só em poder, mas em tudo

Yahiko (pensando) entendo. Sano não foi la ver se Saito estava vivo ou morto, ele foi pra por um fim na luta contra Saito que ele havia perdido. E, ele achou a resposta, indo além, não apenas vencendo. É isso! Ir alem, não apenas vencendo. Se eu ainda sou um novato, eu posso ir alem disso. Eu deixarei de lado minha incerteza, e irei adiante. Então eu estarei mais perto de kenshin e os outros, pra ser verdadeiramente forte!

E sai correndo atrás de Sano, que já estava a uma certa distancia. Enquanto estavam descendo uma escadaria..

Sano: Kyoto é um lugar grande..

Yahiko:não é isso, voce disse que eu podia confiar em voce sobre Kyoto. Esta é a 5ª vez que descemos esta colina!

Sano (vermelho): Cale-se pirralho

E várias flechas caem de repente na frente deles, cravadas no chão, interrompendo a passagem. Os dois pulam pra trás de susto, e escutam um enorme grito

Lina: Oieee! – era Lina descendo correndo em direção a eles

Sano: porque fez isso sua baka, podia ter nos atingindo

Lina (com a mao no queixo, pensativa): hmm.. talvez..

Sano: não fale isso tão calma assim!

Yahiko: pelo menos agora a gente pode ir pelo caminho certo

Lina: ora ora voces por acaso o Sanosuke estava perdido? (risinho malicioso)

Sano: Lógico que não. E você não pode dizer nada, se perde mesmo que o caminho seja só atravessar a rua.

Lina: O QUE? (enrugando a manga da blusa, como se fosse bater nele). - Você vai precisar agora achar um caminho pro hospital!

Yahiko: (com a shinai entre os dois): Estamos em público, se comportem! – e os dois se viram às casas ao lado e vêem pessoas assustadas olhando da janela.

E continuam descendo. Veem então mais embaixo Kaoru e Megumi

Sano: hmm bom ver vocês! O Yahiko se perdeu, e essa daqui não é confiável, poderiam nos guiar ate o Aoiya?

Yahiko/Lina: Sanosuke baka

Logo depois chega Kenshin.

Kenshin: oro? O que vocês estão fazendo num lugar como esse?

Megumi pergunta onde Kenshin tinha ido, e depois que ele responde Kaoru diz emocionada

Kaoru: Kenshin, voce disse oro? Voce realmente disse oro!

Todos comemoram, Sano o pega pela pescoço

Sano: já não ouvíamos isso há um bom tempo

Yahiko: não achava que ia ser tão rápido

Lina: obaaa, o kenshin voltou!

...

Chega o dia da partida. Kenshin agradece Okina pela hospitalidade. Todos vão se despedir de Aoshi, que ainda meditava, e aceita o convite de Kenshin para tomarem chá algum dia.

Na estação de trem, mais despedidas para Misao, que tinha os escoltado.

Misao: Tomem cuidado todos vocês.

Yahiko: nos ficaremos bem, com exceção de uma pessoa – e aponta para Sano, encolhido, com medo do trem

Kenshin: Misao, cuide de Aoshi sama

Misao: sim, e voltem pra Kyoto quando der, da próxima vez teremos muita diversão.

Lina (gritando da janela do trem): sim, faremos uma grande festa

Misao: isso! com muita bebida e comida

Lina: e muito barulho

Lina/Misao: yeah!

O trem acelera e Misao corre para acompanha-lo

Yahiko: voce tem que nos visitar em Tokyo

Misao: eu irei

Kenshin: Misao dono, arigatou

Misao se emociona e agradece também, enquanto acena. Limpa logo as lagrimas e sai da plataforma, contente

...

De volta a Tokyo, Kenshin para por um momento e diz não imaginaria estar retornando aquele local

Kaoru: Kenshin, quando voce se despediu de mim, não soube o que falar. Agora que voce voltou, eu já sei. Kenshin, Okaerinasai – e estende sua mao pra ele

Kenshin: Tadaima – e da a mao pra ela.


	45. Chapter 63

**63 - Legend of the wishing fireflies. The girl who waits for her sword master.**

No dojo Kamiya, Kenshin, Ayame e Suzume lavavam roupa, Yahiko treinava com a shinai, Lina lia um livro, Kaoru varria a casa, contente por todos estarem de volta. Ela observa Kenshin

Kaoru: Nada mudou.. Nada

Sano aparece ao lado dele, observando Kenshin também

Sano: puxa, não posso acreditar que esse é o mesmo cara que há pouco tempo lutou pelo futuro do Japao. A propósito Kaoru dono, o que temos para comer hoje? Peixe, lagosta– e um livro atinge sua cabeça

Lina: Voce não tem vergonha de ficar parasitando Kaoru ? Voce não amadureceu nada

Yahiko: nem parece que é o mesmo cara que dominou o Futae no Kiwami

Sano (nervoso, encarando yahiko): isso é diferente

Yahiko: volte pra Kyoto e treine novamente Sanosuke

Sano: bem quando eu tava começando a te levar a sério, pirralho

E pega Yahiko pela gola

Lina bate com o livro na cabeça dos dois

Lina: parem com isso, Sanosuke é um caso perdido

Sano: o que voce ta dizendo

Kaoru bate nos três com a vassoura

Kaoru: parem de brigar e me acompanhem. - Os 3 a seguem

Kaoru: Sanosuke, quero que voce conserte essa parede, que voce quebrou antes de irmos pra Kyoto

Sano: não fui eu, foi Saitou

Kaoru: sem desculpas!

Lina e Yahiko riem dele. Kaoru bate a vassoura

Kaoru: Yahiko, voce vai me ajudar a limpar este lugar

Lina estava saindo de fininho, em direção ao armário do dojo para voltar a seu mundo, mas assim que ia por um pé dentro dele

Kaoru: Lina! Não pense que vai sumir agora. Vai me ajudar também.

Lina volta, com visível desanimo

Kaoru: essa casa ficou muito tempo sem ninguem e ta cheia de poeira. Vamos empanar e limpar com panos molhados pelo menos umas cem vezes

Yahiko/Lina: CEM VEZES?

Kenshin entra dizendo que tinha acabado de lavar as roupas, e Kaoru o entrega uma vara de pescar, para que ele buscasse o jantar.

Enquanto pescava, Kenshin conhece um homem, Ryunosuke, que diz que aquele é o lugar dos vagalumes dos desejos e começa a contar uma historia, de um moço que era um espadachim, mas deixou o amor de uma mulher em busca da técnica suprema de luta. Vagou por 21 anos, cometendo assassinatos, ate que despertou, se arrependendo de todos os pecados. Voltou ao lugar dos vagalumes, mas descobriu que a moça apaixonada por ele tinha morrido.

Kenshin: como o espadachim se arrependeu pela vida que levou?

Ryunosuke: Mesmo que ele se arrependesse, nunca poderia voltar atrás. Porem, ele agora acredita que cada homem pode conhecer uma mulher na vida, alguém que ele nunca poderá esquecer. Eu só quis deixar o vislumbre da vida daquela mulher, frágil como a luz de um vagalume, descansar no coração de outra pessoa, e não so no meu próprio.

O pescador agradece Kenshin por ter ouvido, e parte. Kenshin volta ao dojo, é recepcionado gentilmente por Kaoru.


	46. Chapter 64

64**-Prince Yahiko's Born? Debut on High Society.**

Sano comenta com Genzai que Tae deu dois ingressos para o teatro, e Kaoru foi com Kenshin.

Yahiko: isso não é legal. Tenho que fazer todas as tarefas do Kenshin e não tenho tempo pra treinar. – reclama enquanto lava a roupa. – voce bem que podia ajudar ne Lina

Lina treinava pontaria, atirando numa arvore

Lina: nada disso, estou muito ocupada. – e ignora o menino, enquanto Sano continua o irritando

Ayame e Suzume pedem pra brincar com Sano

Sano: é melhor a gente comer agora. Ei, Yahiko, todos estão com fome, vá cozinhar umas batatas doces

Yahiko: Quem? Eu?

Sano: sim, as crianças estão com fome

Yahiko: Eu ainda tenho que terminar aqui e limpar a casa. Manda Lina cozinhar. Ai! – uma flecha aparece espetada na bacia onde ele lavava roupa. Lina o olhava nervosa

Lina: já disse que to ocupada

Sano: se voce é homem para de reclamar. Se apresse!

Yahiko vai cozinhar as batatas, mas acaba se atrapalhando no fogão. Fica irritado

Yahiko: aqueles dois estão me usando como escravo. Vão ver só!

...

De volta para casa, Kenshin e Kaoru escutam uma batida de uma carruagem. Kenshin corre até o local e ajuda um homem idoso que estava encurralado por três bandidos. Quando eles se vão, sai da carruagem um menino identico a Yahiko. Kaoru o confunde, e depois ele é levado ao dojo, e tratado pelo dr. Genzai.

O homem idoso que se chamava Murakami explica que o menino era príncipe de Jagarata e estava no Japão para negócios diplomáticos. Mas o garoto estava muito exausto e seria impossível ir a ao banquete. Yahiko entra no quarto, reclamando que ninguém o avisou que tinham chegado. Murakami fica maravilhado ao ver a semelhança. Todos sorriem estranhamente pra yahiko, pois tinham tido uma idéia. Logo Yahiko é vestido com as roupas do príncipe.

Kaoru: Está lindo Yahiko

Lina: as roupas tão boas o problema é quem as veste

Kaoru: Lina não piore tudo

Kenshin: ficou muito bem

Yahiko (nervoso): EU OUVI ESSA. Por que diabos tenho que vestir isso?

Murakami implora que Yahiko ajude, ele aceita.

No outro dia, Murakami se prepara para ensinar a ele boas maneiras e etiqueta. Kenshin, Kaoru e Sano chegam para ajudar, todos vestidos a cárater.

Kaoru: Kenshin você não acha que parecemos um casal de um país estrangeiro?

Lina: ai droga saiiiiiiii - Lina brigava com o vestido, pois deixou a faixa dele enroscar na maçaneta. Kaoru vai ajudá-la

Kaoru: como pode ser tão desajeitada?

Sano ri dela, e apanha.

A aula de boas maneiras começa. Todos se sentam a mesa, em frente a um prato de sopa. Yahiko logo poe o prato a boca e toma a sopa

Murakami: voce deve fazer isso com uma colher

Kaoru pega a colher curiosa, e a usa. Sano achava entediante. Lina usava com pose de quem já sabia.

Chega um prato com um enorme pedaço de bife. Todos ficam empolgados

Sano: é bem maior que o dos Akabeko. Mas cadê os hashi?

Murakami: não tem hashi, vocês vão ter que usar garfo e faca

Kaoru: acho que é isso aqui. Mas como será que usa

Sano espeta o bife com o garfo e tenta corta-lo com os dentes. Kaoru demonstrava certa dificuldade

Murakami: Muito bem senhorita. Vê-se que é muito bem educada. – diz se dirigindo a Lina

Lina já começara a comer com uma facilidade assustadora. Depois do elogio, sorri e volta a comer cheia de pose. Kaoru , se sentindo despeitada, se esforça ao máximo para conseguir fazer direito.

Kaoru: eu posso também, eu posso também

Lina: Muito simples . Muito mesmo

Yahiko tentava por tudo na boca, Kenshin olhava para a carne de uma maneira estranha, segurando a faca. Ele usa seu estilo de luta pra corta-la, deixando Murakami no desespero.

Murakami: Sem esperanças. Só você que salva senhorita Lina. Se pudesse gostaria que fosse a senhorita que trocasse de lugar com o príncipe.

Lina (risinhos): Agradecida pelos elogios meu senhor

E Yahiko solta fumaças..

...

Murakami continua dando instruções a Yahiko, que estava super entediado. Ele também diz que deveria agir com a dignidade de um príncipe

Yahiko: isso significa que eu posso dar ordens? – Murakami confirma – Ei, cabeça de galo, que tal engraxar meus sapatos? – Sano pula pra cima dele

Murakami: ei, voce esta sendo mundo rude com o Principe Shin

Sano: drogaaaa

Kaoru: Sanosuke seja paciente é assim que tem que ser

Yahiko: voce feiosa, para de ficar falando e massageie meus ombros – Kaoru vai bater nele, e Murakami a repreende.

Lina que observava tudo ria da situação. Mas

Yahiko: E você monstra ambulante pegue já aquele leque e me abane

Lina (arregaçando as mangas, brava): COMO OUSA

Murakami: Por favor, pelo bem de Jagarata, sejam pacientes

Lina vai de muita má vontade pegar o leque.

Yahiko: Ande logo sua lerda está muito quente aqui. Sanosuke lustre o outro sapato. Ei, feia ponha mais força nessa massagem.

Lina abanava o leque em Yahiko, e de propósito fez ele bater na cara do menino

Lina: Oh desculpe senhor príncipe foi sem querer – diz de forma ironica

Yahiko: Pois preste mais atenção monstra. E vai mais forte ainda tenho calor

Lina segura a raiva e continua abanando

Yahiko: Paraíso! Paraíso!

...

Numa conversa particular com Kenshin, Yamagata diz a ele que o príncipe corria risco de ser assassinado na festa. Kenshin diz que não permitiria que isso acontecesse

A noite, na festa, Yahiko se enche de ter que cumprimentar e sorrir pra todo mundo e diz que vai ao banheiro, deixando Kaoru, Sano e Lina.

Lina: Tá tocando valsa que legal! -olha em volta para ver se havia alguém para dançar com ela. Como todos estavam acompanhados, se volta para Sanosuke e o olha insistentemente. Ele percebe, tenta fingir que não, mas logo responde.

Sano: Nem pense nisso nunca dancei na minha vida

Lina: Infelizmente não tenho opção. - e sai puxando sano pela mão em direção ao meio do salão.

Lina: voce coloca a mao aqui, e mexe o pé assim – mas Sano pisa nela, que se vinga pisando muito mais forte nele!

Lina: presta atenção

Se aproxima um belo rapaz com roupas ocidentais e dá a mao pra Lina, oferecendo uma dança. A garota fica encantada, e Sano aproveita para escapar. Lina fica la dançando, enquanto ele vai ao lado de Kaoru.

Murakami corre ate os dois e pergunta onde está Yahiko. Eles dizem que o menino foi ao banheiro, mas estava demorando. O velho demonstra que estava preocupado. Sano e Kaoru percebem isso e perguntam se ele estava escondendo algo, e ele confessa ter substituído o príncipe porque estavam tentando assassiná-lo

Sano: Jo-chan

Kaoru: Sim, é melhor achar Yahiko. Lina?

Lina estava dançando do outro lado do salão, com uma taça de vinho a mao, se divertindo

Kaoru: não temos tempo, vamos.

Yahiko saiu para tomar ar fresco. La fora, é surpreendido por homens mascarados. O garoto foge, e vê Kaoru, Sano e Murakami indo ao encontro dele. Ele tropeça, e no momento que os homens vão atacar, Kenshin chega, ataca dois deles, e joga uma shinai para Yahiko. Ele e Sano partem para a luta.

Um deles atira em Yahiko, mas Murakami pula na frente do menino e recebe a bala no ombro.

Murakami: mesmo que eu perca minha vida, protegerei Yahiko, é minha única forma de retribuir.

O homem se prepara para atirar de novo. Kenshin corre ate ele. Ele atira, Kenshin se desvia da bala e da um golpe. Ele cai no chão sentado, pega a arma e se prepara para atirar de novo. De repente, o homem cai com uma garrafa de vinho quebrada em sua cabeça. Lina o atingira, estava atrás dele se lamentando

Lina: tsc tsc..era de excelente qualidade..

A polícia chega e prende os bandidos. Todos vão ao lado de Murakami, e Yamagata agradece Kenshin.

...

O verdadeiro príncipe já está recuperado. Ele e Murakami agradecem a todos. O principe agradece Yahiko novamente e se despede de Ayame e Suzume. Todos vêem os dois partirem

Kaoru: realmente, eles eram muito parecidos

Yahiko: Eu sou muito mais bonito que ele

Lina: ah sim claro..

Yahiko: Está sendo irônica?

Lina: Nãaaaaoooo. Como pode achar isso?

Yahiko (olhar de desconfiado)

Sano: deixa ele pensar que é mais bonito por hoje

Yahiko: como assim por hoje?


	47. Chapter 65

65- **Find Missing Treasure! Great Treasure Hunting Dog, Notarou**

Sano andava pensativo..

Sano: to muito duro, não consigo ganhar nada do jogo de dados, se me virassem ao avesso não cairia uma moeda – e pára de repente, em frente a porta do dojo Kamiya, se lembrando do dia que Lina jogou dados pela primeira vez e ganhou todos.

No dojo, Lina treinava arqueria, concentrada. Sano se aproxima dela sorridente

Sano: Li-chan! Hoje é um belo dia não é! – a garota o ignorava, continuava a atirar flechas. – que tal se a gente fosse jogar dados? – Lina acerta o alvo, sem nada responder.

Sano continua, sem jeito

Sano: é que.. bem.. voce teve tanta sorte aquele dia.. se jogasse comigo seríamos imbatíveis

Uma outra flecha atinge o centro do alvo. Lina diz séria

Lina: Sano. (e vira seu rosto pra ele, olhando séria). Voce ta tentando me usar pra ganhar dinheiro?

Sano coça a cabeça, desajeitado

Sano: seria apenas uma ajudinha é que eu to muito duro e – ele pára de falar quando vê que Lina estava com o arco apontado pra ele, com uma cara ameaçadora

Lina: Voce interrompe meu treino pra falar isso?

Sano sai correndo, tentando se desviar das inúmeras flechas que Lina disparava contra ele enquanto falava, aumentando o tom de voz

Lina: Alem de explorar a Kaoru quer me explorar também? NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

...

Sano vai ate um templo, pedir sorte no jogo, e reza:

Sano: eu não acerto um lance há algum tempo, estou tão encrencado que nem consigo comida, aquela garota estupida se nega a me ajudar.. Por favor, me faça ter mais sorte nos dados. Eu pagarei quando começar a ganhar dinheiro, então coloque na conta.

E na saída, encontra um enorme e peludo cachorro que se agarra a perna dele e não desgruda.

Sano aparece no dojo Kamiya, com o cachorro nas costas, lá encontra Megumi, e a pede para examinar o cachorro. Todos vão ate ele.

Megumi: espere ai, voce quer que eu trate de um cachorro?

Sano: mesmo que voce não tenha muito de medica, de um cachorro voce deve ser capaz de cuidar

Megumi: voce realmente tem coragem – diz com odio

Kenshin: acalmem-se por favor. Megumi por favor cuide do amigo de Sano

Sano: ele não é meu amigo

Lina: kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – dizia Lina, enquanto o cachorro lambia a garota e ela acariciava seu pelo, ainda nas costas de Sano.

Megumi: já que voce diz, Ken-san. Embora ele não pareça o tipo que cuidaria bem de um cachorro

Sano: Eu NÃO estou cuidando dele. Ouch! – Lina deu um soco em sua cabeça

Lina: Não seja tão rude com esse pobre cachorrinho! – e volta a brincar com ele

Megumi examina o cão, e diz que ele ficaria bem. Depois da consulta, todos decidem comer alguns ohagi. Antes que experimentassem, o bicho sobe em cima de Sano, que começa a gritar pra ele sair, e pede Yahiko pra ajudar a tirar ele de cima, enquanto ele babava nos bolinhos. O cão se levanta de repente jogando os dois pra trás, e quando vão olhar, a comida tinha sumido, deixando todos com raiva

Sano: Maldito, comeu tudo (diz choroso). Voce vai me pagar!

Lina: Gente não exagerem foram só alguns ohagi - todos com olhares acusadores para Lina, que fica sem graça balançando as mãos como se fosse auto-defesa diz: ta bom talvez ele tenha exagerado um pouquinho hihihi.

O cachorro faz um olhar de piedade para Sano

Kenshin: Talvez ele esteja tentando dizer..

Kaoru:Que quer mais

Megumi: como eu pensei, essa audácia prova que é seu amigo Sanosuke

Lina: tadinho dele - e mima mais o cão- deve estar triste por ter um dono tão insensível

Sano (irritado com as duas): Já disse que não é meu!

Enquanto Sano e Megumi brigavam, Notaru pula nela, que da um soco e o faz cair em cima de Sano. Suzume pergunta qual é o nome, e Sano diz que poderá ser Notaro.

Megumi: acho bom, assim posso me referir aos dois como Sanotaro.

Sano manda o cachorro pegar ela, ele sobe em cima de Megumi que fica nervosíssima.

...

Kenshin, Yahiko, e Sano espalham cartazes notificando sobre o cão. Voltam ao dojo, e encontram Kaoru correndo atrás dele com uma vassoura. Sano pergunta o que houve

Kaoru: Notaro sujou toda casa, está tudo imundo

Lina aparece carregando flechas, e tenta desculpar o cachorro

Lina: ai também não é assim, é que ele ainda precisa se acostumar AI– leva uma vassourada de Kaoru

Kaoru: voce ficou o tempo todo brincando de atirar flechas pra ele buscar, para de defender!

Kaoru: Bom, de qualquer modo, preparei o jantar.

Lina toca mansamente Kaoru no ombro.

Lina: Err..bem..não sei como te explicar isso mas é que..digo..

Kaoru: Pára de enrolar e fala de uma vez! E vocês, entrem para jantar

Lina: Não Kaoru espera aí - e vai correndo atrás dela

Os três ficaram por um tempo confabulando sobre o jantar da Kaoru, infelizes por terem que comer. E logo depois quando foram ver o jantar..

Kaoru: Céus o que aconteceu aqui. – não tinha mais nenhuma comida

Lina: Bom eu tentei avisar mas..

Kaoru: Notarou foi você!

Lina: Ele é só um cachorro não tem consciência do que está certo ou

Kaoru: PARA DE DEFENDER ESSA BOLA DE PÊLO! - e cala Lina

Sano: é uma pena ele devia estar com muita fome

Yahiko: É impossivel comer a comida dela sem estar faminto

Kaoru: O QUE?

Kenshin: calma calma vou preparar algo para jantar

Lina: Notaroooo, pega – e lança uma flecha pra ele buscar. O bicho sai correndo e Lina vai atras

Kaoru (extremamente irritada): Sanosuke, quando terminarmos o jantar, voce vai levar ele pra casa.

Lina (abraçada ao cão): tadinho do Notaro, ficar com uma pessoa tão desagradavel

Sano: o queeeee?

...

No outro dia, Sano vai apostar e pede pra kaoru ficar com Notaro durante o dia. Antes que respondesse aparece Lina

Lina: olá, Notarou! Quer brincar de buscar flechas de novo – diz acenando e sorrindo, e é respondida por um latido

O sorriso de Lina rapidamente se fecha ao ver Kaoru a olhando com ódio..

Kaoru: tudo bem Sano, mas só hoje!

Sano sai contente em se livrar do cão.

...

No dojo, enquanto Kenshin estendia roupa, Yahiko diz que sua shinai sumiu. Kaoru aparece falando que o uma sandalia tinha sumido. Kenshin nota que um lençol estava faltando. E Lina aparece desesperada ate eles

Lina: alguém pegou meu porta-flechas

Todos olham no chão, pegadas do cachorro. E decidem ir atrás delas. Surpreendem Notaro escondendo esses objetos num buraco

Kaoru: ahaaa voce era o culpado!

Yahiko: maldito

Lina: calma gente ele so escondeu e .. – olha para o buraco e vê seu tudo de flechas partido no meio

Lina: VOCE ME PAGA ANIMAL DOS INFERNOS! – e começa a perseguir o animal com uma flecha a mao, sob olhares interrogativos de todos

Kenshin: que mudança ..

Kaoru: AAAAH as sandálias que comprei estão destruídas

Kenshin (choroso): meu lençoooool – estava preto de tão sujo

Yahiko: minha shinai ta imunda

Depois disso, todos vão persegui-lo também.

...

Sano retorna ao Dojo, e Notaro rapidamente pula em cima dele

Kaoru: estamos cheios dele

Yahiko: não agüento mais

Lina: nunca irei perdoá-lo

Sano: O que há com vocês?

Kaoru: Escute Sanosuke, Notarou está proibido de chegar PERTO daqui

Lina: A não ser que ele queira virar CHURRASQUINHO PRO ALMOÇO

Sano: Mas..até você Lina? Se dava tão bem com ele..

Lina: (gritando em cima de Sano, que até encolheu..) DESAPARECE COM ESSE CÃO DA MINHA FRENTE

Sano: Não sejam tão..

Kaoru: Não é não

Sano: Encontrarei outro lugar então

Sanosuke leva Notarou até o consultório de Megumi, que aceita ficar com ele.

O policial Uramura aparece e diz a kenshin e yahiko que Notarou pegou uma chave que ia ser roubada por um grupo de bandidos, e era importante achá-la. Os dois saem para contar pra Sano,

Sano está caminhando, pensando do dono de Notaro quando o cachorro aparece e pula nele. Bandidos chegam, querendo pegar Notaro. Sano manda ele fugir, e ele pela primeira vez obedece.

Logo depois, Notaro encontra Kenshin e Yahiko, e os leva ate onde Sano se encontrava, mas ele já tinha acabado com todos.

No templo onde tudo começou, Kenshin faz Notaro mostrar onde tinha enterrado os objetos roubados, e finalmente acham a chave. Uramura avisa que acharam o dono, mas so poderiam entrega-lo no outro dia.

Os três voltam ao dojo, com o cão, e assim que Kenshin abre a porta, Lina sai correndo e se esconde atrás dele, morrendo de medo. Kaoru estava a frente, tremendo de ódio, com uma shinai na mao.

Kaoru: eu chego aqui cansada do treino, vejo pegadas pra todo lado, roupa suja espalhada, a casa imunda, onde voce esteve o dia todo?

Kenshin: gomenasaaaaaaai

Sano sai correndo com Notaro no colo, Lina percebe e grita.

Lina: SANOSUKE VOCE TERÁ QUE PAGAR O QUE ESSE BICHO FEZ!

Lina ( punho levantado): NÃO ADIANTA FUGIR É REPONSABILIDADE SUA! – e se prepara pra ir atrás dele

Kaoru: LINA! (Lina congela): voce não vai escapar

...

Sanosuke chega a casa de Megumi e pede pra deixar Notaro la de novo. Aproveita para jantar com Ayame, Suzume e Genzai.


	48. Chapter 66

66- **Happy Kaoru. Kenshin's Proposal?**

Tae, Tsubame e Kaoru ficam apreciando um anel de noivado feito de safira. Tae diz que quando o anel é dado no Tanabata se torna ainda mais especial. Kaoru delira imaginando Kenshin a presenteando com um anel desses. Tae se sensibiliza da situação de Kaoru e resolve ajudá-la com Kenshin.

Quando o dia de Tanabata chega, Kaoru espera algo mais de Kenshin, mas tudo que ele faz é ir pescar.

Kaoru: Eu sei que não devia esperar um anel de noivado de Kenshin, mas pelo menos ele podia me levar para ver as estrelas, juntos hoje à noite. – e começa a imaginar uma cena romântica entre eles..

Lina: AHAA! - Lina aparece de repente assustando Kaoru - tendo sonhos indecentes com Kenshin né Kaoru chan

Kaoru (vermelha, embolando as palavras): Não é que bem err

Lina: Tudo bem não precisa fingir. - ve que Kaoru estava meio desanimada e diz de forma bem alegre - Não se preocupe você ainda casa com ele!

Kaoru (contente e vermelha): Acha mesmo?

Lina: Claro que sim! Depois de mim lógico

Kaoru (òó): E por que teria que ser antes de você

Lina: Por que sim. Vou me sentir muito frustrada e rejeitada se uma feia como você se casar antes, alem do que quero casar primeiro, antes de você, de Megumi e de Tae. (sonhando acordada) E jogar um lindo buquê pra ver qual das três pega. E fazer vocês babarem pelo meu maravilhoso vestido e perfeito marido. Sem contar a honra de ser a primeira e a garantia de não ser titia. (conviccta): Não vou deixar ninguém casar antes de mim!

Kaoru: ta bom ta bom, se acerte logo com Sanosuke então, pois não vejo a hora de ser noiva (volta a ficar sonhadora)

Lina (muito nervosa e envergonhada) O QUE! Eu NUNCA teria algo com aquele troglodita. Você realmente está delirando Kaoru. humpf

Lina sai a passos enérgicos e punhos cerrados. Kaoru ri dela e olha por onde Kenshin tinha partido, suspirando.

...

No treino, Kaoru se desconcentra e Yahiko a atinge. O garoto fica preocupado, busca uma toalha úmida, faz massagem em Kaoru. Ela acha estranho tanta gentileza. Chega Sanosuke trazendo bolo pra ela. Yahiko diz que vai buscar cha. Kaoru começa a comer, lembra que dia era aquele, e fica imaginando coisas.

Kaoru: Sanosuke sempre me trata como criança e tira sarro de mim, mas dizem que os meninos fazem isso com as garotas que gostam. Será que Sanosuke me ama? Mas eu ja estou apaixonada por Kenshin..Não sou muito chegada a caras de cabelo curto. E também Lina já gosta dele.. E tem o Yahiko também, mas ele é muito jovem.. Oh minha beleza é um crime..

Kaoru para de falar de repente, pois água fria estava jorrando sobre a cabeça dela. Lina estava lá, despejando um copo..

Lina: Acorda Kaoru.

Kaoru: O que pensa que está fazendo?

Lina: Te trazendo de volta a realidade. E cade o bolo que fiquei sabendo que Sano trouxe? Vim confirmar que tal milagre aconteceu - olha em volta para procurar.

Sano: Ora sua..

Yahiko: O que há de errado Kaoru? – diz trazendo o chá

Lina: Ela devia estar pensando em indec..

Kaoru tampa a boca de Lina, impossibilitando-a de continuar a frase.

Kaoru (chorosa): É que eu nunca tinha sido tão mimada antes

Yahiko: a propósito Kaoru .. eu quebrei isso.. (mostra o vaso que ela mais gostava) mas voce me perdoará ne

Sano: seja generosa e perdoe ele Jo-chan. Voce podia ser generosa comigo também e me emprestar dinheiro

Kaoru bate nos dois, e se senta irritada, resmungando

Kaoru: humpf..Só tentavam me enganar

Lina do seu lado comia o bolo calmamente

Lina: Aposto que ficou imaginando coisas desses dois. Você não tem jeito - diz com a boca cheia

Kaoru: Ai Lina você não entende..Hoje é um dia especial para nós mulheres.

Lina: Eu sei. Deve ser difícil mesmo, nessa sua idade e nem uma proposta ainda

Kaoru (nervosa, gritando em cima de Lina): Na minha idade? Você tem quase a minha idade e nunca vai achar alguém por ser tão chata.

Lina (também nervosa): Pelo menos não sou feia igual você.

Kaoru: então vamos ver quem casa primeiro!

Lina: Sim, veremos que serei eu!

As duas trocam olhares de ódio mortal. Kenshin volta da pescaria e Kaoru volta a ser gentil.

Ele tinha pegado um enorme peixe, e disse que ia prepará-lo. Era um peixe que Kaoru não gostava, por isso ela fica em seu quarto enquanto todos comiam. Tae chega:

Tae: kenshin, voce tem que dar um presente melhor, ou meu plano – e se cala

Kenshin morde algo duro. Era um anel de noivado que estava dentro do peixe.

Tae: Escute isso Kenshin, hoje é um dia especial pra Kaoru. Voce tem que dar a ela um presente especial. Agora mesmo voce tem esse presente, dê esse anel e tudo ficará bem!

Lina: Kenshin, é melhor não

Tae olha feio para Lina

Sano: Não acho que seja bom dar algo que acabou de achar

Tae: Cala a boca Sano

Lina: Isso mesmo e do jeito que ela é vai imaginar coisas

Kenshin: Imaginar o que?

Tae: NADA. Coloque o anel do dedo da Kaoru, Kenshin

Lina: Não. - Tae lança um olhar de profunda repreensão para Lina, que fica com medo, e volta a comer – nyaaa isso não vai dar certo..

Kenshin, confuso, olha para Lina, mas Tae grita o nome dele, e ele vai imediatamente.

Kenshin então vai até Kaoru e lhe entrega o anel. Kaoru começa a imaginar coisas, fica estranha, deixando kenshin confuso. Tae aparece e o empurra, fazendo com que ele coloque o anel no dedo dela.

Os outros chegam para ver a cena. Lina bate a mão na cabeça. Tae e Kaoru comemoram. Sano e Yahiko ficam sem entender.

No outro dia, Kaoru não pára de pensar sobre seu noivado com Kenshin, o casamento, onde iriam morar, que estilo ensinaria pros filhos..

...

Sano vai pescar, passa perto do rio e encontra um homem tentando suicídio. Ele o impede de tal ato e pergunta o porque daquilo. O homem explica que perdeu o anel de casamento que daria a sua noiva. Sano descobre que era o anel que Kenshin tinha achado, e corre ao Dojo para resolver a confusão.

No dojo..

Lina (pensando): Se Kenshin deu o anel pra ela..mesmo que sem querer..mas se ele queria ter feito isso há muito tempo mas não teve coragem e agora só está se fingindo de desentendido..Então significa que..(apavorada). Vou ficar pra titia.

Nesse momento de agonia interior de Lina, escuta-se um: Ai, ai. Vinha de Kaoru, encostada na parede, admirando seu anel

Kaoru: Lina por que não lava a louça pra mim? Afinal a água pode desgastar esse meu lindo anel de noivado. Não fique assim, afinal ja era esperado que a mais bela e encantadora se casasse primeiro.

Lina sai furiosa e bufando de perto dela.

Sano chega ao Dojo e explica a Yahiko e Kenshin o problema. Tae também conta toda a verdade. Kenshin fica atônito, pois achava que era o aniversário de Kaoru, e não o Tanabata. No fim da conversa deles, imediatamente aparece Lina gritando:

Lina: Isso não pode mais continuar. (apontando pra Kenshin, furiosa) Kenshin! Tire logo aquele anel dela!

Mas Kenshin estava recostado numa arvore, em agonia

Sano: é melhor cuidarmos disso sem ele

Yahiko: Pode contar comigo

Lina (determinada) : E comigo também

O primeiro plano era Yahiko tirar o anel de Kaoru durante o treino. Yahiko resolve usar jiu jitsu, mas descobre que kaoru sabia, e ele apanha.. O próximo era ver se Kaoru tinha tirado o anel enquanto tomava banho. Yahiko e Sano ficam na porta, discutindo quem iria pegar o anel. Lina aparece e joga um balde vazio neles, enquanto Kaoru nem ligava pro barulho

Lina: O que estão fazendo seus estúpidos? - Corre atrás deles gritando

Yahiko: Calma Lina fazia parte do plano

Lina: Estavam abusando da situação.

O outro plano era Sano embebedar Kaoru. Sano traz um enorme copo de cerveja e diz que era um costume ocidental tomar depois do banho. Enquanto Kaoru tomava, Lina estava ao lado dele de braços cruzados falando

Lina: Não vai dar certo

Sano: Pára de torcer contra

Lina: Suas idéias são sempre idiotas

Antes que terminasse a discussão, Kaoru desmaia de bêbada. Yahiko e Sano tentam tirar o anel dela, mas ele não saia do dedo. Lina continuava olhando de braços cruzados.

Kenshin: Yahiko, Sano.. quando a kaoru bebe, ela fica descontrolada

Kaoru se levanta de repente e bate com extrema força nos dois, que saem voando

Lina: kenshin. Vai la e conta a verdade – diz séria, e ele se assusta

Kenshin se curva na frente de Kaoru, pede desculpas e conta toda a verdade. Kaoru fica em êxtase. Yahiko e Sano aproveitam pra puxar o anel do dedo dela, mas não saía...

Yahiko:Não se move

Sano:Se entrou tem que sair. Pegue um alicate

Lina: Deve ser a força da mente dela.

Kenshin comenta inocentemente que os dedos de Kaoru eram mais gordos que de uma mulher normal por causa do kenjutsu. Ela chorosa..

Kaoru: Kenshin NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – e bate nele. O anel sai.

O anel é devolvido. Todos se despedem do rapaz que tinha perdido. Kaoru, por sua vez, comia sem parar

Kaoru: já que eu não tenho olhos pra romance eu tenho pra comida. Comerei, comerei, comerei sem parar

Lina oferece para ela seu prato. Kaoru aceita feliz, mas logo pára, pensa e diz

Kaoru: Você quer que eu engorde pra não ter riscos de casar antes ?

Lina: Só to sendo bondosa com uma pessoa que no fim de tudo foi rejeitada

Kaoru: Pelo menos recebi um anel e fui noiva por um dia. Você nem isso consegue.

Lina fica irritada com essa ultima observação e sai, sob olhares dos três que as observava. Kaoru continuou comendo, e Tae aparece com um buque de flores brancas.

Tae: há tempos que os homens devem ficar firmes, e hoje é um dia pra isso – e entrega o buque a Kenshin. Sano retira uma flor, sob o olhar de indignação de Tae

Sano: não os apresse – diz olhando para Kenshin entregando o buque a Kaoru

Kenhin: Kaoru dono, feliz aniversario, dois meses atrasado

Kaoru: humpf, não era isso que eu queria ouvir. Mesmo assim (e suaviza seu rosto) Arigatou

Tae espiava. Sano diz a ela

Sano: eles não começarão nada só porque queremos. A propósito cadê Yahiko? Ah tenho que resolver minhas coisas também. – e sai

Yahiko tinha sumido, pois estava presenteando Tsubame com um buquê também.

Sanosuke anda pelas ruas, olhando a volta. Finalmente vê Lina de perfil, encostada em uma árvore, com os cabelos ao vento e a face meio melancólica, ressaltada pela iluminação da lua. Ele sorri e vai até ela, com a flor a mão. Lina não vê ele se aproximando, estava distraida. Sano coloca a flor a sua frente. Ela pega, timidamente, e olha pra ele, envergonhada e surpreendida. Lina sorri.


	49. Chapter 67, 68, 69

67-**Shining Legendary Sword. Mysterious Swordmaster, Amakusa Shougo**

Kaoru esta cozinhando peixe. Yahiko, Sano e Lina estão comendo. Kenshin estava sério lendo uma carta. Yahiko e Sano brigam pela comida e Kaoru vai perguntar a ele o que era. Todos param pra ouvir.

Kenshin: é uma carta de Kyoto

Kaoru: de Misao-chan?

Sano: Não sabia que doninhas podiam escrever.

Lina bate nele

Sano: Ei por que fez isso?

Lina: Pelos seus comentários estúpidos

Sano: E o que você tem a ver com meus comentários?

Lina: E por que você simplesmente não fica calado?

Kenshin: Parece ser coisa séria..

Lina e Sano se calam e todos ouvem a leitura da carta. Era sobre um grande mistério ocorrendo em Kyoto, quando um oficial foi achado morto com uma estranha marca nas costas.

A cena muda para um homem implorando a proteção de Aoshi, pois ele tinha recebido uma ameaça. Ele recusam. Misao decide averiguar e vai para o local onde o assassinato ocorreria. La, ela é atingida por um raio de luz, e Aoshi chega para regatá-la

Um membro dos Oniwabanshuu chega ao dojo e conta tudo a eles, pedindo que voltem pra Kyoto. Todos vão, e la conversam com Aoshi, que conta que a velocidade da espada dessa pessoas era superior a de kenshin. Todos se impressionam, se negando a acreditar.

Kenshin se encontra com Hiko, para obter informações. Hiko diz que quem está por trás dos assassinatos é Shougo Amakusa, que foi treinado por alguém que não conseguiu ser sucessor do Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Kenshin, ao sair da casa de se mestre, percebe que o tempo esta estranho, parado. Um eclipse se inicia. A lua cobre a luz do sol e o dia se torna noite. Shougo aparece para matar um de seus alvos.

68- **A Medallion of Destiny. Sanosuke and Sayo Meet**

Shougo ataca Chou, que estava protegendo a vitima, e o derrota. No hospital, ele fala com Kenshin que quem o atacou era mais forte que o Battousai. Saindo de lá, Okina diz que os 3 que morreram foram lideres que expulsaram os cristãos do Japão na Era Tokugawa.

Kenshin: cristãos?

Lina: sim, durante o período Tokugawa, antes da Restauração, os cristãos foram severamente punidos, até mulheres e crianças. Mesmo assim, continuaram praticando a religião em segredo.

Yahiko (¬¬): Como sabe de tudo isso?

Lina (se lembrando dela caída babando na mesa no meio de uma aula): Aulas entediantes de história

Yahiko: Então esses assassinatos são uma vingança?

Kenshin: Não. Não creio que seja só isso que esteja na mente de Shougo.

Misao aparece, enfraquecida, dizendo que Hiko tinha achado a pessoa que ensinou o estilo a Shougo.

...

Sano, passeando pela cidade, segue uma senhora que comentava sobre o milagre do eclipse, e encontra uma caverna onde cristãos se reuniam e escutavam Sayo. Quando ela e Shouzo saem, são bloqueados por bandidos, e um deles tira o medalhão da moça. Sano se mete brigando com eles e recuperando o medalhão. Sayo da um tapa na cara de Sano, dizendo que não deveria se meter. Ele e Shouzo brigam, os dois caem do penhasco, Shouzo consegue se salvar e Sano cai no rio, ainda segurando o medalhão.

Kenshin vai ate Hyouei, o mestre de Shougo, e ele lhe diz que foi um erro ensinar o estilo ao menino e pede que Kenshin impeça seus planos. Logo depois morre. No enterro, Shougo aparece pra Kenshin e diz que o aguardava em Shimabara.

69- **The Place of Battle, Shimabara. Judgement Day of Who is the Chooser**

Todos estavam num navio, partindo pra Shimabara.

Lina(empolgada): Legal! Outra viagem no mar!

Yahiko: olhem isso! – diz apontando pra um navio que passava perto deles

Misao: É enorme!

Kenshin pensava na conversa que tinha tido com Hiko, quando decidiu enfrentar Shougo.

Chegando em Shimabara, Misao e Lina, exageradamente animadas, vão olhar as vitrines, correndo de um lado a outro, apontando, gritando uma pra outra, super empolgadas, sob a impaciência de todos

Misao: ah bonequinhos de europeus

Lina: aaaaaah esse vestido

Misao: Essas são aquelas caixinhas de música que a gente ouve falar não é?

Lina: E olha esses sapatinhos típicos holandeses!

Misao: Wow! Arte em vidro

Lina: Pinturas do século antigo! Isso valeria uma fortuna no meu mundo

Sano: Ahh que chatas. De quem foi a idéia de traze-las?

Kenshin: Okina quer usar a rede de informações dos Oniwa Banshiu aqui. E Lina, bem..Não podíamos deixá-la sozinha.

Yahiko (¬¬): Ela viria de um jeito ou de outro.

Lina: Venham ver essa confeitaria!

Misao: Tem bolos, muitos bolos

Yahiko: Bolos? - e sai correndo em direção a elas

Uma carruagem atropela o menino, e de dentro dela sai o Consul Elsten, um velho conhecido de Kenshin. Eles vão a outro lugar conversar sobre Shimabara, exceto Sano.

Na sala do Consul, todos tomam chá, sentados no sofá. Apenas Lina não comia nada, estava distraída, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço do sofa, a mão no queixo, pensando:

Lina: onde será que aquele infeliz se meteu? Ele não é de recusar comida..

Sanosuke estava caminhando e se lembra que ainda estava medalhão de Sayo.

Shougo chega a Shimabara e faz um anel de fogo no mar, deixando seus seguidores impressionados.

Todos se reúnem a noite, sentados em pedras formando um circulo, para discutir como agir.

Kenshin: de acordo com a carta que Hyouei deixou, o grupo conduzido por Amakusa já construiu um reino escondido em algum lugar por aqui. Precisamos descobrir onde fica antes de amanha.

Misao: bom, vou contatar a rede de informações dos Oniwabanshu e descobrir mais coisas. Espero que tenham sucesso, ate mais – e sai

Kenshin: Kaoru, Lina e Yahiko, esperam aqui por favor. Eu e Sano daremos uma olhada aqui, já voltaremos.

Os três, sozinhos, conversam

Yahiko: Não acredito que existem pessoas acreditam num tratante como ele

Lina: Não é que ele seja um tratante Yahiko. As pessoas acreditam nele como um último consolo. O Cristianismo no futuro será uma das maiores vertentes religiosas do mundo. Mas antes disso ter acontecido, os cristãos sofreram muito e foram perseguidos. É difícil aceitar as diferenças, e quando chega alguém dizendo que tudo pode voltar a ser bom, não resta nada a não ser confiar nessa pessoa.

Yahiko: aaaah voce me assusta quando ta falando sério

Lina: baka ¬¬

Kaoru: não há mais proibição do cristianismo na Era Meiji, mas as pessoas ainda estão sofrendo pelo que ocorreu no passado

Yahiko: Então vocês concordam com Amakusa Shougo? Que ele é o salvador?

Kaoru: Não. Mas é que..eu sei o que é esse tipo de tristeza

Lina: Talvez o jeito que ele esteja fazendo seja errado..não sei julgar, mas entendo ele.

Eles escutam barulho atrás de uma pedra. Eram crianças que os espionava.

Kaoru: São crianças

Lina: Deixa elas, apenas pirralhos curiosos

Yahiko: Mas devem saber algo de Shougo.

Um deles aparece e derruba Kaoru e morde Yahiko, que vai atrás deles. As crianças saem correndo e deixam cair um colar. Kaoru pega e vai atras delas para devolver.

Lina: Espera ai Kaoru nao me deixa sozinhaaaa

Lina vai atrás. Quando Yahiko volta, nenhuma das duas estava la.

Kaoru e Lina chegam a uma casa. Kaoru abre a porta, e entra. Lina fica pra trás, receosa, olha pra um lado.. mato, barulhos estranhos de bichos. Do outro, a mesma coisa. A garota engole seco e vai atrás de Kaoru, que tinha encontrado uma porta secreta.

Lina: o que é isso

Kaoru entra, era uma caverna.

Lina: eu realmente acho que a gente devia voltar e - paralisa ao ver um morcego voando na frente dela, e sai correndo atrás de kaoru, que já estava a certa distancia entrando na caverna.

Depois de um tempo caminhando..

Lina: que medo - CRAC

Ouve-se um barulho de algo estalando. Lina, paralisada, tinha pisado em algo

Lina (baixinho): Ka..ka..kaoru..eu acho que tem algo estranho aqui.

Kaoru continuava compenetrada e nem deu atençao. Lina saiu da sua paralisia correndo ate Kaoru, com imenso pavor.

Lina: Kaoru é melhor a gente ir embora. (olhando o teto, meio apavorada) isso aqui pode desmoronar e – CRAC -aiiiii de novo os estalinhos(revezando as pernas no chão).

Kaoru: Lina quer ficar quieta? a gente pode atrair inimigos se voce ficar gritando - nesse momento Kaoru tropeça.

Quando olhou no que tinha tropeçado, Kaoru vê que era uma caveira. Encarou Lina. Lina olha pro chão e descobre que os estalinhos eram ossos que tinha pisado. As duas paralisam por segundos.

Lina: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaoru: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As duas sem pensar saem correndo daquele lugar. Só que cada uma foi por uma direção..

Enquanto isso, Sano e Kenshin pesquisavam a caverna. São atacados por cães controlados por um homem que queria matar Kenshin. Eles correm para lugares diferentes. Sano e mordido no ombro e na perna. Kenshin é atacado pelo homem e pelos cães.

Kaoru pára de correr pra respirar, diz ofegante

Kaoru: isso foi muito assustador.. Lina?

Lina andava sem rumo pela caverna, chamando baixinho por Kaoru, ainda morrendo de medo. Pára quando quando vê uma entrada com uma luz. Se aproxima, e vê que era uma espécie de catedral. Tinha um enorme vitral acima, um santuário a frente, e la, um homem

Shougo: Eu juro pelo Espirito Santo, que envolverei a vida de Kenshin Himura em chamas, e o sacrificarei hoje a noite no altar.

Shougo levanta sua espada, que é iluminada pelo vitral, de onde saíam raios coloridos. Lina fica deslumbrada.

Lina (exclama, deslumbrada): sugoi

Shougo se vira para ela e a encara.


	50. Chapter 70

70- **The Impact of Rai Ryu Sen. Kenshin is Sentenced to the Dark**

Shougo: envolverei a vida de Kenshin Himura em chamas, e o sacrificarei hoje a noite no altar.

Lina: Incrivel..- diz espantada

Shougo se vira e encara Lina de um jeito que deixa a garota sem reação. Ela porém não desvia o olhar, depois de alguns segundos se mostra decidida e diz com coragem e um pingo de sarcasmo

Lina: Então é você...Aquele que diz ser salvador do mundo para seus próprios interesses.

Shougo:Quem é você?

Lina: Alguem que não concorda com seu jeito distorcido de fazer as coisas.

Shougo observa os olhos decididos e a postura firme da menina. Se aproxima

Shougo: Não é questão de interesse próprio. Os cristãos merecem um lugar de paz e é isso que vou dar a eles.

Lina (diz com convicção, enquanto Shougo se aproxima): Matando pessoas inocentes? Que Cristianismo é esse onde uns devem morrer pelos outros? Me diga que salvador é esse que vai formar um ciclo de assassinatos e vingança?

Shougo fica calado. Estavam a menos de um palmo de distancia. Continuavam a se encarar. Ele com um olhar seco e forte, ela com determinação.

Shougo: Admiravel sua coragem de enfrentar um enviado de Deus. – ele lança a ela um olhar penetrante, Lina não desvia, deixando-o intrigado – Porque voce não evita meus olhos? – e segura o pulso dela

Lina: eu quero achar a verdade que voce esconde, os motivos ocultos por trás do seu plano

Shougo se impressiona, e aperta o pulso dela

Lina: não acredito que alguém como voce, que é admirado por tantas pessoas, que se diz cristão, que carrega uma espada divina, tenha tanta maldade no coração a ponto de querer trazer o caos pro Japão. Não sei qual o seu real objetivo, mas sei que você só está usando a religião como desculpa pra curar alguma ferida de sua alma!

Shougo fica visivelmente transtornado com esse ultima frase, com o olhar perdido, e solta o pulso dela. Quando volta a si, vê Lina já há alguns passos da porta da capela. Antes de sair, ela vira para Shougo e diz:

Lina: Qualquer que seja o motivo, Kenshin não vai permitir que seus planos deem certo. Não vai. - e sai andando rápido

Lina agora andava as cegas pela caverna, e ouve o som de latidos. Fica com receio

Lina: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii devia ter perguntado o caminho de volta.. Que barulho assustador..

Continua andando e percebe que os latidos ficavam cada vez mais fortes. E ela cada vez com mais medo..De repente, ve a sua frente dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes. A silhueta vai tomando forma, a medida que a menina ficava mais espantada. Consegue identificar um enorme e assustador cachorro, dos mesmos com os quais Kenshin e Sano lutavam. Depois de gritar bem alto, Lina começa a correr para o caminho oposto, o que ia ate a capela.

Shougo estava ajoelhado em frente o altar de sua capela, com as palavras de Lina ecoando em sua mente. escuta o grito e se levanta, serenamente.

Lina corre, assustada. E o cachorro atras, a ponto de alcança-la. A garota se atreve a olhar pra tras, e ve o cachorro saltando para cima dela.

Tudo acontece rapidamente. Lina volta a olhar para frente, sente o contato da boca do cão em seu ombro direito; quando os dentes começam a entrar em sua pele, ela ve a silhueta embaçada de Shougo e passa por ela uma rajada de luz branca e forte que joga o cão para longe. Não vê mais mais nada. logo seus olhos se fecharam e ela caiu desmaiada, nos braços de Shougo, que a leva no colo a outro local.

...

Kenshin destrói o apito que controlava os cães e salva o homem que o tinha atacado de ser morto pelos próprios animais. Eles saem da caverna. O homem fica confuso sobre o que fazer, amarra Kenshin e diz pra ele esperar pois consultaria Magdalia (nome cristão de Sayo)

Kaoru retorna ao caminho que tinha seguido antes de perder Lina, e chega ao local onde se separaram.

Kaoru: foi aqui que corremos pra lados opostos. Ela deve ter ido por lá. - e continua

Sano ainda tentando fugir dos cães, subindo por uma enorme pedra da caverna . Ele acidentalmente derruba o medalhão e tenta pega-lo, mas cai em um precipicio.

Yahiko la fora procura Kaoru e Lina, quando ve o mesmo homem que servia o cônsul se encontrar com Kaiou.

Kaoru ainda andando, se depara com uma entrada iluminada. Se aproxima e vê que era uma catedral. Antes que pudesse entrar, Shougo aparece atrás dela. Kaoru se vira.

Kaoru: Voce deve ser Shougo Amakusa

Ele se volta para ela com um risinho nos labios

Shougo: Entendo? Outra defensora de Kenshin?

Kaoru: Outra? Por acaso Lina esteve aqui?

Shougo: Entao é Lina o nome dela.. - se mostra satisfeito

Kaoru (séria):Me responda o que voce fez com ela?

Shougo: Está segura. Ficou impressionada por eu nao ser tao mal quanto voce imaginava?

Kaoru: Eu realmente não sei o que pensar de voce. nao entendo, porque quer matar Kenshin?

Shougo:Porque é meu destino. A espada do céu deve destruir a espada da terra. Eu transformei o Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki pra ser uma poderosa espada divina. Quando eu derrotar o Amakakeru de Kenshin, a minha espada será a do verdadeiro Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, que ultrapassa o próprio estilo.

Kaoru: voce esta dizendo que é o mais poderoso? É mentira, voce não sabe nada sobre Kenshin! Eu não sei quem é o mais forte, mas voce não perderia pra ele. Mas.. sinto que não é só isso. O que voce realmente pretende?

Shougo: No passado, Deus inundou a Terra para destruir os humanos pecadores, deixando um pouco de humanos justos, e tentou recriar nossas almas. A mesma coisa irá acontecer agora na Era Meiji. Assim como Deus, destruirei as forças pecadoras, e escolherei quem deverá continuar vivendo.

Kaoru estava horrorizada

Kaoru: não posso acreditar. voce esta dizendo que vai escolher quem tem direito de viver? Kenshin não destrói nada, ele muda as pessoas com a bondade de seu coração. Voce nem se compara a ele

Shougo se irrita, e Kaoru percebe o seu olhar cheio de ódio, ficando com medo. Shougo se lembra de Lina e de como a cena era parecida, pois Kaoru também não desviara o olhar dele.

Shougo: vá, e conte para Himura que o tempo predestinado chegou

Sayo aparece nesse momento, e logo após o homem gordo que lutara com Kenshin, Genemon, dizendo que o tinha achado o samurai e não sabia o que fazer.

Todos se direcionam para onde Kenshin estava. Os dois se enfrentam, mas Kenshin é derrubado pelo golpe Kuzu Ryu Sen. Kenshin não usa a técnica final pra se defender, deixando Shougo confuso. Ele pergunta porque.

Kenshin: através de seu golpe, eu vi através de seu coração

Shougo fica extremamente irritado e diz que dará a Kenshin algo pior que a morte. Ele brande sua espada, uma forte luz surge. Kenshin cai do penhasco.

Kaoru vai ate ele. Yahiko e ela se encontram com o samurai, que tinha nadado até o solo. Kenshin abre os olhos e é tomado de desespero. Estava cego, devido ao Rai Ryu Sen, golpe criado por Shougo.


	51. Chapter 71

71**- Kaioh's Conspiracy. Shougou's Trapped**

Sayo toca piano para Shougo, que estava pensando na luta contra Kenshin, ate que são interrompidos por Shouzo. O rapaz diz que já é hora e Sayo o segue.

Sano estava caído na caverna. Acorda e se lembra do que aconteceu. Aparece Sayo bem a sua frente, e os dois se surpreendem por terem se encontrado. Sayo pergunta o que houve e ele diz que não interessa. Chega Shouzo e ameaça atacar Sano, mas Sayo impede dizendo que ele estava ferido.

...

Lina estava deitada em uma cama. Abre os olhos devagar e se vê em um quarto. Senta-se sobre a cama.

Lina: que lugar é esse?

Se lembra então do incidente, o cão a mordendo, a luz branca repentina, a figura de Shougo. Toca levemente o seu ombro e percebe supresa que não tinha machucado. Levanta a alça do macacão pra ver e nota que não havia nem marca de dentes de cachorro.

Lina: que velocidade! –observa o quarto- como eu vim parar aqui? Sera? –e se lembra novamente de Shougo –que ele me trouxe?

Ela ajeita a alça de sua roupa por cima do ombro, se levanta ate a porta do quarto e gira lentamente a maçaneta. Espia o corredor intrigada. Era longo, feito de pedra,e tinha varias portas verdes no caminho. Decide segui-lo, fecha a porta e toma uma direção.

Sayo cuida dos ferimentos de Sano enquanto discutem. Lina seguia pelo corredor, e de longe acha ter ouvido a voz de Sanosuke

Lina (pensando): Sanosuke? – e vai ate a porta de onde tinha escutado a voz, contente e esperançosa.

Sayo cuidava das feridas de Sano neste quarto. Os dois discutem, até que Sayo percebe uma ferida no rosto dele. Se aproxima, no momento em que Sano vira o rosto pra ela, ambos ficam envergonhados com a proximidade. Neste exato momento, na janela da porta, sem que percebessem, estava Lina, em estado de choque, vendo a cena.

A garota sai quase que imediatamente de la, seguindo o corredor, seus passos se tornam cambaleantes e vão diminuindo gradativamente. Estava com os olhos tristes e úmidos, olhando para o chão, tampando a boca com as mãos, segurando o choro. Tremia. Seu coração batia acelerado. Não via para onde estava indo. Apoiava-se na parede e já estava quase parando, imersa em seus pensamentos, naquele corredor que parecia infindável.

Sayo diz que seu irmão é absoluto e que Sano nunca entenderia o que ele faz, Sano diz que ele apenas desperdiça vidas humanas. Sayo desesperadamente pede seu medalhão de volta, e Sano diz que não tem. Ela fica transtornada. Crianças chegam e a chamam do corredor. Sayo diz que o trancará la e vai ver o que elas queriam. Ele escuta a conversa dela com as crianças, sobre Deus e sobre o mundo de felicidade e paz que Shougo criaria.

Lina, que parara na frente de uma porta, escuta de repente passos e vozes de crianças (as mesmas que estavam acompanhadas por Sayo). Os passos ficavam cada vez mais proximos. Lina se espanta e num gesto meio inconsciente gira a maçaneta da porta e a abre. Era uma sala vazia, o chão de madeira, paredes de pedra, sem nenhuma janela, mas iluminada por algumas velas que davam um aspecto assustador. A menina se senta em um canto, encolhida, com o rosto entre os joelhos, e começa a chorar baixinho. Soluçava e tremia.

Kaiou, Shougo e Santou conversam sobre os futuros planos. As crianças se despedem de Sayo e saem correndo pelo corredor.

Na sala escura, Lina enxuga as lagrimas, levanta a cabeça devagar, murmurando

Lina: não tenho tempo pra isso. Tenho que sair daqui.

Vai ate a porta, mas assim que ia abri-la escuta os passos de crianças correndo. Pára imediatamente, pensando:

Lina: Droga..se eu sair por aqui vão me ver.. - vira de costas para a porta, suspirando e assim que olha a sua frente se depara com uma argola de ferro colada ao chão, que apesar da escuridão exibia um brilho. vai ate ela, puxa a argola e percebe que era a entrada para os subterraneos da casa. Decide descer por ele para sair de la, olha em volta, entra e fecha a passagem sobre si.

Sayo volta ao no quarto de Sano com uma arma, pensando em tirar sua vida por ele ter falado mal do seu irmão. Chegando la, vê que ele tinha fugido, mas deixou uma carta, dizendo que nao pretendia ter discutido com ela, agradecendo o quanto foi boa, e que acharia seu medalhão a qualquer custo.

Numa cabana longe dali, Kaoru cuida de Kenshin, que diz que tem que lutar novamente com Shougo, pois para ele ter usado um golpe daqueles sua alma não poderia estar decaida. Kaoru se preocupa e ele diz

Kenshin: mais do que aconteceu aos meus olhos, eu estou preocupado com o sorriso que saiu de seu rosto, Kaoru

Kaoru se desculpa, e diz que vai costurar as calças que secaram. Misao aparece trazendo informações.

Na caverna, homens acham e levam o medalhão e Sano os observa. Chega Shouzo e os dois lutam. Shouzo fica se desconcentra quando vê que Sano conseguiu usar o mesmo golpe que ele, que faz o vento cortar. A luta acaba empatada, Shouzo conta sua historia.

Depois de descer pelo alçapão, Lina se encontra novamente nas cavernas. Ainda com a carinha triste, anda por la tateando as paredes, sem enxergar quase nada, dando uns soluços de vez em quando. De repente escuta um morcego voando bem a seu lado, que logo desaparece. Lina se assusta inicialmente, e logo depois que ele passa esfrega seu rosto, dizendo decidida para si mesma:

Lina: Não é hora de pensar nisso. Primeiro tenho que achar a saida desse lugar

Alguns metros a frente, ve uma enorme porta. Se aproxima dela e escuta vozes no interior. Lina, curiosa, olha por uma frestinha e ve Kaiou e Santou conversando em um sinistro aposento, cheio de velas e caveiras. Falavam sobre o maligno plano de usar Shougo para destruir o governo Meiji e dominar todo o Japão.

Kaiou (segurando uma caveira): Eu encontrei uma varinha magica chamada Shougo Amakusa. Eu balancei a varinha e muitos seguidores vieram ate nós como formigas. Formigas com o poder de destruir esse pais. Ele é uma varinha que vale a pena ter por perto

Lina (impressionada, pensando): Eles..só estão usando Shougo..

A garota sente alguem atras de si. Fica com medo e movimenta sua cabeça vagarosamente para ver quem era. Antes porem que visse, sente enormes mãos tampando sua boca.

Um homem bate na porta e entra na capela.

Homem: Sr Santou, eu encontrei uma coisa interessante - mostra medalhão de Sayo

Logo depois aparece o outro segurando os braços de Lina para tras e sua boca com a outra mão.

Homem 2: eu encontrei essa espiã na porta

Lina (olha para Santou, pensando): é ele mesmo, o homem que serviu o Consul..Traidor

A atenção de Lina é rapidamente desviada quando Kaiou se aproxima dela ameaçadoramente e diz

Kaoiu: Se nem teve competência pra não deixar ser pega não deve representar grande perigo. Seja la quem voce for, o que escutou não pode sair daqui. Coloque-a na prisão, ate que ela apodreça!

Lina tentou gritar, mas em vão, ja que sua boca fora tampada com força. Os homens e Santou sairam da capela levando a garota que se debatia. Vendo tudo escondido, estava Genemon.

Em outra capela, Sayo rezava, quando começa a ter um ataque de tosse.


	52. Chapter 72

**72 - Shougo and Sayo's Painful Past. And Lina's Painful Destiny**

Kaiou: Levem-na para a prisão, até que apodreça. Santou, indique o caminho.

Santou: sim senhor

Santou sai da capela e os dois homens vão atras dele. Lina continuava sendo segurada do mesmo jeito, andando na frente do homem. Antes que andassem muito, ele pára, solta a boca dela e diz:

-Vou te soltar se prometer ficar quieta.

Lina balança a cabeça e é solta. Andava entre Santou e os dois homens atras. Impossivel fugir. Depois de um tempo, chegam em uma parte onde a passagem se estreitava, não cabendo mais de 3 pessoas lado a lado. Haviam archotes ao lado das paredes. Lina achou aquilo ainda mais amedrontador, seu pânico crescia a cada minuto.

Olhou discretamente para os lados tentando achar uma brecha para fugir, mas estava encurralada entre as paredes e os homens. Estava distraida pensando nisso quando Santou para de repente. Lina ve então a sua frente algo aterrorizante. No final daquele corredor, escuro e sombrio, estavam pregadas nas pedras duas correntes de ferro com algemas na ponta. estavam de tal modo que a pessoa presa la ficaria de pé com os braços formando 45º com a cabeça.

Lina ficou estática, só de prever o que aconteceria com ela. Age então num impulso. Vira rapidamente e tenta correr. Assim que faz isso um dos homens a agarra. Lina se debate energicamente, gritando e a ponto de chorar de desespero. O homem consegue segurá-la do mesmo jeito que antes e vai empurrando a garota para mais perto.

Santou começa a abrir as algemas com uma chave. Lina só de olhar se horroriza. Num ato de desespero, morde com força a mão do homem que tampava sua boca. Ele a solta e urra de dor, mas ela mal dá dois passos quando sente um murro na sua cabeça que a faz cair no chão. Foi o outro homem, o mais magro deles, que depois puxou Lina pelo braço e ajudou Santou a algemá-la, apesar dos esforços e gritos da garota.

Quando terminam o trabalho, dão as costas para ela. O ultimo a sair de la foi o que ela tinha mordido, que a olhou com raiva para depois ir embora. Antes que sumisse de vista, Lina voltou a gritar

Lina: Me tirem daqui seus monstros! ME TIREM DAQUIII

Santou vira para ela,e com o rosto inexpressivo, disse secamente

Santo: Essa prisão esta ai exatamente porque a acustica não permite que o som passe desse corredor. Por mais que grite ninguem a ouvirá – e vai embora com os outros

Lina fica silenciosa por um momento, engole em seco. E começa a se debater, chorando em visível desespero.

Lina: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO

...

Na cabana onde Kenshin estava, Misao conta para ele a historia de Shougo.

Na capela, Shougo chega e ampara sua irma, que estava caída e sem forças. Relembram sua historia. Quando crianças, o pai morreu por seu cristão, e suas ultimas palavras foram pra que Shougo se tornasse a esperança das pessoas de Shimabara. Sua mãe se sacrificou, enquanto eles fugiam com o tio para outro continente.

Kenshin e os outros vão para a casa de Shougo. Kenshin, mesmo cego, consegue acompanha-los. No caminho, vêem Santou num barco, e descobrem que tinha um exercito escondido la. Kenshin de repente é enforcado por um homem mascarado.

Sayo, sozinha numa sala, recebe a visita do homem que controlava os cachorros, avisa que viu o medalhão dela, e que esta com Kaiou. E continua

Genemon: Preciso tambem falar com Shougo urgentemente, senhorita.

Sayo: Ele deve estar na capela essa hora.

Genemon: Vou correndo para la, é muito importante.

Genemon sai correndo e afobado, falando sozinho

Genemon: Tenho que avisar logo sobre aquela menina. Shougo é o unico que pode ajuda-la.

...

Enquanto isso, Lina ainda tentava escapar. As correntes permitiam que a garota se movimentasse um pouco para frente. Quando puxava seus braços para tentar sair, porem, as algemas apertavam e arranhavam seus pulsos, que ja doiam e sangravam de tanto que a garota forçava. Mas era tudo inutil.

Lina: SANOSUKEEEEEE

...

Sano: ãh? - diz desviando sua cabeça de onde olhava, como se tivesse escutado um chamado, mas logo volta a si quando Shouzo fala com ele.

Shouzo: voce não esta mentindo está?

Sano: quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que não? Eu vi o medalhão sendo levado e foi nesta direção.

Os dois continuam discutindo. Chegam ate um local que Shouzo não sabe o que é, e ele explica que não conhece direito a caverna, pois chegaram há pouco tempo e ela sempre foi usada por Kaiou.

Sayo vai procurar Kaiou e descobre um quadro com seu irmão crucificado. Kaiou aparece e diz que é isto que acontecerá com ele, e depois dele dominará o Japão usando o nome de Shougo. Sano e Shouzo, que espionavam, se mostram e ameaçam Kaoiu. Ele com um gesto faz surgir uma cela do chão e prende todos. Vai embora e faz o teto explodir.


	53. Chapter 73

**73 -Evil with a Sneer! Shouzo, Karyu's Damaged in the explosion.**

Na caverna, Kaiou encontra um homem e diz

Kaiou: Voce pode matar Sayo e os amigos dela

...

Do outro lado no fundo do corredor onde Lina estava, ouvia-se apenas alguns ruidos de corrente, fracos e espaçados. Lina perdera todas suas forças. estava exausta. Gotas de sangue pingavam de seus pulsos. Sua cabeça foi abaixando, foi desfalecendo aos pouquinhos, e murmurou o nome Sano.

Estava quase inconsciente quando de repente um luz branca surge como um raio cortando as correntes de ferro. Lina foi caindo e Shougo se aproximou bem na hora para ampara-la. Pegou a garota no colo e assim que levantou com ela sentiu uns tremores e algumas pedrinhas cairam. Shougo então se apressou para sair daquele lugar com Lina, agora desmaiada.

...

Kenshin luta com o homem mascarado que tentou enforca-lo. Depois de se livrar dele todos sentem um terremoto

Kenshin: parece que houve um desmoronamento nas cavernas. Temos que nos apressar pra achar Lina e Sano

Kaoru: Shougo me disse que ela estava segura, mas não disse onde

Kenshin: creio que o que ele diz é verdade. Vamos ter que confiar

Sano e Sayo libertam Shouzo das pedras com uma alavanca. Shouzo parte para avisar Shougo da traição. Chega o homem que Kaiou mandou para destrui-los mas Sano rapidamente o derrota. Sayo se enfraquece. Sano sai da caverna carregando a moça.

La fora, encontram Kenshin e os outros. Sayo diz que seu irmão estava na colina Espirito Santo. Sayo começa a tossir, Kenshin diz que é turbeculose, e Sano corre para leva-la a um medico, enquanto os outros vão para a colina impedir o ataque do exercito a Shougo.

...

No outro dia, raios de sol batem no rosto de Lina, que abre os olhos devagar. Lina se levanta e se vê numa cama. Sente sua cabeça latejar. Observa seus pulsos, enfaixados e doloridos. Olha pela janela. Ao redor do local, um grupo de pessoas rezava com fé. Lina se levanta e sai do quarto. Estava em uma espécie de templo. Chega numa porta aberta, com um altar a frente. Entra e vê Shougo, ajoelhado em frente ao altar, rezando, e pára na porta, silenciosa.

Shougo se lembrava de quando pediu pra que seu tio lhe ensinasse o Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, pra que ele pudesse se tornar Deus e proteger as pessoas, e seu tio responde que pra dominar o estilo, ele deveria jogar fora o ódio de seu coração.

...

Shouzo no caminho vê Kaiou dizendo que mataria todos que rezavam na colina. Os dois lutam. Kaiou derruba Shouzo, e ele lança bombas, destruindo Kaiou.

Homens do exercito se preparavam pra invadir a colina e derrotar Shouzo

...

Enquanto isso, Shougo se levanta e olha Lina, parada a porta. Se aproxima dela, e quando estão bem próximos, diz

Shougo: então, voce descobriu a verdade por trás de meus olhos? – e lança a ela um olhar penetrante

Lina: já estou satisfeita com a verdade por trás de suas ações – diz sorrindo – obrigada por me salvar novamente

Shougo demonstra surpresa, mas logo sorri. De repente, escutam um barulho de explosão. Lina vai correndo a janela, e vê num ponto ao longe fumaça, ainda olhando pra fora, diz

Lina: Shougo, tenho que te falar sobre Kaiou, ele é um traidor e

Mas quando se virou pra continuar, Shougo não estava mais la.

Shougo estava na porta do templo, sob os olhares apreensivos de todos. Se assusta ao perceber que estavam cercados pelo exercito.

Lina espia pela porta, e vê aquilo impressionada e assustada.

Kenshin, Misao, Kaoru e Yahiko a caminho da colina percebem que ela estava rodeada, e se apressam.


	54. Chapter 74

**74 – Sanosuke and Sayo . Eternal Separation Between Them**

Toda a colina estava cercada por soldados com armas apontadas e canhoes direcionados ao templo. Lina vai para perto de Shougo, dizendo de forma meio desesperada

Lina: não é possível que isso esteja acontecendo. E essas pessoas, pode se ferir

Shougo: vá para dentro e fique la

Antes que Lina pudesse protestar, Shougo foi andando ate fora do templo, pra ver melhor a situação.

Lina: não posso ficar parada – e decidida, sai pelos fundos do templo, entrando na mata

Shougo diz a Genemon

Shougo: fomos traídos por Kaiou. Eu já sabia dos planos dele, mas não sabia que agiria tão depressa. Porque eu não vi isso?

As pessoas se aglomeram ao redor de Shougo, e ele as incita pra luta, dizendo que era a hora de se tornarem mártires e irem pro Céu. Ele levanta sua espada, e todos se animam.

Enquanto isso, Lina descia a colina pela mata, pensando

Lina: alguma coisa tem que ser feita, RAPIDO!

...

Kenshin e os outros correm ate a colina. Misao diz que iria até a base do exercito tentar impedir o ataque.

Sano corre carregando Sayo ate o Consul, que era medico, e promete que iria salvá-la. Pegam um barco pra cortar caminho, e conversam.

Lina escondida atrás de uma arvore, escuta um comandante mandando eles pegarem todos que estiverem em cima. Eles estavam amedrontados de ter que enfrentar Shougo, mas o comandante diz que ele não teria poder contra armas de fogo e era dever do exercito matar essas pessoas, sem exceção, inclusive mulheres e crianças, para susto ate mesmo dos soldados

A menina horroriza, e num impulso, pula na frente deles, com os braços abertos, gritando, para surpresa dos homens

Lina: PAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM. Voces não tem o direito de tirar vidas inocentes, vocês não podem – e leva um soco no estomago do comandante, que a joga para um soldado da primeira fila.

Comandante: leve-a para ver o que podemos ou não fazer. – Lina o olha com imenso ódio, e ele da um risinho malicioso – voce vai assistir o massacre da primeira fila, e depois.. será sua vez

Lina: Maldito cof cof – não conseguia ainda falar direito pelo impacto.

Quando o soldado vai pegar ela pelo pulso, Lina afasta-o dando uma braçada, parte para cima do comandante, mas é segurada por dois soldados, um de cada lado. Mesmo assim, a garota nervosa, gritando fala, totalmente atacada e cheia de raiva

Lina: Quem voce pensa que é pra atacar pessoas inocentes desse jeito? Voces deveriam estar do lado da justiça.Não entendem o que essas pessoas sentem. Não se importam, não é?

Comandante (aponta a arma pra ela): se não calar a boa, te mato agora mesmo

Os dois soldados a pegam pelos braços, um de cada lado, e ela é levada junto com batalhão, calada, raivosa.

...

Um outro batalhao se prepara pra subir a colina, mas Shougo aparece e acaba com eles. Genemon e outro lutador também atacam um grupo. Os homens da colina lutam também. Kenshin aparece, e manda que parem.

Kenshin: ambos os lados se retirem! Não permitirei mais matança sem sentido

Os fieis, porem, estavam prontos pra perderem suas vidas. Kenshin decide que não permitirá que Shougo cometa mais erros.

...

Sanosuke para uma carruagem, e quem sai dela é o Consul, acompanhado de Santou. Ele vai examinar Sayo. Santou tira uma arma e aponta pro Consul, mas Sayo entra na frente dele e leva o tiro no lugar. Sanosuke ataca o homem, e retira dele o medalhão. Sayo pede que o Consul va e salve todos, e ele parte emocionado. Sanosuke fica com Sayo em se colo nos últimos momentos, onde diz que a bondade de Sano a fez abrir seu coração. Ela diz seu nome real a ele e morre, deixando Sano extremamente aflito e triste.

...

O medalhão de Shougo se quebra, deixando-o com um mau pressentimento. Enquanto pensa em Sayo, ele leva um tiro .

Na colina, canhoes atacavam as pessoas. Um garotinho sai do esconderijo e diz que vai para o céu, quando uma bala cai la perto. Shougo aparece o carregando. Logo após, surge Kenshin, dizendo que não deixará que ele cometa mais sacrifícios, pois mesmo cego o derrotará.


	55. Chapter 75

**75 - Final Holy Battle Crash Together! Two Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki**

Misao chega ate o general, levada por dois policiais e pede que ele interrompa o ataque, pois Kenshin já estava resolvendo a situação. O Consul da Holanda também aparece, dizendo que se continuassem seriam repreendidos pela Europa. Os dois tentam convencer, e no fim ele diz que daria uma hora pra que Shougo se rendesse, ou então continuaria o ataque.

O batalhão que levava Lina chega à colina, enquanto ela ainda olhava um meio de escapar

Lina (pensando): drogaa, se eu não tivesse esquecido meu arco..

Mas ela e todos param ao ver que o ataque la cessara, e Kenshin e Shougo se preparavam pra luta. Um dos oficiais chega ate eles e conta o ocorrido. Lina aproveita a confusão, afasta os dois soldados, pega uma arma caída no chão, bate nos dois, e vê o comandante mirando nela. A arma do homem é subitamente quebrada por Genemon, que aparece para susto de todos.

Lina se recupera logo da surpresa e balança a cabeça em agradecimento, e corre ate o templo, largando a arma no caminho. Chega la bem no inicio do duelo. Genemon aparece ao lado dela, e os dois assistem.

Kenshin: O ataque de sua espada, em seu auge, me mostrou que a filosofia do Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu tinha afundado profundamente dentro de seu corpo e alma. Em outras palavras, ajudar e proteger as pessoas, guiado por seu coração apaixonado. Não é voce o homem que derrama lagrimas de sangue dentro de seu coração, cada vez que separa uma alma humana de seu corpo? Mesmo se é a vida de um assassino que voce não consiga odiar, não importa quão frio voce se torne, o momento que voce toma uma vida, voce se contorce em dor no fundo de seu coração. Caso contrario, seria impossível voce dominar o Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu tão depressa. Não há como um homem como voce sentir felicidade matando tantas pessoas que fielmente o seguem. Seu coração deve estar congelado de tristeza.

Shougo: Himura, parece que voce quer dizer que se contorceu de dor também, ao ser destinado a levar vidas de tantas pessoas.

Kenshin: por isso não posso deixar isso continuar.

Os dois trocam golpes.

Kenshin: voce já percebeu isso, voce não é um deus, é so um fraco humano cheio de duvidas e dor. Volte a ser um homem comum, e comece novamente, para as pessoas que o seguem

Shougo diz que só há uma forma de decidir quem está certo, através do Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Kenshin derrota Shougo. Quando ele esta caído, pede que Kenshin o mate.

Lina observava apreensiva. Quando vê Shougo caído, tem o impulso de sair correndo ate ele. Antes porem que terminasse o primeiro passo viu crianças indo ate la, assim como Genemon que saiu correndo ate ele. Lina fica parada onde está, observando todas as pessoas reunidas em volta de Shougo, dizendo pra ele não morrer e o encorajando, pedindo que continuasse as protegendo. Ele derrama lagrimas, emocionado.

Lina passa a mão nos olhos úmidos, da um enorme suspiro , se animando. e sai caminhando, pra chegar ao outro lado. Nisso, vê Kenshin, Kaoru e Yahiko, e se apressa ate eles

Kaoru estava emocionada pois Kenshin voltara a enxergar, e o abraça.

Yahiko: Eu sabia que ia conseguir Kenshin

Lina: Kenshiiiiin, pessoal!

Kaoru: Lina, voce está a salvo, que bom

Misao: Himuraaaaaa – e também chega correndo


	56. Chapter 76

**76 –Lina's Kiss. The sea of departure. Hope will surf over the sadness**

Sanosuke estava em uma ponte, pensativo, olhando a água. Lina o observava de baixo. Queria ir la conversar com ele, mas não tinha coragem. Ele estava tão absorto em pensamentos que a menina não queria incomodar. Aparece perto dele uma moça com vestidos ocidentais, e Lina acha estranho, se perguntando quem seria. A moça atinge ele com uma sombrinha e Sano quase cai da ponte.

Lina: uma mulheeeeeer (nervosa, com os punhos cerrados): Como ousa? - e vai andando ate la pisando firme

Quando chega la, vê que era Misao, com um vestido rosa e vermelho, cheio de laços e babados. Lina ve ela com estranheza, enquanto ela girava e dizia

Misao: Queria ficar parecida com as moças mais elegantes de Nagasaki. O que achou? Ah Lina chan! Diga, não to maravilhosa?

Lina: err..beeeem..nao acha que ta meio exagerado pra voce nao?

Misao (rodopiando): Ah que isso ficou lindo

Kaoru e Yahiko chegam e começam a discutir com Misao o que iriam comer. Sano sai de perto deles.

Yahiko: ei voce não vai comer com a gente?

Sano: eu não

Lina o observa indo embora, com tristeza.

Misao: ele anda bem estranho, desde que o incidente terminou, ele fica vagando sozinho, olhando pro céu..

Kaoru: Talvez aquilo ainda aborreça ele

Yahiko: voce quer dizer sobre Magdalia?

Lina aperta seus punhos, e seus olhos, como se nao quisesse ouvir aquilo. Sai andando apressadamente atras de Sano.

Lina: já volto!

Yahiko: Ei onde voce vai

Kaoru: Deixa ela Yahiko. Vamos embora

...

Lina: Sanosuke

Sano: Lina? Diga

Lina: É que..bem...

Sano: Diga logo

Lina (diz sem jeito) Eu ouvi..o que aconteceu com Magdalia.. Voce nao tem que se culpar pelo que aconteceu, voce fez tudo que podia, tenho certeza que deu o seu melhor.

Sano (se vira ficando de costas pra ela): isso é algo do passado, não estou preocupado com isso.

Lina (baixinho): não parece..

Sano: só sei que ela se foi. Onde esta justiça nisso?

Lina (fala alto): Voce não pode se sentir responsável por não ter salvo a vida dela, Sanosuke. A sua culpa não vai trazer ela de volta seria melhor voce se conformar e esquecer que ..

Sano não deixa Lina terminar a frase, vira para a garota e grita com ela de um jeito que a assusta

Sano: quem é voce pra entender ou dizer o que devo fazer? Cuide da sua vida

Ele se vira e continua a andar, deixando ela sem resposta e chocada. Lina diz, baixinho, como se sussurrasse, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos contra o peito.

Lina: voce..ficaria assim se eu morresse também?

Sano pára neste instante, assustado com o que ouvira. Vira pra trás, mas Lina já estava indo embora. Observa os pulsos da garota enfaixados, que ele não tinha percebido antes, e a vê partindo, sem conseguir reagir.

...

Kenshin conversa com o Consul sobre Shougo, e este diz que fará o possivel para liberta-lo da prisão.

Lina visita Shougo na prisão. Assim que chega o policial a informa.

- esta é uma visita concedida sob circunstancias especiais. Voce não terá muito tempo

Lina concorda,e eles seguem ate a cela de Shougo. O policial a abre. Lina o vê sentado, com as mãos algemadas, vestindo uma roupa simples.

Shougo: voce. Lina não é ?

Lina: Sim. – e se aproxima dele, ate ficar a sua frente

Shougo: a menina que nunca desviou seu olhar do meu.

Lina (ri sem graça): hehe.. bem..acabei de visitar seus seguidores. Todos estão alegres, disseram que acreditam em voce, então não estão preocupados sobre o futuro. Naquela luta com Kenshin, e pela expressão das pessoas da vila, eu entendi, e tudo fez sentido perfeitamente. O Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu e seu uso pra proteger as pessoas.. voce é realmente digno dele Shougo.

Shougo: é verdade que o Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu me ensinou muitas coisas, mas eu provavelmente nunca mais pegarei numa espada. Se eu deixar este local vivo eu poderei salvar outras pessoas, mas eu pretendo fazer isso sem uma espada.

Lina: voce com certeza pode fazer isso, Shougo. (e se aproxima mais, ficando a um palmo dele). Eu confio em voce pra fazer isso – e se cala. Shougo tinha se levantado, e seus lábios estavam colados ao dela.

Shougo: agora que eu voltei a ser só um humano, pude finalmente me apaixonar.

E volta a sentar, com Lina simplesmente em choque.

- Tempo acabou. Deixe o prisioneiro senhorita

Lina estava corada, e responde meio gaguejando

Lina: já.. já.. to..indo..

Lina vai se distanciando, ainda olhando pra Shougo, que também a encarava, e consegue finalmente dizer

Lina: então.. ate mais..

Ele sorri, ela se vira rapidamente e sai apressada da prisão.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, estava pensativa, com uma mão nos lábios, sem acreditar no que tinha ocorrido.

...

Sanosuke se lembra de momentos que passou com Sayo. Shouzo aparece e lhe da um soco, dizendo que era a única maneira de Sano entender que tinha feito o melhor. Shouzo chora sobre o tumulo dela.

É decidido que Shougo será deportado para a Holanda. Antes de ir, ele passa no tumulo de sua irmã.

No porto, o navio se preparava pra partir. Kenshin , Misao, Lina e Kaoru observavam do porto. Chega Sano correndo com uma velhinha nas costas acompanhado de Yahiko, que levava a bagagem dela.

Anunciam a partida do navio. Sanosuke deseja uma boa viagem a Shouzo. As crianças a bordo anunciam que Shougo estava chegando, e todas as atenções se voltam para ele.

Kenshin toma a frente de todos, e ele diz pro samurai:

Shougo: Creio que não verei nenhum de vocês novamente. Obrigado

Kenshin: de nada

Lina aparece ao lado de Kenshin, e estende sua mao pra Shougo, sorridente. Shougo sorri e a cumprimenta.

O navio parte.


	57. Chapter 77

**77- Himura Dojo in Shimonoseki? Another Battousai Appears.**

Misao diz que so poderiam tomar o navio saindo de Osaka em 3 dias. Estavam em um restaurante, conversando sobre isso, mas Lina estava distraída só comendo.

Kaoru: Yahiko que jeito de comer voce não tem educação? Lina voce tambem, tem que comer devagar pra saborear a comida

Lina (levantando o prato para a garçonete): Mais uma rodada por favor.

Misao: To ficando enjoada so de ver. Quer saber ja perdi o apetite

Lina: Otimo me da seu prato então

Misao: Eiiiiii como pode comer tanto?

Realmente era verdade, Lina enfiava varias coisas na boca de uma vez, bebia cha, pedia mais. Era sua maneira de lidar com os últimos acontecimentos. Kenshin por sua vez comia moderadamente, calado e concentrado.

Kaoru: Desse jeito vai engordar e ficar irreconhecivel.

Lina (com a boca cheia e um peixe na mão) :dão ni importcho (traduçao: nao me importo)

Kaoru: Yahiko voce tambem pode pelo menos usar os hashi. E VOCE TAMBEM LINA

Lina: Obrigada - agradece a garçonete que trouxera seu prato, sem ligar para Kaoru

Lina vai se servir de um bolinho que estava no centro da mesa. Sano porem coloca os hashi no mesmo momento que ela

Sano: Esse maior é meu

Kaoru: Lá vão eles começar a briga por comida..toda refeição é assim

Yahiko: é verdade a gente nunca tem paz quando esses dois almoçam juntos

Lina não correspondeu a expectativa, ficou calada, apenas pegou outro bolinho e continuou comendo. Todos, incluindo Kenshin, olharam impressionados para ela. Mais ainda ficou Sanosuke, que olhava para ela totalmente confuso.

Sano (rindo sem jeito): Pode pegar então, eu deixo pra voce. Não precisa ficar desse jeito

Mas Lina fingiu que não ouviu e continuou comendo

Misao: que será que deu nela?

Kaoru: nao to acreditando

Numa outra mesa, um homem bebado se exalta e ameaça o dono do restaurante junto com seu grupo. Yahiko e Misao desafiam os homens, e eles vao para fora brigar. Misao e Yahiko batem em uns membros do grupo. Os restantes desembainham espadas para lutar. Kaoru, Sano e Lina (com bolinhos na mao) observavam e Kenshin resolve intervir quando os homens mostram que tinham espadas de verdade.

Antes que fizesse algo,vem um homem mandando eles pararem. Ele se denomina Battousai, faz um discurso de auto-promoção e espanta todos os bandidos, recebendo aplausos da população. Misao grita com ele e já vai brigar, mas ele vai embora. Kenshin diz que não vai se intrometer, pois ele não estava fazendo nada errado. La na frente, todos veem que ele recebia dinheiro de um senhor depois de negar bastante.

Kenshin: eu realmente acho que ele não está fazendo nada de mais

Misao: mas temos que mostrar que ele é um impostor

Lina: é verdade, não podemos deixar isso assim. Eu vou la - arregaça as mangas

Kenshin: Espere Lina. O homem queria dar dinheiro pra ele o que ha de errado nisso?

Misao: eu vou arrancar a pele de cordeiro daquele lobo - e vai atras dele

Lina: ja que Misao ja foi eu vou terminar de comer - volta ao restaurante

...

Misao volta e conta que ele recebe dinheiro sempre. Todos vão então investigar.

Chegam ate a casa de Battousai, na frente vêem escrito dojo Himura. Entram la e o homem os recebe. Lina olha para o lado e de repente sai do grupo, sem que percebessem.

Misao empurra Kenshin para que ele falasse, mas ele fica calado. O falso Battousai acha que ele quer lições de kenjutsu e começa a ensiná-lo como manejar uma espada, enquanto todos olham incredulos. Misao se irrita, e Sano começa a olhar em volta.

Sano: Kaoru, voce viu a..

Uma criança chega e se agarra chorando na perna de 'battousai'. Nesse momento Lina aparece

Lina (falando alegre): Gente voces viram so? esse homem cuida de todas essas crianças.

Criança (para Lina): Ei voce não me pegaaa

Lina: Pego sim vai ver so - e sai correndo animada atras do garotinho.

Aparecem mais varias crianças pedindo algo pra battousai, e ele pede para Kenshin o ajudar. No jantar, 'battousai' oferece sua casa como moradia e Kenshin aceita.

No outro dia, Misao conta o que descobriu para Kenshin, Kaoru e Yahiko, que desde a chegada de battousai a cidade tinha ficado calma, e que ele usa o dinheiro para ajudar as crianças órfãs.

Numa outra parte, Lina tentava pegar uma bola que estava presa num galho de arvore. Varias crianças estavam perto dela ansiosas, mas a garota por mais que pulasse não alcançava.

Sano então chega e só esticando o braço consegue tirar a bola sem nenhum esforço. Manda para as crianças que vão felizes jogar, deixando Lina e Sano sozinhos. Lina nem olha para Sano, que comentava alegre

Sano: Eles são tao animados, não é - diz olhando as crianças correrem

Lina simplesmente sai de perto dele, sem nada dizer, e vai correndo em direção aos meninos, jogando contente com eles. Sanosuke tinha sido ignorado mais uma vez.

Sano: aaaaah o que deu nela?

...

Kenshin e Sano vão fazer compras, Kaoru cuida de um bebe, Misao observa, Yahiko treina kendo com as crianças, Lina desenhava com eles.

Aparece então os homens que 'batousai' tinha enfrentado no restaurante, com um samurai contratado para desafia-lo. Lina percebe o que acontecia e leva as crianças para dentro do dojo.

Lina: Não se preocupem nada de ruim vai acontecer - diz sorrindo para elas, e olha preocupada pela janela.

Os outros membros são enfrentados por Kaoru e Yahiko. Misao vai chamar Kenshin e Sano, que voltam correndo. 'Batousai' estava prestes a ser morto pelo samurai, mas Kenshin aparece bem na hora e o salva.

Sano chega também e vai correndo ao dojo onde Lina estava com as crianças. Grita afobado

Sano: vocês estão bem?

As crianças logo se agarram na perna dele, e fazem algazarra com ele. Lina finge que não o viu, continua olhando a janela.

Duas crianças saem para ver o que acontecia, Lina percebe e vai atrás. Ao passar por Sano

Sano: ei ate quando voce vai fingir que eu não existo.. – mas ele para também ao ver a mesma cena que Lina.

Dois homens da gangue faziam as duas crianças como refens, ameaçando corta-las. O falso battousai se irrita e vai com tudo pra cima dos homens, jogando eles longe. As crianças aparecem para ver, e correm para o sensei delas.

'Batousai' pede desculpas a Kenshin e conta seus motivos. As crianças o apoiam.

'Batousai' se despede de Kenshin antes de embarcarem no navio. As crianças tambem agradecem o samurai.

-Façam uma boa viagem

-Volte pra brincar com a gente Lina

Lina (sorrindo): quando passar por aqui prometo que venho ver voces

-Obaaa (varias respondem)


	58. Chapter 78

**78 - The Art Student Who Longs For a Girl...**

Todos estavam caminhando, pois foram obrigados a descer antes por causa de um problema no navio. Eles decidem ir para Hakone, por causa das fontes termais, todos se animam

Lina (cansada): tem que andar muito ainda?..eu ja cansei

Sano: Posso te levar nas minhas costas se quiser - diz simpatico e sorrindo

Lina: É seguindo por aqui mesmo Misao? - diz ignorando Sano mais uma vez

Misao: É sim vamos indo

Kaoru e os outros que ficaram para tras comentam a atitude de Lina

Yahiko: Ela ta estranha com Sano ultimamente voces não acham?

Kaoru: Verdade..(olhando com suspeita para Sano) O que voce fez pra ela?

Sano fica sem saber o que falar e incomodado com o olhar

Sano: Nada, eu nao fiz nada juro

Kaoru: certeza? ¬¬

Kenshin (rindo para acalmar a situaçao): nao vamos nos alterar agora. Olha elas ja estao la na frente

...

Todos estao acomodados em um quarto, depois de uma refeiçao. O dono da pousada pede de forma simpatica que paguem metade do consumido. Kaoru pede para Kenshin pegar o dinheiro dela que ele guardara. Kenshin vai tirar o dinheiro mas..percebe que perdeu. Ele tenta desajeitadamente explicar. Lina vai ate ele o enforcando e balançando

Lina: COMO PODE PERDER O DINHEIRO O QUE IREMOS FAZER AGORA VOCE É IRRESPONSAVEL DEMAIS

Todos os outros tambem vão para cima do pobre samurai, Sano e Yahiko revistam as roupas e nada encontram. O dono fica nervoso, e todos se curvam pra se desculpar. Chega uma funcionária dizendo que um grande grupo tinha chegado e não estavam dando conta

Kenshin: eu trabalharei pra pagar a conta

Lina: sim, ele pagará em serviços

Kaoru: Lina! (repreende a garota): o kenshin gumi age como um, todos nós trabalharemos

Misao: pode deixar com a gente!

Todos levantam as mãos com boa vontade, exceto Lina, mas logo Kaoru levanta o braço dela e a garota suspira de desanimo

...

Cada um arrumou um trabalho para fazer. A noite as garotas se banhavam na fonte termal, enquanto os meninos limpavam do outro lado.

Misao: ah, um banho após trabalhar duro é muito bom

Misao: sinto muito Misao chan, nosso Kenshin lhe trouxe problemas

Lina: tudo bem Kaoru, te perdoo

Kaoru (nervosa): eu não tava falando com voce

Misao: Nosso Kenshin ein..parece que voces estao ficando bem intimos hihi

Kaoru (envergonhada): não.. não foi isso que quis dizer. Foi um engano, não tenho nada com Kenshin

Misao: foi o que pensei... não é bom que as coisas estejam assim. Sera que o Kenshin ta apaixonado por outra? Ou tem alguma mulher do passado que ele não esquece?

Kaoru: voce não tem que se preocupar comigo. E voce Misao chan

Misao: eu estou bem, não importa o que o Aoshi sama pense de mim, meus sentimentos por ele nunca mudarão.

Lina estava ao lado de Kaoru, com água ate o queixo, pensativa

Lina: aaah kawaii os sentimentos de Misao chan. O Aoshi bem que podia retribuir... e o Kenshin tambem.. aaaaaah esses homens, são todos tapados

Misao : E voce Lina?

Lina: ahn?

Misao: Como anda seu caso com Sanosuke?

Lina fica corada, tira seu rosto da agua e fala com odio para Misao

Lina: Nao diga besteiras, como eu poderia me interessar por alguem tão rude, insensivel, chato, irritante

As duas riem, e Lina cai na água

Kaoru: não se preocupe, tenho quase certeza que ele corresponde seus sentimentos

Misao: aaaah que romântico

Lina, com cara de enfado, vira a cabeça pro lado e diz

Lina: não me importoooo. -

Misao de repente grita

Misao: TEM ALGUEM ALI!

E joga um balde na direção de uma arvore. Um homem cai de la, e Kaoru grita

Kaoru: TARADOOO

Kenshin, Yahiko e Sano escutam o grito e vão correndo ver se elas estão bem.

Kenshin: Kaoru donoooo

Sano: Linaaaaa

Os 3 paralisam ao ver a cena. Kenshin gaguejava pra perguntar o que aconteceu. As 3 viram para eles, com a toalha cobrindo a frente do corpo. Num segundo, Sano encara Lina, os dois ficam vermelhos. com odio mortal, Kaoru e Misao jogam baldes neles e os expulsam de la.

Misao: sumam daqui

Kaoru: não olhem

Lina estava estática, envergonhada, embaraçada, com raiva, sem acreditar, com uma cara estranha.

...

O homem que estava espionando é levado para o quarto deles, e fica no meio de todos. Explica que que é um estudante de arte e se chama Hiusamuro. Partiu numa jornada em busca da maior beleza de todas, e quando já estava desistindo, a encontrou naquele lugar. Era sua inspiração pra pintar a beleza definitiva. Todos ficam meio confusos sobre isso

Sano: em outras palavras, voce achou uma garota ne?

Ele diz que sim, e que esperou ela tomar banho pra desenhá-la.

Yahiko: esperou tomar banho.. será que.. – e todos olham pras 3 garotas

Lina (em devaneio): Ah eu sei que sou a mais bela entre todas, fico honrada de ser tao apreciada, mas voce infelizmente nao é o meu tipo.

Misao: Lina não sonhe demais. Ele esta falando de mim. Fico lisonjeada mas so tem uma pessoa que quero que note minha beleza e essa pessoa é o Aoshi

Enquanto as duas deliravam, os 3 olhavam o desenho

Kenshin: Ei Sano esta aqui é

Sano: Nao acredito é a Kaoru

Misao: O que?

Lina: como? – e vai ver – nao acredito é ela mesma!

O homem implora que Kaoru deixe ele desenha-la. Kaoru faz charme, os homens olham para ela com gotas, enquanto Misao e Lina estao ajoelhadas, olhando para o chão, com cara de velorio

Misao: Ele escolheu Kaoru ao inves de mim

Lina: Nao e possivel..nao é possivel

Misao/Lina (com lagrimas): NAO É JUSTOOO

Enquanto todos trabalhavam, Kaoru estava posando para o artista, satisfeita por alguem estar apreciando sua beleza, e irritada porque Kenshin nunca a paquerou. Ele termina o desenho e todos (exceto Kenshin, que nao estava la) elogiam. O homem porem estava insatisfeito com seu trabalho e o destroi, dizendo que nao conseguia mostrar coração de Kaoru, pois tinha se apaixonado perdidamente por ela. Todos se chocam.

-Kaoru san, voce aceita ser minha namorada? pra que minha arte se torne completa

Lina: aaah que romântico!

Kaoru: é problemático

Misao: kaoru já tem alguem, Himura – e Kaoru a enforca, mandando ficar quieta

Kenshin a chama de outro lado, perguntando onde fica um quarto que ele precisa ir. Kaoru vai ate ele, se irrita, o empurra, e sai com raiva.

Sano: Poderia dar certo, mas é obvio onde estão os sentimentos da senhorita. Não há nada de errado com voce, mas desista

Lina, que tinha ficado sensibilizada com toda a cena, olha pra Sano com ódio quando ele diz isso

Lina: grrrrr como voce pode tao insensivel? Seu i.. di..

Sano olha para ela, abismado, pois era a primeira vez que a garota falava com ele desde Kyoto. Ela percebe, segura com todas forças a ultima palavra, e com muita raiva sai resmungando, deixando ele confuso.

Sano: Espera, Lina - e vai atras dela

O artista tenta pular da janela depois de ver que nao tinha chances. Sano volta rapidamente para segura-lo e literalmente o joga no quarto de volta. O homem entra em desespero e pede ajuda a Sano

Misao: O que esta esperando Sanosuke, é melhor ajudar o coitadinho. Ou voce preferia ter ido atras de Lina? Alias, voce entende muito bem de amores mal resolvidos, porque entao não usa sua experiencia e ajuda ele, eu posso falar com Lina enquanto isso

Sano (nervoso): pode me fazer um favor Misao fique fora disso, nao se envolva

Misao: Eu tenho uma ideia pra nos livrarmos dele. Agora quanto a Lina o jeito é conversar com ela e quem sabe comprar umas flores pra se desculpar

Sano (nervoso): Fala logo o plano

Misao fala baixinho o plano para ele. Sano levanta e diz para o homem que vai ajuda-lo. Sano da a espada de Yahiko para ele e diz que se conseguir derrotar Kenshin ele mesmo dará um jeito de casa-lo. Contam depois que Kenshin é Battousai, deixnado o artista desolado.

Logo depois, sentados em umas pedras ao ar livre, Sano e Misao riem do plano deles

Sano: agora ele deve ter se tocado e vai desistir.

Yahiko: que idéia é essa de usar minha shinai?

Lina pula lá de repente, enforca Misao, quase soltando fogo pelas ventas

Lina: QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE FALAR AQUILO POR POBRE COITADO DO HOMEMMMMMM. OLHA!

E Lina aponta, atrás da moita, Hiusamuro, levando a shinai e andando discretamente. Todos param e observam, com gotas

Misao: Ele .. vai atras do Kenshin

Lina volta a enforcar Misao

Misao: AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII nao foi culpa minha foi ideia do Sano

Lina solta Misao e fica em silencio. Sano, abanando as mãos e com um risinho tenta se defender

Sano: Misao esta mentindo eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso eu

Ele fica sem voz quando Lina o encara com extremo odio e seriedade. Ela se aproxima dele. Sano percebe que aquilo não era mais brincadeira. Ela se aproxima mais e, sem que ele esperasse ou reagisse, da um soco em seu rosto.

Sano fica abismado, olhando Lina se distanciar. Yahiko e Misao impressionados

Yahiko: É..acho que ela levou a sério demais..

...

Hiusamuro tenta de varios modos estranhos derrotar Kenshin, mas sempre acaba levando a pior.

Lina leva Kaoru ate os três pra que eles se explicassem. Kaoru fica preocupada com o estudante, e todos decidem procurar Kenshin.

Eles encontram Kenshin colhendo ervas tranquilamente. Logo depois chega Hiusamuro 'voando' preso a uma corda para atingir Kenshin. A corda se parte e ele cai no chão. Aparece um enxame de abelhas em cima do artista mas Kenshin acaba com elas e Sano tira o homem de la.

Depois do incidente, Kaoru cuida de Kenshin, e Hiusamuro os observa

Hiusamuro: ..Finalmente posso desenhar a verdadeira Kaoru. Agora que vi seu coração, que estava cheio de amor pelo Kenshin, posso criar novamente.

No outro dia, Hiusamuro vai embora, se despede de Kaoru e deixa um quadro seu com ela. Todos dão adeus para o moço e logo depois entram, pois tinham trabalho a fazer.

No outro dia seguem por uma estrada a caminho de Tokyo.

Todos insistem para que Kaoru abra o quadro que ganhou. Ela finalmente cede, e fica toda convencida enquanto os outros olham a pintura.

Kenshin: err..devemos nos apressar – devolve o quadro pra ela e sai correndo. Todos o seguem, rindo

Quando Kaoru olha o quadro, ve um desenho abstrato horrivel, e sai correndo atras dos outros que continuavam rindo dela.


	59. Chapter 79

**79 – Arrival at Tokyo. Lina's Tears and Sanosuke's Apologise**

(não tem no anime. O 79 do anime será depois)

Na chegada a Tokyo, Misao os acompanhava. Já estava anoitecendo. Lina ficara sem falar com Sanosuke durante toda a viagem. No caminho, Lina observa de cima da ponte o local onde Sanosuke lhe deu uma flor no Tanabata. Olha seus pulsos. Já não estavam mais enfaixados, mas ainda tinham marcas. Estava distraída quando Misao a chama, correndo na frente animada.

Misao: Lina chan, voce ta ficando pra trás!

Lina logo muda sua expressão, e corre atrás.

Misao: ai finalmente vou conhecer o dojo Kamiya que legaaaaaal

Yahiko: como ela consegue ter animo a essa hora da noite?

Kaoru: podemos comemorar nossa chegada no Akabeko

Misao: comemorar? obaaaa! Aaaah eu to morrendo de fome

Lina continuava calada. Sano a olha, pensativo.

Todos estavam reunidos na mesa do Akabebo, comendo animadamente. Yahiko como sempre disputava bolinhos com Sanosuke, Misao bebia sake exageradamente, Kaoru e Kenshin sorriam. De repente, todos param e olham Lina, que se levantava:

Lina (pensando): não consigo mais disfarçar.. (e diz de forma seca):já acabei, vou dar uma volta

Yahiko: o que ta acontecendo com ela?

Kaoru: ela realmente anda muito estranha desde Kyoto.. Sanosuke o que voce fez?

Sano: não fiz nada sua raposa

Misao: será que ela ta assim por causa do Shougo? Quem sabe eles estavam apaixonados?

Kaoru: ainda acho que foi coisa do Sanosuke

Yahiko: eu também, e deve ter sido bem grave

Kenshin: acalmem-se ele não faria nada de mal

Misao: mas ele é bem tapado ne, vai ver fez e nem percebeu

E discutiam como se Sanosuke não estivesse la. Ele foi ficando irritado, irritado, ate que bateu o copo na mesa e saiu, sério

Sano: vou sair também, não agüento mais vocês me acusando.

...

Lina andava pelas ruas escuras, sob um céu estrelado, e uma brisa cortante. Sentia um pouco de frio, mas a dor em seu coração era tanta que nem ligava. Andava sem rumo e sem ver pra onde ia. Estava extremamente confusa. Lembrava dos momentos em Kyoto. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo na vida como quando foi presa, foi quando sentiu que estava próxima a morte, passou momentos de intensa agonia em completa solidão. E depois.. Shougo a salvando, sua conversa com ele, o beijo, que a deixou mais confusa ainda sobre seus sentimentos. As cenas de Sanosuke tão próximo aquela mulher, seu desespero quando ela morreu. Lina remoia esses pensamentos, repassava as cenas em sua mente, sentindo-se cada vez mais aflita.

Lina: se ele.. simplesmente tivesse aparecido – pensava, se esforçando pra controlar as lagrimas. – nada teria acontecido.. nada

A garota de repente para de andar ao ver que estava no local onde ganhara a flor. Foi la, encostou em uma arvore, e ficou observando o rio a frente. A noite estava bela, apesar de tudo, mas Lina nada via a frente, estava perdida ainda. Tinha enterrado esses sentimentos bem fundo, e tentou agir normalmente enquanto isso, apesar de não conseguir ser a mesma com Sanosuke. Mas não dava mais pra continuar assim, tudo ainda a incomodava. Uma voz interrompe seus pensamentos.

Sano: voce sabe que eu sou meio bobo pra perceber as coisas..eu não sei o que eu fiz pra voce, o porque de voce ta agindo assim.. em todo caso.. me desculpe.

Lina se vira repentinamente e move seu braço para dar um tapa em Sanosuke. Pela primeira vez, ele a segura pelo pulso, impedindo que batesse nele, com a cara profundamente séria

Lina demonstra dor, por causa de seus ferimentos recentes. Sano rapidamente a solta, dizendo com certa irritação

Sano: dessa vez não vou deixar voce me bater sem saber o motivo, alem disso já me desculpei

Lina segurava sua raiva, punhos cerrados, fazendo o possível pra não explodir. E fala subitamente, com raiva e certo desespero na voz

Lina: voce acha que é fácil assim? que é so pedir desculpas que pode apagar tudo?

Sanosuke fica transtornado com essas palavras, totalmente sem reação. Lina de repente desaba no chão, de joelhos, com as mãos na face, repetindo como num sussurro enquanto chorava

Lina: Voce não estava la.. voce não estava la

Sanosuke ainda estava paralisado, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. O que essas palavras significavam? Ela abre a boca pra falar, mas não consegue emitir um som. Olha para os pulsos da menina, marcados. Não imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido, do que ela estava falando. Ele também é tomado de desespero, mas não sabe o que fazer.

Sano dá um passo em direção a ela. Estava extremamente aflito de ve-la tão desamparada sem poder fazer nada. A dor de ver aquela cena também o consumia

Lina: vai embora – disse com raiva, apesar de continuar chorando, sem olhar pra ele

Uma brisa gelada passa pelos dois. Sano olha com ternura pra ela, tira seu casaco e fala de forma suave e carinhosa

Sano: eu sei que por mais que eu me desculpe e por mais que eu deseje, não posso fazer nada pra alterar o passado. Mas eu te prometo, o que quer que tenha acontecido.. eu não deixarei se repetir. – e coloca sua camisa sobre a garota, indo embora em seguida

Lina agarra com os braços a camisa, quando ele parte. E fica só, em companhia das arvores, do céu estrelado, e de suas lagrimas.

...

O dia amanhece. Lina estava deitada sobre a grama, dormindo totalmente estatelada no chão, com metade do corpo em cima da roupa de Sanosuke. Uma folha cai em seu nariz, ela assopra e se levanta, com os cabelos todo desgrenhados e a cara de extrema sonolência. Olha pra frente. Ve o rio. Susto

Lina: ahhhhh que perigo eu adormeci e passei a noite ao ar livre! E se formigas me atacassem? E se viesse um louva deus? E se um tronco caísse? MEDOOOOOO

Ela para e olha a roupa se Sano. se lembra da noite anterior. Da um profundo suspiro e se espreguiça, vendo o bonito céu azul. Se sentia leve agora. Parece que todos os sentimentos confusos tinham saído com suas lagrimas, finalmente tinha conseguido desabafar. Voltara a ser a Lina de antes.

Ela pega o casaco de Sano e sai com ele no braço

...

Sanosuke acorda. Com a cara extremamente sonolenta, lava o rosto, e abre a porta de casa pra sair. Da um passo pra fora e pisa em algo. Sua roupa estava la, no chão. Ele pega. E faz uma cara de incredulidade ao ver que estava imunda, toda seja de terra, com grama e folhas penduradas, e um caramujo grudado que logo cai.

Sano (gaguejando): a..que..la..ba..ka

...

Lina chega ao dojo Kamiya. Kenshin a recepciona,sorridente e logo vem Kaoru nervosa

Kenshin: Ohayo Gozaimasu Lina chan

Kaoru: Lina onde voce passou a noite? todo mundo ficou preocupado

Misao: eu disse que não precisavam se importar pois voce provavelmente passou a noite com Sanosuke ne ne ne ne – fala com um risinho malicioso

Kaoru: olha seu estado cheio de folhas no cabelo

Yahiko: a monstra voltou que chato

Misao: hmmmm entao a noite foi selvagem

Kaoru: porque.. ela ta calada?

Todos olham surpreendidos pra Lina. Ela estava parada, sem responder, sem escutar, com o olhar fixado a frente. Todos olham pra essa direção. Encostado na parede, seu arco. Lina do nada sai correndo ate ele, numa cena emocionante, com lagrimas nos olhos

E o abraça com todas suas forças, comovida

Lina: buaaaaaaaaaaaaa que saudadeeee. Eu nunca mais vou te esquecer, nós nunca mais iremos nos separar buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Os outros estavam.. simplesmente..abismados.. com gotas, ¬¬, sem acreditar, pasmos

Yahiko: ela..ta..mais..estranha ainda

Kaoru: isso.. não.. é normal

Misao: eu.. to..ficando..com..medo

Kenshin: o...ro...

Lina: voce me fez tanta falta buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

...

Na hora do almoço, Sano chega ao dojo Kamiya. Para na porta, preocupado e hesitante

Sano: será que ela já me desculpou.. to.. com certo receio do que pode acontecer quando ela me ver (e se imagina morto cravado por inúmeras flechas), se bem que se ela me bater significa que já voltou ao normal. Ou então.. ela vai continuar me ignorando. Não é bom de qualquer jeito, o que eu faço, talvez seja melhor esperar amanha – e seu estomago ronca – aaaah vai ter que ser agora

E entra. Chega ate a varanda. Lina estava la treinando como sempre. Sano a ve

Sano (pensando): melhor eu sair agora.. é melhor escapar.. ela ta parecendo muito calma

E se prepara pra dar um passo e sair de fininho. Nesse momento Lina o vê.

Sano (da uma risada sem graça e diz sem jeito) ahahaha voce ta ai, oi! (e volta a ter medo, pensa): é agora, a verdade. Ou ela vai me bater ou me ignorar.

Lina: Olá! – sorri, e volta a treinar

Sano fica estático. Uma brisa passa

Sano: que.. que.. foi isso? Ola? Aaaah cara eu realmente não entendo as mulheres

...

Todos se reúnem pro almoço

-Itadakimasu

Tudo voltara ao normal. Lina e Sanosuke discutiam, Misao e Yahiko discutiam, Kenshin apartando a briga, Kaoru discutindo também..

Depois, todos estavam na porta se despedindo de Misao

Misao: bem pessoal, aqui eu me despeço de vocês.

Kaoru: se cuida Misao

Kenshin: obrigada por nos acompanhar

Yahiko: era pra ela ter ficado em Hakone, porque teve que vir ate aqui – e apanha de Misao

Lina: Misao chan, volte logo pra ficar mais tempo

Misao: pode deixar! mas agora preciso voltar pro meu Aoshi sama, pra ele me recepcionar nos seus belos e fortes braços. Ah será que ele sentiu muito minha falta?

Todos: ¬¬'

Misao: então, ate mais – e parte

Sano: é agora finalmente vamos ter menos barulho – e apanha de Lina

Lina: desagradavel

Kaoru olha os dois contente, pensando: finalmente.. tudo voltou ao normal


	60. Chapter 80, 81, 82, 83

**(79) - Katsu Kaishu and Kenshin. Fated survivors from the end of the Edo dynasty.**

Enquanto caminhavam por Tokyo, Kenshin para ao ver um menino comentando sobre o homem ir a lua e outras inventos que iriam existir. Kenshin demonstra interesse na historia, deixando o menino contente. Depois chegam os outros

Daigoro: quando a ciência se tornar avançada com certeza eles vão a lua

Lina se intromete animada

Lina: siiiim, isso vai acontecer e também irão pra outros planetas e vão existir satelites ao redor da terra, e vão descobrir que não é so essa galáxia que existe e nem so esse sol e ..- ela pára quando vê o menino boquiaberto a sua frente

Daigoro: como voce sabe de todas essas coisas?

Lina: ahahaha bem é que..

Alguem chama Daigoro e ele diz que deve ir, agradecendo a todos por te-lo escutado

Lina: ai essa foi por pouco (pensando) não posso ficar divulgando por ai que sou de outra era..

Yahiko vê que o rapaz tinha esquecido seus livros e todos vão atrás pra devolver. Veem que o rapaz e seu mestre estavam cercados por bandidos. Todos partem pra luta.

Kenshin: Lina, fique perto dos dois

Um dos bandidos tenta atacar Daigoro com uma faca mas ela rapidamente cai de sua mao quando Lina o atinge com uma flecha. Aparece um homem chamado Tetsuma, com uma espada de esgrima as costas, e os bandidos fogem ao ve-lo

No fim da luta, o sensei diz que seu nome é Katsu e pergunta o nome de Kenshin. Tetsuma para se mostra arrogante, e culpa Daigoro por não ter defendido seu sensei. Katsu concorda e diz que não o quer mais como aprendiz. Kaoru diz que o treinará.

No dojo, Yahiko e Daigoro conversam sobre ciência. No outro dia enquanto treinavam, Lina aparece com uma pilha de livros

Lina: Daigoroooo olha o que eu trouxe pra voce, voce vai amar esses livros

Daigoro larga a shinai e vê tudo, encantado, com os olhos brilhantes, perdido nas paginas

Daigoro: aaah que livros são esses? Que maravilhoso, nem parece real! Quantas invenções, onde voce conseguiu isso

Lina: hahaha não importa. AI – Kaoru bateu na cabeça dela com uma shinai

Kaoru: Lina não interrompa o treinamento

Lina: mas ele é um estudante Kaoru, nada a ver ele ficar treinando kenjutsu

Kenshin conta quem era Katsu, e termina dizendo

Kenshin: se ele quer que Daigoro treine kenjutsu, deve haver algum motivo

Daigoro se levanta, abandonando os livros, com determinaçao

Daigoro: é verdade, tenho que me esforçar pra provar pro meu mestre que posso ser bom nisso também – e volta a treinar

Chega ao dojo Tetsuma e a filha de Katsu,Itsuko, pedindo que ele voltasse, mas Daigoro se nega. Tetsuma critica o dojo, Kaoru o desafia, mas Kenshin entra no meio pra impedir a briga. Ele diz que deve ir, e a moça resolve ficar ate o treinamento acabar.

Enquanto Itsuko cozinhava, Kenshin, Daigoro e Lina conversavam

Kenshin: voce deve estar cansado

Daigoro: Kaoru san é bem rigorosa

Kenshin: é verdade.. mas voce gosta mesmo é de estudar ne

Daigoro: sim, é a única coisa boa pra mim

Lina (pensando, desanimada): aaaaah se eu tivesse só um terço da vontade que ele tem pra estudar, ia facilitar tanto minha vida no outro mundo

Daigoro: creio que.. o Tetsuma será muito melhor pra Itsuko que eu

Lina(nervosa): como voce pode dizer isso? Para de ficar se diminuindo. Afinal ela veio aqui so por voce

Kenshin: ela tem razão, Itsuko passou por cima do pai dela so por estar preocupada com voce

Escutam a voz de Kaoru chamando pra jantar

Todos ficam maravilhados com a comida de Itsuki, pra raiva de Kaoru. Kenshin termina e diz que vai ate Katsu avisar que sua filha estava la

Na casa de Katsu, os dois conversam, e Kenshin percebe que ele estava escondendo algo. Quando esta no caminho de volta, bandidos encurralam Kenshin, dizendo pra ele não se meter com os Beni-aoi.

**80 - Never ending of the Edo dynasty. Kaishu's mission of fate.**

Daigoro continuava seu treinamento. No almoço, Kenshin diz que Kaishu pediu que ficasse la.

Enquanto Daigoro está lendo na varanda, Sanosuke o provoca

Sano: então voce está estudando!

Daigoro: esses livros que Lina trouxe são magníficos! Nunca imaginei que coisas assim pudessem ser escritas

Lina ouvia enquanto lixava as flechas, com pose de convencida

Lina: não liga pra ele Daigoro, Sanosuke nunca entenderia essas coisas

Sano: ah voce ta me chamando de burro é?

Lina: então explica isso

Lina pega o livro de álgebra que Daigoro lia e mostra pra Sano a figura de uma equação matemática complicadíssima. Sano olha como se estivesse vendo um monstro, mas logo reage

Sano (desprezo): aff eu não me interesso por livros mesmo. A não ser um que me tornasse um lutador melhor.

Yahiko (lendo também): é mesmo. Voce será um lutador pelo resto de sua vida

Sano: o que disse? Ei o que voce ta lendo?

Yahiko: cale-se. Esta atrapalhando minha concentração

Lina ri.

Daigoro: parece que Yahiko se interessou pela ciência também

Lina: parece que o Yahiko tem chance de ter um grande futuro, ao contrario de uns e outros – e olha pra Sano

Sano (irritado): baka!

...

Kaoru diz pra Daigoro lutra contra Yahiko. Ele hesita mas quando Itsuko o apóia, decide ir. Mas quando vai acertar um golpe em Yahiko, sente dor nas costas. Itsuko cuida dele.

A noite, Itsuko ensina Kaoru a cozinhar. As duas conversam, e quando o assunto chega em Daigoro, Itusko fica tímida e diz que vai sair pra comprar mais legumes. No caminho, Itsuko é seqüestrada.

Lina (chegando): Kaoru quando o jantar vai ficar pronto

Kaoru: AAAAAAAAAH - saía fogo da panela, Kaoru tinha deixado a comida queimar.

Todos vão ate la preocupados, Sano vai buscar água, Yahiko briga com ela, Daigoro aparece dizendo que se jogar água explode, Lina reclama que a comida queimou, enquanto Kaoru está chorosa. Kenshin pergunta onde está Itsuko, e vai atrás dela.

Katsu recebe uma carta dos Beni-aoi

**81 - Beni Aoi's trap. Ghosts of the Edo dynasty haunt Kaishu!**

Todos procuram Itsuko sem resultado. Kenshin tinha ido falar com Katsu, e ele diz que irá proteger a fortuna deixada por Tokugawa, pra que ele não seja mau usado pelo governo.

Quando Kenshin sai da casa dele, todos do dojo o encontram. Daigoro pergunta por Itsuko, e Kenshin explica o que estava acontecendo. Daigoro diz que poderiam falar com Tetsuma, pois ele trabalhava no governo pra acobertar Katsu.

Yahiko: voce tem certeza? Pra que deixar Itsuko san ser salva por outro?

Lina (empolgada): é verdade! Mostra a força do seu amor!

Kaoru: O que voce vai fazer Kenshin?

Kenshin: embora Katsu tenha dito que fará tudo sozinho.. eu estou preparado pra desobedece-lo

Sano: é isso que eu esperava ouvir!

Daigoro estava desanimado. Todos estavam animados dizendo que iriam juntos

Daigoro: esperem! Eu irei também

Sano: voce não pode, isso vai ser bem duro

Daigoro (com coragem): mesmo assim eu irei, quero salvar Itsuko

Lina: que lindoooooo

Daigoro: não posso apenas sentar e esperar, mesmo não tendo a habilidade de Tetsuma, tenho que salvá-la! Ate quando ela está em perigo eu fico confiando nele? Não esta certo

Kaoru (pondo a mao no ombro dele): Kamiya Kasshin Ryu é o estilo que protege as pessoas. Voce como meu aluno pode usar pra proteger Itsuko

Lina da um tapão nas costas do menino, que quase o faz cair, e diz super animada

Lina : é isso ai Daigoro! A força do amor é imbatível Vamos la! – e sai puxando o menino pelo braço, deixando os outros pra trás

Yahiko: ela ficou empolgada demais com a historia

Kaoru: vamos, precisamos voltar pro dojo também pra pegar as armas. Kenshin, nos espere aqui

...

Enquanto isso, o líder dos Beni-aoi revela seus planos de pegar a fortuna que Katsu escondeu e se rebelar contra o governo, depois de matar Katsu, que ele acredita ter traído o shogun

Kenshin e os outros chegam a sede do grupo e espionam por trás de uma moita

Sano: o que devemos fazer? Entrar la?

Lina: posso atirar flechas daqui e atingir todos esses guardas

Yahiko: Vai chamar atenção, deve ter muito mais alem desses

Lina: voce ta assustado Yahiko?

Yahiko: o que voce ta dizendo?

Kaoru: silencio! Eles irão nos descobrir

Kenshin: Katsu deve estar la dentro, precisamos achar Itsuko san

De repente, Itsuko e o líder aparecem na porta. Itsuko num impulso tenta fugir, Daigoro se desespera e sai do esconderijo pra ajuda-la. Todos vão atrás pra impedi-lo, mas são bloqueados pelos guardas. Daigoro chega ate o líder, com a shinai a postos, mas este retira uma espada de verdade e atinge o menino na barriga.

**82 - The Decision of Katsu Kaishu. The Truth Beyond the Era.**

Sano parte para lutar contra o líder, mas Kenshin o para dizendo que ele fará isso. Os outros se ocupam de outros guardas. Lina atira flechas em 4 de uma vez e vai até onde Itsuko e Daigoro estão. Logo depois chegam Kaoru e Yahiko. Itsuko chora e Daigoro abre os olhos. Ele se levanta pra surpresa de todos

Kaoru: voce ta bem?

Lina: espera ai.. a ferida quase não tem sangue – e aponta

Daigoro: ferida? Ahn – e descobre que a espada tinha atingido o livro que ele carregava

Kaoru e Yahiko riem, dizendo como ele era sortudo

Lina (sonhadora): não é sorte, é a força do amor!

Yahiko: baka, ainda com essa historia

Lina: cala a boca ¬¬

Kenshin e Sano chegam depois. Itsuko abraça Daigoro, que fica tímido.

A policia chega, contando que receberam informações sobre o ocorrido. Kenshin acha estranho e corre até a casa de Katsu

Na casa dele, Katsu surpreende Tetsuma tentando encontrar o mapa da fortuna de Tokugawa. Ele diz que precisa dele para ter mais poder, Katsu diz que nunca a entregaria, e os dois se preparam para lutar. Kenshin chega na hora com os outros e impede.

Kenshin luta com Tetsuma, e facilmente derruba a espada do rapaz. Ele se levanta, com uma arma apontada pra Kenshin, e Daigoro rapidamente entra na frente

Daigoro: voce não pode continuar Tetsuma

Tetsuma atira aos pés do menino pra assustá-lo. Lina, prepara uma flecha, mirando na arma

Lina (pensando): isso não pode continuar

Mas Sano coloca a mão na frente, para impedi-la. Lina olha novamente, Tetsuma tinha desistido de atirar, ao ver Daigoro implorando para ele parar

Daigoro: voce não pode continuar! Eu sempre quis ser como voce, que entende os ensinamentos do sensei mais do que ningue, e possui ideais melhores que qualquer um. Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se compra com dinheiro. Não desperdice seus ideais Tetsuma, não os jogue fora, voce deixará Itsuko e sensei tristes – e chora

Tetsuma se sensibiliza , olha para Itsuko, e abaixa a arma.

...

Daigoro e Itsuko vão embora do dojo

Daigoro: Lina chan, muito obrigado por ter me dado seus livros, são muito inspiradores.

Lina: ah sem problema! (pensando) não teria muita utilidade pra mim mesmo..

E todos se despedem

...

A noite, Daigoro vai a seu quarto abrir a trouxa onde carregou os livros que Lina tinha dado

Daigoro: nao é possivel! - os livros tinham sumido, apenas o seu, aquele que o salvou de morrer, estava la

Daigoro: será que caiu no caminho?mas eu tenho certeza que tinha o mesmo peso até eu chegar aqui

Itsuko (de fora): Daigoro, venha jantar

Daigoro (conformado): ah, eu devia ta distraido com Itsuko e nem percebi. que pena. Ja vou!

(83 a 88, 90 a 94 do anime : não tem)


	61. Chapter 84

**84 – Archery Competition! Using the Bow to the Justice!**

Lina andava pelas ruas de Tokyo, na feira, meio indignada

Lina: quem a Kaoru pensa que é pra me mandar comprar daikon bem no meio do meu treinamento. Se bem que.. eu sempre como la de graça.. e durmo de graça.. aaaah mas não é motivo pra me atrapalhar

Ela para de repente ao ver na sua frente um aviso, sobre uma competição de arco e flechas que iria ter. Ela vai ler mais de perto e ve o premio pro primeiro lugar. Seus olhos brilham

Lina: quanto dinheiroooo! Vou participar!

No dojo, Kaoru estava na cozinha. Escuta Lina chegar

Kaoru: Lina que demora, voce trouxe os daikon que pedi? – e vai ate onde ela estava

Mas a garota estava saindo novamente com muita pressa com seu arco na mão, e falou rapidamente

Lina: to indo participar de uma competição de arqueria, tchau – e bate a porta

Kaor fica meio surpresa mas logo recupera e grita nervosa, jogando a colher que segurava onde Lina tinha saido

Kaoru: grrrr o que eu vou fazer pro almoço agora? Yahikooo

...

Lina chega ao local onde seria a competição. Estava marcada pro entardecer, mas antes disso os arqueiros podiam treinar. Havia uma enorme pista de corrida, com arquibancadas de um lado, e uma floresta rodeando os outros.

A competição era a cavalo. Os arqueiros montados tentariam atingir os oponentes e derrubá-los, com flechas de ponta cega, e quem chegasse primeiro seria o vencedor. Alem de boa pontaria, exigia domínio sobre o cavalo e sobre o arco, capacidade de desviar, atirar, fazer o cavalo correr rápido e se equilibrar nele.

Os cavalos estavam disponíveis aos competidores que não tinham o próprio. Lina montou sobre um marrom, manso, que corria bem, e começou a galopar e atirar nos alvos que foram colocados na pista para treinamento. Demorou um pouco pra conseguir se equilibrar mas logo estava acertando o centro dos alvos e correndo a uma incrível velocidade. Da arquibancada, homens a observavam

-ela é boa

-é parece que vai ser uma forte adversária

-mas ninguém consegue vencer Okira, faz anos que ele ganha

-é mesmo, da ate desanimo participar

Enquanto conversavam, um homem observava Lina atentamente. Era de meia idade, com os cabelos longos e cinza, face rude, uma faixa verde no cabelo, e um palito na boca. Quando Lina consegue acertar novamente outro alvo, ele cospe o palito, com num sinal de desprezo, e sai, com um riso sarcástico.

Okira (pensando): ninguém vai atrapalhar meus planos – e estica um fio invisível que tinha nas mãos.

...

Lina: aaaah cansei! Mas acho que foi um bom treinamento

E sai andando com o cavalo. Na arquibancada vê Kaoru e os outros, se alegra e vai ate eles.

Lina: ei o que tão fazendo aqui?

Yahiko: Kaoru tava irritada porque voce não comprou as coisas pra ela e falou sobre essa competição. Ai o Kenshin pra acalmar disse que valia muito dinheiro e se voce ganhasse com certeza ajudaria nas contas do dojo

Lina olha pra Kenshin acusadora e com raiva. Ele sorri inocentemente, e diz sem jeito

Kenshin: go..gomenasai

Lina: (¬¬) vocês so vieram torcer por interesse.. (balançando as mãos, com pose): mas tudo bem tudo bem, posso dar um pouquinho do premio sim

Kaoru(irritada): grrr não fala como se tivesse fazendo um grande favor

Lina olha de repente para o lado. Okira a observava, mas logo sai. Ela acha estranho

Lina (pensando): essa cara, tem me observado desde que cheguei.. parece ser mau caráter.

Um sinal toca. Era o inicio da competição. Lina monta no cavalo, e diz animado

Lina: então, ate mais pessoal

Sano: acaba com eles! e depois teremos uma grande festa com muita comida e bebida! (pensando) quem sabe posso tirar um pouquinho pra pagar as contas do Akabeko... (e volta a torcer): vai la Lina

Kaoru (¬¬'): ele ta muito animado

Yahiko (¬¬'): deve ta com algum interesse

Lina estava a postos. Varios cavaleiros ao lado dela. Teria que derrubar todos, se manter de pé, e ainda conseguir chegar em primeiro lugar. Na arquibancada, toso estavam meio apreensivos

Kaoru: será que ela consegue. aqueles outros parecem ser bons também

Yahiko: ah Kaoru voce não lembra dela lutando em Kyoto? foi incrível

Sano: voce elogiando a Lina? o que ta acontecendo?

Yahiko: não enche o saco

Kenshin estava calado, prestando atenção naquele homem. Ele também tinha visto quando Lina o viu, e achava suspeito. Okira encarava o patrocinador da competição, Sr. Hoei. Estava concentrado nos dois ate que leva um soco de Kaoru

Kaoru: Kenshin, diga algo voce ta muito distraído

Kenshin: oro!

Kaoru: quem voce ta olhando? É o famoso Sr. Hoei não é

Kenshin: sim, ele patrocina competições de artes marciais e outros tipos de lutas, como forma de manter a tradição e fazer as pessoas encararem como esporte

Kaoru: mas eu acho muito perigoso, Lina pode se machucar

Kenshin: é uma competição Kaoru dono. Os participantes usam flechas com ponta cega, só podem atirar se tiverem ao lado ou na diagonal do oponente, e não podem mirar nas pernas ou no cavalo do adversário

Sano: ei já vai começar – diz animado

Lina estava super confiante, ajeita o porta flechas nas costas, amarra a rédea na cela, pois suas mãos tinham que ficar livres pra manejar o arco e flechas.

Lina (pensando): sou invencível com meu arco de Shibawa!

A largada é dada. Todos saem em disparada. Lina atira flechas certeiras nos oponentes, atingindo as mãos bem no momento que vão atirar, nos arcos pra que eles caíssem, no corpo pra que se desequilibrassem. E também consegue desviar, se abaixa no cavalo, pega flechas com a mao e logo usa pra contra atacar, bloqueia outras com o próprio arco. Todos estavam maravilhados

Kaoru: ela é muito habilidosa!

Yahiko: eu disse!

Sano: vai lá Linaaaa

Kenshin ainda observava Okira. Ele não tinha atirado nenhuma flecha ainda, só se desviava.

Já estava na metade da pista, Lina tinha deixado muitos pra trás, e tinham mais dois cavalos a frente.

Lina: agora só preciso passar na frente deles – e bate no cavalo pra ele correr mais.

Nesse momento, se desvia por pouco de uma flecha inesperada que vinha por trás. Era Okira, que estava a certa distancia atrás

Sano: o que foi isso? Não era contra a regra mirar por trás?

Lina: ele joga sujo. Não interessa, finalmente vou enfrentar esse cara estranho.

Yahiko: ela ta desacelerando o cavalo!

Lina estava tentando fazer com que Okira ficasse a seu alcance. Quando ele esta na diagonal, ela consegue se virar e mirar flechas, mas o homem consegue bloqueá-las com o arco

Lina (pensando): ele é bom

Kenshin: ele parou o cavalo!

Lina: o que?

Em minutos, Okira tinha parado seu cavalo, com Lina correndo a frente. Antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo, Okira atinge a perna dela, de raspão, e começa a sangrar. Ele volta a correr atrás

Lina: droga

Sano: uma flecha com ponta

Yahiko: mas era proibido

Sano: grrrr esse cara ta jogando sujo

Lina estava correndo, mas nem sentia mais a dor de tanta raiva.

Lina: vou acabar com ele. – e se desvia assustada de outra flecha que ia atingir suas costas, e quase se desequilibra do cavalo, ficando meio torta na cela, quase caindo

Kaoru: temos que intervir

Kenshin: espere! – e poe a mao impedindo que andassem

Lina rapidamente consegue se ajeitar de volta. Corre. Aponta o arco pra frente.

Yahiko: o que ela ta fazendo, não tem como acertá-lo

Kaoru: ela ainda ta tomando mais distancia

Kenshin só observava, calado.

Okira ri sarcasticamente. Posiciona seu cavalo bem atrás do de Lina. Mira outra flecha, bem no meio da cabeça dela. Lina pega duas flechas. Okira estica a corda do arco. Lina coloca as duas flechas no arco, ainda olhando a frente. Okira vai atirar. Lina rapidamente move uma perna pro outro lado

Kaoru: ele vai acertá-la!

Sano: Lina CUIDADO!

De repente, uma flecha corta precisamente um lado da sela de Okira, enquanto outra atinge seu ombro do outro mesmo lado, com tanta força que ele larga o arco e seu corpo pende pra trás. Isso mais a sela rasgada, faz com que ele caia do cavalo, num estrondo. Lina tinha se virado no cavalo, conseguindo atirar pra trás.

Na arquibancada, todos comemoravam

Sano: ela conseguiu!

Yahiko: que rapidez

Kaoru: Kenshin voce já sabia?

Kenshin: eu percebi quando ela começou a galopar pra ganhar distancia. Okira pra conseguir mirar certo em movimento, e garantir que a flecha não pegasse de raspão como da outra vez, ia ter que posicionar seu cavalo bem atrás do dela. Lina percebeu isso e foi ganhando distancia pra que suas flechas tivessem mais impacto e pudesse rasgar a sela, e quando ela percebeu que Okira estava atrás e pronto pra atirar, ela se virou e atirou primeiro.

Sano (impressionado, pensando): e foram flechas simultâneas. incrivel

Yahiko: ta maravilhado é?

Sano: cala a boca pirralho

Kenshin: realmente.. ela melhorou muito na arqueria

Kaoru: Kenshin olha!

Lina tinha passado os dois cavalos a frente e estava se aproximando da chegada. Todos da arquibancada aplaudiam. Um rapaz, escondido abaixo do primeiro degrau, puxa uma corda. Quando está a quase dois metros da chegada

O cavalo de Lina cai.

...

Todos olham assombrados. O cavalo tinha tropeçado em algo, Lina foi lançada a frente, caiu no chão e saiu rolando. Seu arco voou pra longe. O cavalo também estava no chão.

Kaoru e os outros vão correndo até ela. Lina estava tentando se levantar, toda suja de terra, suas costas doíam imensamente.

Kaoru: Lina voce ta bem?

Yahiko: como isso foi acontecer? voce tava tão perto!

Sano: ei voce não pode sair andando assim

Lina, com cara de extrema raiva, andava cambaleante até o cavalo caído. Um senhor que estava la, velhinhos, de bigodes e óculos, que cuidava dos animais, disse que ele tinha quebrado a pata. A raiva de Lina aumenta, mas ela nada fala. Por mais que os outros falassem com ela, Lina não ouvia

Lina (pensando): tem algo errado aqui.. não foi um tombo normal, ele tropeçou em algo. O que?

De repente, ela agacha no chão, e para surpresa de todos, puxa dele uma linha quase invisível. Todos olham assombrados. Lina quase explodia de ódio

Lina: droga

Yahiko: o que foi isso?

Lina olha para o local onde Okira tinha caído. Ele não estava mais la.

...

Na arquibancada, Lina estava sentada tomando água, com os outros ao redor. O Sr. Hoei chega, e fala com formalidade

Hoei: Lina san, gostaria que nos desculpasse pelo ocorrido. Foi uma falha em nossa fiscalização, e não conseguimos achar o culpado. Vamos dar por encerrada essa competição, voce poderá levar o premio como vencedora

Yahiko (comemorando) obaa vamos ganhar o dinheiro

Lina: NÃO – diz determinada, para surpresa de todos. E encara Hoei – eu quero uma revanche

Hoei (assustado com a atitude): mas.. não sei se a senhorita tem condições, e seu cavalo está ferido e..

Lina (interrompe, séria): pois consiga outro cavalo pra mim, porque eu estou mais em condições que nunca.

...

No dia seguinte, enquanto almoçavam

Kaoru: parece que a competição já vai ser amanha.

Yahiko: ai aquela teimosa poderia ter aceitado o premio. AI

Kaoru (bate nele): não fale como se o dinheiro fosse ficar pra voce. E também essa atitude lembra muito alguem

Yahiko: o que? Eu? nunca

Sano: então voce quer dizer que fugiria de uma luta sem pensar?

Yahiko: grrr não foi isso que quis dizer

Kenshin: Lina san com certeza ganhará facilmente. Imagino se ela conseguiu um cavalo bom

Kaoru: podemos visitar ela depois do almoço

Todos concordam

...

Eles vão ate a arena, onde Lina estava treinando. Chegam la e vêem a garota sendo lançada ao chão por um cavalo preto enorme e agressivo, e o senhor que cuidava dos animais conversando com ela enquanto se levantava

-Senhorita, por favor, esse cavalo é indomável, nossos melhores homens já desistiram, ele será vendido logo, não serve pra competição

Kaoru: o que está acontecendo?

-A senhorita Lina quer montar Trovão, mas como eu estava dizendo, ele é selvagem e não deixa ninguém subir. Ela não quer aceitar o outro cavalo que oferecemos

Lina (revoltada): aaaaaaah eu corro a pé mais rapido que aquele potro que voce me deu

-Mas... mas.. senhorita – dizia enquanto ela ia pra perto de Trovão

Lina: eu vou montar esse daqui e ninguem vai me impedir

Lina coloca o pé no estribo. Fica de pé pronta pra subir na sela. O cavalo começa a pular. Lina cai

-eu desisto, não me culpem se ela morrer – e vai embora

Todos se aproximam de Lina. Mas ela se levanta, com raiva, e antes que alguém pudesse abrir a boca

Lina: não quero ouvir nada

Eles se assustam, mas deixam pra la, e ficam ao redor observando

Lina tenta subir de novo. É jogada pra fora. De novo. O cavalo pula, relincha, joga ela. De novo. Cai. Ate aquela hora não tinha nem conseguido sentar.

Yahiko:ela é muito insistente

Kaoru: ta falando de voce de novo Yahiko?

Yahiko: Q? nada a ver

Sano: olhem!

Lina tinha caído na frente do cavalo e antes que pudesse se levantar, ele estava a sua frente, ameaçador, com as pernas da frente pra cima, relinchando, pronto pra dar uma patada nela. Todos correm, Kenshin toca sua espada, e no momento crucial

Lina: PARAAAAAAAAAAA

Lina gritara com o cavalo, olhando o bicho no fundo dos olhos, com determinação, e ele desceu suas patas para o lado, na sombra da menina

Kaoru: Lina voce ta bem?

Lina estava zonza, com os olhos girando, falando chorosa

Lina: nyaaaaaa achei que fosse morrer

Mas logo se levanta determinada

Lina: agora estou confiante, senti que posso dominá-lo

Todos olhavam meio incrédulos..

Lina poe o pé no estribo. Se levanta. Pela primeira vez, pra surpresa de todos, se senta na sela

Sano: ela conseguiu

Yahiko: legal!

Mas.. o cavalo relincha e ela cai de novo

Sano: ela.. não conseguiu (¬¬')

Yahiko: não foi legal (¬¬')

Kaoru: Lina talvez seja melhor aceitar aquele outro cavalo

Mas Lina ignorava e se direcionava de novo a Trovão

Kaoru: não acredito, ela não desiste

Kenshin: oro? Ela ta virando ele contra o sol

Lina tinha virado ele, de modo que nenhuma sombra aparecesse no chão. Logo depois sobe de novo. O cavalo não se move. Todos ficam impressionados. Lina olha sorridente e comemorando

Lina: conseguiiiii!

Kenshin: então era a sombra que estava assustando ele

Kaoru: brilhante como voce descobriu?

Lina: na hora que caí e ele quase me atacou, eu gritei e ele pisou forte na minha sombra. Na verdade, não é que ele desviou, ele já tava mirando nela, e se ele se assustou com a minha, tem medo da dele também. So me admiro de não ter pensando nisso antes

Yahiko: sua cabeça deve ter melhorado depois de tanto bater no chão hahahaha

Lina: YAHIKO VOCE QUER MORRER? – e todos riem

Lina: agora vamos ver como ele corre.

Lina bate delicadamente os pés no cavalo.

silencio.

segundos depois.

Lina:

O cavalo de repente sai galopando a uma velocidade incrível, e todos olham admirados e assustados enquanto Lina continuava gritando em desespero

Kaoru: que.. velocidade!

Sano: não to vendo mais ela

Kenshin: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu a cavalo

Yahiko: será que ela sobrevive?

Kaoru: já ta voltando!

O cavalo foi parando quando estava chegando perto deles. Parou na frente de todos. Lina estava deitada sobre ele, como se tivesse desmaiada, sob os olhares receosos de todos

Kaoru: Lina.. voce ta bem?

E encosta o dedo na menina. Lina escorrega lentamente do cavalo. E fica la estendida no chão, com os olhos girando, tonta, semi morta .

...

O dia da competição chega. Lina estava colocando as luvas, cheia de si, escutando os outros arqueiros, admirados, cochicharem

-Ela conseguiu dominar o Trovao, inacreditável

-nunca imaginei que uma garota fosse capaz de fazer isso

-sim, eu que insisti pra que ela usasse o Trovao, sabia que ela tinha potencial – diz o velho de antes

Lina (resmunga): mentiroso

-A competição já vai começar. Estejam a postos em 10 minutos

Lina (pensando): isso! Finalmente vou me vingar daquele cara. Mas.. não vi ele até agora. Bom, ele não ia perder isso, melhor eu buscar o Trovao.

Lina vai até a baia, enquanto ajeita as rédeas do cavalo, vê o vulto de Okira passando por lá. Lina o segue. Sem ser vista, se esconde atrás de uma baia e vê ele conversando com um grupo de bandidos.

-foi uma vergonha voce ter perdido daquela pirralha

-voce devia ter corrido na frente enquanto ela tava caída, esse era o plano não era?

-ele não imaginava que fosse ser atingido e que ela ia descobrir a linha, parece que sua esperteza ta diminuindo um pouco Okira

Okira prende a cabeça do homem com uma mao e o joga longe. Lina se assusta

Okira: alguém tem mais algum comentário?

Os homens ficam em silencio. Ate que um diz, gaguejando

-conseguimos a chave do cofre de Hoei. E descobrimos que sua filha está chegando pra visitá-lo hoje. nosso trato ainda está de pé, dividiremos o dinheiro depois de roubar.

Okira: então houve uma mudança de planos. Esse cara ta sempre acompanhado de guardas disfarçados, pra protege-lo. Mas quando ele fosse me dar o premio, estaria de guarda baixa e eu ia poder ameaça-lo ate ele me dizer onde ta o cofre. Mas agora com a filha, poderemos usá-la. Busquem-na. ele nunca imaginaria um ataque assim.

Lina estava paralisada, suando frio. Assim que os homens saem, ela escuta o apito. A partida ia começar

Lina: o que eu faço? Não posso deixar isso acontecer! De qualquer jeito, se eu não aparecer na competição será muito suspeito. – e vai ate seu cavalo

...

Na arquibancada, todos estavam de volta torcendo pro Lina

Yahiko: agora com certeza ela ganha!

Kaoru: pelo jeito não vai ter fraudes dessa vez, o Sr. Hoei fiscalizou tudo detalhadamente

Sano: sim! e vamos comemorar a vitoria no Akabeko

Kaoru: baka! (e bate nele) o dinheiro será pro dojo

Kenshin (pensando): sinto uma movimentação estranha aqui.. o que será que está acontecendo?

Kaoru: olhem ela ta la!

E todos olham Lina, na linha de partida, montada em Trovao, e gritam pra ela torcendo.

Lina estava concentrada e pensativa.

Lina: aquele homem está aqui. Talvez o plano dele seja mais na noite. Bom, depois eu me preocupo com isso, agora é hora de vencer.

É dada a largada. Os arqueiros começam a correr, Lina dentre eles. A garota vai bem, atira, se defende, galopa, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Ve Okira correndo a seu lado

Lina: então ele está aqui. Ótimo

Na arquibancada, Yahiko e Sano gritavam animados.

Kaoru: ah ela está indo muito bem não é kenshin? Kenshin?

Kenshin estava pensativo, não desgrudava os olhos de Lina

Kenshin (pensando): ela não está com o mesmo desempenho de antes, está um pouco menos rapida que da primeira vez, parece que tem algo a preocupando. Aquele cara também não está tão agressivo com antes. –POW (leva um soco)

Kaoru: EU TO FALANDO COM VOCE

Kenshin: orooooo

Lina continuava a correr. Quando passa a curva, pensa

Lina: ele não esta me atacando, por que será. - e olha pro outro lado da pista.

Todos estavam chocados, Okira, o melhor competidor, tinha caído, e seu cavalo se embrenhava na mata. Okira foi atras

-é pessoal, pelo jeito ninguém é invencível. Okira vai atrás de seu cavalo e a competição continua

Lina: não é possível que ele tenha caído. E.. e se foi encenação.. será que .. – e se lembra dos bandidos comentando que pegariam a filha de Hoei – eles a trouxeram pra ca? Tenho que verificar

Lina de repente, para enorme assombro de todos, para seu cavalo, ele relincha, ela o vira de repente e segue pelo caminho oposto, em direção a floresta

Sano: o que ela ta fazendo?

Yahiko: louca, ela estava em primeiro lugar já

Kenshin se levanta sério, para espanto de todos diz

Kenshin: Vamos!

...

Lina andava no cavalo silenciosamente, prestando atenção a volta pra ver se achava algum sinal dos bandidos.

La dentro da mata, os bandidos tinham a filha de Hoei amarrada, com Okira ao lado de cavalo. O que estava segurando a menina ameaçava

-se voce não parar de chorar a gente vai arrancar seus olhos viu - e encosta uma faca próxima ao rosto dela

Nesse momento, uma flecha atinge sua mao, e a faca cai. Lina estava do outro lado, com o arco apontado

Lina: soltem ela agora!

-ora ora se não é a menina que atrapalhou nossos planos? Posso ter o prazer de executá-la Okira

Okira nada responde, e ele corre ate a garota. Lina atinge uma flecha na perna dele, ele ajoelha, e de repente lança uma corrente que prende o pulso dela

-vamos ver como voce vai fazer agora sem atirar. Pessoal, atacar!

E os bandidos, mais de dez, correm até Lina.

...

Os bandidos se aproximavam, Lina tentava puxar sua mão mas era inútil. Um bandido chega bem a seu lado com uma faca na mao, a garota o olha assustada, seria seu fim. De repente, vê de uma vez a corrente se quebrar e liberar seu braço, e a faca caindo no chão. Kenshin tinha aparecido e cortado a corrente, e Sano tinha dado um enorme soco na cabeça do bandido que estava perto.

Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko estavam a postos pra lutar. Kaoru, sem shinai, ajudava a menina raptada.

Sano (metido): bem na hora ein

Lina (irritada): na verdade voces atrasaram muito seu baka

Sano: grrrrr mal agradecida

Okira vê isso e foge a cavalo.

Kenshin: Lina

Lina: sim!

E vai atrás dele, enquanto os outros lutam contra os bandidos que ficaram la.

...

Lina encontra Okira numa clareira. Ele se vira pra ela

Okira: voce de novo. Confesso que fiquei animado de competir com alguém num nível melhor que aqueles babacas

Lina: cala a boca e devolve a chave, não vou permitir que voce cometa um crime

Okira (ri sarcástico): esse dinheiro ta sendo desperdiçado com brincadeiras de criança. Vou dar uma melhor utilidade pra ele comprando armas de verdade e promovendo lutas de verdade

Lina: já acabou? – e prepara o arco

Okira: voce não é de muita conversa ne. Vamos decidir isso logo então – e prepara também

Os dois ficam com flechas a postos, se encarando. Kenshin e os outros chegam

Yahiko: é agora que vão decidir

Kaoru: mas parece que eles vão empatar, os dois estão com flechas a postos

Kenshin: agora se trata de velocidade e técnica, quem tiver maior precisão pra atirar e desviar vence

Todos observam, concentrados. Lina e Okira não se moviam. O momento era tenso. Até que

Yahiko: Okira atirou!

Sano: Lina também!

Em segundos, a flecha de Okira, com ponta ia em direção a garota, e no meio do caminho, encontrou a flecha de Lina, e as duas se encontraram ponta a ponta. Como a ponta da flecha de Lina era cega, depois do impacto a outra se desviou. Mas.. outra ia em direção a Okira, que estava assombrado

Okira: não.. é.. possível

Kaoru: outra flecha!

Lina tinha atirado duas flechas de uma vez, uma grudada na outra, sem que ninguém notasse. Enquanto uma bloqueou a flechas de Okira, outra continuou o percurso

Sano: flechas gêmeas! Ela atirou duas de uma vez, e so se separaram quando foi atingida pela outra

Yahiko: incrível!

Okira: eu.. não vi que eram duas.. como?

E Okira foi atingido bem no centro do peito, derrubou a chave, e caiu do cavalo, que saiu correndo

Os outros ainda estavam boquiabertos. Lina se aproxima dele. Pega a chave do chão com o arco

Lina: então acabamos aqui – e se vira com o cavalo

Mas..

Kenshin: cuidado!

O homem, mesmo deitado, lançara seu arco com toda força na perna traseira do cavalo de Lina, quando ela estava de costas. Lina olha pra trás. O cavalo, assustado e com dor, cai por cima dela.

Sano vai rapidamente até o homem e da um enorme soco nele, que desmaia. Todos vão ver como Lina estava.

O cavalo rapidamente se levanta e sai correndo. Lina fica la estendida, de costas pro chão, com o arco no peito, desmaiada, de língua de fora

...

No dojo, Megumi dava noticias de Lina

Megumi: não foi nada grave, ela so ta desacordada porque bateu a cabeça no chão. Felizmente não ocorreu nada, o arco era muito resistente, deve ter absorvido todo impacto. Mas to impressionada com o tanto de arranhões que ela tem pelo corpo, não é possível que sé uma queda tenha causado isso

Os outros riem sem graça

Kaoru: hahaha sabe como é ela é meio descuidada hahahaha

Megumi: bom, em todo caso, devo voltar ao consultório, daqui a pouco ela deve acordar

Kaoru: muito obrigada Megumi san

Yahiko: ta tudo bem mas.. como falaremos aquilo pra ela?

Sano: ah isso não é tão preocupante, o importante é que ela está bem. Aposto que não vai nem ligar

Os outros olharam feio pra ele, de um jeito que o assustou, dizendo entre os dentes

Yahiko/Kaoru/Kenshin: voce não entende – enquanto se lembravam da cena de Lina abraçando o arco assim que voltaram de Kyoto.

Continuavam a discussão, quando Lina aparece com animada

Lina: Konnichi wa !

Kaoru: Lina voce já está bem que bom!

Lina (rindo): sim, sim, acho que adquiri resistência contra quedas de cavalo..¬¬

Yahiko: mas por sua culpa perdemos o dinheiro do premio

Lina: como assim perdemos? O dinheiro era só meu ta, e a justiça não tem preço (metida)

Kaoru: mas o Sr. Hoei ia boa compensação, so que uma certa pessoa não quis aceitar Òó

Kenshin: orooo é que eu não acho certo e..

Lina: ah mas isso não tem problema. (sonhadora) Com meu querido e invencível arco de Shibawa, posso vencer qualquer outra competição! *.*

Todos gelam

Kaoru (gaguejando ao extremo): é.. Lina sobre seu arco é que..bem.. fala voce Kenshin

Kenshin: oro? É hehehehe

Yahiko: voce sabe como é ne certas coisas acontecem e

Sano: mas o que importa é q ele protegeu sua vida

Lina: ãhn? vocês tão estranhos... bom, mas não posso agora relaxar no treino, vou buscar e

Kenshin/Yahiko/Sano/Kaoru: NÃO!

Kaoru: é que..

Lina: vocês tão me escondendo alguma coisa?

Kaoru empurra Kenshin: vai lá!

Kenshin pega um embrulho de pano e entrega a Lina. Assim que ela pega ele desaparece na frente dela e vai sentar com os outros. Todos paralisados, olhando fixamente pra ela

Lina abre. Vê seu arco em pedaços. Silencio.

.

.

.

Kenshin (risinhos): é que seu cavalo caiu em cima de voce, e o arco estava entre os dois. Mas que bom ne, ele absorveu todo impacto e voce nem se feriu

Lina estava imóvel. Tentam consolar

Kaoru: mas não ta tudo perdido aposto q voce encontra outro arco tão bom

Lina não se move. Um ar de velório a rodeava. Ela se vira, como um robô. Vai pro quarto. Se tranca.

Os outros suspiram de alivio

Kaoru: uff, acho que ela vai ficar bem

Yahiko: isso foi.. bem.. assustador..

Kenshin: se me lembro dela ter comentado, aquele arco é uma espécie de raridade

Sano: ainda bem que o pior já passou agora podemos ficar tranqüilos e – congelam

Lina (do quarto)

...

No jantar

Kaoru: to preocupada ela não saiu de la a tarde toda

Kenshin: espero que esteja tudo bem

Escutam o barulho de porta abrindo. Lina sai. Passa por eles calada, sem olhar pros lados. O cabelo cobria seu rosto. Ela olhava pro chão. Segurava na altura do peito com as duas mãos o pano com os pedaços de seu arco, andando como se estivesse numa procissão. Sai do dojo.

Todos se olham, confusos e assustados. E deixam a mesa pra segui-la.

Sano: onde ela ta indo

Kenshin: to com um mau pressentimento

Kaoru: silencio

Se escondem. Mas Lina não via nada a sua volta.

Lina estava parada agora no bosque. Quatro cabecinhas atrás de uma arvore observavam

Yahiko: porque ela veio pro bosque com os pedaços do arco?

Kenshin: ela está cavando um buraco

Kaoru: será que

Kenshin: não pode ser

Lina fez um buraco. Colocou o pano com os pedaços do arco dentro. Tapou o buraco. Colocou uma pedra em cima. Ficou em silencio por uns minutos

Os outros estavam.. simplesmente.. sem palavras..

.

.

.

Sano: ela.. ela..

Kaoru: en..ter..rou o ar..co

Yahiko: e..fez.. um .. tumulo

Kenshin: o..r..o..r..o..

Lina sai, sem notar nada ao redor, passa perto deles mas .. estão todos incapazes de se mover.


	62. Chapter 85 part1 final

**85 – The Night of Waning Moon. Life and Light Fading Away **

**I – The Legend of Tsuki no Hime. The Irresistable Force of Destiny **

Era madrugada. Todos dormiam tranquilamente. No quarto de Kaoru, a cama ao lado estava desarrumada, sem ninguém.

Lina estava no dojo, em frente ao armário que a ligava ao outro mundo, silenciosa. Abre ele. Estava como sempre, vazio, escuro. Lina simplesmente olha, tentando achar alguma resposta.

Lina (pensando): o que é isso que ta acontecendo? essa sensação que desapareci.. deve ter sido só um pesadelo.. mas.. estou com um mau pressentimento..

Lina então repara num objeto brilhante que estava jogado no canto do armário. Era o colar de meia lua que tinha visto da primeira vez que apareceu la. Lina pega, e com ele entre os dedos, pensa

Lina: esqueci completamente desse colar. Porque ele estava aqui? não é o tipo de colar que existiria numa era dessas. mas é belo– e repara que o pingente estava rachado – vou ficar com ele. – e volta ao quarto.

...

Já era dia, Lina andava pelas ruas de Tokyo, se espreguiçando.

Lina: ai tenho que ganhar dinheiro pra comprar um novo arco.. buaa nunca vou conseguir um tão bom como aquele.. mas quem sabe eu ainda posso voltar pra Shibawa! aaah mas eu nem sei onde fica

Pára de repente. aquela sensação de novo. era como se um uma luz branca passasse com um flash apagando sua existencia. Lina ignora

Lina: ah não deve ser nada de mais.. – e olha pro lado, a casa de jogos onde foi escondida uma vez. Resolve entrar

Lina abre a porta la num estrondo. Os homens la dentro se assustam e logo a esnobam

-ei o que voce ta fazendo aqui?

-vai embora aqui não é lugar pra mulher

Lina, com uma cara de determinação, fala provocando eles

Lina: estão com medo de perder de mim?

...

Sano para na porta da sala de jogos, animado

Sano: sinto que é meu dia de sorte! Vamos la!

E abre a porta. Bem na rodinha da frente, vários homens aplaudiam Lina, que ganhava todas

Sano: Lina? O que voce ta fazendo aqui?

Lina: como assim o que eu to fazendo? To ganhando muito dinheiro! Cho! – e jogam os dados – acertei obaaaa – e arrasta varias moedas pra perto

Sano estava abismado. Aparece um amigo dele, e diz a seu lado

-essa moça tem muita sorte! É sua namorada Sano?

Sano (sem jeito): Q? lógico que não

-ela é bem kawaii..e vocês andam sempre juntos.. sempre me pareceu que ela gosta de voce. porque voce não faz nada?

Sano (irritadíssimo, envergonhado): grrr ora seu! Quer parar de falar o que voce não sabe?

Outro amigo de Sano, que estava ouvindo a conversa, diz

Eiri: bem, já que vocês não tem nada vou tentar conquista-la

Sano diz tímido, tentando mostrar indiferença

Sano: voce não ia agüentar, ela é bem chata e. EI! – seu amigo estava ao lado de Lina cortejando, e ela respondia sorridente

Lina: obrigada pelo chá, Eiri san!

Sano para pra observar a garota, olhando com certa ternura, mas logo sai de seus devaneios quando escuta

Eiri: voce não quer sair comigo dep.. - Eiri é puxado pela orelha por Sano, extremamente nervoso

Lina olha confusa aquilo, mas logo a chamam pra jogar, e ela volta.

Sano: o que voce pensa que ta fazendo?

Eiri: voce disse que ela não era nada sua

Sano: eu sei mas.. aaaaf – e sai do dojo com ódio

Lina vê isso, e resolve ir atrás.

Lina (pensando) o que será que deu nele? (disfarçando) bem pessoal, acho que já ganhei o suficiente por hoje, ate mais ! – junta seu dinheiro e sai atrás de Sano

Lina: aquele baka onde ele foi... mas.. porque eu to preocupada com isso? (puxa os cabelos) grrrrr não tem porque eu ficar me importando assim nós não temos nada e.. (desanimo) aaah mas porque ele me deu aquela flor no Tanabata,e depois ficou todo preocupado quando eu fui envenenada, e se desculpou aquele dia, e sempre tenta me proteger.. será que ele é muito timido pra falar que gosta de mim? (se bate na cabeça) aaah Lina para de pensar besteira! ahn? Que lugar é esse?

Lina estava tão distraída que tinha parado num beco, desolado e silencioso. Fica com receio. Da meia volta pra voltar quando escuta um barulhinho de um sino de vento. Olha pro lado. Era uma loja cheia de bugigangas na frente. Lina se lembra do colar e tira ele do bolso

Lina: hmm será que posso consertar esse colar aqui?

Entra na loja pela portinha. Era um lugar escuro, abafado, com um forte cheiro de incenso, cheio de enfeites pendurados, e muitas objetos com desenhos de lua. Lina vê no fundo do balcão um senhor, velhinhos, de óculos, que lia um livro. A garota se aproxima.

Lina: olá senhor. Queria saber se voce pode consertar esse colar pra mim, ele ta rachado

Lina mostra o colar pro velho. Ele ajeita seus óculos, pega o colar, observa, com extremo interesse, sem nada falar, deixando Lina desconfortável

Lina: ah não tem problema se não der, é um material estranho

O velho de repente a interrompe, com a voz áspera e direta

Tenbun: Menina, você é de outra era?

Lina leva um enorme susto. Tenta disfarçar

Lina: hahaha claro que não isso é impossível, hahaha. (pensa preocupada) como ele descobriu, ninguém alem do pessoal do dojo sabe

Tenbun: de que ano voce é? – pergunta seca e calmamente

Lina (nervosa, defensiva): eu não sei do que voce ta falando, devolve meu colar – mas para de repente. era a sensação da luz branca apagando sua existência novamente. Antes que ela pudesse falar

Tenbun: então voce já ta sentindo. Que vai desaparecer

Lina se irrita, inconscientemente tinha medo de ouvir o resto, e fala nervosa

Lina: quem é voce pra ficar me falando essas coisas sem sentido? Devolve meu colar, estou indo embora

Tenbun, como se nem tivesse ouvido ela, começa a falar, olhando o colar.

Tenbun: este colar é uma peça magica, nunca achei que fosse ver de perto um. Tem um forte poder da Lua sobre ele. Existe uma lenda dizendo que a Princesa da Lua um dia veio a Terra. Ela foi encontrada num bambuzal e adotada por um casal do campo, que a batizou de Kaguya Hime. Mas a princesa não pertencia a esse mundo, por isso não podia continuar la por muito tempo. Percebendo que seu tempo estava chegando, ela entrou em depressão. Seus pais perguntaram o que acontecia, ela lhes contou a verdade, que fora enviada para ser a filha do casal por um motivo que ela ainda não conhecia, mas não seria para sempre. No 15o dia do 8o mês ela voltaria para a Lua.

Lina respirava ofegante. A cada palavra que aquele velho falava, era como se uma mão apertasse mais seus coração. Queria pedir pra ele parar, queria parar de ouvir e recusar a todo custo a verdade, mas não conseguia ter nenhuma reação. E ele continuava a narrar.

Tenbun: no fatídico dia, ela estava destinada a partir. Os pais dela estavam extremamente tristes, pois um forte laço de amor tinha se formado entre eles. Vendo que estavam desolados, Kaguya decidiu dar um presente, uma poção da imortalidade, e partiu. Mas os pais se recusaram a beber, não queriam a vida eterna com o sofrimento da saudade. Morreram pouco tempo depois, e ate o ultimo momento, se lembraram daquela filha. Kaguya, da lua, observava tudo, com imensa tristeza. Quando seus pais partiram, ela derramou quatro lagrimas, que caíram da Lua, tomaram no céu a forma das 4 fases da Lua e se cristalizaram, caindo em diferentes cantos da Terra. Esses colares conseguem ligar dois mundos diferentes, e quem é amaldiçoado ou abençoado com esse colar, repete a historia de Kaguya.

O velho deu uma pausa. E continuou

Tenbun: o seu é o da lua minguante, e está rachado. Significa que seu tempo está acabando, assim como o da princesa terminou. Quando ele se desfacelar totalmente.. voce vai desaparecer deste mundo

...

Lina estava estática. Sentia um enorme aperto no coração. Não conseguia se mover. Desaparecer? Simplesmente desaparecer? Depois de tudo, voltar pra sua vida normal, como se tudo aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido? Se separar.. se separar dele?

O vento bate no sino de fora. Tenbun quebra o silencio

Tenbun: fecharei agora senhorita. – e coloca o colar nas mãos da garota – eu sinto muito em te dizer mas.. voce nunca pertenceu a este mundo

Essas ultimas palavras atingem Lina como um enorme soco. Ela vai, vagarosa, sem perceber, ate a porta da loja, se encosta na parede. Leva a pulseira a altura do coração. Lagrimas começam a descer involuntariamente

Lina: é verdade .. eu..nao.. pertenço a este mundo

Sente suas forças desvanecerem. Fica repetindo essas palavras, e parece que cada silaba a esgotava mais. Lina vai desfalecendo, escorregando pela parede, ate que cai sentada, chorando, com imensa tristeza e aflição. Mas nada adiantava, por mais que as lagrimas caíssem, não conseguiam limpar a dor que ela sentia, o desespero de perceber que tudo iria acabar, que ela nunca veria ninguém novamente, nunca poderia rir de novo de Yahiko, escutar os oros de Kenshin, apanhar de Kaoru, brigar com Sanosuke.

Lina: Sanosuke..

Ele..com certeza era de quem sentiria mais falta. Porque deveriam se separar agora? Porque? Lina sente o coração mais apertado ainda, sente que vai explodir de tanta dor. Porque ela não poderia ter nascido na época deles? Porque tantos anos de distancia? Olha para o colar. Mexe nele

Lina (pensa): pelo menos.. eu pude vir. Mas.. se nada tivesse acontecido, não seria melhor?

Nesse momento escuta a porta da loja abrir e o velho falar

Tenbun: porque voce não aproveita o tempo que te resta? Já estamos na lua minguante, quando ela mudar de fase..bom.. boa sorte pra voce – e fecha a porta

Lina (pensando): é verdade, não posso perder tempo com lagrimas agora. Não sei quantos dias me restam, então tenho que aproveitar ao maximo com meus amigos.

Lina se recompõe, enxuga as lagrimas. Felizmente daquele beco ninguém poderia a ver. Ela da um enorme suspiro, se levanta, guarda o colar no bolso e sai.

Enquanto andava ate o dojo, pensava nas cenas memoráveis que tinha vivido até la. Em como admirava, a dedicação de Yahiko em busca de seu sonho, a gentileza de Kenshin, que sorria mesmo carregando o peso enorme do seu passado, a bondade de Kaoru, o senso de justiça, a persistencia e força de Sanosuke.

...

Finalmente chega ao dojo, já ao entardecer. Tinha dado voltas e voltas antes de chegar, pra ganhar tempo e parecer normal a todos. Só ela sabia o esforço que tinha feito pra conseguir dar um passo a frente do outro, segurando pra si toda a dor e o desespero, sem poder mostrar. Não queria contar nada a ninguém, e como disse o velho, o melhor era aproveitar o momento, ficar bem alegre com todos, ate a ultima hora. Lina ficou um momento parada na porta, perdida. Cada minuto que passava era como uma correnteza a levando pro seu destino final, longe de tudo. Lina hesitava em abrir a porta. Até que escuta um grito, que a trás de volta a realidade

Sano: Lina!

Era Sanosuke. Aquela voz.. que tanto gostava de ouvir, sumiria pra sempre. A presença dele, a simples presença que tanto a confortava, não existiria mais. Ele se aproximava, contente e sorridente, com dois peixes pendurados numa varinha

Sano: peguei dois peixes pro jantar de hoje, olha. Lina?

Seu rosto estava escondido pelos cabelos, ela estava parada, com uma mão na porta, imóvel, e parecia estar sofrendo. Sano se aproxima, preocupado, mas quando está a dois passos dela, a garota vira seu rosto com um grande sorriso

Lina: otimo! vamos comer muito bem hoje!

Sano fica desconcertado com a reação, mas logo chega Megumi

Sano: ah a raposa também veio, que chato

Megumi: a Kaoru me chamou. Ao contrario de voce que entra sem ser convidado

Sano: sua raposa

Megumi: voce deveria ser mais gentil pra quem ta te tratando de graça

Antes que a briga continuasse, Lina tinha aberto a porta e entrado. Os dois olham meio surpresos

Lina: vocês dois vão ficar ai pra sempre?

Sano entra rapidamente

Sano: vou levar o peixe na cozinha, estou morrendo de fome.

Megumi fica pra trás, e enquanto está andando, Lina a chama, timidamente.

Lina: Megumi

Sim, era o que ela devia fazer. Doía imensamente ter que fazer isso, mas ela não podia ser egoísta, já que não poderia estar perto de Sanosuke..

Megumi: o que foi?

Lina: é que.. bem.. – diz com a cabeça baixa, sem olhar pra médica

Megumi com certeza tinha algum sentimento por ele, desde quando se encontraram.. podia ser só gratidão, ou simples amizade, mas quem sabe não cresceria se ela não estivesse por perto

Megumi (impaciente): fala logo.

Lina: voce..voce..poderia cuidar de Sano, quando eu não tiver mais aqui?

Lina usou todas as forças que tinha pra conseguir dizer essa ultima frase. Não só estava abrindo mão do seu grande amor, mas o impacto dessa frase, ela soando com sua própria voz, era como o impacto da verdade, do destino que ela seria incapaz de mudar

Megumi ficou extremamente surpresa. Não sabia o que pensar. Mas logo responde, séria

Megumi: não diga besteiras enquanto ainda está aqui – e sai

Lina olha de frente pra médica, indo embora. Não esperava essa resposta.

Lina: ainda.. estou.. aqui..

Logo escuta vozes a chamando

Kaoru: Linaa, vem jantar!

Yahiko: pode ficar ai, sobra mais pra gente

Kaoru: Yahiko, tenha modos

Lina sorri. Não podia ficar desanimada assim, tinha que aproveitar a companhia deles enquanto ainda estava la. Ela vai a sala, com um sorriso, fazer parte da mesa barulhenta

Sano: ei o melhor pedaço é meu, eu que pesquei – dizia levantando um pedaçao de peixe com o hashi

Yahiko: bakaaa, eu peguei primeiro – tentando alcançar

Lina: hmm.. – diz mastigando, quando vai por trás de Sano (que estava sentado) e pega o pedaço sem ele notar, enquanto ele e Yahiko olhavam sem acreditar

Lina: (engole) oishiiiii ^_^

Yahiko (revoltado): voce comeu o melhor pedaço sua monstra

Sano: foi golpe baixo

Lina se senta na mesa e continua a comer, e a discussão continua

Yahiko: vou roubar seu ohagi também

Lina: o queee? então vou pegar seu misso

Sano: ei esse era meu, devolve

Kaoru: parem de brigar, a gente nunca come em paz com vocês três

Megumi observava Lina, pensativa. Mas logo resolve provocar Kaoru, mimando Kenshin. E tudo parece normal.

...

No meio na noite, Lina está novamente parada em frente ao armário. Silenciosamente, tira o colar de seu bolso e o coloca la dentro. Fecha a porta.

Da janela, a lua minguante brilhava, iluminando a escuridão noturna.


	63. Chapter 85 part2 final

**85 – The Night of Waning Moon. Life and Light Fading Away **

**II – The Truth Behind Two Hearts. Sanosuke and Lina's Feelings**

Alguns dias depois, no final do verão, Kenshin e Kaoru partem para uma viagem para visitar o cemitério onde estavam os pais de Kaoru, e Yahiko vai ajudar no Akabeko.

Sano está no consultório de Megumi, tendo sua mão enfaixada

Megumi: isso é tudo por hoje, volte semana que vem.

Sano: sim

Megumi: o que foi? Pode ir embora

Sano: sabe o que é, já que Kenshin e Kaoru não estão aqui, eu estava pensando o que fazer quanto ao meu almoço..entao.. bem, em outras palavras

Megumi: porque voce não pede pra Lina cozinhar?

Sano (sem jeito): ah é que nunca vi ela chegar perto da cozinha, a não se pra beliscar as coisas, imagino que ela não goste muito e resolvi não incomodar com isso

Megumi: já entendi. volte depois que eu tiver atendido todos os pacientes da manhã

Sano (sem jeito e envergonhado): e tambem.. como eu disse antes a Lina ..

Megumi: ta bom, pode trazer sua namorada

Sano (envergonhado): de novo isso! ela não é minha namorada!

Megumi (séria, encarando ele): porque voce não para de agir como idiota e fala logo pra ela seus sentimentos? ela não vai te esperar pra sempre

Sano fica visivelmente constrangido. Megumi olha com certa simpatia, mas logo fala com certa rudeza

Megumi: voce se diz tão forte mas mal consegue olhar nos olhos dela e falar como se sente. A não ser que voce só esteja brincando com os sentimentos dela

Megumi volta a olhar pra ele, e se surpreende. Sanosuke estava sério

Sano: eu.. eu..nunca faria isso.

Megumi: pois tome logo uma atitude antes que seja tarde demais. Agora vai que preciso atender os outros.

Sano sai, silencioso. Na porta, vira pra Megumi, e diz sorrindo

Sano: obrigado. volto mais tarde pro almoço

Megumi: voce acha que vai ser de graça? Vai ter que cortar essas lenhas que estão ai fora pra mim

Mas ele nem tinha a ouvido.

Megumi: esses dois idiotas!

...

Sanosuke andava pelas ruas até o dojo, pensativo.

Sano: Megumi tem razão, porque eu nunca consegui falar nada pra ela? Não há duvidas de que sempre a amei, desde a primeira vez que ela apareceu na minha frente..

(e se lembra de Lina passando pela sua Zanbatou e gritando com ele pra que não fizesse barulho, sem o menor receio)

..sempre tentei a proteger, mais que os outros, e a imensa culpa que senti quando ela foi envenenada em Kyoto, queria me matar de tanto ódio por mim mesmo, por ela estar sofrendo ao meu lado sem eu poder fazer nada, e como a cada minuto eu esperava que ela abrisse os olhos ..

E mesmo assim.. achei que o medo que tinha de perde-la era só culpa.. na realidade eu nunca tinha percebido que era amor, até..

* Lina: voce..ficaria assim se eu morresse também?*

Foi quando eu vi que a dor que eu senti por não ter salvado uma vida era mínima comparada ao que eu iria sentir se fosse a vida de Lina. E vi seus pulsos machucados, e me dei conta que eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela, se ela tinha precisado de mim e eu não estava la. e depois

(se lembra de ver Lina na noite estrelada, no local que ele tinha dado a flor de Tanabata)

.. quando fui pedir desculpas e ela desabou daquele jeito na minha frente, nunca uma aflição tão grande me atingiu, ela do meu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante.. sofrendo na minha frente sem eu poder me aproximar. Não pude fazer nada, eu tinha a ferido, e aquela ferida estava doendo tanto em mim quanto nela, então eu decidi, nunca a deixaria passar por isso de novo, estaria sempre perto.

E ela me desculpou, voltou a ser como antes,

(se lembra dos momentos de brigas dos dois, ele apanhando, ela nervosa gritando..)

E eu.. de certa forma.. acomodei meu sentimento. Talvez.. por medo dele ser tão grande que eu não pudesse segurar se irrompesse, por medo de perder o controle, e.. de algum dia ter que encarar a realidade .. da perda

(se lembra dos Sekihoutai, seu mestre sendo morto em sua frente)

Aaaaah..mas isso é totalmente diferente. Ela está aqui e.. talvez seja a hora da verdade.. a hora de eu abrir meu coração

E se levanta decidido

...

No caminho até o dojo, Sanosuke para de andar, em visivel crise

Sano: aaaaaah eu tenho vergonha o que eu vou falar? como eu vou falar?e se ela rir de mim? E se ela na verdade não gostar de mim? Pode ser tudo imaginação minha. Aaaah eu nunca fiz isso antes eu não sei como se faz! grrrrrr dominar um Futae no Kiwami é mil vezes mais fácil que essa situação grrrrr

Eiri: Sano? Voce ta bem? – Sano estava arrancando os cabelos, andando em círculos, e com o rosto vermelho no meio da rua

Sano: não enche! – e sai nervoso até o dojo.

...

No dojo, Lina aproveitava a ausência de Kaoru e Kenshin pra fica horas na banheira

Lina: aaaaah que deliiiiiiiiicia, tudo tão calmo, só eu aqui – e o flash

Lina, já acostumada com isso, e de certa forma ocultando a realidade, fala em tom de brincadeira

Lina: to nem ai pra voceeee – e borbulha embaixo da água

Sano entra no dojo, ainda em crise.

Sano: grrrr eu definitivamente não tenho condições de fazer isso hoje. – olha em volta – que silencio, parece que ela não ta aqui. – suspira de alivio – é realmente não vai ser possível.

Vai se sentar na varanda.. fica uns minutos pensativo.. e depois

Sano: ah já que ninguém ta aqui eu vou usar aquela banheira enorme da Jo-chan, ninguém vai perceber

Lina se embrulha com a toalha. Já tinha ficado tempo suficiente. Sua roupa estava no quarto ao lado. Tinha muito vapor rodeando ela, e o chão estava todo molhando e escorregadio. Vai ate a porta

Abre a porta. Exatamente na frente dela, Sanosuke, só com uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

os dois coram. surpresos. envergonhados. ninguem diz nada. ninguem consegue falar nada.

Sano estava imovel. Lina desvia seu olhar dele e olha pro quarto. Dá um passo a frente. Um único passo e.. escorrega.

Sano a segura com um braço. Lina sente a mão dele na sua cintura, evitando a queda. ele a ajuda a se levantar, e em segundos um está na frente do outro, a um palmo de distancia, se encarando. Sano com as mãos na cintura dela, ambos sem se mover, com o coração em disparada, olhando um ao outro com tamanha profundidade e emoção, indescritíveis em palavras.

Lentamente, seus rostos vão se aproximando, e eles se beijam, com imensa ternura. Sano a aperta contra seu corpo. Lina estava em completo êxtase, sentindo as batidas do coração dele aceleradas, o corpo quente dele contra o seu, o beijo apaixonado e com leve ansiedade. Sua toalha começa a escorregar. ela não se importa. coloca lentamente suas mãos nas costas dele, para abraçá-lo, quando..

Megumi: SANOSUKEEEEEE!

Lina e Sano congelam. Lina ajeita a toalha, e pula pra trás. os dois em pânico, começam a cochichar

Lina: ai a Megumi ta aqui! vai embora!

Sano: como eu vou sair assim só de toalha

Lina: eu também to só de toalha infeliz!

Sano: mas voce é mulher!

Lina: ela é medica não tem nada que não tenha visto

Sano: shhhhhh - e tampa a boca de Lina

Escutavam passos de Megumi no quarto. agora próximos a porta. ela para em frente a porta.. os dois la dentro caladinhos..segurando a respiração.. ela poe a mão na porta pra abrir

Ayame: Megumi san! to com fome

Megumi tira a mão da porta. La de dentro escutam seus passos se distanciarem, enquanto ela acompanhava Ayame

Megumi: tava procurando o Sanosuke que não cortou a lenha que mandei, mas vamos almoçar primeiro então

Ayame: obaaaaa

Os dois suspiram aliviados. Lina morde a mão dele que ainda tampava sua boca

Sano: baka porque fez isso?

Lina: ela tava aqui te procurando, foi tudo culpa sua!

E ficam em silencio de repente, ao escutar os passos passando perto da janela, do lado de fora. depois

Lina: vai logo encontrar ela, vai vai

Sano: ta bom ta bom já to indo – vai até a porta, e .. recebe um balde na cabeça

Lina: e nada de olhar pra trás!

Lina sai logo depois, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

...

No almoço no consultório do Dr. Gensai, ele, Ayame, Suzume, Megumi e Sano comiam. Ate que chega Lina, falando sem graça

Lina: ola.. sabe o que é.. não tem comida la no dojo e..

Megumi: pode vir, o Sanosuke já tinha fala que voce vinha. Mas pelo jeito ele esqueceu de te trazer

Sano engasga.

Lina: ahahahaha é...

Sano e Lina não conseguiam se olhar, nem falar, nem comer direito. Quando todos terminam e dr. Gensai sai com as meninas, Megumi provoca

Megumi: então.. vocês finalmente se acertaram?

Sano: q? não sei do que voce ta falando

Lina: já acabei, obrigada pelo almoço, tchau! – e sai apressada

Sano: Lina espera! – e se levanta pra ir atras

Megumi: Sa-no-su-ke

Sano olha pra trás, assustado com aquele tom de voz. Megumi com o olhar indica a janela, e la fora as lenhas que ele tinha prometido cortar em troca do almoço. Ele vai em profundo desanimo.

...

Lina estava de volta ao dojo. Abre o armário que a conectava ao seu mundo. Pega o colar de meia lua, observa..

Lina: pingente de lua minguante.. igual a lua de ontem.. – para de repente, com extrema aflição – ou..tra.. rachadura.. droga – e lança do raiva o colar no armário, o fecha rapidamente, e sai de lá.

Lina vai até seu local preferido, se encosta na arvore, vê o rio a frente, as águas azuis e límpidas, a ponte não muito distante com as pessoas passeando tranqüilas, o barulho do vento das folhas caindo.. esconde seu rosto entre os joelhos. Pensava

Lina: não acredito que vou ter que me separar disso, não acredito. Tinha outra rachadura, significa que meu tempo de ir ta próximo, bem agora.. bem agora que .. (e se lembra do beijo de Sanosuke).

Antes que pudesse derramar uma lagrima, escuta a voz dele

Sano: então voce ta ai

Lina levanta seu rosto. Ve ele de pé, a seu lado, os raios batendo em sua face, fazendo ele ficar mais belo que já era. Sano se senta ao lado dela.

Sano: se voce ta assim pelo que houve mais cedo eu.. bem me desculpe.. é que.. não que eu esteja arrependido.. quer dizer..

Lina ri da falta de jeito dele, e acalma o rapaz

Lina: não é isso não Sano, eu to feliz que tenha acontecido

Sano(alegre, mas extremamente envergonhado): ah voce ta? que bom achei que eu tinha estragado tudo

Lina: mas.. – diz séria – é melhor parar por aqui

Sano leva um choque. Não acredita no que tinha ouvido, mas, se ela não queria, não tinha outra opção

Sano (triste, conformado): entendo.. eu achei que voce tivesse os mesmos sentimentos que eu, devo ter entendido errado

Lina: NÃO É ISSO! – fala de repente

Sano se assusta, se cala. Olhando pro rio, ela diz, tentando manter a calma, num imenso esforço pra não se quebrar em lagrimas.

Lina: voce.. voce sabe que eu vim de outra era. o meu tempo aqui não é pra sempre, Sano. a qualquer hora eu vou desaparecer sem deixar vestígio, e eu sei que está próximo. Mas.. – e olha pra ele, com um sorriso, e os olhos úmidos - já era pra ser assim ne! afinal eu não pertenço a esse mundo

Sano inesperadamente a abraça. aperta Lina contra seu corpo, como se ela fosse partir naquele momento e ele não quisesse deixar. Lina estava sem reação, aconchegada aos braços dele. Ele diz, com intensa emoção na voz

Sano: voce pertence ao coração de cada pessoa que tocou.

Lina não consegue mais segurar as lagrimas. Sano encosta a cabeça dela em seu peito, acaricia seus cabelos, e ela chora com desespero, e diz aos prantos

Lina: eu.. eu não quero ir.. não agora .. me deixa ficar.. assim.. pra sempre.. eu não quero ir..

Sanosuke estava em intensa aflição. Derramava lagrimas discretas sobre os cabelos da garota. Mas tentou falar calmamente

Sano: eu não vou deixar.. enquanto eu puder te segurar nos meus braços.. eu não vou deixar voce ir.


	64. Chapter 85 part3 final

**85 – The Night of Waning Moon. Life and Light Fading Away **

**III- A Painfull Goodbye. Sweet Raptured Light, it Ends Here Tonight **

Sano estava encostado na arvore, com Lina aconchegada no colo dele, calada agora. Depois de longos minutos, tinha finalmente parado de chorar. Estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração de seu amado.

Sano: ei? ta acordada?

Lina: uhum

Sano: que tal a gente aproveitar o dia? Um tempo desses não é pra ser desperdiçado

Lina olha pro céu. Realmente, o dia estava belo, ensolarado, com o ceu de intenso azul, nuvens brancas. Não era hora de ficar se lamentando, tinha que aproveitar cada minuto.

Sano se levanta e entende sua mão pra ela.

Sano: vamos!

Lina sorri e se levanta.

...

Yahiko continuava atendendo os clientes no Akabeko, Megumi cuidava de seus pacientes, Kenshin e Kaoru receberam a noticia que o navio de volta deles tinha parado numa outra cidade esperando a tempestade passar, e provavelmente só voltariam a noite

Em Tokyo, Lina e Sano se divertiam juntos, tentando esquecer os problemas

Lina: sugooooooi, nunca tinha vindo nessa feira antes!

Sano: eu disse que era divertido

Mas Lina já tava entretida numa barraquinha, longe dele, babando

Lina: aaaaaaah quantos doceeeees

Sano, ao lado dela, tremia colocando a mão no bolso

Sano (resmungando): droga eu acho que so tenho uma moeda.. pessima idéia ter vindo pra feira

-pode levar um de graça senhorita – diz o vendedor

Lina (pulando): arigatooooou

Sano respira com enorme alivio. Escuta Lina gritar seu nome e acenar, la na frente

Lina: Sano por aqui!

Sano: ela não para um minuto! (e vai atrás, pensando) bom que esteja se distraindo, não suporto ver ela chorando daquele jeito.. e toda aquela historia de desaparecer.. espero que demore muito.. muito tempo – mas é interrompido por um ursinho de pelucia na cabeça

Lina: vem aqui!

Lina lançava dardos em alvos, e acertava todos

Lina: olha só o que eu já ganhei - e mostra super contente uma pilha de bichinhos de pelúcia do tamanho dela.

Sano: baka, como voce vai levar tudo isso?

Lina olha para a barraca ao lado, e logo vai toda empolgada pra la. O premio era um urso panda gigante. Seus olhos brilham

Lina: eu quero!

-voce tem que jogar isso no alvo aqui em cima. – diz o vendedor

Lina: ah muito fácil – e pega a bolinha. Seu corpo pende pra frente. ela cai e a bola faz um buraco no chão. Lina se levanta irritada e grita com o vendedor

Lina: esse negocio é muito pesado!

Sano: pode deixar comigo

Sano pega a bola com uma mão, e lança a com toda a força no alvo. Tanta força que.. o alvo é destruído, as paredes da barraca racham. E ela cai

Sano e Lina se olham. E começam a correr

-eeeeei voltem aqui! vocês destruíram meu negocio, policiaaa

-aqui é a policia, parem agora (apita)

E mais policiais se juntam, gritando pra pararem. e os dois corriam, corriam, rindo

...

Escondidos num beco enquanto a policia passava, Sano e Lina recuperavam suas forças.

Sano (rindo): foi por pouco achei que fosse nos pegar. AI

Lina (bate nele e diz nervosa): voce não tinha que ter quebrado a barraca

Sano: eu só tava jogando pra voce ganhar o premio

Lina: e eu acabei perdendo ate os outros ursinhos

Os dois se encaravam com ódio. Lina dispara a rir

Sano: o que é tão engraçado?

Lina: nada nada. cansei, me leva de volta

E sobe nas costas dele. Sano a segura. Lina coloca sua cabeça bem no ombro dele, deixando seu rosto bem próximo de Sano.

...

Já entardecia. No caminho de volta, Lina beija de repente a bochecha de Sano e rapidamente desce de suas costas, deixando ele corado e sem reação. Vai ate a porta que estava ao lado

Lina: que tal um pouco de .. dinheiro! -e pisca pra ele, abrindo a porta que dava pro salão de jogos.

Sano poe a mão em sua bochecha, onde ela tinha beijado, sorri e entra contente atrás dela.

...

Ao anoitecer, Yahiko volta ao dojo, mas estava vazio

Yahiko: onde será que a Lina foi? Kenshin e Kaoru também não voltaram. ah não quero nem saber, trabalhei hoje o dia todo, to cansado. Vou dormir

Kaoru: Kenshin! Parece que o navio só vai poder aportar amanha. Vamos ter que passar a noite nessa cidade

Kenshin: não tem problema Kaoru dono. eu não me importo em passar a noite ao ar livre, mas com certeza irei encontrar um local pra voce ficar.

Os dois acabam encontrando uma hospedagem, e dormem no mesmo quarto

...

Enquanto isso, Sano e Lina voltavam do salão de jogos, radiantes, com uma sacolinha de dinheiro a mao

Sano: olha só quanto a gente faturou! Eu nunca ganhei tanto dinheiro na minha vida!

Lina (retirando a sacola dele, nervosa): EU ganhei voce quer dizer

Sano: como assim, a gente tava jogando em dupla – e tira dela

Lina: mas eu que falei todos os lances certos, voce só atrapalhou - e tira dele

Sano: isso não vem ao caso, éramos um time – e tenta tirar dela, que não deixa

Lina/Sano: grrrrrrr – e ambos puxavam a sacolinha

Até que param. um mendigo idoso estava passa na frente deles. Para na calçada. Senta

Os dois suspiram. Continuam a caminhar, e Sano joga a bolsa de dinheiro pro velho.

Minutos depois..ainda andando lado a lado..

Sano: então.. tudo isso quer dizer que voce é minha namorada?

Lina: hmm.. acho que sim

Sano: eu não sei bem como um namorado deve agir.. mas vou me esforçar!

Lina: é fácil.. voce tem que parar de implicar comigo, e deixar eu comer os maiores bolinhos, e me obedecer sempre..

Sano: ei voce ta inventando isso agora

Lina: ..sem discutir

Sano: mentira

E Lina segura a mão de Sanosuke, e continuam andando e discutindo, de mãos dadas, como um casal..

...

Na porta do dojo, Lina e Sano se despediam

Sano: então, eu vou indo..a gente se vê amanha ne!

Lina: sim! boa noite – sorri, e se vira pra entrar

Sano: espera!

Lina se volta pra ele. A sua frente, Sano segurava vários raminhos de delicadas flores amarelas, e sorria sem jeito

Lina pega elas, com delicadeza. Sano estava super envergonhado tentando se explicar

Sano: eu peguei no caminho e achei que voce fosse gostar – e se cala, pois Lina o beija rapidamente

Lina: amei! – e entra, fechando a porta

Uma tempestade se aproximava. Nuvens negras começavam a cobrir o céu.

Sano vai embora.

Lina estava encostada na porta, com a cabeça baixa, e as flores na mão, ouvindo ele se distanciar.

...

Minutos depois, ela vai até a cozinha, enche um copo com água e coloca lá os raminhos. Eram florzinhas extremamente delicadas, de um bonito amarelo, simples e belas. Lina vai até o quarto, coloca o copo la, quando.. sente novamente.. a luz branca.. a sensação de sumir

Ouve-se um trovão la fora. Lina estava paralisada

Lina: nunca.. nunca tinha sido tão forte.. será que – e outro trovão

A garota sai correndo até o armário, abre rapidamente, e num misto de terror e aflição, vê o pingente de meia lua em pedaços. – outro trovão, e uma forte chuva começa a cair

Lina estava de pé, incapaz de pensar, de falar, de agir. Estava tomada de pânico.

Lina: não.. não.. é possível.. tão rápido..

E num impulso sai correndo, abre a porta do dojo e sai pra fora. Pesadas gotas de chuva caíam sobre ela, como se fossem frias agulhas. Lina olha o céu. Negro.. muito negro.. Apenas um resquício da lua minguante era visto, mesmo assim, um curva de luz brilhante, que se negava a ser acobertada pelas nuvens da tempestade. Uma luz que ficava la, resistente, iluminando o céu.

Lina sentia que ia desfalecer. No seu rosto, lagrimas e gotas se misturavam. Ela sentia seu coração dilacerar. Todos aquele desespero que sentiu quando descobriu que ia partir voltara, tomava conta de sua alma, a enchendo de intensa aflição. Ela andava cambaleante pelas ruas, sem destino, quase caindo, com o corpo e pernas tremendo, pelo medo, pelo frio, pela iminência de seu destino. Seria aquele dia, ela sabia que era aquele dia. Teria que dizer adeus a tudo. Justamente quando tudo estava tão bem, em paz.. justamente quando .. e se lembra do beijo, e dos momentos que passou com Sanosuke naquela tarde. Quando se dá por si, estava parada no começo da rua dele. Chegou la sem saber como.. Com extrema dificuldade, começa a dar os passos em direção a casa de Sano

...

Sanosuke não conseguia dormir. Escutava o forte barulho da chuva no teto, pensativo

Sano: essa tempestade.. esse pressentimento ruim que eu tenho. o que será isso? será que tem a ver com Lina? aquilo que ela disse. Não suportaria perde-la desse jeito, não desse jeito..afinal.. eu..a amo.

Escuta batidas na porta. Batidas insistentes. Sano se levanta, se perguntando quem seria aquela hora. Abre a porta. Ve Lina, encharcada pela chuva, com o rosto oculto pelos cabelos

Sano: Lina? o que voce.. – ela passa por ele sem nada dizer, e fica parada no meio do quarto.

Sano fecha rapidamente a porta e vai buscar uma toalha

Sano: se enxuga com isso aqui, e pode usar o meu yukata. vou pra la enquanto voce se troca

Lina começa a se enxugar vagarosamente, em silencio. veste o yukata de Sano. Deita na cama dele. Ela não conseguia mais se exprimir, não conseguia mais dizer nada. estava exausta.. simplesmente exausta.. só queria ficar lá, perto dele.

Sano, enquanto esperava, estava perdido em pensamentos

Sano: o que ela veio fazer aqui? e a expressão que ela tinha, não pode ser coisa boa. ela estava tão feliz hoje..Será que? – e se assusta, com medo de seu próprio pensamento – não, é impossível ela desaparecer assim de repente. mesmo assim.. é preocupante..

Sano volta para sua cama. E vê Lina la deitada de lado, de costas pra ele. Avisa

Sano: vou deitar aqui na cozinha, se precisar de algo pode me acordar – e se vira, mas escuta ela sussurrar

Lina: voce.. poderia.. me abraçar?

Sano volta, puxa o lençol, se deita ao lado dela. Lina se vira pra ele. Se aconchega entre os braços dele, encosta a cabeça em seu peito, e fecha os olhos. Sanosuke a abraça, com força, fazendo Lina se sentir protegida, dissipando um pouco seu medo. Sano sente o corpo frágil da garota, suas respirações profundas, seus cabelos. Não poderia deixar ela ir.. não suportaria.. O mesmo pensamento passava na cabeça de Lina, mas ela já estava cansada, cansada de chorar, e adormece.

Sano: eu disse.. e foi uma promessa.. que enquanto eu a tiver em meus braços.. não te deixarei ir. - e adormece logo depois.

...

Antes que o dia amanhecesse, quando a lua ainda podia ser vista no céu, Lina, delicadamente, retira os braços de Sano que a envolviam. Se levanta, e olha pra ele com imenso amor. Seria a ultima vez que o veria. Acaricia seu rosto, beija seu lábios, e sai.

No céu, a chuva já tinha parado. a lua minguante se tornava cada vez mais fina. Uma sombra cobria todo céu, deixando ele estranhamente escuro para aquela hora. E ameaçava tirar a ultima luz que restava na noite.

Sano acorda com um sobressalto. Olha ao seu lado. Lina não estava lá. É tomado de intenso pânico. Rapidamente sai do quarto, e vai correndo, desesperado até o dojo

Sano: ainda não.. AINDA NÃO TERMINOU!

Lina estava quase chegando. Cada passo que dava, era como se tivesse indo encontrar sua morte. A cada passo, as cenas que tinha vivido la passavam por sua mente. A cada passo, a dor aumentava. A cada passo.. mais próximo

Sano corria com todas suas forças, não acreditava no que iria acontecer. Uma enorme dor tomava conta de sua alma

Sano: não é justo.. não é justo.. ela não pode ir..

...

Lina estava parada, há alguns metros do armário, com o colar, todo trincado a mão. Tinha colocado toda sua força pra conseguir chegar naquele momento. aperta o colar em seu punho, levanta sua cabeça, com intensa coragem e determinação, e da um passo a frente.

Era aquele seu destino, tinha que ser cumprido. Ela não pertencia a la.. pensava. e o rosto de Sano aparece em sua mente

*Sano: voce pertence ao coração de cada pessoa que tocou.*

A porta se abre num estrondo. Sanosuke estava a porta, ofegante, com a face em visível desespero.

Lina o olha, estava a dois metros do armário. Aperta mais o colar.

Lina: como posso abandonar tudo? como posso deixa-lo?

Sanosuke vai correndo ate a frente dela, e para com os braços abertos. Falava chorando, desesperado, gritava, tentando impedir que ela continuasse, mas Lina não ouvia o que ele falava, pensava, enquanto espessas lagrimas caiam no chão

Lina: que destino é esse que faz duas pessoas se encontrarem, se amarem pra depois as separar de modo tão cruel? Eu.. eu me nego a aceitar isso

E levanta seu rosto pra Sanosuke.. vai lentamente ate ele, levanta seus braços pra abraça-lo e nunca mais se separarem. Lina abre a mão e o colar cai, se aproximam, mas antes que pudessem se tocar

A lua minguante, o único fio de luz restante, some no céu, consumida pela escuridão. O colar, antes de atingir o chão, se torna um pó brilhante, sumindo no ar, e Lina.. desaparece..

Num instante, ela ve tudo se desvanecendo, o rosto assustado de Sano, suas mãos passando entre ele, que se tornara apenas uma imagem que se apagava, se sente em queda livre, o dojo desaparece, Sano desaparece, nem chega a senti-lo, cai de repente no chão de seu quarto, logo em frente ao armário, em seu mundo, em completo choque, em completo desespero, em completa aflição.

Sanosuke simplesmente viu ela sumir enquanto se aproximava, e abraçou o vazio, caindo sobre os joelhos. Nada restou, apenas a intensa dor. ele grita o nome dela, já longe, por décadas...

Da janela do quarto de Lina, o céu continuava imerso na escuridão.

[sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight]

.


	65. Chapter Extra

o esquema é o seguinte: pra quem leu o final, escute a musica My Last Breath do Evanescence imaginando as cenas! é um clipe mental xD!

**Extra: My Last Breath**

**85 – III - A Painfull Goodbye. Sweet Raptured Light, it Ends Here Tonight ~ music version**

**Intro**

Sano entrega flores para Lina. Lina sorri, o beija, entra. Coloca as flores num vaso. Sente o flash, e ouve o trovão. Sai correndo até o armário, abre rapidamente, [0:10]. Fica aterrorizada ao ver o pingente de meia lua em pedaços. Outro trovão, e uma forte chuva começa a cair

Lina sai pra fora, sob a chuva. O céu negro com um resquício da lua minguante.

**Hold on to me love**

[segure-se em mim amor]

Lina sente que vai desfalecer, seu coração está dilacerado. Lagrimas e gotas se misturam. Anda cambaleante pelas ruas.

**You know I can't stay long**

[voce sabe, eu nao posso ficar muito tempo]

Sanosuke está em seu quarto, pensativo.

**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid**

[tudo o que eu queria dizer, é que eu te amo e não tenho medo]

Lina se recorda do beijo e de alguns momentos juntos. Pára na porta dele.

**Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?**

[voce pode me ouvir? Pode me sentir em seus braços?]

Sano abre. Lina entra. Se deita. Sano a olha quando ela o chama

**Holding my last breath**

[segurando meu ultimo suspiro]

Sano deita junto e a abraça.

**Safe inside myself**

[a salvo dentro de mim]

Os dois juntos abraçados.

**Are all my thoughts of you**

[estão todos meus sentimentos por voce]

Uma lagrima sai do rosto de Sano.

**Sweet raptured light**

[doce luz arrebatadora]

Os dois adormecem

**It ends here tonight**

[termina aqui, esta noite]

Amanhece. O sol bate na janela

**I'll miss the winter**

[sentirei falta do inverno]

Lina abre os olhos, beija os lábios de Sano.

**A world of fragile things**

[um mundo de coisas frágeis]

Lina sai e vai até o dojo, com determinação e intensa dor.

**Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

[procure por mim na floresta branca, escondida numa arvore oca. (venha me encontrar)

Sanosuke acorda num sobressalto. Ve que Lina nao está lá.

**I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears**

[sei que voce me escuta, posso sentir nas suas lagrimas]

Sanosuke sai correndo em desespero. Lina na porta o armário, com o colar na mão

**Holding my last breath**

[segurando meu ultimo suspiro]

Lina dá um passo hesitante ao armário.

**Safe inside myself**

[a salvo dentro de mim]

Sanosuke corre com todas suas forças, gritando o nome dela.

**Are all my thoughts of you**

[estão todos meus sentimentos por voce]

Lina dá outro passo, segurando as lagrimas.

**Sweet raptured light**

[doce luz arrebatadora]

*Sano: voce pertence ao coração de cada pessoa que tocou.*

**It ends here tonight**

[termina aqui, esta noite]

Aperta o colar, e pára ao lembrar dele. A porta se abre

**Closing your eyes to disappear**

[fechando seus olhos pra desaparecer]

Sano entra na frente dela, gritando para que ficasse. Lina paralisada.

**You pray your dreams will leave you here**

[voce reza pra que seus sonhos te deixem aqui]

Encara Sano, vai até ele. Levanta seus braços pra abraça-lo.

**But still you wake and know the truth**

[mas ainda assim voce acorda e sabe a verdade]

O colar cai e vira pó. A lua é consumida pela escuridão.

**No one's there**

[ninguem está lá]

Lina abraça o vazio. Sanosuke se desvanecia

**Say goodnight**

[diga boa noite]

Lina atravessa ele. Se sente em queda livre.

**Don't be afraid**

[nao tenha medo]

Lina aterrorizada. Estende sua mão mas só havia o vazio.

**Calling me calling me as you fade to black**

[me chamando, me chamando enquanto voce desaparece no escuro]

Lina grita o nome dele. Sanosuke cai de joelhos e grita o nome dela. Lina cai de repente no chão de seu quarto

**(Say goodnight)**

**Holding my last breath**

Lina chora inconsolavelmente.

**(Don't be afraid)**

**Safe inside myself**

Sanosuke de joelhos aos prantos.

**(Calling me calling me as you)**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

Momentos dos dois juntos passam rapidamente.

**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

Da janela do quarto de Lina, a Lua Minguante sumia acobertada pelas nuvens negras. O céu escurece totalmente.


End file.
